Law & Order: Stolen Moments
by D M Harper
Summary: First meetings often go horribly awry, leaving bad impressions. F/F storyline featuring ADA Abbie Carmichael & OFC; Detective Olivia Benson & ADA Alexandra Cabot drop in from the 16th Precinct. A/U Please review and keep the Muse working!
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Law & Order – Stolen Moments

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: First meetings often go horribly awry, leaving bad impressions. A/U

RATING: Rated MA for sexual content

PAIRINGS: ADA Abbie Carmichael & OFC; Detective Olivia Benson & ADA Alexandra Cabot.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please take the time to review; it's what feeds to the Muse and keeps the stories coming!

* * *

Chapter 1

Detective second grade Stephanie Lynn Richards, twenty eight years of age with long blonde hair and five foot eleven, ambled into the Homicide Squadroom of the New York City Police Department's 27th Precinct and straight away recognised first grade Detective Leonard Brisco. He was seating behind his desk talking on the phone and making notations in his tattered notebook.

It was a chilly Monday morning, the first day of January 2001 and the youthful detective's first shift with the two-seven. Since earning her gold shield in 1999, Richards had worked the past three years as a detective with the 34th Precinct's Vice Squad. The three-four was the detective's first assignment after graduating from the NYPD Academy in 1995 at the age of twenty three.

She stood motionless for a moment or two and watched Lennie as he conversed with an unseen caller. Brisco was a long-time family friend and best pal to her father Paul and one of the reasons why she filed a form 57 requesting a transfer. Stephanie had grown up with a profound respect and love for the man she called uncle and was overawed to be working at the same Precinct, let alone the same Squad.

Lennie finally glanced her way and caught sight of her. He ended the phone call swiftly and sprang out of his chair. "Hey Kiddo, what are you doing here?"

Stephanie dropped her departmental issued duffle bag onto the floor and approached him, "I'm the new addition to the Squad." She watched his smile widen before embracing him tightly.

"No kidding," he finally replied happily. "Lieutenant Van Buren told us we were getting some hot shot from the three-four, but I never thought in a million years it would be you." He stepped back and added, "Welcome aboard Steph, it's really good to have you here."

Stephanie smiled broadly, "Thanks and I couldn't be happier."

Waving his hand around the room, he commented, "As you can see, it's just you and me. Everyone else is off until the eighth and hopefully we won't catch too many jobs in the meantime."

Stephanie grinned cheekily, "We can only hope and I'm rearing to go."

Lennie sat on the corner of his desk and inquired, "So how come you never told me about the reassignment?"

"I wanted to surprise you." She picked up her workbag and withdrew a plastic container full of cookies. Handing it to Lennie, she said, "Mom sent you these and ordered me to tell you to come visit for dinner on Wednesday."

"I'll give her a call later, how is she doing?"

"Good, real good, so you want to show me to my desk?"

Straightening up, the seasoned detective led her to the empty desk in the far left corner, "Your partner will be Detective 2nd grade Eric Adamson. He is a great cop, has two kids and a lovely wife named Sally. You will get to meet them all sooner or later."

Stephanie pulled out her nameplate and placed it on the desk.

"I'll show you the locker room Kiddo then buy you a cup of java," suggested Lennie. Screwing up her face in disgust, Lennie suddenly remembered and patted her on the left shoulder, "Oh that's right, you don't drink the stuff."

Stephanie jokingly replied, "I believe I may be the only cop in New York who doesn't."

Opening the locker room door, Lennie announced, "Here we go. Yours is Jackson's old one, just rip off the tape and put your name up later."

Stephanie scanned the rows of cabinets until she located the right one. Retrieving a selection of toiletries and a folded towel from the bag, she placed them on the top shelf. Taking out her off duty Glock, she secreted it under the cloth. Looking at Lennie, she smirked, "I see you still lug around that old thirty eight."

"Yep, she's been faithful to me over the years and hard to let go of."

"When is your Commanding Officer due back?" Stephanie asked while securing the locker door.

"Tomorrow and you will really like her. She's a damn good boss," answered Lennie with a smile.

"I seem to recall you telling me that once or twice over the years."

"Yeah, well she must be good if I like her." He led Stephanie on a tour around the Precinct before returning to the Squadroom for a cup of coffee and several cookies.

The two detectives sat at Lennie's desk and he enquired, "So, why the transfer Kiddo?"

"I needed a change of scenery and to escape the rumours."

Lennie raised his eyebrows in astonishment and shook his head, "Jesus, I really thought that nasty business would have died down by now."

"Nope not yet, so I did the honourable thing and left to take the pressure off," replied Stephanie matter-of-factly.

"Well, all I can say is the three-four's loss is definitely our gain."

"Thanks for the resounding endorsement Lennie. So, are you working any cases at the moment?"

"No, you have arrived at the right time. Everybody loves everyone in the Big Apple and there have been no murder sprees so far this holiday season."

Stephanie laughed at his analysis, "Let's hope it stays that way, although this will be a nice change from Washington Heights, North Harlem and Inwood."

"Well Steph, you certainly did receive a baptism of fire when you joined the force."

"That I did and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Lennie finished the last of his beverage, "How's your brother Jeffrey doing?"

"He is currently on holiday in Malibu."

Lennie light heartedly jested, "Knowing him, he will be chasing girls and causing havoc."

"I have no doubt of that."

Lennie stood up from his chair and took his coffee mug over to the kitchenette sink to rinse it out. The phone on his desk trilled. "You take it Detective Richards," he suggested.

Stephanie reached for the receiver, "Homicide, Detective Richards speaking."

_"Hello Detective, this is Sergeant McKenzie on the front desk. I just got a call from two Officers over in Central Park. They got a dead body for you guys."_

"Okay Sergeant, thanks for the call."

The Sergeant gave details of the location then hung up. "Hey Lennie, we got a D.B. over on West Drive, Central Park."

Grabbing overcoats off the rack, the two detectives rushed out of the room.

-0-

Doctor Elizabeth Rodgers from the Medical Examiner's Office was leaning over the body of a grey haired, fifty something male with an obvious gunshot wound to his forehead.

"Hey Doc, bit brisk this morning," declared Lennie while blowing on his hands. "This is Detective Stephanie Richards, my partner during the festive season."

Rodgers looked up briefly, "Detectives."

"Time of death Liz?" asked Brisco understatedly.

"From the state of rigor, I'd say around eleven last night. He is fairly well covered by snow which would explain why he wasn't discovered earlier."

Stephanie pulled a pair of latex gloves from the inside pocket of her black overcoat and put them on. Crouching down, she examined the bullet entry wound, "Powder burn and bruising to the skin. The shooter was positioned up nice and close when he discharged the weapon, he was definitely making a statement."

"Correct," agreed Rodgers. "It would indicate the muzzle of the weapon was pressed against the skin for some length of time."

"Looks like maybe a 9mm forty calibre was the choice of weapon," added Stephanie.

"Very good Detective," noted Rodgers, impressed with the young woman's knowledge and insight. "There is no identification on the vic which doesn't help your case."

"Hopefully we will get a hit from his fingerprints," posed Lennie. "It looks like we might have either a bad robbery or a planned execution."

Stephanie stood up, "I am thinking it was a well thought out plan. He is still wearing an expensive tie pin and a pinkie ring. That watch on his wrist is worth at least five grand. The perp left behind some pretty expensive bling."

Lennie chuckled softly, "Your dad always said you were the brains of the family."

The M.E. straightened up, "So you two know each other?"

"Yep, this little gal grew up calling me uncle. Her father and I were partnered together back in the good old days of 1969."

Stephanie grinned at the doctor, "This man taught me everything my father didn't."

Liz Rodgers smiled back at the detective, "We will have to get together sometime so you can impart all of Brisco's secrets."

Stephanie and Lennie both laughed at the Chief Medical Examiner's suggestion.

"You're a riot Liz," commented Lennie deadpan.

"Only in your mind Brisco," fired back Liz smartly.

"I know you know that isn't true, Munch over at the one-six is still pining over you."

Liz smirked, "Well, he can pine all he wants, me going out with him is never going to happen."

Lennie joked light heartedly, "Poor Munch."

"Poor Munch my frozen ass, the guy's been married three times and didn't he sleep with your ex-wife?"

Stephanie took the opportunity to leave the other two to trade witticisms while she meticulously searched the area surrounding the immediate crime scene. She was slow and methodical so as not to disturb any evidence that may have been left behind.

CSU Technical Officer Jake Coleman, a handsome man of twenty nine with short jet black hair, joined her while she was bent over and picking up a rumpled piece of notepaper.

"Nice ass Detective," he huskily commented.

Recognising the voice, she spun around, "Hey Jake, good to see you."

Smiling cheekily, he said, "Likewise Steph."

Stephanie unwrapped the paper and shouted to Lennie, "HEY BRISCO, OUR VIC MAY HAVE BEEN A LOCAL BOOKIE. I'VE GOT A MARKER HERE FOR TWENTY LARGE; IT CERTAINLY FITS IN WITH HIS ATTIRE."

Jake handed her an evidence collection bag from his kit, "We may be lucky and lift some prints."

Stephanie dropped the piece of paper into the plastic bag and Jake sealed it for her. He made a notation on the label then Stephanie signed it.

"Good find Richards," said Lennie. "Let's go speak with the uniforms and organise a canvas of the area."

"No worries," replied Stephanie. "I'll see you later Jake."

"Will do, I'll get back to you with the results as soon as I can."

"Thanks."

"By the way, you still owe me a date."

"Yeah I know," answered Stephanie coyly. "How about drinks and dinner Friday night at Chester's Bar and Grill?"

Jake grinned broadly at the suggestion, "You've got yourself a date Steph."

"Okay, I'll meet you there at seven thirty."

"See you then."

Stephanie re-joined Lennie then the two detectives spoke to the officers who were on horse patrol and discovered the body at the commencement of their shift. The Patrolmen had no probative information for the detectives, but assisted with the canvas, which also proved to be fruitless. No one in the immediate vicinity of the area had heard or seen anything that could assist the investigation.

-0-

Junior Assistant District Attorney Peter Rothwell, forty, five foot seven with black hair, walked into the Squadroom of the 27th Precinct and greeted Lennie, "Morning Brisco, you got anything for me?"

"Hey Counsellor and yes as a matter of fact," replied Lennie as he pointed to Stephanie. "ADA Peter Rothwell meet Detective Stephanie Richards formerly of the three-four's Vice Squad."

Stephanie stood up and approached the Attorney with an outstretched hand, "Pleased to meet you Sir."

Rothwell shook her hand and beamed, "Nice to meet you too."

"We caught a homicide three hours ago over in Central Park," began Lennie. "The well-dressed male victim is unidentified at this stage, but the Crime Lab is running his prints through AFIS as we speak."

Stephanie continued with the remaining details to the seemingly engrossed Attorney.

"All right," said Rothwell. "Keep me apprised and if you need any warrants, give me a holler."

Lennie waved to him, "Will do Counsellor."

The helpful Attorney departed and Stephanie asked, "Is he the regular Assistant District Attorney who handles the Squad's cases?"

"No, it was Rothwell's turn to work over the Christmas and New Year period. He and Christine Turner are the only Attorneys on duty from the Manhattan DA's Office until the eighth."

"Hopefully we won't pull another case." Stephanie giggled at the absurdity of her own statement.

"That would be nice, but highly unlikely," agreed Lennie before returning to paperwork.

Within seconds Stephanie's cell rang, "Homicide, Detective Richards speaking."

_"Steph, Jake here, I got a match from AFIS on your vic's prints. I've just faxed over the details to you and I'm still trying to lift a useable print off the notepaper."_

"Okay and thanks Jake." She turned her head to the left, "The fax machine is beeping now, thanks again." She hung up and collected the two pages of printouts. "Hey Lennie, we got an ID on our victim." Reading the first page, she handed to it over when she was finished.

He quickly studied the data then confirmed the information, "So, this mug Eddie Carlton is an ex-con from Philly running a gambling racket here."

"It looks that way. He certainly is an unknown here and hasn't come to the attention of Vice yet, so I assume he is new in town. We need to get our hands on his client book and track down everyone who owed him twenty grand."

"At least we have his address now and can go check it out," suggested Lennie.

-0-

The two detectives returned to the station at sixteen ten hours with one name unaccounted for in Eddie Carlton's client book. Of the fifty names in the diary that Lennie had located in the drawer of Carlton's home office, there were only six who owed twenty thousand. After six hours of chasing down the names, Frank Simon was the only person they had yet to locate.

Stephanie sat at her desk and typed Simon's name into the computer system while Lennie sat at his desk eating a pastrami sandwich.

"You sure you don't want half of this Kiddo?" he asked.

"I'm positive." She looked at the monitor and announced, "Simon's got previous for assault and armed robbery. He spent seven years in Sing Sing where he received a further five years for assaulting a Corrections Officer."

Lennie stood and walked over to her desk, "I'd put my money on him being our guy." His desk phone rang and he went to answer it, "Detective Brisco, homicide."

_"Hello Detective, Liz Rodgers."_

"Oh hi Doc, what do you have for us?"

_"Carlton died from a close range single gunshot to the temple. Death was instantaneous as the forty calibre bullet caused massive trauma to his grey matter while it travelled out the back of his skull. CSU recovered the slug and shell on scene and ballistics is testing them now. Except for the bullet wound, your victim was in good health. There were no signs of defensive marks or other injuries."_

"Thanks for the call Liz and the rush job," replied Lennie gratefully.

_"You are welcome and it was the only autopsy I've had all day."_

"Well, that's a good thing when business is slow for you, it means a quiet time for us for a change."

_"That's very true Lennie."_

"Uhm, I was wondering," stuttered Lennie.

Liz interrupted, _"I would like to have a coffee with you."_

Lennie chuckled, "That obvious hey?"

_"Not really, I was beginning to think you'd never ask. You have been skirting around the idea for years."_

"My only excuse is I've been out of the dating scene a long time."

_"We have that in common, but I am glad you asked."_

Stephanie glanced over at Lennie and smirked. Logging on to the Department of Motor Vehicles main frame, she searched for Frank Simon's updated address and printed out the page with his details. Removing the sheet from the printer, she waited for Lennie to finish his call with the doctor.

"I'll give you a call when I'm done here unless it's too late," he said.

_"I look forward to your call Lennie, bye."_

Lennie placed the receiver in its cradle, "That was Doc Rodgers."

"No, I would never have guessed," replied Stephanie dryly.

Lennie laughed briefly, "You know, you get being a smartass from your father."

"Lennie, you say that like it's a bad thing."

The senior detective chuckled again, "I gather that is the address of our suspect?"

"You got it. Let's go pick him up for questioning. I'll call Rothwell and have him draft an arrest and search warrant."

-0-

Two uniformed officers from the 27th Precinct moved to the rear of the white painted modest home on 126th Street as Detectives Brisco and Richards walked up to the front door.

With weapons drawn and aimed forward, Stephanie took up position to the right of the door while Lennie took the left.

Lennie kicked the door with his left shoe and declared loudly, "Frank Simon, New York City Police, we have an arrest warrant. Open up the door and show yourself."

The direction went unanswered for several seconds until the door slowly opened to reveal a surprisingly calm forty six year old, balding, medium height Frank Simon.

"Show us your hands," directed Lennie.

Simon did, both were empty and Lennie moved in to cuff him, "Frank Simon, you are under arrest for the murder of Eddie Carlton, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been explained to you?

"Yes I understand," replied Simon. "The gun is in the top drawer of the bedside table. The bastard was killing me with his daily interest."

Stephanie held cover over Lennie while he finished handcuffing and frisking the suspect. The uniforms came through the back of the house and escorted Carlton to their patrol car.

CSU officers arrived moments later and assisted the detectives with the search.

-0-

Lennie bid Stephanie farewell at ten fifteen while Simon was in a holding cell at Central booking awaiting arraignment in the morning and ADA Rothwell had a solid confession to present to the court.

Stephanie declined Rothwell's offer of a night cap as the pair made their way out of the Precinct and went home to her apartment in Greenwich Village.

Opening the door of her three bedroom apartment, Stephanie was greeted by her brother's Burmese cat, Brewster. Placing her gear on the hallway table, she bent down and picked him up, "Sorry I'm home so late buddy. I was busy chasing the bad guys. Let's go see what delights we have in the fridge for us to eat."

Brewster was more than happy with his shredded turkey breast and Stephanie was content with a tub of yoghurt and a banana. After eating, she played the four messages on her answering machine. The first was from her mother reminding her to call her Aunt Jessica tomorrow for her birthday. Next her brother Jeffrey skited about how good the weather was in Malibu and he told her to call tomorrow to fill him in about her first day at the two-seven. The third message was from her gym reminding her she was scheduled for a sparring session with Colin at six am Wednesday morning and the last was from Lennie telling her how good it was to have her on the Squad. She laughed loudly when he asked if she could bring in more cookies in the morning.

Making her way to the bedroom, Stephanie stripped off her clothes and took a long hot shower. Donning a pair of winter pyjamas, she set the alarm for six, turned off the lamp and snuggled into the unused pillows. As she drifted off to sleep, Brewster jumped onto her hip and inched his way upwards. Purring loudly, he clawed at the covers until Stephanie lifted them and allowed him access. He curled up in the crook of her arm and vibrated louder. Stephanie drifted off listening to the deep sound of his contentment.

-0-

_Chapter 2 posted!_


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Law & Order – Stolen Moments

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: First meetings often go horribly awry, leaving bad impressions. A/U

RATING: Rated MA for sexual content

PAIRINGS: ADA Abbie Carmichael & OFC; Detective Olivia Benson & ADA Alexandra Cabot.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please take the time to review; it's what feeds to the Muse!

* * *

Chapter 2

Stephanie was finishing up paperwork on the Simon's case when an attractive medium height African American woman in her late forties entered the Squadroom. The younger detective stood up and watched as the woman disappeared into the Squad Commander's office. When the door closed, Stephanie wandered over and lightly rapped on the door.

"Enter," replied the voice from the other side.

Opening the door, Stephanie stepped inside promptly, "Good morning Lieutenant, I'm Detective Richards."

Lieutenant Van Buren rose from her chair behind the desk and held out a hand to Stephanie, "Pleased to meet you Detective. The Chief of Detectives informed me of your assignment, but I'm afraid your file hasn't arrived from Headquarters yet, so I know nothing about you."

Stephanie shook her new commander's hand firmly, "Feel free to ask me any questions Lieutenant."

Van Buren smiled, "I'll take you up on that offer later. So, how did you and Detective Brisco fair yesterday?"

Stephanie went through the details of the Simon case and her Lieutenant was impressed.

"You are off to a good start. Fortunately homicide has taken a holiday, so you can have time to settle in."

"Detective Brisco showed me around the Precinct yesterday morning ma'am."

"You will learn a lot this week riding with Brisco."

"I'm hoping so. If you will excuse me, I'll get back to work."

Van Buren checked her watch, "Do you always come in this early?"

"Most days, I like to be prepared."

"I'll talk to you once I get caught up with my paperwork."

"Thank you Lieutenant." Stephanie exited the room in time to witness Lennie's arrival. "Morning Brisco, I have left a surprise on your desk."

"Morning Kiddo," he looked towards his desk and saw a container of biscuits. "Thanks."

"You are welcome," she replied as her desk phone rang.

-0-

Over the next four days, Stephanie and Lennie caught three new cases and as they left the Precinct at five thirty Friday afternoon, Lennie made his way over to the Richards' family home in Chelsea while Stephanie headed for home.

As had become the routine, Brewster greeted her at the door and was quickly rewarded with a cuddle followed by dinner. Stephanie had grown accustomed to his presence and thoroughly enjoyed their time together.

After showering, she dressed in a pair of black jeans, black tee shirt, burgundy buttoned shirt and black mid-length leather jacket. Going into the ensuite, she applied a small amount of hair mousse and twirled the ends of her hair into soft curls. Calling for a cab, Stephanie went down to the lobby to wait. She was going to be early for her date, but wanted to enjoy a quiet drink before Jake arrived.

Stephanie sat at the counter of Chester's Bar and Grill and nursed a bottle of Budweiser. While the attractive blonde waited for Jake to arrive, she was approached by a slightly drunk balding man in his early forties.

He slumped down on the stool beside her, "Buy you a drink beautiful?"

Stephanie turned to him, "No thanks, I already have one."

The stranger was insistent, "Ahh come on honey, have a drink with me."

"Excuse me, but I am not your honey and I suggest you stop making a fool of yourself."

The stranger's smile disappeared, "Wow, so beautiful but such a bitch, what a waste."

Looking at the man's left hand, Stephanie retorted, "I'm sure your wife appreciates your snappy repertoire, but I am not impressed." She stood and moved away from the counter.

The man reached out and grabbed her around the left wrist. He let go when she spun around, placed her beer bottle on the counter and twisted his arm up behind his back into an arm lock.

Forcing his head onto the counter, she calmly said, "Obviously you have a hearing problem to go with your bad manners."

The stranger was about to reply when Jake approached, "Detective, do you need a hand?"

"No thank you officer, I believe this gentleman was just about to leave. He's had a little too much to drink." She released her hold and stood back.

The flustered male staggered to his feet, "Sorry, I didn't mean any harm."

"No, you just wanted to dazzle me with your pickup lines, go home to your wife."

He staggered to the door and Jake burst out laughing, "You certainly do know how to attract them Steph."

Smiling slightly, Stephanie quipped, "Yes, I have a loser beacon that follows me everywhere I go. Let's grab a table; I've worked up quite an appetite."

Jake leaned in and kissed the blonde on the lips, "And good evening to you."

Stephanie laughed before saying, "Hello handsome."

He took her by the hand and led her to a vacant table. After ordering, the couple discussed their respective work weeks and once they had finished eating, Jake suggested they go to a club to dance. Stephanie consented and the pair spent the next four hours drinking and moving to the latest dance mixes.

Stephanie stumbled into bed at one thirty after consuming two bottles of water and showering. Brewster took up his usual spot and they both fell asleep quickly.

-0-

_Chapter 3 posted!_


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Law & Order – Stolen Moments

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: First meetings often go horribly awry, leaving bad impressions. A/U

RATING: Rated MA for sexual content

PAIRINGS: ADA Abbie Carmichael & OFC; Detective Olivia Benson & ADA Alexandra Cabot.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please take the time to review; it's what feeds to the Muse and keeps the stories coming!

* * *

Chapter 3

Brewster kneaded Stephanie's chest, stirring her into consciousness. As she blinked her eyes open, the grey cat snuggled under her chin, "Time to get up buddy. We can't lie around in bed all day." Moving him to the left, she got out of bed and went into the ensuite. After using the toilet, Stephanie stopped in her tracks when she spotted the love bite on the base of the left side of her neck. Taking a moment to recall how she managed to receive the small bruise, she grinned when the memory of being up close and personal while gyrating on the dance floor entered her mind.

After finishing in the bathroom, Stephanie threw on a running outfit and shoes, filled Brewster's bowl with dry food then took off for a six mile run.

-0-

Abbie Carmichael, twenty nine with long black hair and attractive features stretched her five foot ten frame and stood up from her plane seat. Gathering her travel bag from the overhead compartment, she made her way out of the plane to the baggage carousel.

Taking a taxi to her apartment on West 34th Street, she was glad to be back in New York. The two week break with her family in Houston had been tiring instead of relaxing. She had had no time to herself with her older brother Andrew's two rambunctious children keeping her on the go the entire time.

After showering, she climbed into bed exhausted and looked forward to a lazy Sunday.

-0-

Chapter 4 posted!


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Law & Order – Stolen Moments

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: First meetings often go horribly awry, leaving bad impressions. A/U

RATING: Rated MA for sexual content

PAIRINGS: ADA Abbie Carmichael & OFC; Detective Olivia Benson & ADA Alexandra Cabot.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please take the time to review; it's what feeds to the Muse and keeps the stories coming!

* * *

Chapter 4

Stephanie walked into the Squadroom wearing a dark blue pants suit, black shirt and a black overcoat. Taking off the coat, she hung it up on the rack beside the door entrance. Glancing around, she wasn't surprised to find the place empty. The watch wasn't due to begin for another hour, but after an early morning workout, she was eager to start the day.

By seven thirty, she had completed her DD5s on the three cases she and Lennie had closed out on Friday. Gathering the three folders together, she dropped them into Lieutenant Van Buren's office. Putting on her coat, she went to the coffee shop around the corner and bought a bag of ground coffee beans, a large orange juice and a selection of muffins and doughnuts.

Armed with her purchases, she returned to the Squadroom and placed them on the counter beside the refrigerator. Filling the coffee machine with the fresh granules and topping up the water, the room was filled with the aroma of the fresh brew.

Anita Van Buren entered the bullpen and sniffed, "Good morning Detective Richards, something sure does smell good in here."

"I've just started the coffee and there are muffins and doughnuts."

The smiling Lieutenant neared her, "Detective Richards, you are going to score big points with the Squad and my husband Donald is going to complain about the extra junk in my trunk if I eat any of that."

Stephanie grinned warmly, "The ones on the left are low calorie."

"Oh, then that's a whole different story." Van Buren leaned in and picked up a cinnamon and apple muffin. "I will come back for a mug of coffee when it has finished brewing."

"The Phillips, Wilson and Becker files are on your desk Lieutenant," said Stephanie as her boss approached her office door.

"Excellent work Detective."

Stephanie's attention was drawn to the six foot three, good-looking African American man with the goatee walking into the room. From her previous conversations with Lennie, she knew him to be Ed Green and had been Lennie's partner for the past two years. He had replaced Detective Rey Curtis when he took early retirement to care for his wife Deborah who had been struck down with Multiple Sclerosis. Curtis had to take on the responsibility of raising his three daughters and continuing his career as a cop was not an option. The family had moved to California some time ago where the weather better suited Deborah.

Van Buren stopped and introduced the detectives, "Detective Ed Green, this is Detective Adamson's new partner Detective Stephanie Richards from the three-four."

Green hung up his beige overcoat and shook Stephanie's hand, "Welcome aboard and who is responsible for that wonderful aroma?"

"I am Detective. I got tired of listening to Lennie complain all last week about how awful the coffee that's supplied by the department was," replied Stephanie.

Ed took a closer look at the counter, "And muffins too, man you have won me over."

The two women laughed before the Lieutenant went into her office.

Ed picked up a chocolate muffin, "Hey, you're not the Stephanie Lennie is always talking about?"

"That's me."

"Well, I feel like I already know you, the man adores you."

"Likewise and Lennie has a lot of respect for you Detective," countered an upfront Stephanie.

"It's mutual, so how was last week?"

"We ended up catching four cases and closed out all the paperwork this morning. The perps left enough evidence behind that even Blind Freddy could have found them."

Ed chuckled, "We don't get too many of those. Did you enjoy your time with Vice?"

"I did, but I was tired of dressing up as a hooker every other week."

"I'm sure the Squad will miss that," joked Ed.

Lennie walked in with Eric Adamson, thirty five, five foot eight with a black crew cut. Eric introduced himself before thanking Stephanie for the coffee.

Lieutenant Van Buren joined them and poured herself a mug while Lennie answered the ringing phone on his desk.

Moments later he announced, "Come on Ed, we've got a homicide over at Murray Hill. Some jerk has literally been found holding the smoking gun after shooting his roommate."

-0-

At ten thirty three, Stephanie in company with Eric and Van Buren was standing in the Observation Room watching the interview unfold between Lennie, Ed and the holder of the smoking gun, Steven Barrett.

The twenty four year old with brown hair was explaining why he shot and killed twenty three year old Juan Alvarez. "He was supposed to be my best friend and he was doing my girlfriend behind my back. He laughed at me and said Rachel came onto him." Barrett dropped his head into the palms of his hands and cried, "I just couldn't stand hearing him laugh, so I went and grabbed my gun out of the bedroom closet and shut him up for good."

Stephanie groaned, "Jesus, this is what is so wrong with putting guns in the hands of morons. Why didn't they slug it out like the good old days? We really need to take guns off these people."

"Just what I didn't want to hear at the start the New Year," said a deep husky Texas drawl from the side doorway.

"Ahh shit, let me guess, it's another gun control opposer," muttered Stephanie despondently. She turned around to see a black skirt suited beauty with gorgeous dark brown eyes and jet black hair. The suit emphasised the perfect 34B-24-34 physique and the long legs seemed to go on forever. The scowl on her chiselled face told Stephanie she had hit a nerve and the two women just glared at one another.

Van Buren broke the stalemate, "Detective Stephanie Richards, meet Senior Assistant District Attorney Abbie Carmichael."

The introduction was interrupted by Lennie on the intercom asking loudly, "So where did you get the gun from Einstein?"

Barrett looked up, "It was a birthday gift from Rachel."

Stephanie threw her hands up in the air, "Idiots and guns just don't mix and nothing says "I love you" more than the gift that keeps on killing, I rest my case." She turned heel and walked towards the door.

Abbie watched the stunning blonde with the angry dark blue eyes leave the room and couldn't help herself, "Something I said?"

"It's what you didn't say Counsellor," replied Stephanie as she soundly closed the door.

"That went well," noted Abbie deprecatorily. "I seem to have made myself a new friend."

Van Buren and Eric remained silent, both unwilling to get into it with the ADA. The Lieutenant had only just finished reading Stephanie's service file and understood the detective's point of view regard guns. Eric, on the other hand, had witnessed the striking ADA in full anger mode before and wanted to avoid a repeat performance, besides he agreed with her new partner.

Abbie was more than willing and prepared to engage and mix it up a little with the new detective. She had just spent the morning in court being berated publicly in front of Judge Ellis by defence Attorney Bernard Wilkinson. Wilkinson had implied she had a personal vendetta against his client and brought her ethics into disrepute. Judge Ellis had finally dismissed the defence's motion to suppress the defendant's confession and set down the trial to commence on January twenty eighth at nine am. Abbie was pissed at Wilkinson and the defendant Patrick Owens and the anger hadn't dissipated during the trip to over the two-seven.

Owens had willingly confessed during the police interview to killing his neighbour over a dispute involving the neighbour splicing Owens' cable feed. Owens had beaten the man to death and the forensics evidence was strong against him. There were also two reliable eye witnesses ensuring the case was a slam dunk, but at the last minute Owens recanted his confession and wanted to go to trial.

Abbie had offered to take the death penalty off the table in return for an amended guilty plea, but it had been rejected. The decision meant more work for the already overworked ADA. Executive ADA Jack McCoy and the DA Nora Lewin had not been impressed with the outcome and Abbie had ended up having a new one torn. She had left the DA's Office by asking what she was supposed to do. She had answered her own question sarcastically by suggesting she hog tie both Wilkinson and Owens and beat them into submission. Storming out of the building, she arrived at the two-seven with her antagonism still smouldering. The blonde detective's comments had only added fuel to her infuriation and she wasn't about to back down. She stood there in the Observation Room quietly seething until Ed asked Barrett his last question.

Opening the door, she slammed a legal pad on the table and directed the offender, "Write it all down and I'll consider not pressing for the death penalty."

Barrett looked up at her and picked up the ballpoint pen with a shaking hand.

Abbie wasn't finished, "Make sure you put down every moronic detail."

The two detectives looked at each other surprisingly, but knew better than to say anything to the Texas wildcat.

Once the confession had been signed, Barrett was escorted to Central for booking by two unis and Ed turned to Abbie.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a bad start to the day then your new detective pissed me off."

Lennie looked scornfully at the young woman, "Pardon?"

Abbie answered sharply, "She had a crack about gun control."

"Oh and let me guess how that went." said Ed. "You gave her your view on the subject?"

"Something like that," answered Abbie abruptly.

Putting his hands up in the air in mock surrender, Lennie added, "No comment."

"What is that supposed to mean?" responded Abbie indignantly.

"Jesus Counsellor, you need to get yourself laid and let go of that rage," wise cracked Ed.

"And you need to mind your own fucking business," snapped Abbie before storming out of the room.

Lennie shook his head, "I'm with you partner, Carmichael needs to get laid before she implodes."

Van Buren turned to Eric, "This is not good. I better go smooth it over before it escalates further."

Abbie entered the Squadroom and saw the blonde sitting at her desk in the corner. She appeared to be upset and Abbie suddenly realised she needed to cool off and apologise. Ed was right; she hadn't had time for a date the past four months let alone the opportunity to develop a relationship or seek companionship. Abbie was beyond frustrated and was fully aware she had overreacted to the Detective's point of view.

As she neared Stephanie's desk, Van Buren, Ed, Lennie and Eric entered the bullpen. Stephanie looked up and spotted the ADA. Taken aback at how hurt she had been by the women's comments, the detective stood up and started to move away in an attempt to avoid any further confrontation.

The Assistant District Attorney reached out and gripped the fleeing women's right forearm.

Stephanie looked down at the strong hand and evenly stated, "Take your hand off me and get out of my way."

Bowled over by the remark, Abbie instantly removed her hand, "We need to talk."

"I think we understand each other. Stay out of my way and I'll gladly do the same for you."

The sting of the words caused Abbie's temper to flare again, "That sounds perfectly fair to me Miss Bleeding Heart."

With pursed lips, Stephanie spun around and glared at the ADA. "You don't know the first thing about me or my views." She caught sight of the other detectives and said, "Come on Detective Adamson, we have a break in the Sorenson case."

Abbie wasn't done yet and didn't feel like being dismissed so quickly, "Your views are transparent."

"What is your problem, just move out of the way?" Stephanie's hands formed into fists and her jaw clenched. "Take the broom out of your ass and step aside please."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" demanded Abbie.

"I am the one who is going to knock you on your red neck ass if you don't get out of my face."

"Are you threatening me Detective?"

Van Buren had witnessed enough and stepped in, "Counsellor that will do. Detective Richards, go chase down your lead."

Abbie stepped to the side and Stephanie walked past her with tears in her eyes.

"Cry baby," uttered Abbie, unable to help herself.

"Fucking southern trailer trash," mumbled Stephanie coolly as she picked up her coat.

Abbie went to pursue the detective, but Van Buren intervened, "My office now Counsellor!"

Looking around at the stunned faces, Abbie apologised, "I'm really sorry about my behaviour; that was extremely unprofessional of me." She followed Van Buren into her office with her tail between her legs.

"You want to explain to me what just happened out there?" asked the bewildered Lieutenant.

Abbie frowned, "I don't rightly know, I apologise Lieutenant."

"Abbie, I have never seen you act like that before, what is going on?"

"I'm tired Anita. I didn't relax at all over the holidays and I'm exhausted. McCoy has me working twenty cases, I have no social life and I reacted badly to Detective Richards' comments."

"Abbie, Detective Richards has been here a week. She is a damn good investigator and was settling in nicely and you managed to piss her off after one sentence of conversation."

"I'll speak to her and smooth it over," offered Abbie.

"Be sure you do, because you need to work with her not against her and for goodness stakes, tell McCoy to give you some slack before you burn out."

"Thanks for the reality check Anita."

"You are welcome and Richards has a lot to offer this Squad, so I suggest you make your peace."

"I will," promised the ADA.

-0-

Lennie sat across from Stephanie in the diner and asked, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine; Carmichael just hit a raw nerve."

"I know Kiddo, but you will have to sort it out with her."

"Yeah, I was kind of nasty to her," admitted Stephanie.

"You gave as good as you got and if it's any consolation, the Lieutenant spoke to her."

Stephanie laughed at the situation, "She is a hell cat that's for sure."

"She's a brilliant Attorney and we have never seen her so worked up before. Ed reckons she needs a date."

"I find it hard to believe a woman that beautiful has trouble in that area."

"McCoy has got her fairly well jammed up with work at the moment and speaking of dates, how did Friday night go?"

Stephanie smirked, "It was a good night."

"I'm sure it was," commented Lennie as he reached over and raised the collar on Stephanie's shirt.

She blushed brightly, "Oh, I thought it was covered."

"No Kiddo, it's not, so anything serious?"

Having always had an open relationship with Lennie, Stephanie answered honestly, "No, it's just a physical arrangement that suits both of us at this particular point in time."

Lennie taunted her, "You are getting to be as bad as your brother."

"I'm nothing like him. I want to settle down and raise a couple of kids with the right person."

Lennie's brows arched in question, "Really?"

"Yes really, don't look so surprised."

"I'm sure you will find them. We better get back to the house so you can interview your suspect."

"No worries and I appreciate the chat."

"You are welcome Kiddo."

The two detectives walked back to the Precinct to find ADA Rothwell speaking with Eric.

"Where's Carmichael?" inquired Lennie.

"Court," replied Peter. "She is there for the rest of the week."

"Excellent," retorted Stephanie, happy to bypass the woman for the time being.

-0-

Stephanie opened her apartment door to find her thirty year old, blond, six foot brother. She embraced him and kissed his cheek, "Welcome home J.J."

Replying, he kissed her on the crown, "It's good to be home, but I had a great time and the weather was awesome."

The siblings separated and Jeffrey pointed to her neck, "What's with the hickey?"

"It's a souvenir from Friday night."

"Did you go to the club with Jake?"

"Yep, it was a good end to a busy week."

"Well, I better grab my boy and head for home."

"He is on my bed sleeping."

"You know, it takes him a week to get over his visits with you."

"What can I say, I love him and he's excellent company."

"Yes and the only male allowed to stay overnight in your bed," joked Jeffrey.

Stephanie laughed, "You know me, my bed is my sanctuary and off limits."

"Yeah I seem to recall your golden rule."

The pair walked into the bedroom and found Brewster curled up on a pillow.

Stephanie picked him up, snuggled him to her chest and explained, "Sorry buddy, time to go home with daddy." She passed him to her brother, "Don't forget the family get together on Saturday."

"I won't and I even remembered Aunt Jessica's birthday this year."

"Wow, you are getting better."

"Thanks again for looking after the boy and next time I need a cat sitter it's mom's turn."

Stephanie walked them to the door, "It was my pleasure and it good to share him around. I'll see you Saturday."

Jeffery kissed her on the cheek, "Goodnight."

"Bye." Stephanie closed the door and reached for her cell phone.

The other end rang three times before being answered, _"Hello Steph."_

"Hi, can I come over?"

_"Yes you can, I was just about to call you."_

"I'll see you soon."

-0-

_Chapter 5 posted!_


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: Law & Order – Stolen Moments

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: First meetings often go horribly awry, leaving bad impressions. A/U

RATING: Rated MA for sexual content

PAIRINGS: ADA Abbie Carmichael & OFC; Detective Olivia Benson & ADA Alexandra Cabot.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please take the time to review; it's what feeds to the Muse and keeps the stories coming!

* * *

Chapter 5

By early Friday night, Abbie had managed to finalise fifteen of her outstanding cases. Of the five remaining, two were set down for trial and the other three were scheduled for allocution hearings on Monday. She had spoken to Jack and Nora on the previous Monday and insisted she have some assistance or they risked losing her. The DA and EADA agreed to lend her Peter Rothwell for the week to pick up any new cases from the two-seven.

On her way home, she stopped off for a quiet drink at the bar two blocks from her apartment. Sitting at the counter, she ordered a shot of whiskey and a bottle of Budweiser. She was halfway through her second drink when she noticed the tall blonde enter the bar holding the hand of the fine-looking Jake Coleman from the Crime Scene Unit. They were both laughing, but Stephanie stopped the second she spotted Abbie.

The couple approached her and Jake spoke, "Hey Abbie, it's good to see you."

"You too Jake," she replied while giving Stephanie the once over.

"Counsellor," responded Stephanie coldly.

"Detective," responded Abbie before finishing her whiskey. Standing, she added, "Time for me to go home, see you."

Jake let go of Stephanie's hand and picked up Abbie's portfolio, "Take care."

"Thanks." Abbie watched the couple walk off in search of a table and felt a pang of jealousy. She wasn't sure why she was feeling such an emotional reaction and quickly dismissed it.

By the time she snuggled into bed, Abbie was convinced it was envy she felt earlier for the couple, envious that they had time to be together. Her thoughts turned to her last relationship that ended some six months ago and she cried herself to sleep.

-0-

Stephanie untangled herself from the lanky arms and legs, trying not to disturb the sleeping body. Slipping out of the bed, she quickly located her clothes and dressed in the dark. She let herself out of the apartment then hailed a taxi. It was two ten in the morning and she was still drunk from her night out. Seeing Carmichael at the bar had agitated her and she had seen the look of surprise on the ADA's face when she had walked in with Jake. The detective had expected the woman to apologise to her and was bitterly disappointed when she hadn't. Stephanie had also detected a look of jealousy cross over the strong features of the woman. Initially, the thought of Abbie Carmichael being jealous over her had been tantalising and had led to a three hour sex marathon. Her clandestine lover had certainly not complained and had finally succumbed to exhaustion, allowing Stephanie to make her exit.

When Stephanie crossed the threshold of her apartment, she called the two-seven without delay.

_"Good evening, 27th Precinct Sergeant Bailey speaking."_

Talking ever so slowly, Stephanie tried to sound sober, "Hello Sergeant, this is Detective Richards from Homicide, badge number nine seven one two."

_"Yes Detective, how can I help you?"_

"Is there any way I can obtain the phone number for ADA Carmichael?"

_"Detective, I am not at liberty to divulge that information."_

"Okay and thanks Sergeant." She hung up and phoned Lennie.

_"Hey Kiddo, what's up?"_ he answered groggily.

"Sorry to call so late, but I need Carmichael's phone number."

_"Don't you think it's a little late to be calling her,"_ suggested Lennie.

"Nah, I'm not calling her until tomorrow. I saw her tonight at a bar and need to talk to her."

_"Okay, hang on."_ He reached for his notebook on the end table, _"Here you go, 212-717-555. You want her address too?"_

"Sure, why not."

_"Okay, apartment 4 300 West 34th Street."_

Stephanie wrote it down, "Thanks Uncle Lennie."

_"You're welcome, now go to bed."_

Stephanie heard a female voice in the background ask if everything was all right, "Way to go Uncle Lennie, I assume that's Elizabeth Rodgers I can hear?"

_"Yes smartass now hang up." _

Stephanie was still laughing when she entered the bedroom.

-0-

Abbie was startled awake by her dream. It had been sexually explicit and left her highly aroused. She was shocked by the realness of the images and disturbed by her reaction to it. She was about to alleviate the problem when her phone rang. Glancing at the clock she wondered who could be calling at four o'clock.

"Hello Carmichael speaking."

_"Hello Counsellor, Stephanie Richards."_

"Oh, is everything okay?"

_"I am drunk and have been lying in bed thinking about you."_

Abbie's arousal grew, "I beg your pardon?"

_"Oops, that didn't come out right. I've been thinking about our first meeting and I'd like to explain something to you and make it up to you."_

"And you had to tell me at four in the morning?"

_"I'm making a dick of myself aren't I?"_

Abbie giggled, "No actually, I think it's sweet that you want to talk to me." Her centre was aching and talking to the object of her desire on the phone wasn't helping the situation.

_"I'm not usually a bitch Counsellor and from what I've been told neither are you."_

"Well that's true and I need to apologise for my behaviour."

_"Apology accepted Counsellor and I'm so sorry for my deplorable reaction."_

"You sound tired," noted Abbie.

_"I haven't sleep yet, I was kind of ... well ... energetic before."_

Abbie was jealous of the fact Jake Coleman was bedding the gorgeous blonde and struggled to reply, "I ... ahh ... really don't know what to say."

_"Oh shit, my mouth is running off here."_

"How about we meet for coffee later this morning and start all over again," suggested Abbie.

_"I have coffee and pastries with me now." _

"Where are you?" inquired Abbie curiously.

_"I am standing outside your apartment building."_

Abbie jumped out of bed and walked to the intercom, "I'll buzz you in."

_"Okay."_ The door opened and Stephanie walked to the first door on the left and knocked.

Abbie pulled back the door and laughed when she realised they were both still on their cell phones, "I think we can hang up now."

Stephanie eyed Abbie's attire consisting of an orange Texas long horns tee shirt and black briefs, "You look nice."

Abbie looked at the blonde wearing a black leather jacket, denim jeans, boots and a blue fisherman's sweater, "You look plastered."

"Yep, but I am at my best," joked Stephanie.

Abbie grabbed her by the arm and immediately let go, remembering Stephanie's last reaction to her contact, "Sorry, come in."

"It's okay, you can touch me and I won't threaten you with bodily harm." She handed Abbie a container of coffee, "I guessed you were a café latté kind of girl."

"That was a very good conjecture and you look like an espresso girl."

"Wrong, mine is hot chocolate. I don't drink coffee," replied Stephanie jokily.

"Well come on through into the living room and make yourself comfortable," directed Abbie.

Stephanie sat on the couch and Abbie sat beside her.

Handing Abbie a pastry, Stephanie said, "I am kind of hungry and I pegged you for apple Danish."

Abbie bit into the offered treat, "Correct again. I love food and am lucky to be able to eat what I want. I burn it off rather than store it; I inherited my mother's metabolism."

"Me too and you have an excellent body," remarked Stephanie openly.

Abbie blushed, but was confused by the mixed messages the detective was sending. It was obvious that she was flirting, but had been out with Jake and admitted to having had sex earlier. Her look of bewilderment did not go unnoticed.

"I'm baffling you, aren't I?" asked Stephanie.

"Yes you are."

Stephanie sighed heavily, "Okay, let me start from the top."

"All right," consented Abbie before taking another bite of the flaky pastry.

"I am twenty eight and have been a cop since 1995. Until this week I was at the three-four and spent the last three years as a Vice Squad Detective. Lennie Brisco is a close family friend and I have known him all my life."

"Wow," commented Abbie between mouthfuls.

"I am pretty laid back, but take my work seriously."

Abbie giggled, "I have noticed the latter."

Stephanie looked at her and smirked, "That's not all you have noticed."

Abbie nearly spat out her coffee in embarrassment, "Say what?"

"I saw you checking me out at the bar," replied Stephanie modestly.

Abbie grinned behind her drink, "Guilty as charged Detective."

"Abbie, I know you are gay," blurted out Stephanie.

"And that is why I'm confused," admitted Abbie with a tilt of her head to the side.

Stephanie tittered, "Jake is my best friend and we have known each other since '95. We go out all the time to bars and clubs."

"Well, I kind of figured that part out by myself."

"Jake and I are not lovers Abbie. The clubs we go to cater for a gay clientele."

The smile spread across Abbie's face, "That's a great relief."

Stephanie leaned forward and put her empty cup on the coffee table.

Abbie did the same then stood up, "Excuse me; I need to use the bathroom."

"No worries."

Abbie walked down the hall and Stephanie yawned. She was asleep when Abbie returned. The ADA reached for a blanket draped over the back of the couch and covered her.

The blonde stirred and Abbie suggested, "Lie down Stephanie."

The detective's eyes opened and she reached for Abbie's left hand, "There is so much I want to tell you."

"Shush, you can tell me after you have slept."

"Okay," mumbled Stephanie before closing her eyes and lying on her side. She pulled Abbie closer, "Stay with me."

A soft moan escaped from Abbie's lips.

Stephanie smiled, "I'm not going to attack you."

"Oh that is a shame," countered Abbie as she settled on her right side and faced away from Stephanie.

"Abbie, I am very attracted to you, but when I'm drunk I want to fuck and you deserve much better than that."

"Thank you for your honesty and consideration."

Stephanie draped her left arm over the brunette's shoulder and snuggled into her neck, "You are a very beautiful woman Abbie Carmichael."

"So are you and I'm glad you dropped by."

There was no response from Stephanie, she was fast asleep. The ADA took a little longer to find her way to slumber.

-0-

Abbie rolled over and pressed her face into Stephanie's jacket. She stirred awake when she felt soft lips on her forehead and inquired, "What time is it?"

Stephanie answered croakily, "Eight thirty."

Burrowing in closer, Abbie asked, "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Considering the amount of alcohol I consumed last night, I'm pretty good, but am in desperate need of a shower and tooth brushing."

Abbie giggled softly, "I can help you with both those requests."

Stephanie kissed Abbie's forehead again, "I have a better idea. Why don't I go home and freshen up then take you out for breakfast as an apology for turning up here plastered?"

"I could handle that."

"I meant what I said earlier about sex Abbie. I have been seeing someone for the past two months, but it's a complicated situation."

Abbie started to get up because she didn't want to cause any further difficulties.

Stephanie gripped her left arm and pulled her back onto the couch, "We are not a couple and we don't date. Last night we met up at a club and ended up back at her place. Our relationship is solely based on sex. Peta Sullivan is my ex-girlfriend and we broke up over two years ago after a yearlong relationship. She called me out of the blue two months ago and proposed we become sex buddies."

Abbie was having a hard time processing the information, "So you just have sex?"

"Yes, I'll either call her to ask to visit or she will call me and invite me over. It's hard to explain Abbie, but it's a physical need between us and a comfort factor for her."

"So why aren't you a couple then?"

Stephanie's eyes filled with tears and her voice broke with emotion, "Peta was a doctor over at Hudson General when I first met her. We dated for some time before we realised the relationship was going nowhere. The only thing we had in common was the sex and I needed more than just that. Peta had a hard time finding time for me. She was totally engrossed in her research and I decided to call it quits before I couldn't walk away. We saw each other every once in a while through work before she called me with her idea. I hadn't dated since we parted and agreed. Nobody knows about our arrangement except a close friend and now you."

Abbie shook her head in bewilderment, "Again, I ask why not be a couple?"

"Peta was diagnosed with incurable cervical cancer four months ago and the doctors gave her a prognosis of six months to live." Stephanie started to weep and Abbie gently caressed her hip, offering her comfort. "Peta is heavily medicated for the pain and can only find sleep after sex. It's the release of dopamine that relaxes her and helps her deal with the god awful situation she is in."

"Jesus, that's awfully tragic and I'm really sorry," responded Abbie with genuine sympathy.

"I promised Peta I would be there for her, but I've used her too, she satisfies my sexual frustration. The only problem is I feel so damn guilty afterwards."

"You have actually blown me away," uttered Abbie quietly with information overload.

Stephanie continued through her tears, "As Peta grows weaker it breaks my heart to see her vitality abate. The agreement is that if I want to date someone, I have to tell her and not see her anymore."

"Holy shit, that's some kind of guilt trip she laid on you." Abbie stood, not knowing what else to say.

Stephanie got up and looked at her, "I apologise for burdening you with all this Abbie. I had no right to come here. I'll just leave and not trouble you again."

Abbie was close to crying herself, "I think that would be best, I'm having trouble processing the whole concept."

Stephanie shrugged her shoulders with acceptance, "I shouldn't have expected any different. I won't be bothering you again." She went to the door and let herself out. The emotion of dealing with Peta's impending death and the fact she had made a complete goose of herself in front of a virtual stranger hit her hard and she sobbed all the way home.

Taking a shower, she climbed into bed naked and went to sleep to escape the reality for a while.

-0-

With the phone ringing off the hook, Stephanie woke and reached for the receiver, "Hello."

_"Steph, it's me, I need you."_

Stephanie sat up in panic, "Peta, what's wrong honey?"

_"I can't feel my feet."_

"I'm on my way, just hold on." Stephanie jumped out of bed and started reaching for clothing while holding the phone between her ear and shoulder.

_"Okay baby."_

Putting down the phone then tossing on underwear then jeans, a tee shirt and a sweater, Stephanie pulled on a pair of black socks followed by boots. After collecting her wallet and keys, she ran out of the apartment and raced the three blocks to Peta's apartment on foot.

Using her key, she unlocked the door and found her friend lying on the hallway floor with a cell phone in her left hand. Kneeling down Stephanie tenderly lifted Peta's head up and looked into her dim blue eyes, "Honey, it's not too late to change your mind. I am right here for you whatever you decide to do."

Teardrops flowed from the eyes of the haggard, but still attractive blonde, "I'm not going back to hospital Steph. I am not going to die hooked up to machines."

Stephanie ran her fingers over the tearstained face, "I know Peta, but it's time I called in some help like we discussed."

"Okay baby."

"Once Janet gets here, I'll go home and pack a bag. I will stay with you from now on."

Peta reached for her friend, "I'm sorry to put you through this baby."

"Peta, I chose to be part of this, so don't apologise. Let's get you into bed and I'll organise the nurse."

Wrapping her arms around Stephanie's neck, Peta moaned in agony as she was lifted up. "I love you," she whispered through her sobs.

"I love you too," replied a stoic Stephanie with a lump the size of a baseball firmly lodged in her throat. She gently placed Peta on the mattress, covered her with a comforter and handed her two morphine tablets from the pill bottle sitting on the side table.

"Thank you," uttered Peta in a voice that was utterly heartbreaking to hear.

"I'll get you some fresh water," Stephanie offered as she pulled out her phone and dialled the home nursing service she had arranged weeks ago.

-0-

Returning to the bedroom, Stephanie handed the iced water to Peta and clarified, "Janet will be here in thirty minutes." She sat on the side of the bed and waited for Peta to finish with the glass.

Peta took the medication with trembling hands and passed the empty tumbler back to Stephanie, "Well, I guess this is it."

Stephanie bit her bottom lip and held at bay the tears that were threatening to fall, "Yes and I'll lodge all your paperwork first thing Monday morning."

"You have been my rock Steph and I'll always love you for that."

"Hey now, you're the strong one here honey."

Peta nodded, "I'll leave it to you to call my family tomorrow."

The ache in Stephanie's chest was excruciating, but she held fast, "I've got it covered and I'll take care of everything else too."

Peta's voice was low as she confessed, "I am so scared Steph."

Stephanie carefully shifted and hugged her friend, "I am too honey." The teardrops finally fell like a waterfall and she gave up trying to stem them.

The friends discussed Peta's personal affairs until there was a sharp rap on the front door a short time later. Stephanie dried her eyes and went to answer it. Opening the door, she was greeted by a mid-thirties brown haired woman.

"Hello Stephanie," she said sadly.

"Hey Janet, Peta lost sensation in her lower extremities about forty minutes ago."

"Have any of her instructions changed?" inquired Janet as she stepped inside carrying two bags.

"No, it's still a do not resuscitate order," replied Stephanie dejectedly.

"Okay and this really fucking sucks," complained Janet bitterly.

"Yeah, it sure does. I'm just glad she has you here to help with the medicinal requirements."

"Peta was an absolute joy to work for at the hospital and a dear friend to me, now it is my turn to pay her back. Let's go set her up with better pain relief."

Ten minutes passed before Janet finished setting up an IV cannula and morphine bolus. "Sweetie, I have hooked you up for every ten minutes," explained Janet as she closed the Patient-controlled analgesia cover.

"Thanks Jan, the pain isn't too bad now and I really do appreciate you being here for me."

"I'm happy you confided in me, now is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yes, sit with me while Steph goes home to collect some belongings."

Janet sat on the edge of the bed and smiled, "I can do that and fill you in on that naughty godson of yours latest caper."

Peta grinned, "He takes after me I'm afraid."

Janet giggled before replying, "Yes he does the little imp."

"Can you bring Thomas and David over on Monday?"

"I will sweetie, they have both missed you."

Stephanie started to cry again and left the two friends alone to chat. Walking home, she packed enough clothes for four days then made her way back to Peta's. Before going into the bedroom, she called Jeffrey.

_"Hey what's up?"_ he asked.

"Can you let everyone know I can't make it tonight?"

_"Are you okay, you don't sound so good?"_

She burst into tears, "No I'm not."

_"Steph, what's going on?" _

"Do you remember Peta Sullivan?"

_"She is hard to forget Steph; she is a knock out and broke your heart."_

"She's dying J.J.; she has cancer and is in the final stage."

There was a second of silence before Jeffrey spoke, _"Shit Stephanie that is horrible. Is there anything I can do for her or you?"_

"I'm staying with her and she is saying goodbye to people tomorrow if you want to drop in."

_"I'll be there. Jesus Steph, I don't know what to say."_

"I don't either."

_"Well, if you need anything please call."_

"I will and I love you."

_"I love you too Stephanie and give Peta a hug from me."_

Stephanie ended the call and took her gear into the bedroom. She smiled as she overheard the two women laughing over an old incident that occurred at the hospital years previously.

-0-

Janet made a final check on Peta at eleven before retiring to bed in the guest room. Stephanie entered the bedroom and turned off the main light.

"Do you need anything honey?" she asked.

"I'm fine Stephie, come to bed."

Stephanie striped off her boxers and tee shirt then slid in beside the fragile blonde.

Peta draped her left arm around Stephanie's shoulder, "You are so beautiful and I want you to know how much you being here, means to me."

"I know honey, are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, I'm absolutely certain. I want you to make love to me while I can still feel you."

For the first time in eight weeks, the couple made love slowly and tenderly without the usual associated animalistic fever. Both women cried and Stephanie was sure her heart broke in two when Peta called out her name in gratification.

As the pair lay in the darkness afterwards, Peta proclaimed, "Tuesday morning baby."

"Okay honey," agreed Stephanie quietly.

"Everything will be in order by then and I'll be ready."

"I will be right here with you."

"No Stephanie, I want you to go to work. I don't want you to be investigated if things don't go according to plan. You have done enough for me as it is."

Stephanie wept mournfully, "All right, just like we agreed."

"Yes Stephie."

"Are you tired?"

"No baby."

"I'm not either honey." She moved her position and kissed Peta with heart wrenching contact.

-0-

_Chapter 6 awaits!_


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE: Law & Order – Stolen Moments

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: First meetings often go horribly awry, leaving bad impressions. A/U

RATING: Rated MA for sexual content

PAIRINGS: ADA Abbie Carmichael & OFC; Detective Olivia Benson & ADA Alexandra Cabot.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please take the time to review; it's what feeds to the Muse and keeps the stories coming!

* * *

Chapter 6

A sombre Detective Richards entered the Lieutenant's office at nine o'clock Monday morning and inquired, "Excuse me Loo, can I have a word?"

Anita Van Buren looked up and noted the dark circles under the otherwise immaculately dressed detective, "What can I do for you Stephanie?"

"I need to go drop off a couple of statements to the DA's office and was wondering if it was okay to take a couple of personal hours while I am down there? I need to lodge some paperwork."

"No worries, take all the time you need. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Stephanie smiled at her Commanding Officer, "I guess Lennie told you?"

"He did and I am real sorry to hear about your friend. There won't be any problem with you taking time off when required."

Tears sprang to the younger woman's eyes, "You don't know how much I appreciate that Loo." She returned to her desk and collected the paperwork.

Eric nodded to her, "You okay with that?"

"Yep, got it covered. I'll see you in a few."

"Will do Partner."

Lennie walked through the door, "Hey Kiddo."

She smiled weakly, "Morning Lennie."

He led her away from the desk, "How is Peta?"

"Holding on, but it won't be long now."

Lennie hugged her snugly, "If there is anything I can do, just call."

Stephanie took several minutes to stop crying, "She always did like you. Peta is saying goodbye to everyone today. Her family spent the day with her yesterday and I'm sure she would like it if you dropped by."

"I'll do that and I'm glad you confided in me and you mother last night. Did you sort things out with Carmichael?"

"No, I managed to make matters worse, but it will be all right."

"That's a shame," lamented the senior detective.

"Oh well, I guess I'll see you later." Stephanie stepped into the hallway and walked towards the lift.

-0-

Abbie Carmichael sat at her desk and banged her head with a folder.

"You'll give yourself a headache doing that Counsellor," observed Stephanie.

Abbie's eyes meet blue orbs and locked on, "Lucky for me I have Advil in my bottom drawer."

Stephanie waved two files in her hand, "I'm just dropping off the Walsh case statements for you."

The Assistant District Attorney stood up from behind her desk and approached the detective, "I appreciate that. Listen, I'm sorry about what happened between us."

Handing over the folders, Stephanie replied, "Don't sweat it Counsellor it was my fault entirely, see you."

She was gone before Abbie could say another word. The ADA was about to say much more, but thought it was probably better left unsaid. Returning to her frustrating sentencing motion, she totally forgot about the tall blonde.

-0-

Stephanie stepped inside Peta's bedroom later that day to find Janet giving her a sponge bath, "Hello ladies."

Slowly, Peta looked up and smiled sweetly, "Hello there my favourite detective."

"Hey Stephanie," said Janet. "Would you like to finish Peta's bath?"

"I can do that."

Janet stepped out of the way and Stephanie took over. She was gentle and tender with her ministrations.

"You know, you are the best lover I have ever had," confessed Peta out of the blue.

"You're number one in my book honey."

Peta swiftly changed the subject, "How was work Steph?"

"Good and your paperwork has been lodged, processed and filed."

"Thank you." Peta reached for Stephanie's hand, "You've made the pain bearable."

Stephanie put down the sponge and picked up a fluffy white towel, "I regret not spending more time with you Peta."

Peta smiled, "Time is my one and only regret, but that's just the way it goes."

Stephanie looked at her friend, "I could take a leave of absence from work and spend the days with you."

Peta ran her hand down the side of Stephanie's face, "We have already talked about it baby and I have had enough. I am so tired of the pain and I need to go before you fall in love with me again or worse, I fall in love with you."

The dam of tears burst and Stephanie hugged Peta to her chest, "I do love you and I am going to miss you terribly."

"Nah, you'll just miss the great sex," teased Peta playfully.

"Well, that's true," agreed Stephanie with a chuckle.

"Lennie dropped by to say goodbye today."

"Oh, I am so glad."

"He told me about your confrontation with the ADA."

"Oh, it's nothing Peta."

Peta drew back, "You're attracted to her?"

"Yes, but it's not going to happen."

"Why not?" queried Peta scornfully.

"She disapproves of me," replied Stephanie simply.

"What?" exclaimed Peta with a hint of annoyance. "Has she got rocks in her head?"

"No, she is very intelligent. I was horribly drunk and blurted out everything about our relationship and she didn't appreciate the situation."

"Oh I see, I guess that pissed you off?"

"Yes it did. Up until then, I thought we had made a connection, but stupid me just made a complete horse's ass of it all."

"Promise me you'll talk to her and work it out."

Stephanie sighed, "I can't make that promise Peta, I can't even think about her right now."

"You're tired baby, go have a shower and come to bed," encouraged Peta tenderly.

In reply Stephanie took off her jacket, boots and trousers before going into the hall then the bathroom. When she returned, she slipped inside the covers and embraced Peta, "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes thank you."

Stephanie gently kissed Peta's face and began the slow journey to her lover's release. The pair talked about happier times and laughed over the silly antics they got up to when there were together as a couple. Stephanie continued to make love to Peta throughout the night and was overtired when it was time to get ready for work the following morning.

-0-

After showering and dressing in a dark blue pants suit and navy blue shirt, Stephanie spoke to Janet in the kitchen, "Call me at work."

"I will and everything will be taken care of. You will be the first person I contact."

"Thank you Janet."

"I'll go sit with her once you leave for work."

The two women hugged at length before Stephanie entered the bedroom to speak with Peta for the last time.

"Hey beautiful," she said then eased onto the edge of the mattress.

"Hello baby, you look great in dark blue. It always was my favourite." Peta reached out and straightened the collar of the shirt.

"I want you to know I love you Peta and will miss you. I will never forget you."

"I love you too, but remember to speak to Abbie."

"I will and Janet is going to sit with you until your family arrive."

"Yeah, I know," replied Peta before looking at Stephanie with glowing eyes, "We had fun hey?"

"Yes, we certainly did."

"We will meet again Stephie, this isn't the end."

"I believe that, peaceful journey my sweet friend."

"Find some love baby and get rotten drunk at my wake."

"I will and it's been a tremendous honour to have known and loved you Peta Sullivan," sobbed Stephanie. She leaned in and kissed Peta passionately. Their tears mingled together as they flowed liberally and it was a good ten minutes before the couple finally parted.

Standing on unsteady legs, Stephanie vowed, "I'll see you again one day."

"Have a good life Stephanie Richards, I'll be seeing you baby."

Collecting her equipment, Stephanie headed for the door. As she stepped through the doorway, she stopped and looked at Peta one final time, "I love you darling and you will always be in my heart." She passed Janet in the corridor and the two friends embraced tightly.

"Her family will be here at nine," whispered Janet. "I'll speak to you later."

-0-

By the time Stephanie reached the two-seven, she had stopped crying and steeled her emotions in preparation of facing the day. After greeting the other detectives, she was relieved to catch a new case with Eric.

On the way to the dump site, she apologised for her silence.

Eric reached out and patted her on the arm, "It's okay Stephanie, Lennie explained what you are dealing with and I'm real sorry for your friend."

"Thanks, let's go see what we have here."

-0-

Abbie answered her ringing desk phone and turned away from the paperwork on her desk, "Hello, ADA Carmichael speaking."

_"Hello Miss Carmichael, you don't know me but my name is Peta Sullivan."_

Abbie gasped at the name, "Detective Richards' friend?"

_"That's correct. I am just calling to ask you to take it easy on her. She has been helping me with a difficult situation and doesn't need you judging her. I don't know how much Stephanie has divulged to you, but she is the kindest, most generous and loyal person I have ever known, so please give her a break and take the time to get to know her."_

"Thank you for the call, but I don't see what business it is of yours how I feel about Detective Richards."

_"It is my business because I love her deeply and unless you have had your head up your ass the past few days, you would have noticed Steph is not in a real good place at the moment and will need support over the coming weeks."_

"Miss Sullivan, I truly sympathise with your situation, but I am not Detective Richards' friend, I barely know the woman and have no desire to."

_"Just don't close yourself off to her if she reaches out to you."_

"I can't guarantee anything, but thank you for the call and you have my heartfelt compassion."

_"Thank you and Steph has a lot to offer Miss Carmichael."_

"I am sure she does, but not to me."

_"Goodbye."_

Abbie hung up the phone and checked the time, it was ten fifteen. She was taken aback by the content of the phone conversation and planned on dropping by the two-seven after her court appearance at eleven to voice her disapproval to Detective Richards.

-0-

Stephanie took the call from Janet at twelve forty while standing in the M.E.'s autopsy lab. "Hello Janet," she answered unwillingly.

_"Hey Stephanie, Peta has slipped away. The Paramedics and the police just left and the doctor is on the way."_

Stephanie remained stoic and kept the tears at bay, "Do you want me there?"

_"No, I am fine and her parents are still here, besides Peta told me to tell you to stay away. Her final instructions have been handed over to her parents."_

"Oh okay then," replied Stephanie in a barely audible voice.

Janet's voice broke, _"She went peacefully Steph."_

Stephanie's legs started to buckle and she reached out to the wall in an effort to support herself, "I ... I ... I'm so glad. I will speak to you after work and thank you so much for everything you have done."

_"All right and how about you come to my house for dinner tomorrow night?"_

"That sounds good and thanks again."

_"Bye."_

Stephanie reattached the phone to her belt and dried her eyes.

Liz placed a comforting hand on her forearm, "Are you all right, you don't look so well?"

"Yep, I'm okay Doc. So you were saying the victim was strangled."

Doctor Rodgers went through the cause of death and injuries sustained while Stephanie took notes. Half an hour later, the two detectives returned to the Squadroom for a late lunch.

Lennie approached her in the lunch room shortly afterwards, "I hate to tell you this, but you look like crap."

Stephanie grimaced, "I feel like shit."

"When was the last time you slept?"

"Friday night."

"Holy crap Steph, you need to go home and crash."

"I can't Lennie. I can't stop and think about Peta, not now."

Lennie reached down and patted her shoulder, "Go home Kiddo and I'll clear it with the Lieutenant."

"I can't leave, Peta passed away thirty minutes ago."

"Oh crap Kiddo, I am so sorry."

Stephanie stood up and stepped into his arms. The two detectives cried for several minutes before regaining some semblance of self-control.

"I better go home, I can hardly stand up," whispered Stephanie in a voice heavy with sorrow.

"I'll talk to Van Buren then drive you home."

"You will get no argument from me. Just let me tidy up first."

Lennie went and knocked on the Lieutenant's door. After quickly explaining the news, Anita told him to take Stephanie home and for her to take the following two days off. He exited the office as Abbie came through the double swing doors looking more than a little pissed at the world.

Abbie looked directly at the senior detective and asked, "Where the hell is Detective Richards?"

"Whoa, slow down Counsellor," he replied calmly with raised hands.

"I'm not in the mood Brisco," she stated harshly. "Just tell me where the incompetent fool is."

Eric asked timidly, "Can I help you?"

Abbie turned and glared at the younger detective, "Who typed up the witness statement for the Walsh case?"

"That would be me Counsellor," answered Stephanie as she made her egress from the locker room.

Abbie stared angrily at the blonde and exploded, "WELL, THANKS TO YOU, I JUST GOT MY ASS KICKED IN COURT TRYING TO EXPLAIN TO THE JUDGE WHY HALF THE REPORT WAS OMITTED WHEN IT WAS PRESENTED DURING THE SENTENCING HEARING. DO YOU WANT TO TELL ME WHERE THE ABSENT SECTION IS?"

Stephanie remained composed, "I handed all the paperwork to you in your office yesterday morning."

"Well," said Abbie tossing the file to Stephanie. "It's not all there now. SO YOU MUST HAVE LOST IT SOMEWHERE."

"Hey, don't blame me. All the notarised pages were there yesterday and it is not my responsibility once you take possession."

With hands on hips, Abbie continued her verbal assault, "Don't you dare turn it over to me. YOU HAVE GOT AN HOUR TO PRINT IT OUT AGAIN AND HAVE IT SIGNED BEFORE I AM DUE BACK IN COURT."

"I'm telling you and if you notice, not screaming at you, that I didn't lose the missing pages and I don't work for you. It is not my fault if you can't do your job." She turned and flung the file back at the ADA.

"Just who do you think you are? If Cosgrave gets a cut on his sentence it is on you and by the way, I don't appreciate your girlfriend calling me at work to tell me how to treat you."

Stephanie threw her hands up in the air in exacerbation, "Oh, for fuck's sake Carmichael, get over yourself." She headed directly for the double doors to escape.

Abbie's phone rang as she went to follow, "Hello, ADA Carmichael."

_"Miss Carmichael, the missing statement pages were located under the filing clerk's desk, sincere apologies from Judge Harris."_

"Thanks for the call." Abbie returned her phone to her pocket. "That was the Courthouse; they have located the missing sheets."

Stephanie stopped walking, pivoted and sardonically slow clapped, "Well hip hip fucking hooray Carmichael, your day isn't completely ruined after all and you can shove your apology up your fucking ass. I'll meet you in the car park Brisco."

"JUST HANG ON A MINUTE," shouted Abbie to the fast vanishing detective.

Lennie put his hand on the ADA's shoulder, "Drop it Counsellor, you have said enough for one day and just so you know; Stephanie's ex-girlfriend passed away less than an hour ago."

Abbie went white, "Oh dear god, I am so sorry. Shit, what an idiot I've been."

"Yeah well, it's not all about you Counsellor," retorted Lennie angrily as he walked out of the room. He found Stephanie standing beside his black squad car, "Come on let's get you home."

"Yes please Uncle Lennie," sobbed Stephanie.

-0-

Stephanie kissed and hugged Lennie goodbye before making her way inside her apartment. After showering, she unplugged her house phone and climbed into bed. She cried into her pillow for over an hour before finally succumbing to her exhaustion.

She was awoken by her ringing cell phone at nine fifteen, "Hello."

_"Hello Stephanie, it's Abbie."_

"I really can't talk to you right now, bye." She ended the call and put her pillow over her head and wept again.

The phone instantly rang again, "Listen Carmichael, I am trying to sleep. I haven't slept for four days so can you please stop calling so you can feel better."

_"I just wanted to offer my condolences for your loss and to make sure you are okay."_

"Whatever, now fuck off and leave me alone please." She turned off her phone and went back to sleep.

Abbie stared at her beeping phone and cursed, "Shit that went well." She returned to her laptop and resumed her opening address for the trial beginning at nine in the morning. After forty minutes, she was done and on her way to bed when her cell rang.

"Hello Carmichael speaking."

_"It's Stephanie, I want to apologise to you and ask that you forgive me for being so nasty."_

"It's me who owes the apology Stephanie. I had no right talking to you like that, especially in front of your work colleagues."

_"Okay, can we just agree we clash big time and stop the bitching. I really don't need the aggravation right now,"_ reasoned Stephanie.

"All right," agreed Abbie.

Stephanie's voice quivered with emotion, _"Goodnight."_

The line went dead and Abbie banged her head on the wall in frustration. She still hadn't managed to tell Stephanie how she felt. Once she finished in the bathroom, she crawled into bed.

-0-


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE: Law & Order – Stolen Moments

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: First meetings often go horribly awry, leaving bad impressions. A/U

RATING: Rated MA for sexual content

PAIRINGS: ADA Abbie Carmichael & OFC; Detective Olivia Benson & ADA Alexandra Cabot.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please take the time to review; it's what feeds to the Muse and keeps the stories coming!

* * *

Chapter 7

Stephanie sat in front of the fire place nursing a bottle of whiskey. She stared into the flames and howled uncontrollably. Her chest was heaving with heavy sobs and her heart ached. Picking up a photo album, she turned the pages until she reached the pictures of herself and Peta frolicking in the surf at Malibu. Suddenly she was transported back to 1998 and recalling the memory of the two week long vacation that was the first holiday either of them had had in years. She turned the page and laughed at the image of Peta trying to lift a heavy weight on Venice Beach. It was past four in the morning when Stephanie finally passed out on the sofa in a drunken stupor.

-0-

Opening her eyelids to the bright ray of sunshine peeking through the living room window, Stephanie groaned loudly. The thumping in her head was being compounded by the knocking on the door. She pulled herself up off the leather couch and staggered to the door. She was confronted by an enormous floral arrangement and a smiling delivery guy.

"Delivery for Richards," he said just a little too noisily and perky for Stephanie's brain.

"Yeah that's me, hang on and I will get you a tip."

"No need ma'am, it's all been taken care of." He passed over the roses, orchids and lilies and noted, "Someone is sure out to impress you."

Stephanie closed the door and placed the arrangement on the kitchen counter. She was about to read the card when her stomach churned. Racing to the bathroom, she sank to her knees and hugged the toilet bowl. The first hurl seemed to go on forever until the muscles in her stomach revolted again and the regurgitation continued with renewed vigour.

She felt much better once all the alcohol had been expelled, but the relief only lasted for a brief minute before the bile in the pit of her belly made a swift upwards journey and spew forth from her mouth. The vomiting went on for several minutes until the spasms ceased and Stephanie was certain it was safe to assume it was over for good.

Standing up slowly, she flushed away the fifty dollar bottle of whisky and remnants of her last meal consisting of pizza. She stumbled to the cabinet and grabbed the bottle of antacid. It felt good going down, but not so great when it came back up seconds later as she stepped into the shower.

Ten minutes passed before she was feeling half human and ready to go to bed. After grabbing two bottles of water, she picked up the card off the flowers and headed for her sanctuary. Propping herself up against the pillows, she drank some water then opened the envelope. In spite of the hangover from hell, Stephanie smiled at the articulate handwritten note on office memo paper:

_Dear Stephanie,_

_Deepest sympathies and apologies,_

_Thinking of you, _

_Abbie._

She jumped when the phone rang. Picking it up, Stephanie answered in a gravelly voice, "Hello."

It was Jake. _"Sweetie, you sound terrible, are you coming down with the flu?"_

"No Jake, Peta has passed."

There was an eerie silence on the other end. _"Oh Steph,"_ he finally said. _"Is there anything I can do?"_

"No, I'm all right and thank you for visiting her on Monday."

_"It was the least I could do and I was hopeless, I bawled the whole time."_

"I've been no better Jake. I've got dinner with Janet tonight, she's been so unbelievable."

_"So have you, Peta told me all about what you did."_

Stephanie started to cry, "The service is tomorrow at St Mary's at one and the wake is at Shenanigan's."

_"Okay, do you want to pick me up from One Police Plaza on the way?"_

"Sure, I'll drop by at twelve."

_"I'll be out front waiting and Stephanie ... if you need me, call."_

"I will, but for now I'm going back to sleep."

_"Love you girl."_

"Love you boy, now get back to work." Stephanie called Lennie and spoke to him about the service and organised to pick him up at twelve ten. She spent the entire day in bed and woke at five ten.

-0-

After completing her house work, Stephanie arranged the flowers in a crystal vase and set it atop the coffee table in the living room. At seven twenty, she went down to the parking garage, climbed into her maroon Chevrolet Suburban and drove to Janet and David's home in lower Manhattan. Their lively four year old son Thomas was staying with his grandparents on Staten Island as his parents didn't want him subjected to the fact all the adults were upset and constantly crying.

Stephanie laughed and cried with the couple over old stories, but mostly the trio of friends cried. When she slipped into bed later that night, she dreamt of Peta and Thomas playing on his play gym as they had the last time they were together a month ago.

-0-


	8. Chapter 8

TITLE: Law & Order – Stolen Moments

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: First meetings often go horribly awry, leaving bad impressions. A/U

RATING: Rated MA for sexual content

PAIRINGS: ADA Abbie Carmichael & OFC; Detective Olivia Benson & ADA Alexandra Cabot.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please take the time to review; it's what feeds to the Muse and keeps the stories coming!

* * *

Chapter 8

Stephanie stretched her tall frame before taking off at a slow pace. By the time she arrived home, she was bathed in perspiration, but feeling much healthier than the previous morning. After showering, she dressed for the service and standing in front of the mirror, she fixed her hair then left the apartment.

She pulled into the parking zone allocated for Police vehicles outside the DA's Office at One Hogan Place and ran inside.

Abbie stopped typing on her keyboard when she heard the light tap on her office door. "COME IN," she yelled. Her breath caught in her lungs when Stephanie entered wearing her blue dress uniform. To say she looked sensational wasn't doing her credit, so Abbie didn't say anything, just gawked.

Stephanie gave her a small smile before asking, "I hope I'm not interrupting Counsellor?"

"No, come on in Detective, I'm just finishing up some paperwork. I am due in court for a final address at two."

"How did you go with the Cosgrave sentence?"

Abbie stood and approached the detective, "Twenty five years to life with no recommendation for parole."

Stephanie's smile grew wider, "That's a good result."

"It was excellent police work that got him there," conceded Abbie.

"That's not what you said the other day," taunted Stephanie.

Abbie lowered her brown eyes, "I'm truly sorry. I was way out of line and totally unprofessional."

"I was no better Counsellor."

Looking into Stephanie's eyes, Abbie saw a sadness that tore at her heart and before she knew it, the words sprang from her mouth, "When you told me Peta meant nothing more than sex to you, you were lying weren't you?"

"Yes I was. It was the only way I could deal with it at the time."

Abbie placed her hand on Stephanie's arm, "I can't even begin to understand what you are going through. I know how hard it is to lose a friend or family loved one, but not a lover."

"Thank you Counsellor, just remember that if I call you later tonight in a drunken state."

"As long as it's not to abuse me, I won't mind." Her hand lingered, unwilling to relinquish the comforting contact.

"I promise not to," vowed Stephanie. "I have to go and thank you for the flowers, they are beautiful."

"You are welcome." Abbie removed her hand and tried to quell the heat that was rising from her centre.

"I will see you next week, bye Counsellor."

"Goodbye."

Abbie watched the blue uniform disappear and giggled when she stuck her head out the doorway for a longer look. She blushed when Stephanie stopped, turned around and smirked at her. "Carmichael, you're an idiot," she chastised herself out loud.

Fourteen minutes later, she had finished her address. Collecting her portfolio and paperwork, she raced out of the office and popped her head into Jack's office. "Jack, I'll meet you at the Courthouse, I have somewhere I need to be," she explained.

"No problem Abbie, see you there."

-0-

Stephanie turned into the loading zone and grinned at Jake when he opened the passenger door, "You must have gotten your uniform out of month balls."

"Well, I'm just happy it still fits," he replied while settling into his seat. He reached over and kissed Stephanie, "How you doing girl?"

"I'm okay Jake. I drank myself to oblivion Tuesday night and slept all day yesterday. I think I've finally caught up." Checking her mirrors, she pulled into the line of traffic.

"Good to hear and when are you back on duty?"

"Tomorrow, it's time to get back into a familiar routine."

"That's easier said than done honey."

"Yeah I know. Are you finished for the day?"

"Yep, so I will be with you every step of the way."

Stephanie kept the mood upbeat, "Unless a good looking guy walks by."

Jake chuckled, "Then girl, you can consider yourself on your own."

"I can handle that; just don't dirty your uniform."

"I cannot guarantee that," taunted Jake.

Pulling up in front of the two-seven, Stephanie said, "I better hand my keys over to Lennie later."

"Good thinking," Jake replied while he looked out the window. "You know, Lennie may be nearing sixty, but he still cuts a fine figure in uniform."

Stephanie looked at her pseudo-uncle and agreed, "He certainly does."

"Hey Jake, Kiddo," greeted Lennie as he climbed onto the back seat."

"Hello," replied Jake.

"Hey," said Stephanie while driving away from the kerb.

Lennie leaned forward and caressed her shoulder, "Your mother asked if you could put your phone back on the hook and turn on your cell. She tried to call you all day yesterday and started to worry about you."

"I put it on this morning and spoke to her just before I left home."

"Good, that saves me having to kick your ass," replied Lennie dead-pan.

Both Stephanie and Jake laughed at the comment.

"So, you found Mr Right yet Jake?" asked Lennie.

"Not yet, I am still wading my way through all the Mr Wrongs."

The three officers chatted about Jake's unfortunate love life before Stephanie turned into St Mary's car park. She retrieved her peak cap from the dashboard and slid off the seat. The threesome walked around to the front of the church and joined the small group already assembled by the stairs.

Stephanie was delighted to see Liz Rodgers dressed in a black skirt suit. She approached and said, "My condolences Detective Richards."

"Thanks Doc and please call me Stephanie."

"I knew Peta on a professional level; she was a wonderful woman and talented surgeon."

Stephanie nodded, "She was and thank you for attending."

Liz turned to Lennie and Jake, "You two are looking very handsome in uniform."

"Yeah we are babe magnets," punned Lennie with an uneven grin.

Liz reached up and straightened his tie, "That you are."

"Thank you dear."

Lieutenant Van Buren, Eric and Ed joined the quartet and each offered Stephanie their commiserations before moving inside the church.

Jake whispered, "Don't look now, but here comes trouble."

Of course everyone turned and stared at the thirty year old black haired, well built, handsome Tommy Verone swaggering towards them. He was Stephanie's partner at the three-four and the attractive brunette on his arm, was his wife.

Lennie and Jake shook the man's hand and he embraced Stephanie. "I am so sorry, she was one of a kind," he said sincerely.

Stephanie started to cry and hung on to her former close friend.

He sobbed into her shoulder, "I should have been there for you and Peta."

"It's not your fault Tommy, things just got out of control."

The reason for Stephanie leaving the three-four said, "I'm sorry for your loss Stephanie."

Stephanie let go of Tommy and turned to his wife, "Tammy, nice of you to attend."

Tammy grabbed her husband's hand and quickly led him inside.

Liz looked at Lennie, "Did I just miss something?"

"I'll explain later honey."

Garth Sullivan, fifty five and blond, walked down the stairs, "Steph, can I have a word please?"

"Yes Sir."

He hugged her then asked, "Are you all right to do your eulogy last?"

"Sure, no worries, is there a problem?"

"Kind of, the head of surgery, Richard Bryant is required back at Hudson as soon as possible, so will need to go first."

"It's okay Sir, I can work in."

"I never doubted it for a moment." Garth turned and went back inside.

Stephanie checked her watch, "I guess we better go inside."

The remaining mourners filed inside and Stephanie felt her heart skip when Abbie appeared from behind the group. "Hello," she said quietly.

In reply, Abbie smiled, "I thought I'd pay my respects."

"Thank you." Stephanie ushered Abbie inside and was floored to find the church packed.

Abbie reached for her hand and squeezed, "I'll sit with the Squad."

Stephanie pressed her fingers around Abbie's, "Thanks for coming." She walked down the aisle and after hugging all the family members, took her seat beside Peta's younger sister Jackie.

She cried throughout the service until she was called upon to say a few words. With her hat in the crook of her left arm, she strolled slowly to the pulpit and choked back the tears. "For those of you who may not know me, my name is Stephanie and I had the privilege of having Peta as a friend for seven years. We first met when I was shot on my second day as a police officer. Peta was the E.R. surgeon on duty that morning and when it was explained to her that it was my second patrol, she asked if I'd maybe chosen the wrong career. I told her no and asked her the same question. Peta gave me that goofy little grin she always got when thinking and replied that it was her destiny to be a surgeon."

Stephanie took a deep breath before continuing, "It was indeed her fate to become one of the finest surgeons in New York. Peta was well respected amongst her colleagues and a pioneer in her field of research. She had a thirst for knowledge and a terrible habit of forgetting about her own needs while ensuring the wellbeing of her patients was maintained. Peta had a great love for five things in her life, her family, her friends, medicine, the New York Jets and karaoke. She was a wonderful daughter, a supportive sister, a loyal friend and an inspirational doctor, but absolutely woeful as a singer."

The church erupted into laughter and Stephanie waited for it to ebb before going on. "In 1997 after more than two years of skirting around the issue, Peta finally asked me out on a date. She had managed to finally find a spare two hours in her busy schedule to fit in some private time. Peta was the first to admit that as a girlfriend she lacked the time to devote herself to any form of commitment, but when she was with you, she gave you her full attention. Peta and I drifted apart with only the occasional meeting in the halls of Hudson Hospital over the years, but we were brought back together recently as she bravely fought her battle with indomitable dignity and spirit."

Stephanie took a moment to gather her emotions, "I recently asked Peta if she had any regrets and she simply answered, time. I too regret that I did not have more time to spend with the amazing woman I was fortunate enough to call friend and lover. Peta Faith Sullivan passed away peacefully from our lives at the age of thirty five surrounded by her beloved family and will be forever in our hearts." Stephanie stepped away from the podium and returned to her seat on wobbly legs and an insufferable pain in her chest.

Jackie leaned into her and whispered, "She fell in love with you all over again."

"I know and despite my best efforts, I did too."

"Peta knew that and respected you for not making it an issue during her remaining time. You made her very happy until the end Steph."

Stephanie couldn't hold back the tears any longer and she let them fall. She held on tightly to Jackie's hand until the service drew to a close.

Peta had specified that her body was to be cremated and there were to be no pall bearers. Instead her father rose from his seat and draped a New York Jets team flag over her coffin. He placed a long stemmed yellow rose on top then stepped aside while his wife Patricia joined him and did the same. The remaining family members followed and Stephanie was the last to stand. She placed a red rose on top and took hold of Jackie's hand. The entourage unhurriedly walked out of the church and waited to receive mourners' condolences.

Stephanie was on emotional auto-pilot. Her head was light and her chest tight with grief as one by one the three hundred plus people filed past her. Those who knew her; stopped and offered their sympathies and when Janet and David approached, she was numb and unable to cry anymore. They both hugged her before moving on to the family.

Lieutenant Van Buren neared and placed her hands over Stephanie's, "Very moving speech Stephanie and you have my deepest sympathies."

"I appreciate you attending and your kind words Lieutenant."

"I don't expect you back to work until Monday, look after yourself."

"I will and thank you for the extra time."

Lennie engulfed her in her arms, "Well done Kiddo. Abbie sends her apologies, but she had to rush to court. She said to call her if you need anything or just want to talk."

"Okay," replied Stephanie while snuggling into this shoulder.

"Your mother and brother are behind me," he added.

Tall, forty nine year old blonde Maureen Richards walked up to her only daughter and embraced her, "You did a wonderful job honey."

"Thank you and I am so glad you came."

"I always did like Peta and wouldn't have missed saying goodbye."

"She liked you too mom and thank you for visiting her on Monday."

Jeffrey stepped up and cuddled her, "Hey Sis, how you holding up?"

"I feel like I am in some kind of trance. I thought I was prepared for all this, but the reality sucks big time."

"I couldn't agree more, are you all right to drive?"

"No, Uncle Lennie has my keys."

"Okay, we will meet you at the bar."

Stephanie kissed her brother on the right cheek, "Thanks."

Once the Sullivans had moved on, Lennie and Jake each took hold of Stephanie's hands and slowly walked her to the car.

-0-

Abbie wiped the last of the tears from her eyes as she walked up the stairs of the Courthouse. She located Jack inside in the hallway outside court room eight.

"Hey Jack," she softly said.

"How did the service go?" he asked while opening the door for her.

She turned and glared at him, "How did you know?"

Jack waited until they were seated behind the Prosecutor's table before saying, "Lieutenant Van Buren called me on Tuesday and asked if there was a reason why my Senior ADA was not getting along with Detective Richards. I told her you were overworked and tired and had just received a dressing down from Judge Harris. Van Buren went on to explain why the detective reacted as she did and when I read the funeral notice in the paper mentioning Detective Richards' name, I just put two and two together."

"My behaviour was deplorable Jack, the more I tried to shut up, the worse I got."

"I know the office has been pushed hard for the past six months, but I thought the Christmas break would have relaxed you some."

"That was the plan, but my niece and nephew had other ideas."

Jack chuckled, "That explains your lack of patience."

"Trust me, it's not the only reason and the service was extremely moving."

Judge Rubens entered the court and the Prosecutors stood as Abbie mentally prepared for the allocution address.

-0-

After spending time with the Sullivan family, an emotionally drained Stephanie ordered another beer from the bar and sought out her mother and brother. Loosening her tie, she unfastened her jacket and located her family talking to Lennie and Jake. She unbuttoned her white shirt to reveal a white undershirt then kissed everyone and joined the conversation.

Maureen Richards held her daughter's hand and kept a close eye on her. She knew her youngest child was suffering, but was aware there was nothing she could do to ease the agony. Her thoughts were interrupted by her son's comment to Stephanie.

"So Steph, I didn't know ADA Carmichael knew Peta."

"She didn't, she was there because she is our ADA at the two-seven."

His eyes lit up, "Nice bonus, she is a very good-looking woman."

Stephanie ignored the statement and her brother's attempt to elicit a response from her. Instead she excused herself and went to talk with a doctor she recognised from Hudson.

-0-

Abbie graciously accepted the invitation from Nora to join her and Jack for dinner. Nora ordered a bottle of Shiraz and congratulated them on managing to close out twenty two sentencing hearings in the past two weeks.

By the time the second bottle emptied, Abbie was hoping Stephanie would call so they could talk. She was anxious to know how the detective was coping. She swallowed the last of her wine, thanked the District Attorney and Executive Assistant District Attorney for a lovely evening then caught a cab home.

After taking a long bath, Abbie prepared for bed. Sliding in between fresh sheets, she drank the last of her water and turned off the bedside lamp. As she snuggled into her pillows, her cell phone rang.

Turning on the light, she reached for it, "Hello." She was hoping it was the intriguing detective and wasn't disappointed.

_"Hi Counsellor,"_ came the much welcomed reply over the loud music in the background.

"Hi yourself, how are you?"

Stephanie giggled rambunctiously, _"I'm smashed."_

Abbie chuckled at the exuberant answer, "It certainly sounds like it."

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"_ inquired Stephanie loudly.

"I'm lying in bed talking to you."

_"Oh that won't do, it's Friday night and you should be out."_

"I was before. I just got home after having dinner with Nora and Jack."

_"Let me rephrase that, you should be out having fun."_

Abbie snickered, "I did have fun."

Stephanie boldly asked, _"Did you think about me?"_

Chuffed with the question, Abbie replied honestly, "I did, I was hoping you were all right."

_"Abbie, why don't you put on some clothes and come over to the bar?"_

"Are you asking me on a date?"

_"I wouldn't call a wake a date Counsellor."_

"Oh shit I'm awfully sorry Stephanie," apologised Abbie, swiftly trying to extract her foot from her mouth.

_"It's okay, listen I'm drunk and shouldn't be bugging you."_

"Stephanie, you are not bugging me."

_"I shouldn't call you when I am like this, I'll talk to you on Monday."_ She ended the call before Abbie got out another word.

Abbie put down her phone and turned off the lamp. She mulled over the conversation for a few minutes before falling asleep.

-0-

Stephanie put on her peaked cap and stepped out into the cold night air. Lennie grabbed her under the right armpit and directed her towards her Chevy.

"Uncle Lennie," she mumbled. "I love you."

"I love you too Kiddo."

Looking around, Stephanie asked, "Where's Jake?"

Lennie chuckled at the question, "He went home some two hours ago."

"Oh, I love him too."

Lennie opened the front passenger door and helped Stephanie in, "Time to get you home."

"Nah, it's time for me to go see a certain person and apologise in person."

"Let me guess," began Lennie as he turned the ignition. "It wouldn't be our illustrious ADA?"

"Yeah, I really do need to tell her something."

"Are you sure it can't wait until a more reasonable time?"

"It's only a little after ten Uncle Lennie," commented Stephanie while struggling to buckle her seat belt.

"Okay, but don't blame me if you get screamed at."

"Oh, she yells at me all the time."

"That's true Kiddo."

Stephanie smiled broadly, "But she is damn cute when she is in full attack mode."

Lennie chuckled at her and reversed out of the parking space.

"She lives over at 300 West 34th Street."

"I know where she lives, but thank you."

"Say, how are you and Liz doing?"

"Very nicely thank you. We have a date for dinner tomorrow night, she's cooking."

"I like her and she makes you smile."

"I am glad you approve," taunted Lennie.

"It's a shame she got called into work."

"It's one of the drawbacks to her job, just the same as ours."

-0-

A short time later, Stephanie reached forward and opened the glove compartment. She picked out a bunch of keys and elucidated, "Spare set. I'll pick up my truck sometime tomorrow."

"Okay," replied Lennie as he pulled up outside Abbie's building.

"Thanks Uncle, see you tomorrow." She leaned over and kissed him goodbye.

"Goodnight Steph."

Stephanie got out of her truck and pulled out her phone.

After two rings Abbie answered, "Carmichael here."

"It's me, your night time drunk. I wanted to see you."

"Where are you?" asked Abbie while turning on the bedside light.

"I am in my usual spot downstairs."

Abbie climbed out of bed and pulled on a robe, "Hang on, I'll buzz you in."

"Okie dokie."

Running to the door, Abbie pressed the door button then raced to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and hair.

Stephanie knocked softly and grinned madly when Abbie opened the door sixty seconds later.

"Come on in," Abbie instructed.

Reaching out, Stephanie touched Abbie's face, "God, you look so good."

"Thanks," replied Abbie as she closed the door.

Stephanie turned Abbie around, "I need to tell you something."

"Okay, let's go into the living room and get more comfortable." Abbie went through to the room and sat on the couch.

Stephanie followed and took a seat beside her.

Abbie looked at her guest and laughed, "Do you have any idea how adorable you look with your cap on back to front?"

"Nope," answered Stephanie as she took off her hat and placed it on top of Abbie's head. "It's very cute on you."

Abbie took it off and put it on the coffee table. Stephanie pulled off her tie then her jacket. Abbie watched intently and smiled when Stephanie placed them over the back of the couch.

Stephanie settled and looked directly at the black haired beauty, "The first day we meet I reacted like I did because I am all for gun control and obviously, you aren't."

"I figured that out Stephanie."

"The reason I'm for it is simply because stupid people tend to kill innocent people when they have one in their possession."

"I agree, but everyone should have the right to protect themselves."

A flash of sadness washed over Stephanie's face, "Abbie, I don't want to argue with you. We could go on and on about the pros and cons all night. I don't agree with you because my father was shot and killed by one of those stupid people."

"Oh dear god, I am so sorry Stephanie," replied Abbie sincerely from the bottom of her heart.

"My dad was a Captain over at the one-eight and he was killed by a drugged up boy of sixteen during a botched holdup attempt of a bank. Dad tried to talk him down and was shot in the head before he finished his first sentence. Other officers opened fire on the boy and he was killed too."

Abbie reached over and took hold of Stephanie's left hand.

"It was four years ago and I miss him every day," added Stephanie.

"I really did put my foot in it that day," admitted Abbie remorsefully.

"Yeah, but you didn't know the circumstances behind my attitude Abbie."

Abbie leaned over and kissed Stephanie's hand, "I'd like to know more about you."

"And I would like to tell you, but not now. I need to go and let you get back to sleep."

"I'm not tired."

Stephanie placed a hand over her mouth and yawned, "I am."

"You are welcome to stay here the night," offered Abbie. "You can borrow some clothes and have a shower."

"A shower would be good and I do need to get out of this uniform."

"You look great in it by the way," Abbie blurted out before standing and leading Stephanie down the hall to the bathroom. "I'll get you a towel and some sleepwear."

"I'd like to talk some more and the shower will wake me up a little."

"That would be nice." Abbie opened the linen closet in the hallway and handed Stephanie a towel. Going into the bedroom, she grabbed an oversized University of Texas School of Law tee shirt and a pair of multi-coloured cotton boxers.

Stephanie was in the bathroom and stripped down to her undershirt and briefs when Abbie entered and took a long hard look at the well-toned legs and taut buttocks. Handing over the clothes, she tried not to stare at the erect nipples straining against the white fabric or the rounded breasts.

She gulped instead, "I will meet you back in the living room. There is a toothbrush in the top drawer you can use."

"That sounds good to me."

Abbie returned to the couch, turned on the television and nervously waited for the blonde stunner to join her. She flicked through the channels before opting for an episode of Friends.

She was giggling softly when Stephanie appeared and sat down beside her again, "You have a great laugh Abbie."

"Thank you, are you feeling better?"

"Yes thanks, but I really do need to stop turning up here drunk."

"Don't apologise Stephanie, I'm flattered that you actually think of me when intoxicated."

Seriousness crossed over Stephanie's face, "I'd like to take you out on a proper date once I get my act together."

Abbie gave her a reassuring smile, "I can wait. I know you have an awful lot of emotions to deal with at the moment and I will be here for you if you need me."

Tears fell from blue eyes, "That is very kind of you and I prefer this kind of interaction as opposed to arguing."

"I do too. I'll go grab you a blanket and pillow, you look beat."

"Thanks Abbie."

Abbie went to the linen closet again and retrieved a woollen throw rug and spare pillow. She grinned when she returned to the living room to find Stephanie curled up and asleep. Unfolding the blanket, Abbie threw it over her, gently lifted her head and slid the pillow underneath the blonde mane.

Stephanie opened her eyes and reached for Abbie's hand, "Thank you."

"Go back to sleep and we will talk more in the morning."

"Okay," agreed Stephanie as she let go of Abbie's hand. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Abbie turned off the light and went to her bedroom.

-0-


	9. Chapter 9

TITLE: Law & Order – Stolen Moments

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: First meetings often go horribly awry, leaving bad impressions. A/U

RATING: Rated MA for sexual content

PAIRINGS: ADA Abbie Carmichael & OFC; Detective Olivia Benson & ADA Alexandra Cabot.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please take the time to review; it's what feeds to the Muse and keeps the stories coming!

* * *

Chapter 9

Stephanie rolled over in her sleep and promptly fell off the strange couch. "Shit," she mumbled while unravelling the blanket from around her legs and attempting to familiarise herself to the surroundings. She stood up from the floor and looked at her illuminated watch face. It was six minutes past five and she was now wide awake. Folding up the blanket, she draped it over the backrest of the couch and went into the bathroom to dress in her uniform.

When she was done, she unhurriedly crept into Abbie's bedroom, knelt down beside the bed and looked at the beautiful face shaded by long black tresses. "Abbie," she whispered.

Eyelids fluttered before sleepy brown eyes focused on Stephanie's blue orbs, "Is something wrong?"

"No, but I need to go home. I'm sorry for disrupting your night."

"You didn't."

"I'll let myself out, but I want you to lock the door behind me."

Abbie rose up on her right elbow, "Why do you need to go?"

Stephanie's face screwed up in pain, "I can't be here right now Abbie."

Drawing back the covers, Abbie sleepily climbed off the mattress and Stephanie straightened up to her full height.

Abbie wrapped her arms around Stephanie's shoulders and drew her in close, "I'm sorry you feel that way."

"I really don't know what I feel Abbie and I can't turn off the hurt."

"All right, I won't confuse you." Abbie removed her arms and walked out of the room.

Stephanie followed but made a detour into the living room to retrieve her cap. Tucking it under her right arm, she walked to the open door and past Abbie. Stepping into the hallway, she turned around and promised, "I'll call you later."

"That would be nice, goodbye."

"Bye." Stephanie strolled to the foyer and reached for the front door handle. Hailing the first cab she saw, she struggled to stay awake for the eight minute journey.

-0-

Seven hours later, Stephanie knocked on Abbie's door after sneaking through the building's front door when another tenant accessed it. She adjusted her shirt collar for the tenth time and smiled brightly when Abbie opened the door wearing sweat pants and a Long Horns jersey.

"Hello Stephanie, this is a nice surprise."

"Hi. I was in the neighbourhood picking up my truck from Lennie's and thought I'd drop by and ask you out to lunch."

Abbie grinned at the invitation, "I would like that. I just happened to be looking for something to eat."

"I have arrived just in the nick of time to rescue you," joked Stephanie.

"You have, come on in," Abbie directed while stepping aside and allowing Stephanie to enter. She took a second to enjoy the view of the detective's jeans, white shirt and black coat. "Where are we going?" she asked while closing the door.

"There is a great café a couple of blocks from here I thought you might enjoy."

"Give me a couple of minutes to change."

"Take all the time you like, I will wait in the living room." She moved to the couch and sat down.

Abbie ran into her bedroom and put on a pair of socks, black jeans, white tee shirt and a purple sweater. She pulled on a pair of black boots then went into the bathroom to brush her hair. Before leaving, she sprayed a squirt of perfume behind her ears. She tried not to overthink the meaning behind the invite and settled her racing hormones.

Stephanie stood when she heard the clip clop of Abbie's footsteps and moved into the hall. "You look lovely," she said.

"Thank you," replied Abbie as she picked up her keys and wallet from the hallway table.

"Would you like to walk there?"

"Sure," replied Abbie while reaching for an overcoat.

Stephanie stretched behind her and helped with the coat. Leaning into Abbie's back she said, "You smell nice, that's a sweet scent."

Abbie shivered as goose bumps rose up along her arms and neck, "You are very charming."

"And you, Miss Carmichael are breathtakingly beautiful."

Abbie turned around and looked at Stephanie with desire filled eyes, "So are you." She reached out and ran the outside of her left hand down the cheek of the blonde's face. Noting the look of pain splash across her features, Abbie withdrew her hand and opened the door. She ignored her urge to kiss the woman and cooled her ardour as she stepped into the hallway.

Stephanie quickly wiped away the numerous tears that had collected in the corners of her eyes and reached for Abbie's right hand, "Abbie, I don't mean to make this hard on you."

Without looking at her, Abbie countered, "You're not Stephanie and I meant what I said last night about being patient."

"Okay," Stephanie quietly responded.

-0-

After sharing a pleasant meal and a lengthy conversation about the Bower trial the ADA was due to start on Monday, Abbie suggested they go to a movie theatre to see a film the critics had been raving about. Stephanie assented, hailed a cab and they spent the next two hours laughing at the comedy, eating caramel popcorn and sipping from oversized containers of soda.

-0-

Stephanie walked Abbie to her door and kissed her lightly on the left cheek, "Thank you for a great afternoon and for taking my mind off things."

"You are welcome and I had a fun time."

"I'll see you Monday."

"Yes you will goodbye."

Stephanie turned and walked to the exit. Abbie watched her leave then yelled out, "HEY STEPHANIE, WAIT UP."

Turning around, Stephanie grinned at her, "Yes Abbie."

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I'd like to, but I have a previous engagement with Peta's family."

"Oh okay, maybe another time."

"Definitely Counsellor," replied Stephanie before disappearing out the door and heading out.

Pleased, Abbie secured the door and entered the kitchen.

-0-

_Chapter 10 is just around the corner and down the road!_


	10. Chapter 10

TITLE: Law & Order – Stolen Moments

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: First meetings often go horribly awry, leaving bad impressions. A/U

RATING: Rated MA for sexual content

PAIRINGS: ADA Abbie Carmichael & OFC; Detective Olivia Benson & ADA Alexandra Cabot.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please take the time to review; it's what feeds to the Muse and keeps the stories coming!

* * *

Chapter 10

Walking into the bullpen on Monday morning, the blonde detective was greeted by Eric. "Hey Partner, we got a new case, so don't bother taking off your coat."

"Okay and good morning everyone," she replied in greeting.

The detectives spent the rest of the week working the Morgan case. Billy Morgan, thirty two, had been murdered outside an off track betting establishment. He had been shot and his winnings of five thousand dollars stolen. It had taken the two detectives two days to identify the perp from security footage and witnesses' recollections. It was another day before they tracked down the suspect's current address after checking out two old ones. Stephanie had approached Abbie for an arrest and search warrant and the ADA had been obliging but distant. Stephanie assumed she was preoccupied with the Bower trial and didn't inquire further.

On Friday, Stephanie and Eric served the warrant which led to the discovery of four thousand dollars and the murder weapon. Aiden Lowe, twenty five, dark haired and of slight build, lawyered up before reaching the Precinct and it was two hours before a public defender arrived to handle his case.

The interview with ADA Peter Rothwell proved unproductive and Lowe was taken to booking to be charged with first degree murder and armed robbery. It was five ten when Stephanie, Eric and Peter finally walked out of the courthouse.

Peter reached for Stephanie's elbow and she stopped to look at him. "What's up Counsellor?"

"I was wondering if you would like to get a drink with me."

"Thanks Peter, but I've plans with my family."

"Another time perhaps?" he said optimistically.

"Peter, you're a terrific guy, but I'm not available."

The handsome attorney chuckled, "Oh of course not, I should have known you weren't single."

Stephanie grinned, "I am single, but gay."

"Oh," uttered a stunned ADA. "I would never have suspected."

"Yeah, I gave up wearing a neon sign years ago," jested Stephanie.

"That's very amusing Detective."

A light snow began to fall and Stephanie made her leave, "I'll talk to you later Peter.

"Yeah sure, see you."

Stephanie walked to the Squad car and found Eric tittering behind the steering wheel. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"The poor guy has been pining over you for weeks. I hope you let him down gently."

"Yeah I did. He must be the only guy in town that doesn't know I'm a lesbian."

Eric checked the side mirror and pulled out into the street, "Have you always been open about your sexuality?"

"I have never hidden it, it's who I am. Lennie told me at dinner last night you and Jane have two boys."

"Yep, we have Jacob who is five and three year old Timmy. They can be a handful at times, but are good kids otherwise," replied Eric proudly.

"How long have you been married?"

"Ten years this August."

"You are a lucky man Eric."

"That I am. What about you, do you want kids?"

"Eventually I hope to find Miss Right one of these days."

Eric gave his partner a sly smile, "I have a feeling she's not that far away."

"What's that supposed to mean?" inquired Stephanie curiously.

"The way you and Carmichael go at it all the time kind of makes it obvious there is sexual tension between you two."

Stephanie laughed loudly, "Well, I'm happy to announce the days of the ADA and me arguing are over, we have sorted it out."

"Good to hear and maybe you can put a smile back on Abbie's face. Her last relationship didn't end too well."

Stephanie's interest was piqued, "So you know all about it?"

"Well you know how office gossip is. I wasn't too sure Abbie was gay until I say her interaction with you. My brother Will is gay, so I'm attuned to certain nuances. Anyway, I'd run into Abbie a few times down at the courthouse in deep conversation with a defence attorney and wondered. About six months ago, Abbie was real upset and withdrawn, rumour had it her boyfriend of twelve months was married, but I had the feeling it was the female attorney not a male."

"Oh darn that sucks."

"I gathered Abbie was not out and I didn't say anything to anyone. She's been kind of angry ever since and you really did cop it from her."

"The poor woman," muttered Stephanie. She felt guilty for messing about with Abbie's feelings and decided to stop frustrating the woman and herself. Abbie deserved better than have to wait around while she got over the loss of Peta. "Hey Eric, can you drop me off, I have an errand to run? I'll finish up the latest DD5 and Form 61 when I get back. You go home to your family."

"You've got yourself a deal and thanks." He pulled over to the kerb, "See you on Monday."

"Bye Eric." Stephanie opened the passenger door and got out. Two blocks later, she entered a store.

-0-

Abbie entered her office and gasped when she saw the bouquet of lilies and orchids on her desk. Hanging up her coat, she walked over and picked up the attached card. She smiled warmly at the message:

_Hey Texas Girl,_

_I hope your verdict comes in early._

_If you are free Saturday night I'd like to make you dinner._

_Give me a call and let me know._

_Stephanie xx_

Leaning over the flowers, she inhaled the wonderful scent and jumped when she heard the voice behind her.

"Secret admirer Abbie?" asked Jack.

"There is nothing clandestine Jack, they are from Detective Richards."

"Very nice, so how long do you think you will be waiting for a verdict?"

"It's not easy to say." She looked at the watch on her right wrist, "It's eight twenty now, so they'll be anxious to get home for the weekend and Bower made a complete putz of himself on the stand, so hopefully not too long."

"You want me to stick around and keep you company?"

"Thanks but no. I'll order in some dinner and go over the evidence for Monday's trial."

"Okay, I'll leave you to it and good luck with the stunning and delightful Detective Richards."

Abbie grinned, "Thanks Jack." She sat behind her desk and reached for the phone as he disappeared down the hall.

-0-

After eating barbeque ribs for dinner, Abbie opened a file and reached for her cell phone to call Stephanie.

_"Hello,"_ replied a husky voice.

"Oh sorry to wake you," apologised Abbie.

_"You can wake me anytime Counsellor,"_ replied Stephanie suggestively.

Abbie's skin tingled from the implied invitation, "Uhm I ... thank you for the flowers. They are simply gorgeous."

_"So are you Abbie Carmichael."_

Abbie was flustered and slightly aroused by Stephanie's forwardness, "I ... oh ... uhm ... thank you and I'd love to have dinner with you tomorrow night."

Stephanie sat up in bed, _"I gather the jury is still out?"_

"Yes, I thought they'd be back by now."

_"Would you like some company?"_ offered Stephanie.

Abbie's body was screaming yes but her head sensibly answered the question, "Thanks, but I have already disturbed your sleep."

Stephanie laughed, _"I still owe you for another late night appearance."_

"You don't owe me anything Stephanie." Abbie's desk phone rang, "That will be the clerk, and I'll see you tomorrow night."

_"Okay, six thirty, apartment 2, 2 West 8th Street Greenwich Village, night." _

Abbie wrote down the address, "Goodnight."

Stephanie ended the call and put down the phone. Climbing out of bed, she dressed in running gear and took off for a run in an effort to quell the longing she had for the delectable ADA.

-0-

_Chapter 11 is lurking around the bend!_


	11. Chapter 11

TITLE: Law & Order – Stolen Moments

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: First meetings often go horribly awry, leaving bad impressions. A/U

RATING: Rated MA for sexual content

PAIRINGS: ADA Abbie Carmichael & OFC; Detective Olivia Benson & ADA Alexandra Cabot.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please take the time to review; it's what feeds to the Muse and keeps the stories coming!

* * *

Chapter 11

Stephanie turned on the stove and placed the grilling pan on top. There was a knock on the door and she went to answer it. She grinned madly when she found Abbie standing there holding a bottle of red wine and dressed in jeans, black overcoat and black sweater.

"Hi," she said in her husky Texan drawl.

"Hello and come on in. I have already opened a bottle of Pinot Noir, would you like a glass?"

Abbie stepped inside and looked around the open planned apartment, "Nice place and yes on the wine." She scanned the high ceilings, spacious living room and modern styled kitchen with the centre bench and asked, "How do you afford rent on this place on a detective's salary?"

"I don't, I own it outright. I bought it two years ago with some of my inheritance from my father. Dad was very smart with his money and had a good life insurance policy. My mother and brother Jeffrey were also well taken care of by my dad when he passed."

"Well, you certainly do have a lovely home Stephanie, I really like it."

Stephanie reached out, "Thanks and let me take your coat."

Abbie slipped it off her shoulders and her host hung it up on the stand in the corner of the hallway.

"Go on through to the living room. I've started a fire and I'll join you in a second."

Abbie ambled over to the large four seater black leather couch, took a seat and glanced at the family photos sitting on top of the book shelves and the colourful display of knick knacks in between the volumes of books. She looked at some of the book titles and called out to Stephanie, "I would never have taken you for a mathematics buff."

"I got the bug from my father and studied it at NYU," replied Stephanie from the kitchen. "How do you like your steak Abbie?"

"Medium to well-done is good thanks."

Stephanie opened the stainless steel refrigerator door and took out two porterhouse steaks. After placing them on the grill, she poured two glasses of wine and joined her guest on the couch, "How did your verdict go?"

"Guilty on all charges and sentencing is scheduled for four weeks."

Stephanie passed her a glass, "Well done Counsellor."

Taking a small sip, Abbie commented, "This is very nice wine."

"I'm glad you like it, can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"As you know, I don't hide my sexuality and I was wondering if that was going to be a problem?"

"No, it's not why?" replied Abbie curiously.

"Well, I'm not sure how open you are about your personal life and don't want to out you unintentionally."

Abbie blushed brightly, "Speaking of that, I'm real sorry for outing you in the Squadroom the other week."

Stephanie smirked, "It was no big deal and saved me from having to discuss it with curious colleagues."

"I don't go around announcing I'm a lesbian and it's not common knowledge around the DA's office. My last girlfriend insisted on anonymity, but that was a way to hide the fact she was married."

"Ouch, that's too bad." Stephanie went to the kitchen and turned the steaks over. She sat back down next to Abbie and continued, "I dated a bi-sexual woman once and swore off them for life. That was when I was twenty one and it lasted for six months before I learnt Dianne was dating a guy behind my back. She was studying law at the time and didn't bat an eyelid when I confronted her."

Abbie's eyebrow arched in surprise, "This may be a coincidence, but her surname wasn't Woolsey?"

Stephanie gave her guest a sly grin, "Oh my god, yes." She burst out laughing, "It seems we got stung by the same woman."

Abbie chuckled for a split second, "It would appear so. Let me guess, she approached you, asked you out for a drink then told you she had never dated a woman before?"

"That's exactly what she said, what a player."

"So how did you find out she was bi?"

"I caught her on the phone at my apartment, she thought I was asleep and I overheard her making all nice with some dude called Alan."

Abbie roared with laughter, "She actually married him. I became suspicious because we never went to her place, so I followed her home one night and fell apart when I saw her enter the house only to be greeted home by a man. I got Lennie to do a background check on her and he came up with the goods."

"How long ago was that?"

"Just over six months ago and I haven't dated since."

"That's understandable."

"I gather by the flower and dinner invitation, you are ready to date again?"

Stephanie drained her glass, "I'm very ready Abbie and I don't want to mess you about. You deserve much better than that."

"I appreciate the consideration, but am still prepared to wait."

"I know you are. Look, I understand the situation with Peta upset you and I can't blame you, but Peta made me promise to talk to you and work it out."

Abbie's face took on a surprised look, "She had no problem with me?"

"No and it is so hard for me to explain our relationship. We were close friends at the end and despite our resistance; we both fell in love again. It was never mentioned between us because we knew how futile our feelings were."

Looking at Stephanie for a riposte, Abbie asked, "So why the change in attitude towards me?"

Standing up, Stephanie replied, "I'll answer that in a minute, dinner will be ready."

Abbie got to her feet, picked up the empty wine glasses and followed Stephanie into the kitchen. She refilled the glasses while Stephanie prepared two plates of steak and steamed vegetables. The pair sat at the dining table and Stephanie answered Abbie's previous question.

"We both realise there is an obvious attraction between us Abbie and I don't want to lose my opportunity while someone else sweeps you off your feet."

Abbie giggled, "I'm not interested in anyone else."

"That's good to hear because I really do like you and I decided I better get my emotions together real quick and let you know how I feel about you."

Abbie reached out and placed her hand over Stephanie's, "I'm glad you did because I really like you too."

Smiling, Stephanie replied, "Now that we have established that, tell me about your family."

Abbie did then Stephanie told her everything about hers and after finishing the dishes, they settled back on the couch. Stephanie picked up the stereo remote and turned on the CD player. The room was instantly filled with soft background music and she relaxed back against the leather.

"I had to burst Peter Rothwell's bubble yesterday," she admitted.

"Oh, he talks about you all the time around the office. It seems you have impressed him with your detective skills."

"He asked me out for drinks and I explained the gender issue."

Abbie laughed, "I let him down easy three years ago."

Stephanie stared at her, "You have an incredible laugh."

"So do you and I like the way it makes the dimples in your cheeks deepen."

Stephanie reached out and trailed her fingers through Abbie's long black hair, "I really like your hair."

Abbie turned her head and kissed the inside of Stephanie's wrist, "You're so beautiful."

Stephanie whimpered softly and continued with the compliments, "You take my breath away."

Abbie leaned in and gently brushed her lips across Stephanie's bottom lip, "You have no idea what you do to me."

"Oh god Abbie," mumbled Stephanie as she quickly lost her ability to speak. Her voice was trapped in her throat and she just smiled idiotically at the other woman.

Abbie's mouth covered the corner of Stephanie's and she kissed the pliant flesh before confessing, "I've dreamt of kissing you a thousand times and want our first to be perfect."

Desire coursed through Stephanie's body and she could only manage to mutter, "Oh god." She yielded to Abbie's control and closed her eyes in anticipation of what was to follow. Her hands rested on slender hips and she waited.

Abbie turned her body and climbed up onto her knees. Cupping Stephanie's face, she slowly sucked on her bottom lip, eliciting a deep groan from the blonde. Abbie's head was spinning as she finally pressed her mouth to Stephanie's.

The blonde pulled Abbie onto her body and gently caressed her way under the sweater then the shirt. The kiss was sweet and lazy as Abbie pushed her fingers into the back of the long strands.

Moaning again from the contact, Stephanie separated her lips and allowed Abbie entry. With strong fingers, she kneaded the warm muscles underneath the clothing.

Abbie groaned and intensified the kiss. Stephanie's fingers made a path to the hem of Abbie's sweater and shirt. Slowly, she lifted the garments up and Abbie raised her arms and broke the kiss.

Eyes met and both women smiled as Stephanie pulled the clothing up and off Abbie's body. "Is this what you want?" she asked huskily.

Abbie's deep pools of brown glistened, "Oh yes Stephanie, I very much want you." She covered Stephanie's lips in a fevered kiss and the blonde felt the wetness soak onto her briefs. She reached around and unclasped Abbie's bra then pulled away. She looked at the small rounded swells before her and pushed down the bra straps. Leaning back, Abbie allowed Stephanie to remove the black satin.

"Oh Abbie, you are magnificent," muttered Stephanie before lowering her mouth onto a swollen left nipple.

"Oh yes, finally," cried Abbie with pure enjoyment.

Stephanie slowly suckled the hard node and brought up her left hand to cradle the right breast and gently graze her thumb over the erect nubbin.

Abbie leaned back further, holding onto Stephanie's shoulders and exposing herself fully to the woman with the unbelievable mouth.

Moments later, Stephanie kissed her way across Abbie's chest and captured the right nipple between her lips and agonisingly, slowly flicked the tip with her tongue.

Abbie whispered, "That feels so good."

Stephanie carefully pushed Abbie backwards onto the couch while continuing to tease her bosom. Repositioning her body, she got up on her knees and undid the buttons on Abbie's jeans. Pulling from the kiss, she leaned back and slid the denim downwards.

Abbie lifted her hips and Stephanie pulled the jeans and underpants down together. She stopped and reached for Abbie's boots. They fell to the floor with a thud and were quickly joined by her socks then the jeans and briefs.

Stephanie looked down at Abbie's nakedness and glared at the thin vertical strip of fine black hair and glistening labia. Scooting down the couch, she lowered her mouth to the pierced belly button and teased the area with her tongue and lips.

Abbie arched up, pressing herself into Stephanie's chest. Realising her new lover was searching for a quick release, Stephanie kissed her way along the chiselled stomach muscles and covered the wet hard clitoris with her mouth.

Abbie reared up and cried out, "Oh dear god yes!"

Stephanie reached up with her left hand and squeezed Abbie's right nipple between her fingers. She was rewarded with Abbie's cry of delight. Lazing her tongue over the solid apex, Stephanie slowly flicked back and forth over the shaft then back over the hood for several minutes.

Abbie's body started to shake and Stephanie quickened her tempo then Abbie gripped Stephanie's hand as her body tensed and exploded into climax.

Stephanie hungrily lapped up the fluid before bringing Abbie to orgasm again. She allowed Abbie to catch her breath before renewing her attentions and finally stopped when Abbie sat up and pleaded, "Baby, please get naked, I want to feel your skin against mine."

Standing up by the side of the couch, Stephanie took off her jeans to reveal well-toned legs. Reaching up, she pulled off her sweater and tee shirt in one fluid motion. Her black lace bra, broad chest, strong arms and wide shoulders were instantly exposed.

"Oh good god, you are so beautiful," whimpered Abbie as Stephanie took off her bra and placed it on top of the other clothes on the coffee table. The brunette's eyes roamed over the compact breasts and stiff nipples before travelling over the rippled stomach, slim hips and black lace briefs.

Tucking her thumbs inside the waistband, Stephanie slid down her panties then stepped out of them.

Abbie grinned joyously at the hairless mound and directed, "Oh baby come here."

Stephanie lowered her body onto Abbie's and seized her mouth. They kissed for thirty minutes before Abbie pulled back and said, "I want to taste you Stephanie."

Getting up, Stephanie placed her knees of either side of Abbie's head. Her body jerked when Abbie's fingers parted her labia and captured her entire clitoris with her mouth and suckled.

"Oh Abbie please," begged Stephanie ten minutes later as she teetered on the edge of her own orgasm.

Abbie stoked her tongue over the point and slid two fingers inside the slick opening. Stephanie's body shook and she climaxed the second Abbie caressed the smooth inner nodule. Licking up the wetness, Abbie caressed her lover's G-spot again, resulting in a rapid release.

When the tremors subsided, Stephanie stood and reached out for Abbie's hand, "Let's go the bed, I need a lot more room for what I plan on doing to you."

Abbie took the offered hand and followed into the dark bedroom with a queen sized bed. Stephanie turned on the bedside lamp and pulled Abbie to her mouth ardently.

-0-

Stephanie stirred awake and gradually opened her eyes. She grinned when she heard the soft snore escape from the woman who was positioned across her chest and under her chin. With delicate strokes, Stephanie ran her fingers through Abbie's long strands and whispered, "Abbie, you need to wake up."

The brunette groaned in protest, "Why do I have to get up Stephanie, I was having a wonderful dream about you and me?"

Stephanie leaned over and kissed Abbie's head, "Because your phone keeps ringing out in the living room."

"Damn," mumbled Abbie under her breath.

"Stay here and I'll go get it for you." Stephanie slid out from under Abbie and crawled out of bed.

Abbie opened her eyes in time to watch the tall, toned blonde stretch before strutting out of the room. Looking to the bedside clock, she was surprised to see it was ten minutes past nine. She remembered seeing the time once during the night at two fifteen before falling into the abyss of pleasure Stephanie had created time after time. Abbie had lost count of how many times that had occurred and assumed the couple had not been asleep for very long.

Stephanie entered the room and handed Abbie the offending cell, "The number that called ended in 428." She slid back into bed and Abbie kissed her chest.

"Oh that's Jack's number," she replied while sitting up and punching in the contact number.

_"Jack McCoy speaking,"_ answered the rich baritone.

"Jack, it's Abbie, I'm returning your call."

_"Sorry to interrupt your weekend, but I received a call from Ellis' Attorney ten minutes ago."_

"Let me guess, they want to deal?"

_"No, Ellis was stabbed to death this morning in the showers at Riker's."_

"Well, I can't say I'm sorry to hear that bit of news and it saves us the expense of pursuing the death penalty."

_"It does and it also means you can have a late start Monday morning."_

"Thanks Jack, I'll see you then."

_"Say hello to the charming Detective Richards for me."_

"How did you know I was with her?" queried Abbie.

_"I didn't until now,"_ replied Jack smartly.

"I will get you back for that one," promised Abbie with a giggle.

_"I am sure you will. Bye Abbie."_

Abbie ended the call and tossed the phone to the end of the bed, "Ellis was murdered this morning, so the trial is off."

"I gather from your comments to Jack you favour the death penalty?"

"I do and please don't tell me it's something else we don't agree on?"

Stephanie laughed and drew Abbie to her chest, "Abbie, it's hard to be a cop and not advocate it."

"Phew, that's one less topic we will argue over."

Stephanie kissed Abbie's dimpled chin, "You feel like taking a shower?"

"As long as we can come back to bed, I am."

"That was the plan, besides I need more sleep."

"So do I; someone kept me awake all night."

"I don't recall hearing you complaining at the time," taunted Stephanie.

Abbie cackled for a brief moment before saying, "Oh god no, I would never grumble about the way you make me feel."

"No regrets then?"

"Hell no," answered Abbie enthusiastically. "If we hurry up and shower, I'll show you how much I don't regret a single moment."

-0-

Stephanie was playing with the small gold hoop above Abbie's navel, "How long have you had this piercing?"

Looking down, Abbie responded, "Since Christmas, I thought it would be cool and I must say I particularly enjoyed what you did with it last night."

Stephanie giggled, "Well, I found it rather erotic."

"I did too and I noticed you don't even have your ears pierced."

"I used to have one piercing, but I let it grow out some time ago. An ex talked me into it and when we broke up, I got rid of it. Roxanne found it a turn on, but it didn't do a thing for me."

Abbie rolled over, taking Stephanie with her. She straddled her lover's hips and looked down at her, "Well, my guess is it wasn't your ears or your nipples because they are flawless as is your belly button." She inched downwards and kissed Stephanie's erect nipples one after another before kissing her navel.

"You are getting warmer," teased Stephanie.

Abbie sat up with bulging eyes, "You are kidding me?"

"No, I'm not."

"Owie that must have hurt like a son of a bitch" replied a somewhat stunned Abbie.

"Actually no, although I nearly went through the roof."

"Oh baby, I'm glad you don't have it any more and if I'm not mistaken, you are in no need of an enhancement."

"You are correct, hence the reason it is gone."

Abbie ran her tongue over Stephanie's smooth mound, "I find this a very big turn on."

Stephanie squirmed, "I do too, especially when you are doing that."

"I'm hungry baby," uttered Abbie before lowering her mouth.

"Oh good god Abbie," uttered Stephanie as she grabbed the bedhead.

-0-

Abbie paid for the takeout while Stephanie finished dressing in the bedroom. Closing the door, she took the Chinese food into the living room and placed it next to the plates and chop sticks. Scooping several spoonfuls onto the dishes, Abbie called out to her lover, "HURRY UP BEFORE IT GETS COLD SWEETHEART."

"I'M ON MY WAY HONEY," hollered Stephanie. She walked briskly into the room wearing boxers and a white tank top.

Abbie looked at her and commented, "You have an amazing body and I am particularly fond of your breasts."

Stephanie laughed mildly before speaking, "You can talk. You are put together extremely well." She sat down beside Abbie and took a long drink of water. "I think you may have dehydrated me."

Abbie playfully slapped Stephanie on the thigh, "I have never spent so much time in bed having incredible sex my entire life, so I needed water too and this is my third bottle."

"Well Counsellor, looks like we have another thing in common."

"Did you and Peta have a lot of sex?"

"Yes we did. Peta was in an unbelievable amount of pain and the release of dopamine and adrenaline took her mind off it. I was just trying to stay close to her and make it easier for her cope."

"I understand that concept now Stephanie and you certainly took my mind to another world."

Stephanie picked up her plate while giggling, "Thank you, but you are pretty damn good yourself."

"Thanks, when did you know you were a lesbian?" inquired Abbie, wanting to know all she could about Stephanie.

"I think from the moment I knew what a lesbian was and that was around twelve. I'd had crushes on girls for years, but didn't understand until I read Desert of the Heart by Jane Rule. What about you?"

"I tried to ignore the fact I was gay throughout my teens, but had a brief fling with a best friend when I was sixteen. Growing up gay in Texas wasn't an enjoyable experience, so when I went off to the University Of Texas School Of Law, I dated a third year Law student when I was a freshman and he ended up raping me."

Stephanie put down her dish before she dropped it, "Oh dear god Abbie, I'm so sorry honey."

"I'm okay, I sought out some professional help a couple of years ago and the experience taught me not to pretend to be someone I'm not. I came out to my family shortly afterwards and they have been very accepting, especially when I explained I could still have children with the right woman."

"My mom is the same and dad used to say it didn't matter just as long as I was happy and loved."

Abbie nodded, "I didn't seriously date my first woman until I was twenty two and I've had three relationships since then."

Stephanie caressed the back of Abbie's head, "I started earlier and had my first girlfriend at fourteen. Her name was Jodie Wilcox and we lasted two years. Next was Renee Becker when I was sixteen followed by Amy Lexter when I was eighteen. At twenty, it was Rebecca Amos and you know about Dianne, then Roxanne Swain at twenty two. We broke up because she didn't want to be with a cop."

Abbie's eyes were wide, "Wow, you have been busy."

"Kind of, I guess I never found the right girl or vice versa."

"What about Peta?"

Stephanie smiled, "She was special and a completely different story. I think the fact she was so busy with work and research caused the frustration in our relationship and I wasn't prepared to settle for stolen moments here and there."

Abbie finished eating, "What makes you think a relationship with me will be any different."

"I don't, but I'm definitely willing to give it a try. I can't explain it Abbie, but I know I am doing the right thing by being with you."

"I'm glad because I'm very happy right at this very moment and it's not about the sex. I'm very drawn to you Stephanie and I'll make the promise to you that I will not spend all my time at the office working when I can be with you."

"That's a fairly ambitious undertaking honey."

"Hey, you are a brilliant excuse not to be at the office."

Stephanie laughed, "Well, I'm glad I can come in handy for something."

"Oh baby, you are very handy in other areas too."

"There you go, my life is complete," jested Stephanie spiritedly.

Abbie spooned more food onto her plate, "Do you want some more?"

"Yes please," Stephanie held out her plate. "So tell me, what do you want out of life Abbie?"

"I'm happy where I am as an ADA, but I would like to work for the United States Attorney's Office one day."

"I'm sure you will make it, you're a damn good Attorney and well on your way."

Abbie glanced at Stephanie, "Thank you for the endorsement."

"You are welcome, so am I the first cop you have dated?"

"No, the second and in fact she was a detective too."

With eyebrows arched, Stephanie inquired, "Anyone I know?"

"Probably, but it's not my place to "out" them."

"Fair enough, but you know I'll probably figure it out in time," replied Stephanie smugly.

"Twenty bucks says you won't and you get no clues," responded Abbie.

"Come on Carmichael let's make it more interesting twenty bucks is kind of a wimpy bet."

"All right then, make it a hundred."

"That's more like it honey, now pass me a fortune cookie please."

Abbie reached for the bag containing the cookies and passed it to Stephanie, "There you go sweetheart."

Stephanie giggled as she opened the paper bag.

"What's so funny?" asked Abbie.

"We sound like we've been together for years instead of just one day."

Abbie grinned broadly, "I have to admit I've never been this open or comfortable with someone so quickly."

"I'm hearing you honey." Stephanie opened the fortune cookie and roared with laughter.

Abbie leaned over and looked at the piece of paper, "That's very funny."

Stephanie stopped laughing and read out the fortune, "You begin a journey to fulfilment today."

Abbie stood up and collected the dishes, "Well, I can see that coming true."

Giggling Stephanie got up, "It's only eight o'clock; do you want to go out somewhere?"

"I'm happy to stay right here and learn more about you."

Stephanie walked up behind Abbie and pulled her hair to the side and kissed the nape of her neck, "By the way, our first kiss was perfect."

Abbie turned on the sink faucets, "Yes it was."

Stephanie kissed the spot again, "Detergent is under the sink."

"Thank you. After I am done here, do you want to show me the rest of your home?"

"Sure." Stephanie continued to kiss the back of Abbie's neck as she washed the dishes and placed them on the rack.

"Would you like to put the left-over's in the fridge?"

"Mmm okay," replied Stephanie as she stepped back and picked up the containers. "Do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

"No. Now that the trial is cancelled I'm free from paperwork at home." Abbie drained the sink water, "Do you?"

"Yes, I'm due for my firearms proficiency test next week and have a practice session booked for ten at the firing range."

Abbie turned and faced Stephanie, "I bet you are a crack shot."

"Dad taught me to fire a weapon when I was six. He drilled gun safety into me because there was a pistol in the house."

"My father was the same and everyone owns a gun in Texas, so for me it was a natural progression."

"You were born in Houston right?"

"Yes, have you been checking up on me?" inquired Abbie whimsically.

"I have," replied Stephanie as she embraced her lover. "Besides, your football paraphernalia in your office and choice of jerseys were a dead giveaway."

Abbie chuckled softly, "Very observant detective."

"It's my job ma'am." Taking Abbie's hand, Stephanie led her to the study which was behind the first door on the left. "This is where I get all my great ideas."

Abbie scanned the wall and noted five picture frames containing University degrees. "Besides maths, what other subjects did you study at NYU?"

"Computer Science, Psychology, Criminal Justice and Behavioural Science," answered Stephanie while adjusting one of the frames.

"That's very impressive Stephanie." Abbie stepped closer to look at the NYPD Academy graduation class photo and recognised several of the rookies including the woman she had dated back in 1999. Moving her eyes to Stephanie's graduation certificate, she said, "Wow, you finished third in your class; that's fairly impressive."

"Yes and I have my first clue as to the identity of the other detective you dated."

Abbie's mouth formed into a smirk, "Damn, you are good."

Stephanie dipped her head, "The little expression of recognition just then on your face gave you away."

"Remind me not to play poker with you," taunted Abbie.

"I bet you are a good player."

"I can hold my own," confessed Abbie with a sly grin.

The duo exited the room and Stephanie took Abbie past the laundry room, "Nothing exciting about a washing machine and dryer and you have already seen the bathroom." She opened the door of the room at the end of the hall and it contained a baby's crib, change table and there was a toy chest in the far corner. The walls were painted in a bright lemon shade with white trimming and decorated with pictures of Disney characters.

"This is a great room," exclaimed Abbie. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Stephanie gave her a coy smile, "No, the previous owners set the room up as a nursery and left most of the furniture behind when they moved out. I thought the room was too cute to change."

Abbie agreed, "It certainly is adorable."

Turning off the light, Stephanie closed the door and entered the corridor, "Next is the guest room." She opened the door to a spacious bedroom decorated in bright colours and modern decor. There was a queen sized bed with a purple comforter. The room had an inviting feel about it and was not what Abbie had expected.

"Did you decorate this room?" she asked.

"Yes with my mother's help. Before I bought this place, I lived in a crappy one bedroom apartment, so I took my time setting this place up right."

"You have done an excellent job Stephanie."

"Thank you." Taking the dark haired woman's hand again, Stephanie led her back to the living room where they settled on the couch again. "Would you like to watch a movie?" inquired the blonde.

"Do I get to pick it?"

Pointing to the wall unit, Stephanie replied, "Sure, go right ahead."

Abbie stood and studied the shelves containing DVD cases for several minutes before opting for season one of Hill Street Blues. Going to the player, she loaded the first disc while Stephanie picked up the remote and turned on the television.

Lying down with her head resting on the cushions, Stephanie motioned for Abbie to lie beside her. Abbie eased onto the couch and faced her. Draping her left arm over Stephanie's right shoulder, she softly ran her index finger along the two inch long scar on the crease, "Is this where you were shot on your second day as a rookie?"

"Yes," answered Stephanie before pecking Abbie on the tip of her nose.

"What exactly happened?" inquired Abbie as she reached up and kissed the scar gently.

"Max Wherry my partner and I were chasing down a suspect who was fleeing the scene of an assault on an elderly male when he stopped and pulled out a gun. He fired and hit me. I'd managed to draw my weapon and shot him in the thigh before he had the chance to fire again. Because I was running on adrenalin, I didn't even realise I had been shot until I felt the blood running down my arm."

Kissing the scar again, Abbie whispered, "You were very lucky."

Stephanie placed her right arm over Abbie's left hip, "I was honey."

Abbie raised her hand and gently caressed the deep indentation above the blonde's left eye, "What about this one?"

Smiling, Stephanie explained, "A couple of years ago, Tommy Verone and I were running down a perp through the streets of Washington Heights when he ran into a playground. As he took a left, I jumped onto the top rail of the wire fence and launched myself at him. I tackled him in mid-air and managed to come crashing down into a bench seat. I sliced my eyebrow open and ended up receiving four stitches along with a mother of a black eye."

Abbie grinned slyly, "You're a real daredevil aren't you?"

"Not really honey, I just don't like the perps to get away."

"Well your body is certainly built for chasing them."

Stephanie grimaced, "It takes a lot of hard work to maintain it."

"Bullshit, how many days a week do you work out?"

With a look of innocence, Stephanie answered sheepishly, "Three."

"I rest my case Your Honour," joked Abbie.

"Okay, I was blessed with good genes."

"You certainly were. Lennie pointed out your mother and brother to me at the service and just like you they are tall, fair-haired, extremely fit and good looking."

"Mom stays fit with her job as a nurse at Mercy Hospital and J.J. works out by chasing women."

Abbie giggled then jested, "Sister like brother then."

"No, I don't chase honey, they come to me."

Laughing harder, Abbie quipped, "Oh baby, be careful your ego is showing."

Stephanie joined the laughter, "What can I say, I've got it happening."

"You certainly do Stephanie."

"As do you Miss Texas 1994."

Abbie's eyes lit up, "You know that about me?"

"Yup, I told you I'd checked you out."

"I just thought you were joking."

"Nope, I wanted to know more about you," confessed the detective.

"Lennie pointed out your ex-partner, he is ruggedly handsome."

"Yeah, Tommy's a good looking guy and the reason I left the three-four."

"Oh," responded Abbie with a hint of shock in her voice.

"Tommy and I used to be best friends. He knew me so well and vice versa. We were always hanging out together after work and his wife Tammy started to resent that fact."

"But you're gay. She had nothing to be jealous of."

"Tammy didn't know I was a lesbian. Tommy didn't tell her and it never came up in conversation around her."

"So what happened?"

"When Peta and I started our arrangement I was pretty upset one day at the Precinct. Tommy and I were on a tough case, spending a lot of time tracking down witnesses and interviewing them and I was overtired. Because I was an emotional basket case over Peta and couldn't talk about it, I fell apart one day in the locker room. Tommy was comforting me and kissed me on the lips after I'd settled down. It was a peck between friends, but was observed by a fellow detective named Warwick Goodacre. He had a big mouth and the gossip was around the Precinct within hours and eventually word got to Tammy. Tommy and I received a blasting from our Captain then two days later Tammy showed up here and psychically attacked me. I restrained her and told her I was gay. She didn't believe me and life at home and work became a nightmare for Tommy, so I fell on my sword and applied for a transfer. Tommy and I hadn't spoken until Peta's funeral."

"Surely his wife must have realised you were telling the truth that day?"

"I don't know honey, the damage had already been done and Tommy feels so guilty about the whole affair. I actually didn't leave the three-four gracefully."

"Well that's plausible under the circumstances and quite frankly, I would have been so pissed baby."

"When I was clearing out my locker Warwick came in and told me he was glad I was leaving and that Vice was no place for a woman. I lost it and punched him in the mouth. The next second we were trading blows and I told him he was a piece of shit then he threatened to make a complaint against me. I advised him to go right ahead and I'd slap him with a sexual discrimination law suit."

"Holy crap Stephanie, that's so frigging wrong for many reasons."

"The Captain walked in and informed us he'd overheard everything. The last I heard, Goodacre had been transferred to Narcotics."

"What a bastard."

"It's called revenge Abbie. He had asked me out previously and I'd turned him down, so he screwed me over when given the opportunity."

"I can have a word to my ex-colleagues down at the Narcotics Bureau and make his time there unpleasant."

"Thanks honey, but I am not the revengeful type. I said what I wanted to say to him and haven't given him another thought since, besides I ended up breaking his nose during our fight and felt much better afterwards."

Abbie smiled, "If we get into a bar room brawl, you better stick by my side."

"You got it, my little fire cracker."

"It's a Texas thing honey."

"You are awfully sexy when you are feisty."

"You on the other hand are very calm and collected when you argue."

"I learnt that from my mother."

"I realise we have just begun this relationship, but I'm flying home to Houston next weekend for my father's birthday, would you like to come along?"

Stephanie's lips curled into a smile, "As your date?"

"No silly, as my girlfriend."

"Oh so I am your girlfriend," teased Stephanie mischievously.

"Yes, do you want to dispute that fact?"

"Oh no Counsellor, I have seen you in action when you try to make your point."

Abbie laughed before kissing Stephanie slowly. They parted when the disc stopped playing in the machine.

"You have a wonderful kiss and I could kiss you all day long," declared Abbie as she nestled into her lover's chest.

"So do you honey and that was a couple of hours' worth right there," countered Stephanie then she asked the one question she had never asked anyone before, "Would you like to stay the night?"

"Mmm, yes I would."

"We can stop by your place in the morning for a change of clothes then you can show me your shooting style."

Abbie kissed the hollow of her lover's neck, "Uh huh."

Stroking her hair, Stephanie asked, "Are you listening?"

"Uh huh," replied Abbie in between delicate pecks to Stephanie's throat.

Stephanie shivered, "Are you ready for bed?"

The reply was throaty with longing, "Oh god yes."

-0-

_Next chapter is posted!_


	12. Chapter 12

TITLE: Law & Order – Stolen Moments

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: First meetings often go horribly awry, leaving bad impressions. A/U

RATING: Rated MA for sexual content

PAIRINGS: ADA Abbie Carmichael & OFC; Detective Olivia Benson & ADA Alexandra Cabot.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please take the time to review; it's what feeds to the Muse and keeps the stories coming!

* * *

Chapter 12

Stephanie stood behind Abbie as she was positioned in a shooter's stance in the firing booth. She watched keenly as the ADA hit the centre of mass on the target fifteen times in a row.

Abbie carried out a safety check, put the gun and empty clip down on the counter then retrieved her target. After inspecting the close grouping, she turned to Stephanie and grinned shamelessly, "Annie Oakley, eat your heart out."

Placing firm hands on Abbie's slim hips, Stephanie stated, "You are extremely gorgeous when you are cocky."

"I am?" taunted Abbie.

"Yes you are. Now step aside and I'll show you how it's really done."

Abbie moved behind the blonde and watched as she set up a new target sheet and sent it back down range. After completing the safety inspection, Stephanie tapped in a fresh magazine and racked a bullet into the chamber. Abbie felt the stirring of desire and smiled as the blue camouflage trouser and blue NYPD polo shirt attired detective commenced firing. One after another, the bullets tore into the head region of the target.

Once the clip was unfilled, Stephanie reloaded the weapon then changed from her dominant hand and repeated her performance. Dropping out the empty magazine and inspecting the weapon, she turned around to Abbie, "There you go Annie."

With eyes sparkling with desire, Abbie fired back, "I love a challenge, step aside."

Standing back, Stephanie moved out of the way while Abbie reloaded the three clips with ammo. When she was done, she carried out the safety procedure again with the Glock in her right hand. As a natural left hander, Stephanie was greatly impressed when Abbie hit the head area forty five times in a row.

Stephanie leaned over Abbie's left shoulder, "Let's call it a draw and I'll take you to lunch."

Abbie rotated, "How about we eat in after we make love?"

Smiling, Stephanie conceded, "I like your idea much better."

-0-

Next chapter is longer!


	13. Chapter 13

TITLE: Law & Order – Stolen Moments

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: First meetings often go horribly awry, leaving bad impressions. A/U

RATING: Rated MA for sexual content

PAIRINGS: ADA Abbie Carmichael & OFC; Detective Olivia Benson & ADA Alexandra Cabot.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please take the time to review; it's what feeds to the Muse and keeps the stories coming!

* * *

Chapter 13

Walking into the DA's office at ten o'clock on Monday morning, Abbie ran into Jack as he passed by her office door, "Good morning Jack."

Jack gave her a wry smile, "Abbie, by the looks of you the weekend agreed with you."

"It most certainly did." She opened her door and Jack followed her inside.

"I'm happy for you, now down to work. We need the allocution statements on the Ryan, White and Dawson cases ready for tomorrow."

Abbie walked over to her desk and picked up three files, "Already done. So are the Broad, Fitzmichael, Dylan, Smothers and Munroe cases."

Jack shook his head, "I should have known better."

"Jack, the days of me spending time here working late at night are over. I have a reason not to be here."

"Well it certainly has been a benefit to the workload. I'll leave you to it Abbie."

"Thanks and I'll be ready for court at eleven."

"Okay and I will spring for lunch."

Nora unexpectedly joined them, "Good morning Abbie, Lieutenant Van Buren just called, Brisco and Green have a suspect asking for a deal in exchange for information."

Abbie handed Jack the three files, "I'll meet you at court." Picking up her leather portfolio, she raced out of the building.

-0-

Stephanie and Eric cautiously escorted their handcuffed suspect in the murder of fourteen year old Chad Sims into Interrogation Room Two. Eric pushed bulky, twenty four year old black haired Miguel Mendoza onto the chair and directed, "Stay right there Mendoza and don't move."

The five foot six bearded man snarled back at the detective, "Yo whatever, ya got nuthin' on me."

"We'll see about that ass wipe," snapped back Stephanie sternly.

The two detectives exited the room and walked into the Observation Room. Lieutenant Van Buren was standing there listening to the conversation between Lennie, Ed, Abbie and the perp in Interrogation Room One. Their suspect had confessed to killing his grandmother and was ready to give full disclosure.

"Hey Loo, has Carmichael made a deal?" asked Eric.

"No and I don't think she will," came the confident reply.

Stephanie leaned up against the one way glass window and watched her lover slam the case file down onto the table.

"We don't need to know how or why you did it Banks. The Crime Lab found your blood at the scene and your grandmother's blood all over your shoes. Your skin was found under her fingernails and the murder weapon located in the trunk of your car. It's a fairly open and shut case and you will be getting an injection, but it won't be a flu shot." She turned to Lennie and Ed, "Book the sorry son of a bitch with first degree murder and for being a complete asshole."

She entered the Observation Room and smiled radiantly at Stephanie as the perp was led out the other room.

"Did someone piss you off this morning Counsellor?" asked Van Buren.

"Nope, I'm just tired of these money hungry pricks killing their own family members then showing no remorse."

"We got another one for you Counsellor," interjected Eric. "Next door is Miguel Mendoza and our main suspect in the murder of fourteen year old Chad Sims."

"What evidence do we have?" inquired Abbie.

"Security camera has Mendoza entering the building where Sims' lived with his parents. The Crime Lab lifted his prints off the baseball bat used to pummel the victim to death."

"We got motive?"

"Yeah, the mother of the deceased boy told us her son was being bullied at school by a José Mendoza and the kid was expelled. Miguel is his older brother."

"Jesus, what a way to start the week," complained Abbie. "No deal on this one either."

Stephanie finally spoke, "We'll go give him the good news."

Mendoza asked for a lawyer the second the two detectives re-entered the room.

Outside, Van Buren turned to Abbie, "It's nice to see you and Detective Richards have sorted out your differences and are getting along better."

"Yes it is," replied Abbie while trying to keep herself from blushing.

It didn't work and the Lieutenant giggled at her then said, "I'm not one to pry into the personal lives of the people I work with, but the way you look at Detective Richards is a dead giveaway that you have more than sorted out your problems."

Abbie laughed nervously, "That obvious?"

"Pretty much so," replied a jovial Commander. "It is nice to see you smiling again Abbie, I was beginning to worry."

"Thank you Lieutenant and Stephanie makes me very happy."

"I'm sure she does."

Stephanie and Eric hauled Mendoza out of the room and returned him to the holding cells until a public defender could be organised while Abbie headed out to speak with Lennie and Ed in the Squadroom.

"Hey Carmichael," said Lennie. "I liked your style in there."

"Thanks, I'll need the Form 61 and DD5 as soon as possible. I'm going to push to have his allocution hearing as fast as I can. You and Ed did a great job on this one."

"I wish they were all that easy," deadpanned Lennie as he placed his hand on Abbie's elbow, "Can we have a private word?"

"Sure Lennie."

The attorney and detective moved off to the locker room for privacy and Abbie looked at Lennie and asked, "So what's up Brisco?" Although she had a pretty good idea what the conversation was going to entail, she waited for the reply.

"I gather by the way Stephanie has been bouncing around and singing here this morning, you two are on friendly terms?"

Abbie gave the detective a sly smile, "Yes we are."

Lennie grinned back at her, "Just remember I know where you live, so don't mess her about Abbie, she has been through enough lately."

Patting Lennie on the shoulder, Abbie reassured him, "I have no intentions of doing that Detective."

"Good because I would really hate to have to kick your ass all over town."

Abbie giggled, "I have seen you kick ass and would like to avoid it."

"Now that we have that out of the way, would you and Stephanie like to join Liz and me for dinner on Friday night?"

"I'd like to, but we fly out for Houston at six."

"No problem, we'll take a raincheck and isn't it a little early to be meeting the parents?"

"It's never too early and how are you and Liz doing?"

Lennie grinned devilishly, "We are doing well although I'm still trying to figure out what a woman twenty years my junior sees in an old fart like me."

Laughing loudly, Abbie reasoned, "It's your wit and charm Lennie, the ladies love that."

"Oh you are good for the ego Abbie."

The laughing colleagues walked back into the Squadroom as Eric and Stephanie entered from the other doorway.

"Well, I am due in court in fifteen, I'll see you all later," declared Abbie.

"I'll give you a police escort Counsellor," suggested Stephanie, "And make sure you aren't late."

"I appreciate your concern Detective Richards."

Stephanie grabbed her overcoat, "I'll get lunch while I'm out guys." She walked out with Abbie by her side.

Ed looked at his partner, "Man, did you just see that?"

"See what?" asked Lennie innocently.

"Those two are definitely up to something and if I am not totally mistaken, Carmichael finally got herself laid."

The older detective laughed at his partner, "Ed, your logic astounds me at times."

Looking suspiciously at him, Ed asked, "Oh wait up, are you telling me our lovely Abbie Carmichael is gay?"

"I'm not telling you anything."

"Man, I know you all think of Stephanie as your niece and all, but that is every red bloodied man in here's fantasy come true."

"Ed, please don't make me hurt you," quipped a light hearted Lennie.

"Sorry Lennie, but damn!"

"Are you going to be okay there Ed or do you need a cold shower?"

Ed roared with laughter, "No man, I'm fine; I'm just messing with you."

-0-

Abbie got into the front passenger seat of the navy blue Ford Crown Victoria sedan and glanced at Stephanie, "Everyone in the Squad will be talking about us."

"I'm all right with that, are you?" replied the detective as she placed the portable strobe light onto the roof of the car.

"I'm good and Lennie asked us out for dinner, but I explained about the Texas trip."

Stephanie pulled into the street, "Oh, about that, I checked the roster log this morning and I'm on-call over the weekend. I'm not going to be able to make it Abbie."

"Damn, I just organised a seat on the plane for you earlier."

Frowning, Stephanie compromised, "I'm sorry and I will reimburse you for the ticket."

"I was really looking forward to you meeting everyone."

"Look, I won't promise anything, but I'll ask around and see if one of the guys is willing to swap weekends with me."

Abbie smiled broadly, "Okay, I will wait to hear from you and leave the seat as it is. Lennie also gave me the protective uncle speech."

Giggling softly, Stephanie took a right, "That was quick."

"Apparently it was your singing and energetic behaviour that gave us away."

Smirking a little, Stephanie retorted, "That's because you gave me a terrific start to the day before I left your apartment this morning."

Abbie's face grew flushed with the memory, "You need to stop talking like that or I'll be a mess."

"Oh good god," muttered the detective. Turning on the siren, she passed through the grid locked traffic.

"By the way, you look really good in a pin stripped suit," remarked Abbie huskily.

"And you look very delicious in black trousers and grey jacket." Stephanie did some clever manoeuvring and passed by the traffic jam. "Are you in court for the rest of the day?"

"Yes, I have a few allocutions hearings scheduled."

"If you like, I will cook dinner tonight."

"I'd like that very much Stephanie."

Pulling into the loading zone outside 60 Centre Street minutes later, Stephanie turned off the siren and faced Abbie, "I will see you later and have a good afternoon."

Abbie leaned over and kissed her briefly on the lips, "Be safe."

"I will Counsellor." Stephanie watched Abbie walk up the numerous concrete stairs until she disappeared from view then raced to a deli to buy lunch.

After checking with the other detectives in the bullpen, Lennie offered to swap the weekend on-call with Stephanie and it only ended up costing her a pastrami sandwich.

-0-

For the remainder of the work week, Stephanie and Abbie alternated spending the nights at each other's apartments and when Friday morning dawned, Stephanie rolled over in bed and captured Abbie's cleft chin with her lips.

Abbie slowly stretched and opened her eyes, "Good morning baby."

With a series of soft slow pecks along Abbie's strong jaw line, Stephanie replied, "Morning."

Wrapping her arms around her lover's shoulders, Abbie grinned, "I see you are feeling amorous."

"I am honey and I have to tell you something," confessed Stephanie in between kisses.

Abbie tried to concentrate on her reply as she was kissed on the left ear, "Mmm, what would that be?"

"I need to pee and brush my teeth."

Abbie tittered, "So do I. Why don't we combine that with a shower?"

Stephanie groaned into her girlfriend's ear, "Abbie."

Melting, Abbie pressed her body into Stephanie's, "Yes baby?"

"Lennie swapped with me and I'm going to Houston with you."

Abbie sat up straight and slapped the blonde on the butt, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I wanted to surprise you at the last moment," admitted Stephanie with a grin.

Easing out of the bed, Abbie husked, "Well, mission accomplished. Come on, it's now my turn to surprise you."

Jumping out of bed, Stephanie chased a laughing Abbie down the hallway and into the bathroom.

-0-

_Chapter 14 is posted!_


	14. Chapter 14

TITLE: Law & Order – Stolen Moments

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: First meetings often go horribly awry, leaving bad impressions. A/U

RATING: Rated MA for sexual content

PAIRINGS: ADA Abbie Carmichael & OFC; Detective Olivia Benson & ADA Alexandra Cabot.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please take the time to review; it's what feeds to the Muse and keeps the stories coming!

* * *

Chapter 14

As the plane touched down on the tarmac at William P Hobby Airport, Abbie held onto Stephanie's hand and said, "My family are going to adore you."

"And why is that?"

"Well for one thing, you are not married and two, you're not bisexual and likely to cheat on me with a man."

Stephanie erupted into laughter, "That is a good start honey."

"I have to warn you about my niece Crystal and nephew Matthew, they won't leave us alone the entire time."

"I can handle that Abbie, but let me get this right, Crystal is six and her brother is four?"

"Well done."

The plane continued to taxi down the runway and Stephanie leaned into Abbie's ear, "Thank you for inviting me for the weekend."

"You are welcome sweetheart."

Kissing Abbie's ear, Stephanie confessed, "I really like you Miss Carmichael."

Abbie turned her head and locked eyes with the blonde, "I'm very happy to know that and whatever you do, don't mention football in front of my father. He will go on for hours on the subject and insist we play in the front yard."

"In that case, I better hide my Jet's jersey."

"Oh god yes baby, he will hound you relentlessly."

Stephanie kissed Abbie quickly as the plane came to a halt. The passengers were advised over the speakers it was clear to disembark and Abbie lifted Stephanie's hand and kissed her fingers.

"Let's wait a minute for the crowd to thin out before getting up," Abbie suggested.

"That sounds good to me honey, so who is picking us up?"

"Dad, he's coming straight from work and be prepared for the lengthy interrogation."

"Now I am nervous," remarked Stephanie honestly.

"You'll be fine." Abbie stood and reached for their walk-on luggage in the overhead compartment. Handing a bag to Stephanie, she added, "Mom will be overprotective of me and will be somewhat standoffish."

"Honey, if you are trying to settle my nerves, it's not working."

Abbie chuckled and headed down the centre aisle, "Sorry."

Stephanie followed and had second thoughts about meeting the Carmichael family so early in the relationship and by the time the couple exited the arrivals tunnel, she was beyond anxious.

Abbie gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, "There's dad now."

Looking to her left, Stephanie spotted a six foot, black haired, fifty two year old man wearing a police uniform and noted his chiselled features. He shared the same cleft chin and smile as his daughter and it was easy to see where Abbie got her good looks from.

Noting the rank insignia, Stephanie was going over her greeting in her mind when Abbie let go of her hand to hug her father.

"It's so good to see you honey," he said before kissing her on the cheek.

"It's great to be home," replied Abbie effervescently. Letting go of her father, she reached for Stephanie's left hand, "Dad, I'd like you to meet Stephanie Richards."

Extending her right hand, Stephanie shook Thomas Carmichael's hand firmly, "Pleased to meet you Lieutenant."

Thomas smiled warmly, "Likewise Detective. So, you are the reason why my daughter is so happy and excited?"

Blushing, Stephanie answered, "Uhm, I hope that is the case Sir."

"Don't be so modest Detective. Abbie called last weekend and couldn't shut up about your finer qualities and character."

Abbie glared at her father, "You know the embarrassment could have waited at least until we got home."

"Where's the fun in that," countered Thomas frolicsomely as the trio headed to the baggage carousel. "I hope you girls are mighty hungry, Vivian has been cooking all afternoon."

"Good lord," griped Abbie. "Are Andrew and Dawn at the house dad?"

"No honey, they will be joining us in the morning."

"Okay, I guess we can wait until then to see them."

"Have you been to Houston before Stephanie?" inquired Thomas.

Stephanie reached for their bags, "No Sir, but I had the opportunity to visit Dallas a couple of years ago to extradite a felon."

"So you didn't get to see much of Texas then?"

"No Sir. My partner and I flew in, saw the inside of the Courthouse and Police Station then flew straight back to New York."

As the threesome walked towards the exit, Thomas said, "Abbie says you've been on the job nearly seven years."

"That's correct Sir."

"Which do you prefer, Vice or Homicide?"

"Homicide without a doubt Sir, I haven't had to dress up as a prostitute or go undercover as a Skell yet."

Thomas laughed at the joke then noted, "Yes having to dress up has always been a drawback for women detectives." He pointed to a gold Lexus sedan, "I'm parked right here, the uniform got me prime position."

For the following thirty minutes, Abbie listened as her father asked Stephanie question after question and smiled at her polite and informative answers.

-0-

Thomas pulled into the drive alongside the two storey Colonial house and turned off the engine. Vivian Carmichael, a fifty one year old brunette with classical beauty, came running out the front doorway and embraced Abbie as she climbed out of the front passenger seat.

"Welcome home honey," she said joyfully. Pulling away, she looked at the stranger collecting the baggage from the trunk. "She's gorgeous," Vivian whispered while leading her daughter inside.

"Yes she is," replied Abbie brightly. "She's the one mom."

Vivian's eyes lit up with the comment, "Really, you already know?"

"Yes mom, Stephanie gets to me in a way no one else ever has."

Thomas patted Stephanie on the shoulder, "My wife will eventually greet you. She will be drilling Abbie for information. I'll take you to the guest apartment above the garage. You and Abbie will be afforded some privacy up there."

"I appreciate that Sir." Stephanie followed him to the rear of the garage then climbed the staircase.

Thomas opened the door, stepped inside and turned on the light, "I hope you like football Stephanie?"

"I love it Sir."

"That's good to hear and I suppose you are a Jets fan?"

"Yes Sir, been a fan since I could walk. My dad used to take my brother and me to all the home games. I even played quarterback when I was a kid until they banned girls from playing at my school."

Thomas grinned pleasantly, "I like you already Stephanie. Now do you drink beer?"

"I do indeed Sir."

Thomas went to the refrigerator in the kitchen and withdrew two bottles of Lone Star. Handing one to Stephanie, he remarked, "Abbie is fairly taken with you and has never brought any of her girlfriends home to meet us this soon before. How long have you two been dating?"

"We met over a month ago, but only started dating a week ago."

"So it's way too early to hit you with the "what are you intentions with my daughter" speech?"

"Yes it is Sir, although I'm happy to admit they are nothing but honourable."

"Good to know, did Abbie discuss her ex with you?"

"Yes she did. We have full knowledge of each other's past."

"I'm glad to hear that. We better go into the house."

"Yes Sir and thank you for the hospitable welcome."

"It's been a pleasure."

Turning off the light then closing the door, Thomas ushered Stephanie into the kitchen via the side door. Abbie and her mother were placing dinner on the table and Thomas put his beer on the counter and said, "If you'll all excuse me, I'll just take a quick shower." He hugged his wife and added, "Play nice now honey."

Vivian kissed him before replying, "Yes dear." She turned to the visitor and commented, "It's nice to meet you Stephanie."

"The pleasure is mine ma'am."

Abbie reached for Stephanie's beer and took a long swig, "Be prepared baby, mom is about the quiz you."

Stephanie smiled at the two women, "I can handle that."

Opening the fridge, Vivian handed Abbie a beer, "Abbie tells me your father was on the job and your older brother is a serving officer."

"Yes ma'am. My dad was a twenty eight year veteran and Jeffrey has been on the force for nine years."

"Come sit down," directed Vivian with a wave of a hand at the table.

Abbie sat and Stephanie took the chair beside her.

"Help yourselves girls," instructed Vivian before asking, "Your mother is a nurse Stephanie?"

"Yes ma'am, over at Mercy General. It's where my father met her. They were both eighteen and mom was a student nurse there when dad came into the Emergency Department with a broken arm received during a football match. It was love at first sight and they married a year later then my brother arrived the following year."

"That's a wonderfully sweet story," declared Vivian.

Abbie narrowly avoided choking on her Southern fried chicken when her mother asked the next question.

"So Stephanie, what are you intentions with Abbie? I hope you're not a player like her last girlfriend?"

"No ma'am. I am definitely not a player and have no plan on hurting your daughter. I believe Abbie deserves better than that."

"I'm thrilled to hear that," responded Vivian with a nod of satisfaction.

Abbie glanced at Stephanie, winked then mouthed the word, "sorry". She wasn't prepared for the next comment from her girlfriend.

"Mrs Carmichael, I have a deep affection for Abbie, but it's a little too early to start with the wedding plans. Can you perhaps leave it for at least another week?"

Vivian laughed, "I asked for that and I apologise for being so rude."

"It's okay ma'am and Abbie will be in for the same third degree from my family when they meet her."

Thomas joined them and took his seat at the head of the table, "Nice come back Stephanie."

Everyone laughed and the interrogation came to a halt.

"Are you up for a game of football tomorrow Stephanie?" inquired Thomas.

"I certainly am Sir."

"Excellent, you and Abbie can take on me, Andrew and the guys from the station."

The conversation for the rest of the meal centred on football then Abbie helped her mother with the dishes while Thomas took Stephanie through to the living room where they discussed police work over a cold beer.

Ten minutes on, Abbie sat down beside Stephanie on the couch and Vivian perched herself on the armrest of Thomas' chair.

"Abbie, Andrew and Dawn will be here by ten in the morning and Aunt Claire and Uncle Seth will be arriving around noon. Your father's work buddies will be here then too and the other family members will get here for the party at seven."

"How much help do you need with the food preparations?"

"We'll just have a barbeque for lunch then you can lend a hand with dinner around five."

"If you need extra help ma'am, I'm at your service," offered Stephanie.

"I'll take you up on that offer as long as you are not too battered from the football game."

Stephanie grinned slyly, "I'm sure I'll be just fine ma'am."

Abbie rubbed her hand down Stephanie's left thigh, "I'll warn you now, some of dad's friends get a little rough."

"That's okay honey, I can play dirty too." She noted the sparkle in Abbie's eyes and smiled broadly.

Abbie yawned then announced, "I think it's time for bed." She stood and Stephanie followed.

"Thank you for dinner Mrs Carmichael, it was superb."

"You are welcome dear and I'll see you both in the morning."

Abbie leaned over and hugged her parents goodnight then Stephanie shook Thomas' hand.

Taking hold of Stephanie's left hand, Abbie led her up to the studio apartment and opened the door, "Sorry about the inquisition baby."

Stephanie wrapped her arms around Abbie's waist and pulled her in close, "It was better than I expected and your dad is way cool. Your mom has spunk honey and is only looking after the interests of her youngest."

Abbie pecked the left side of Stephanie's jaw leisurely, "You were awfully polite."

"There's no excuse for bad manners Abbie. So did your family ever get to meet your mysterious detective ex?"

"No, so there's no sense in asking them questions. We only dated a few times. We were both too busy at the time then she started dating the love of her life when they joined the unit."

"Do you still see them?"

"Yes, we are good friends. They are very happy and I'm elated for them. We catch up for dinner or drinks every now and then."

"I'm glad to see I'm not the only one who stays on friendly terms with exes."

"If you were friends before you dated that shouldn't change just because you are no longer romantically involved."

Stephanie smiled slyly at Abbie, "What happened to us? We certainly weren't friends beforehand."

Abbie laughed throatily, "No, but we were attracted to one another."

"Indeed we were, very much so on my behalf."

"That first day when we met, you were so calm and I was a raving lunatic."

"Yes, but an extremely beautiful one."

"Thanks, now let's have a shower and go to bed."

"Okay and this is a really neat set up."

"I used to live up here. It's a great apartment." Abbie stepped out of Stephanie's arms and grabbed the toiletries bag out of her suitcase.

Stephanie followed suit then raced Abbie into the bathroom.

After showering, the couple prepared for bed and Abbie locked the door. She eased in beside a naked Stephanie and moaned when the blonde reached for her and dragged her onto a warm body.

"I want you Abbie," whispered Stephanie as her hands softly pressed into the taut muscle of her lover's back.

In answer, Abbie lowered her lips to Stephanie's and kissed her eagerly.

-0-

Abbie slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she found Stephanie staring at her. Reaching out, she tenderly cradled the side of her face, "Good morning."

"Hi", replied Stephanie before kissing the inside of Abbie's wrist.

Abbie stretched then snuggled into her lover's chest, "What time is it?"

Stephanie checked the dial on her pilot's watch, "Seven ten."

Abbie kissed the soft skin beneath her lips then asked, "How long have you been watching me?"

"Since six o'clock."

Smiling at the response, Abbie ran her left hand over Stephanie's hip, "You know I really like waking up next to you."

"I do too Abbie, it's a wonderful way to start the day."

The brunette's tone grew smokier than normal, "I can think of a better way."

"Oh lord I adore your voice Abbie."

"Thank you baby," replied Abbie before kissing her way slowly along Stephanie's throat. "Do you want to share the shower with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

-0-

The revitalised couple found Vivian in the kitchen preparing pancakes on the stove top. "Good morning mom," greeted Abbie as she hugged her.

"Good morning girls."

"Do you need a hand?" inquired Abbie while withdrawing a jug of orange juice out of the refrigerator."

"Yes, you can set the table and Stephanie, you can go rustle up Thomas from the garage?"

Stephanie turned to Abbie with a look of absolute horror on her face.

Abbie walked over and whispered in her ear, "It is okay honey, the studio is soundproofed."

"Phew, thank goodness for that because you were very loud in the shower," joked Stephanie in a lowered voice. "I would hate to have to explain that to your father."

Abbie kissed her girlfriend on the lips then pulled away, "He'd be happy to hear how damn good you are at satisfying me."

Blushing brightly, Stephanie retorted, "I think this conversation can wait until later." She left the kitchen without delay and entered the garage via a side door.

She found Thomas hunched over the side of the engine bay of a dark blue '68 Mustang. "Oh Sir, she's a beauty."

Lifting his head, Thomas replied, "I fully restored her last year."

"You did an excellent job, she's magnificent," cooed Stephanie while taking a closer look.

"I've just tuned her. We can go for a ride after breakfast if you like."

Stephanie grinned madly, "I'd like that Sir."

"I gather breakfast is ready."

"Yes it is and I was sent to get you."

"I'm done, so let's go."

Thomas removed the electrical leads from the spark plugs and replaced the rubber covers. Turning off the diagnostic machine, he lowered the hood and walked out the garage with Stephanie by his side.

Upon entering the house, Thomas went into the bathroom to clean up and Abbie asked, "Did you see dad's girl?"

"Oh yeah."

"She's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful has you," replied Stephanie boldly.

Vivian glanced at Abbie, "You better hold onto this one, she's good for your ego."

Abbie tittered, "Yes she is and I have no plans on letting her slip away."

Stephanie cleared her throat, "I think I may be out numbered here."

Vivian put an arm around her shoulder, "Get used to it dear."

"Yes ma'am," conceded the blonde light-heartily.

Thomas joined them and the foursome sat down for breakfast. After the dishes were done, Abbie and her mother went to the supermarket while Thomas took Stephanie for a spin in the Mustang and a tour of the Houston Police Department where he was stationed.

-0-

Abbie's thirty year old brother Andrew, his wife Dawn and their two children arrived at the house a little after ten. Crystal and Matthew both with a mass of curly black hair, immediately commandeered Stephanie and took her out into the backyard to play on the gym set.

While nursing a beer, Abbie watched from the porch swing.

Andrew joined her and noted, "Mom likes you girlfriend."

"And so do I," replied Abbie. "She is stunning, intelligent, funny and a damn good cop."

"It sounds like you are hooked little sister."

"I am Andy and every day I'm with her, I fall deeper."

"Mom also mentioned Stephanie treats you well."

"Yep and dad likes her too."

Looking out across the lawn, Andrew stated, "The kids don't seem to mind her either."

Brother and sister sat quietly for some time and observed Stephanie chasing the children around the jungle gym, catching them and tickling them until they giggled boisterously.

Andrew glanced at Abbie and noted the contented glaze of her deep brown eyes, "You really do have it bad."

"I do, but I'm holding back in telling her how I feel. I've never lost my heart to someone this fast and I know it's far too early to profess my love. I don't want to scare her away."

"Why do you feel like that?"

Abbie explained the situation with Peta and her own misgivings in pushing the relationship too fast.

"Abbie, love has no time restrictions. Look at Dawn and me, by our second date I was hopelessly in love."

Abbie ruffled her brother's black hair, "That's true, but Steph is still dealing with her feelings for Peta."

"I can understand your hesitancy, but does Stephanie demonstrate her feelings for you are anything other than genuine?"

"God no, she is very open and honest with me."

"Then tell her Abs. When the moment is right, you'll know. Gosh, she is really good with the kids."

Matthew was currently receiving a piggyback ride and Crystal was swiftly making her way along the lawn towards the porch. She ran up the stairs and yelled, "AUNTIE ABBIE, ARE YOU GOING TO PLAY WITH US?"

"I'll be there in a minute when I finish talking to your daddy."

Crystal screwed up her nose, "I like your girlfriend. She's a lot of fun." The six year old turned and raced back to the play gym.

Abbie laughed, "I swear that child of yours is six going on sixty. How the hell does she know Stephanie is my girlfriend?"

Andrew threw up his hands in mock despair, "Don't look at me, I didn't tell her."

Standing, Abbie tossed her empty beer bottle into the nearby trashcan and joined the play group.

-0-

Stephanie looked up from tickling a giggling Matthew on the ground, "Hello Auntie Abbie."

Abbie reached down and stroked the top of Stephanie's head, "You having fun?"

Crystal shouted from the top of the slide, "WATCH OUT DOWN BELOW."

Everyone moved out of the way and Stephanie threw Matthew onto her shoulders. He chuckled and held onto her head. The threesome watched as Crystal flew down the slippery dip and landed feet first in the sand.

Abbie glimpsed at her watch and declared, "It's time you kids got washed up for lunch."

Stephanie put Matthew down and he raced his sister into the house.

Reaching down, Abbie interlocked her fingers with Stephanie's, "You have made quite the impression on the children."

"They're really a lot of fun," admitted Stephanie gleefully.

"Crystal told me she likes my girlfriend."

Stephanie chuckled, "She asked if I kissed you like her daddy kisses her mommy. I didn't answer then she told me Dianne used to but she made you cry. Seriously, how old is that child?"

Abbie placed her left hand behind Stephanie's neck, "Sixty."

"That's what I thought and she seems totally fine with it all."

Closing in, Abbie kissed Stephanie slowly. When they parted, she said, "So am I. We better go in and help with lunch."

"You got it Abbie," replied a slightly out of breath blonde.

-0-

After lunch, Thomas' friends and their families started to arrive. Dustin Peters and his wife Linda, both in their mid-thirties knocked on the front door. Their two sons, Julian six and Mitchell eight, went to play with Crystal and Matthew while Thomas introduced Stephanie to them.

Five minutes later, she met forty year old John and Sharon Parsons. Next were Susan Cohen, forty five and her partner Max Ballard, fifty. Last to turn up were Andy Jefferson and his wife Laura. Both were in their early fifties.

Once everyone had a drink in hand and presents handed over, Thomas brought out a football and he and Abbie chose players for their respective teams.

Abbie's team consisted of Stephanie, Dustin, Vivian, Susan and Andy. Dawn volunteered to keep an eye on the children while Thomas and Abbie huddled their players together on opposite sides of the lawn.

"Okay," began Abbie. "Andy, you make a break down the left, I'll veer right and Stephanie you throw the ball to Andy."

Forty minutes passed and Abbie's team were leading five touchdowns to two when Vivian made a run for the open and Abbie stared as Stephanie tossed the ball 100 yards straight into her mother's hands. Everyone laughed when Vivian slammed the ball down onto the lawn and started to dance. Her fellow team mates congratulated her and Abbie patted Stephanie on the back.

"You've got one hell of an arm baby," she attested cheerfully.

"Thanks honey and you've got a great ass," countered Stephanie while running a hand over a taut buttock for emphasise.

Thomas called for half time and all and sundry went out back for fresh drinks.

-0-

As three o'clock approached, Thomas and his team were trailing by six and as Stephanie fired a direct throw to Abbie, she sped into the imaginary touchdown zone and sealed the game.

Vivian embraced her out of breath husband then commiserated with him briefly before racing over to her team and celebrating their victory.

Returning to the back landing, everyone engaged in conversation until Stephanie was dragged down to the play gym by the children.

Abbie took the opportunity to sneak away to the studio apartment to shower and change her clothes. She was undressing when Stephanie joined her in the bathroom and immediately drew her into strong arms. Stephanie kissed Abbie passionately for some time before the couple made love slowly and affectionately in the shower, culminating in a fevered release for them both.

While dressing later in blue denim jeans and a navy blue dress shirt, Stephanie tilted her head at the black jeans and yellow shirt attired Abbie and asked, "Do you want to have children?"

Abbie raised her eyebrows, "I would like to someday."

"You would make a terrific mother."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, what about you?"

"It would be nice."

Stephanie smiled then went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and was disappointed to find the living room empty when she returned. She was about to go downstairs when her cell phone rang. Pulling it out of her pocket, she answered, "Hello, Stephanie speaking."

_"Hey kiddo,"_ replied Lennie sullenly.

Stephanie noted his tone and hesitated, "What's happened Lennie?"

_"Uhm there's no easy way to say this, J.J.'s been involved in a shooting honey."_

Stephanie's heart stopped beating, "Oh crap, is he all right?"

_"He is in surgery right now at Mercy. He took a hit to the stomach."_

Panic started to rise, but Stephanie held it at bay for just a little longer, "I'm on my way."

_"Okay, I'll see you soon."_

"How's mom doing?"

_"She's holding on."_

"Tell her I love her and will be there as soon as I can get a flight out."

_"I will Steph, bye."_

Stephanie ended the call, grabbed her suitcase, packed her belongings then found the phone number for the airport in the directory sitting on the kitchen counter. Arranging a seat for a five fifteen departure, she called the cab company before rushing downstairs with her luggage.

She located Abbie talking to Dawn and Andrew on the back porch. Taking her hand, Stephanie quickly apprised her of the circumstances, "Abbie, I have to leave and get back to New York."

"What's wrong?" enquired Abbie worriedly.

"J.J.'s been shot and is in surgery now."

The colour drained from Abbie's face, "Oh god, I'll go pack and come with you."

"No honey, you stay with your family. I'll call you when I can."

Abbie wiped away the tears from Stephanie's face and was about to speak when a horn sounded.

"That will be my taxi. Can you please make my apologies to your parents?"

"I can Steph and I hope your brother will be okay."

Stephanie kissed her then ran off towards the front of the house.

-0-


	15. Chapter 15

TITLE: Law & Order – Stolen Moments

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: First meetings often go horribly awry, leaving bad impressions. A/U

RATING: Rated MA for sexual content

PAIRINGS: ADA Abbie Carmichael & OFC; Detective Olivia Benson & ADA Alexandra Cabot.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please take the time to review; it's what feeds to the Muse and keeps the stories coming!

* * *

Chapter 15

Pulling into the parking lot at Mercy General, Stephanie sped into the ER and inquired as to the whereabouts of her brother. She was directed to the sixth floor and she sprinted all the way. Lennie was pacing back and forth outside the waiting room when she rounded the corner.

He turned and hugged her firmly, "He is still in theatre Steph. There's been no word yet."

"How bad is the wound and what about his partner?"

"It's not real good honey. J.J. and Adrian were chasing a perp after he robbed a liquor store. The prick opened fire and hit J.J. below his vest line. Adrian shot the perp and is currently down at the one-four being interviewed by the Shooting Review Committee."

"All right, so now we wait for news," replied Stephanie calmly.

"Yep, that's what we do."

Stephanie moved off and entered the waiting room and found her blonde Aunt Jessica and her black haired husband Rodney. They flanked her mother, who looked up when Stephanie neared.

"Hey everyone," she said in greeting. After hugs from her Aunt and moustached Uncle, she knelt down in front of her mother and held her hands, "He'll be okay; our guy's a real fighter."

Fighting back tears, Maureen nodded, "The bullet is lodged in Jeffrey's liver."

Stephanie let her tears flow, "It will be all right, he is strong mom."

"I know honey, just like his dad. I'm sorry you had to cut your weekend trip short."

"Everything's fine and this is where I need to be right now. Does anyone want a coffee?"

Every person in attendance responded with a yes so Stephanie went to the hot beverage machine. She took a moment to cry alone then collected herself before returning with four cups of java.

Sitting beside Lennie, the group discussed the incident until Maureen asked about Houston.

"Abbie's family are wonderful. Her mother was suspicious of me at first, but finally accepted me. Her dad is a great guy and football mad."

"He sounds just like you," remarked Lennie whimsically.

"When do we get to meet this girl of yours?" asked Maureen happy with the change of topic.

"Well, I'm on-call next weekend, so how about the following Saturday? I'll even cook dinner."

Her mother smiled, "It's a date and I'm thoroughly looking forward to it."

Jeffrey's partner Adrian Weaver, thirty five, entered the room and was welcomed by everyone. The tall blond bear of a man embraced Maureen last then Lennie and Stephanie took him aside.

"How did the interview go?" inquired Lennie.

"Good. There were no problems and they said it was a justified shoot. The perp, Sergio Cruz was DOA at St Marks."

"Well, that's one less trial this city has to pay for," snapped Lennie dryly.

"How are you holding up?" asked Stephanie.

"I'm good, still in a bit of shock and anxious over J.J., but I'm okay."

The three officers joined the others in the waiting room and fifteen minutes later, the Police Surgeon entered the room.

"Mrs Richards?" he asked.

Maureen stood, "Yes doctor that's me, how is my son?"

The navy blue scrubs attired man smiled, "He is doing well. We removed the bullet and made repairs to his small intestine. His liver will take some time to rejuvenate, but Jeffrey will make a full recovery."

"Thank you so much doctor," replied a visibly relieved Maureen.

"You're welcome. Jeffrey will be out of recovery in the next two hours or so and I'll have a nurse inform you which room he is being transferred to."

Lennie shook the man's hand, "Thanks Doc."

-0-

Abbie's cell phone pealed just after ten. "Hello," she answered tipsily.

_"Hi honey."_

"Oh baby, how is Jeffrey?"

_"Resting comfortably and he is going to be just fine."_ Stephanie went on to describe the incident and her brother's injuries.

"Oh, I'm so glad baby. Everyone here sends their best to you and your family."

_"Thank them for me and I'm so sorry I had to leave. I was having such a great time."_

"So was I and you've won the family over."

Stephanie laughed for a moment, _"I'm glad because they are simply wonderful Abbie."_

"Thanks baby, are you still at the hospital?"

_"No honey, I've just walked into my place. J.J. is asleep and mom went home with Aunt Jessica and Uncle Rodney. We are meeting at Mercy at ten in the morning."_

"Dad and Andrew have just opened a bottle of Bourbon, so we're in for a long night."

Giggling, Stephanie advised her girlfriend, _"Don't get too drunk."_

"I won't and I miss you."

_"I miss you too and will pick you up from the airport tomorrow night. By the way, you have a date to meet my family in two weeks' time."_

"Okay Steph, I look forward to it."

Stephanie walked into the ensuite and started to undress.

"What are you doing?" inquired Abbie when she heard rustling in the background.

_"I'm taking off my jeans and getting ready to have a shower."_

"Oh god, I wish I was there," lamented Abbie huskily.

Tittering, Stephanie replied, _"Well you're not and don't even go there."_

Abbie taunted, "Why not?"

_"Because I don't want to get frustrated listening to you being all sexy on the phone."_

"Okay then I won't tell you how much I would like to kiss you right now."

_"Abbie Carmichael, that is enough,"_ demanded Stephanie playfully.

"All right, I'll behave."

_"Thank you. Now go have fun with your family."_

"I'll see you tomorrow night."

_"You will, goodnight honey."_

"Goodnight beautiful."

Stephanie put down the phone, finished undressing then stepped into the shower. After completing her preparations, the blonde climbed into bed and dreamt of Abbie.

-0-

Stephanie sprang out of bed when her phone rang at eight fifteen. "Hello," she said after picking it up.

_"Kiddo,"_ answered Lennie. _"There's been a double cop homicide and the Lieutenant has called in all available manpower."_

"Jesus, I'm on the way."

After racing into the bathroom, Stephanie dressed in a beige pants suit with a white shirt. She threw on an overcoat, collected her equipment then ran down the stairs to the parking level.

Walking into the bullpen fourteen minutes later, she greeted the other detectives and a handful of uniformed officers. Lieutenant Van Buren addressed the assembly while standing in front of an evidence board. The board contained photos of the two slain patrol officers and Van Buren gave details of the double murder while Stephanie took notes.

The two officers had responded to a 10-31, burglary in progress, at 07:45 and when they arrived on scene, they were shot by an unknown assailant. Two witnesses out walking their dog had observed a male Caucasian in his early thirties duck out from behind a dumpster and open fire on the officers. The suspect was wearing black track pants, a black Giants jacket and black baseball cap.

Lennie and Ed were tasked as lead investigators while Stephanie and Eric were assigned with the job of tracking down any available security or CCTV footage in the area.

By 13:20, Eric and Stephanie were standing in the Technical Assistance Response Lab at One Police Plaza watching reel after reel of video tapings of the crime scene and surrounding areas. Technician Ruben Morales was fast forwarding a tape belonging to the convenience store two doors down from the site of the shootings when a man wearing the clothes described by witness Floyd Allen, came into frame.

"Got him," declared Stephanie jubilantly.

"Look at the camera prick," urged Eric at the monitor. "Just take one look around fucker."

The man on screen didn't, but he did push open the door with the palm of his right hand.

"I'll give CSU's Lieutenant Siper a call and have her lift the print," suggested Eric while reaching for his phone.

Stephanie continued to watch the monitor, "Morales, can you check the tape from the Dry Cleaners next door for the same time frame?"

"You got it Stephanie."

"I'm hoping their front camera picks up a view of his face."

It didn't, but it did show the suspect slipping in behind the dumpster in the alleyway and taking out his cell phone.

Eric ended his call and noted, "The bastard phoned in the 911."

"Obviously he set the whole deal up," commented Stephanie.

"It could very well be an act of revenge," hypothesised Eric. "I'll call Loo and tell her what we found.

Stephanie watched as Morales fast forwarded until the perp stood up and fired four rounds at the officers who were just out of camera range.

"Jesus," muttered the blonde. "There Morales," she pointed to the screen. "Can you get a close up of the logo on the front of the cap?"

Pausing the tape then zooming in on the specified area, Morales brought up an enlarged picture. "NYU," he remarked triumphantly.

"Great work Ruben. We now have something else to go on," posed Stephanie hopefully.

For the following twelve minutes, the officers followed the suspect's movements until he walked past the last business with a store front security camera. Morales printed off the frames containing the perp's image and Stephanie and Eric returned to the Squadroom.

-0-

Lieutenant Van Buren ordered in a late lunch from the deli down the street while Stephanie and Eric left for the university to meet up with the admission's clerk.

Velma Brooks, mid-fifties and grey haired was not happy about having her weekend disturbed. When shown the photos of the suspect, she could offer no assistance and advised the detectives to come back the following day during school hours and speak to the faculty members.

"Thank you Mrs Brooks," said Stephanie, ignoring the woman's thinly veiled attempt to dismiss them. "Do members of staff wear the caps?"

"Yes, the Maintenance workers do. What colour did you say the cap was?"

"Black with white lettering," answered Eric.

"Uhm that particular cap is worn by the plumbers, but they aren't on duty until the morning."

"We really do appreciate your assistance Mrs Brooks," commented Stephanie while finishing up her notes.

The two detectives walked out of the building and met Lennie and Ed over at Campus Police Headquarters to exchange information.

Lennie pulled out his notebook, "We got two names of ex-employees that were let go in the past twelve months. Eddie Olsen, fifty, was terminated after being caught pilfering spare parts from the workshop and Earl Burns lost his job for a criminal indiscretion two months back."

"What did he do?" inquired Eric.

Ed took the question, "The dude was drunk at a bar, became violent and was arrested by police when they arrived on the scene. He was bailed to appear next month."

"That could be our link if Officers Ruiz and Payne were the arresting officers," stated Lennie.

Lennie's theory proved to be correct. After checking the file back at the two-seven, Stephanie located the original report. Van Buren organised an APB on Earl Burns as well as a search warrant on his apartment.

When the four detectives arrived at Burn's home on West 38th Street and spoke to the building Manager, they were disappointed to learn Burns had been evicted two weeks prior for failing to make his rent. He left no forwarding address, so the detectives split up to go speak with the mother and estranged father.

-0-

Stephanie knocked on the door of the house in Bayonne and was greeted by a lanky, balding man in his late sixties. She displayed her shield and introduced herself, "Mr Wallace Burns, Detectives Richards and Adamson with the New York City Police Department. Can we have a word?"

"Is this about my drunk of a son?" asked the man flatly.

"Yes Sir, we were wondering if you knew the whereabouts of Earl."

"He lives over on West 38, but I don't have anything do with him. Not since he walked out of Rehab two months ago."

"Sir, he no longer resides at that address. Do you know of any friends, maybe a girlfriend he could be staying with?"

"He lost all his friends when he found the bottom of a bottle. Earl started drinking heavily when his wife left him a year ago. It seems he cheated on her with some college student and Allison took off for her parents' place in Tennessee. My son became depressed and hit the sauce pretty hard. Ann Marie, his mother tried to help, but he just got worse. I finally stepped in and dragged him into a programme. He lasted a week and I washed my hands with him. The last I heard from his mother, he was seeing a young woman named Rhea Morton."

"Thank you Mr Burns, you have been very helpful," said Stephanie as she replaced her notebook to the inside pocket of her jacket.

"So what's the hopeless bastard done now?"

"Earl is wanted for questioning in relation to a double homicide," answered Eric.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed a maudlin Burns. "I knew he had become violent, but never guessed he was capable of anything that extreme."

"I'm sorry Sir," sympathised Stephanie as she passed him her shield card. "If Earl happens to make contact with you, can you please notify us?"

"I will and I better go call his mother and see how she is doing." He closed the door on the detectives without another word.

-0-

Once a current address was located for Rhea Morton, Stephanie and Eric passed on the information to Lennie and Ed. They met them outside the apartment building along with uniformed backup.

When Lennie received no reply to his knock on the door, he tried the doorknob and was surprised to find it unlocked. With weapons drawn, the officers entered the apartment after Lennie announced their presence.

Moments passed before Ed discovered dark haired, twenty five year old Rhea Morton lying on a bed with a gunshot wound to the head. He checked for a pulse and found none. "IN HERE GUYS," he shouted.

The others piled into the room and Eric called for a bus, CSU and the Medical Examiner.

"Another dead end," grumbled Lennie. "We better get some Units over to the parents, looks like this psycho is cleaning house."

Stephanie carefully crouched over the body, "She's been dead a couple of hours."

"He must have whacked her after the officers," reasoned Ed.

"Jesus, he could be anywhere by now," added Eric regrettably.

-0-

It was eighteen seventeen when the four detectives returned to the two-seven and Lieutenant Van Buren informed them all points of travel out of the city were being monitored then she directed Stephanie and Eric to take up surveillance on the mother's house in Queens.

After stopping to pick up some much needed food, Stephanie pulled in behind the unmarked police car and relieved the uniformed officer while Eric took over for the officer inside the house.

Stephanie focused on the house then pulled out her phone and called Abbie.

_"Hello,"_ answered the deep husky voice.

"Hi honey, listen I can't pick you up from the airport."

_"Is your brother okay?"_

"Yes he's fine, but I'm currently on a job."

_"Oh okay, I'm just about to board. I'll grab a taxi home. Are you all right?"_

Stephanie tried not to sound too upset, "It's a double cop homicide Abbie."

_"Damn it,"_ responded Abbie angrily.

"Rothwell is on the case and Eric and I are staking out the perp's mother's house."

_"Be careful baby."_

"I will, have a good flight home Abbie."

Abbie felt a longing to be with Stephanie and comfort her, _"I miss you."_

"I miss you too. I guess I'll see you some time tomorrow."

_"Probably not, I'll be in court starting a new trial."_

"Okay then, call me tomorrow night when you get in."

_"All right, bye baby."_

"Bye honey."

Stephanie and Eric were gratefully relieved at one fifty by Lennie and Ed.

"Go home and get some sleep Kiddo," advised Lennie. "You are due back here at ten and don't worry about J.J., he is doing just fine."

"Thanks Lennie," replied Stephanie as Eric slipped into the passenger seat.

-0-

A/N:Chapter 16 is on the way and this chapter is dedicated to all the Law Enforcement Officers around the world who put their lives on the line by just showing up for work each shift. Much respect to you sir and madam.


	16. Chapter 16

TITLE: Law & Order – Stolen Moments

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: First meetings often go horribly awry, leaving bad impressions. A/U

RATING: Rated MA for sexual content

PAIRINGS: ADA Abbie Carmichael & OFC; Detective Olivia Benson & ADA Alexandra Cabot.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please take the time to review; it's what feeds to the Muse and keeps the stories coming!

* * *

Chapter 16

Stephanie picked up Eric after visiting her brother for an hour and took up surveillance again. She went inside the house and bid Ed farewell while Ann Marie Burns offered her coffee and cookies.

"Thank you ma'am, but I don't drink coffee."

"What about some tea?"

"No thanks ma'am." Stephanie observed the woman in her late fifties with brown hair and noted the weariness etched on her face. "Ma'am, did you get any sleep last night?"

"No, I can't stop thinking about what Earl has done. He was always so responsible and then he changed. He took up with that much younger student then the drinking followed."

"I can't begin to understand how you must feel ma'am."

"Do you have children of your own Detective?"

"No ma'am and that is why I can't relate to how hard this must be for you."

Ann Marie shook her head, "I lost my son two months ago Detective. The university was holding his job for him, he had everything to look forward to then he goes and assaults those two poor Police Officers. His behaviour has been so out of character and no one has been able to get through to him."

"Addiction does terrible things to people ma'am."

"I'm sure you've seen that time and time again with your job?"

"Unfortunately I have ma'am."

"Do you believe Earl will come here?"

"Yes I do, but I don't think it will be to hurt you. Earl will be looking for your protection and comfort, a safe place to rest and figure out what to do next."

Ann Marie started to weep quietly, "He won't find that here. My son has become someone I no longer recognise."

Stephanie picked up a box of tissues off the low table and handed them to the distraught woman.

-0-

The surveillance continued for another two days and on Wednesday night at five minutes to midnight, the detectives' vigilance finally paid off when Stephanie detected a man fitting Earl's general description walking along the sidewalk. He opened the gate to Ann Marie's house and Stephanie radioed for backup and informed Eric they had company.

Burns was wearing dark jeans and a long black overcoat. He was hatless and his black hair had been shaved off. Watching him walk up the path, Stephanie quietly got out of the Squad car and stealthily approached the picket fence. She jumped over the palings with her 9mm pointed directly at Burns.

He knocked on the door and the detective yelled, "EARL BURNS, NYPD. PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR WHERE I CAN SEE THEM AND SLOWLY TURN AROUND TO FACE ME. WE HAVE A WARRANT FOR YOUR ARREST."

By his shoulder movements, Stephanie knew he was reaching for his gun.

"DROP YOUR WEAPON," she shouted as Eric opened the door.

Burns rotated and aimed his gun at her.

Eric's Glock was trained on Burns and he double tapped as the suspect discharged his pistol.

Stephanie opened fire at that precise moment, hitting Burns in the centre of his chest. Burns dropped to the porch as the shots from Eric pierced his back. Eric quickly stepped over Burns and kicked the 9mm out of his hand. Looking down at the man, he radioed for a bus then listened to what he was trying saying.

"I wasn't going to hurt my mother," Burns mumbled as blood oozed from the side of his mouth and nose.

"Lucky for her she's not here you fucking murdering shit bag."

Burns coughed then closed his eyes and exhaled for the last time.

Eric glanced over to Stephanie and swore when he saw here prostrate on the path, "SHIT!" He ran to her as the Ambulance and backup arrived. Kneeling down, he spotted the impact mark on her bulletproof vest and sighed with relief. He ripped off the vest while Paramedics knelt on either side of her.

Stephanie took a deep breath and declared, "I'm okay fellas, just a little winded."

"All right," said one of the Paramedics. "I'll go check the other one on the porch."

"Don't rush, he isn't going anywhere," commented Eric deadpan.

The Paramedic slowly approached Burns and checked for signs of life while Eric called the M.E.'s Office and Lieutenant Van Buren.

Stephanie gingerly sat up and the other Paramedic helped her to her feet.

-0-

By ten thirty Stephanie and Eric had been cleared by the Shooting Review Committee, the paperwork done and filed with Rothwell. Lieutenant Van Buren assembled all the detectives and officers who worked the case and congratulated then on doing an excellent job. Chief of Detectives Laird joined them and added his gratitude and praise.

Psychiatrist Emil Skoda arrived and Eric was the first officer to be interviewed, followed by Stephanie. After all the detectives had been questioned, Emil spoke to Chief Laird and Van Buren in her office for a moment before Stephanie and Eric were called in.

Stephanie grimaced when she closed the door and Laird said, "Hurts bad, don't it?"

"Yes Sir," she replied. The pain shooting across her chest and ribs was excruciating and she was barely able to contain her tears.

"I want you to go the nearest hospital and have yourself checked out. Detective Adamson, you take her."

"Yes Sir," the two detectives chorused.

"After that, you are both off duty until Monday. Detective Richards, your weekend on-call will be covered by another detective. You both have my personal thanks for handling this case speedily and will receive citations from the Commissioner in due course. The Mayor also wanted to pass on his sincere appreciation and will speak to you at the awards ceremony."

"Thank you Sir," responded the duo in unison.

"Finally, Detective Richards, your brother is being discharged today and I suggest you take him on a brief holiday."

Stephanie grinned, "Thank you for the information and suggestion Sir."

"You're welcome and your father would be very proud you and J.J."

"Thank you Sir."

The Chief and Emil left the office and Eric turned to his partner, "That sounded like the Chief knows you."

"My father was Chief Laird's son's Captain at the one-eight and the two were friends."

Lieutenant Van Buren grinned, "It's good to know we have an inside line to the Chief."

"Glad to work that angle for you any time Loo."

"Appreciate that Detective and keep up the good work you two."

Eric opened the door and Stephanie followed him in time to see Lennie and Ed tidy their desks.

"You guys got time off too?" she asked.

"Yep, until Friday," answered Ed.

"We're back on Monday," added Eric. "I have to take Steph to the ER."

"I'll take her," offered Lennie. "I believe Jeffrey is being released. We can pick him up after we are done."

"That is a good plan," agreed Stephanie.

-0-

After x-rays, Stephanie was informed she had a fractured rib on the right side and the bruising to her pectorals would start to fade within a week. She made her way up to her brother's room and found Lennie helping him pack his belongings.

"How'd you go Steph?" inquired Jeffrey.

"A cracked rib, so how about you and I go pack for a four day break in Florida?

"Count me in," replied Jeffrey eagerly.

Lennie picked up Jeffrey's bag and the trio slowly made their way down to Lennie's car. Stephanie wanted to call Abbie and let her know about her plans, but the ADA was still involved in court with a trial. She would phone her later, but in the meantime she called the airlines and organised two seats to Miami.

-0-


	17. Chapter 17

TITLE: Law & Order – Stolen Moments

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: First meetings often go horribly awry, leaving bad impressions. A/U

RATING: Rated MA for sexual content

PAIRINGS: ADA Abbie Carmichael & OFC; Detective Olivia Benson & ADA Alexandra Cabot.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please take the time to review; it's what feeds to the Muse and keeps the stories coming!

* * *

Chapter 17

Stephanie and her brother changed into board shorts and tee shirts then met by the pool. The pair gingerly sat down on deckchairs and ordered a cocktail from the waiter when he arrived. Stephanie slowly removed her shirt and revealed a black bikini top and a red, purple and black bruise across her chest.

"Holy smoke Stephanie, no wonder you are in a lot of pain. That's pretty impressive."

"Oh you know me, got to do things large. How are you doing over there?"

"Good, hardly any discomfort at all."

Drinks arrived and the siblings talked about the Burns' case until Stephanie's phone rang.

"Hello."

_"Oh baby, you are okay?"_ asked a frenzied Abbie.

"Yes honey, I'm fine."

_"Thank goodness for that. I just sat down for some lunch and overheard a detective from the two-seven had been shot this morning. So who was it, are Ed, Lennie and Eric okay?"_

"Just relax sweetheart. The guys are all right and it was me who got hit. My vest took the full force, so I am fine."

Abbie's voice broke, _"Stephanie, are you sure?"_

"Yes Abbie, I've got a cracked rib and some bruising, that's all."

_"Oh god,"_ murmured Abbie. _"Where are you now?"_

"I'm in Miami with my brother. We are lying by the pool in the sun and sipping on cocktails."

_"Really?"_

"Yes honey, I'm off work until Monday and Jeffrey was released this morning. I thought it would be a good way to recuperate."

_"I'm just relieved you are both okay."_

"I'd like it if you could join us down here for the weekend."

_"I'd love to Steph, but it all depends on how this trial goes. We should go into final addresses tomorrow morning."_

"Hopefully the jury will return early."

_"I'm not so sure baby. They have a lot of evidence and testimony to consider."_

"Okay, we'll play it by ear. Call me and let me know honey."

_"I will and there's something I want to discuss with you, but not on the phone."_

"I do too Abbie."

Abbie grinned, _"So, what are you wearing besides bruising?"_

Stephanie whimpered, "Don't, god you are a terrible tease."

_"Hey, it's been nearly a week since I've seen you and I'd like to know what my girl is up to."_

Laughing softly, Stephanie answered, "I'm wearing black and yellow floral board shorts and a black shoe string bikini top."

_"Yummy,"_ groaned Abbie huskily.

"Now that you have had your fun, finish your lunch and go get a verdict as soon as you can because I miss you terribly."

_"I miss you more."_

"I wouldn't be too sure about that honey, call me tonight."

_"I will, now rest up my girl."_

"I plan to, bye honey."

_"Bye baby."_

Stephanie put her phone on the table and turned to see the goofy grin on J.J.'s face.

"I'm thinking you are in love," he commented whimsically.

"I am and I plan on telling her. Hopefully Abbie will be able to make it here for the weekend."

"I'm looking forward to meeting her."

Stephanie finished her drink and looked at the empty glass, "I am so going to have another one of these."

She ended up having six more before Jeffrey suggested they eat in the hotel restaurant. After some excellent seafood and three more cocktails, sister and brother were ready for sleep. Stephanie walked Jeffrey to his room then entered hers. She lay on the bed to watch the news, but fell asleep after a story on Burns aired.

-0-

Stephanie jumped and yelped in pain when her phone rang. The room was in darkness except for the light emitting from the television. Turning it off, she answered the call.

"Hello," she drunkenly said.

_"Hi baby, it sounds like you are having fun."_

"I was sleeping; too many drinks and lack of sleep caught you with me. Are you home?"

_"Yes, I've just finished dinner and am taking a bath."_

"Holy crap Abbie, what a vision you've just given me."

Abbie tittered, _"You are a vision."_

"Jeffrey is drunk."

_"So are you Steph."_

"Yes I am and you are gorgeous. Do you have bubble bath?"

_"Yes, honey and almond scented."_

Stephanie moaned softly and squirmed.

_"Did you just moan?" _

"I may have."

_"How's your rib?"_

"Sore but tolerable, how's yours?"

Abbie laughed, _"Covered in suds."_

"Oh my," exclaimed Stephanie while reaching down to untie the drawstring of her board shorts.

_"Is the bruising bad?"_

"It's across the right side of my chest."

_"Ouch, what about your breast?"_

"I have a little there, but it's mainly underneath my boob."

_"If I was there, I'd kiss it better for you,"_ offered Abbie enticingly.

"I'd like that."

_"What are you wearing?"_

"The same as before."

_"I bet you look hot."_

"Not as sexy as you in the bath."

_"This is very frustrating,"_ admitted Abbie with a huff.

"It is," agreed Stephanie before sliding off her shorts.

Abbie heard the rustle of clothing, _"What are you doing?"_

"Taking off my shorts and getting comfortable."

_"Oh god Steph."_

"What honey?"

_"I want you so bad,"_ husked Abbie in a higher pitch.

"How bad?"

_"I want your wonderful hands touching me and your mouth kissing mine."_

"I want you too sweetheart. I can fly home and be there within three hours."

_"Darling, it's ten o'clock, you'll never get a flight out at this time,"_ reasoned Abbie.

"Oh yeah, sorry honey, I'm drunk and horny."

Abbie laughed at the explanation, _"I'm just horny."_

"Do you want to do something about it?"

_"Do you?"_

"I asked first."

_"Uhm, I've actually never had phone sex before, just teased,"_ admitted Abbie.

"I haven't either. I prefer the real deal, but it certainly sounds hot right about now."

_"You sound incredibly sexy baby,"_ replied Abbie before stepping out of the tub and reaching for a towel.

"Abbie."

_"Yes baby."_

"I'm falling for you big time."

Abbie let out an audible sigh, _"I've already fallen for you Stephanie."_

"I don't want to say the words until I'm with you."

_"I feel the same way."_

"I don't want to touch myself unless you are with me."

Abbie burst out laughing, _"I really love your logic."_

"Thank you, it's completely alcohol enriched."

_"Are we just going to ignore our desire and arousal?"_

"Uhm, I guess so," answered Stephanie hesitantly.

_"I'm out of the bath,"_ declared Abbie. _"And I'm going into my bedroom and lying down."_

Stephanie felt a rush of wetness between the lips of her labia and groaned loudly, "Oh honey, please don't tease me."

_"I'm not teasing Stephanie. I'm extremely aroused and want you, but I can't have you, so I want to come for you while you listen to me. I want to hear your voice coaxing me, releasing me."_

"Jesus Abbie," mumbled Stephanie almost incoherently through her sexual light headiness and drunken haze.

Abbie's left hand gently caressed her left breast, _"I've never been this stimulated with anyone else before Stephanie. You make me want to discover new pleasures and experiment."_

"Oh Abbie, you are so beautiful."

_"So are you,"_ she replied before moaning.

"What are you doing?"

_"I'm touching my breast and imagining it's your gentle hand on me."_

"Is your nipple hard?"

_"Yes it is."_

"Pinch it for me," instructed Stephanie.

Abbie did and the shot of pleasure went straight to her centre. _"Oh baby, yes,"_ she whimpered.

Stephanie heard the apartment phone ring in the background, "Go answer the other phone honey, it could be important."

_"Okay, walk down the hall with me."_

"I'm right with you darling."

Moments later Abbie picked up the wall phone, "Hello."

_"Abbie, it's Jack."_

"What's up?"

_"I need to discuss tomorrow's closing address with you."_

"Hang on, just give me a minute."

_"Okay."_

Abbie put down the receiver and walked back down the hall and into her bedroom, _"Baby, it's Jack and he wants to talk about the trial."_

"Shit, okay I'll talk to you tomorrow I guess and I'm going to kick Jack McCoy in the nuts the next time I see him."

Abbie was about to laugh when she realised Stephanie was being serious and had hung up before she could reply.

-0-

Stephanie staggered to the shower and turned on the cold water. She screamed when she stood under the jets and cursed Jack McCoy and his obsession to go over matters a hundred times before being satisfied. As her sexual desire for Abbie ebbed, her anger at Abbie's boss increased. She turned off the water and reached for a towel.

Dressing in a loose fitting shirt and cargo shorts, Stephanie slipped on a pair of flip flops and headed to the downstairs bar for more cocktails.

Abbie picked up the phone receiver and asked, "So what's the problem Jack?"

_"I'm not comfortable with the opening statement."_

"Listen, it happens to be ten thirty at night and you haven't questioned it before now. The evidence speaks for itself, just trust in the work we have already done."

_"You're right Abbie, but something is nagging me."_

"Jack, I put in the hard yards when I am at the office. I have a personal life that I'm very happy with and you my friend have encroached upon it. My girlfriend got shot today and thank goodness she is okay, but she's not with me right now and I miss her. I don't want to talk about work, the opening is just fine the way it is."

_"Oh Abbie I apologise. I just forget some times. Is Stephanie all right?"_

"Yes she is. Her vest saved her from any serious injury, but she is a little pissed at me for talking to you."

_"I'm truly sorry Abbie. I'll see you in the morning."_

"Jack, you seriously need to get over losing Claire Kincaid and move on."

Jack sighed, _"Yeah I really do. Goodnight Abbie."_

"Goodnight Jack."

Abbie called Stephanie back and was peeved with it went unanswered. Going to bed, she tossed and turned for fifteen minutes before finding sleep.

-0-


	18. Chapter 18

TITLE: Law & Order – Stolen Moments

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: First meetings often go horribly awry, leaving bad impressions. A/U

RATING: Rated MA for sexual content

PAIRINGS: ADA Abbie Carmichael & OFC; Detective Olivia Benson & ADA Alexandra Cabot.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please take the time to review; it's what feeds to the Muse and keeps the stories coming! For those readers who have reviewed, I thank you from the bottom of my Aussie heart, Cheers D.

* * *

Chapter 18

The next morning, Stephanie met Jeffrey down by the pool after a lower body workout in the hotel gym.

"Morning sleepy head," he taunted.

"I wasn't sleeping; I've been at the gym."

"I really don't think you're supposed to be exercising."

Stephanie snapped back, "I only did legs, so stop bitching at me."

Jeffrey stared at his sister in disbelief, "You want to tell me what's going on?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Stephanie replied, "Sorry, I'm a little pissed off is all."

"I can see that."

"I was on the phone with Abbie last night and her boss called to discuss a case."

"Well, that's not unusual."

"It was ten thirty for Christ's sake, just because he doesn't have a personal life he assumes no one else does."

"Steph, Abbie is an ADA and has a heavy workload."

"Yes J.J., but she works hard at the office and should be allowed some private time."

Jeffrey sniggered, "Oh I understand now, you and the lovely Miss Carmichael were getting all hot and sweaty on the phone and McCoy interrupted."

"That's not the point. I swore I wouldn't play second fiddle in a relationship again after Peta and here I go again."

"Oh for shit's sake, did Abbie intentionally choose work over you?"

"No."

"Well there's your difference. Peta actively committed herself to work and settled for stolen moments with you. Abbie is not in a position to say no to her boss, the same as you couldn't say no to working so hard on your last case. Did Abbie bitch to you while you spent all those hours sitting in a car?"

"No."

"I rest my case Detective Grumpy," finished Jeffrey smugly.

"You're right and I'm sorry. I just miss her."

"Sister, you are gone."

The waiter approached and Stephanie ordered a bottle of water and a juice. She still had enough alcohol in her system to throw a small dinner party for ten people.

"You not drinking today?" asked Jeffrey.

"I didn't finish drinking until four this morning, so that's a big no."

"In all the time I have known you to date, not once have I seen you drink yourself to oblivion over someone."

"Well, except for Peta, no one has ever meant so much to me."

"I refuse to sit here and have my buzz ruined Steph, so buck up and call your girl or fly home to her."

"Abbie's in court all day, the trial will hopefully go into deliberations at some stage."

"Then dear sister, suck it up and recuperate. Hubba hubba, check out the brunette in the white bikini."

"All right, just stop talking so loudly."

Stephanie took delivery of her drinks and she sat quietly while working on her tan. Brother and sister had lunch at a nearby café later then both went for an afternoon nap.

-0-

Lennie called Stephanie just as she was stepping out of the shower, _"Hey Kiddo, how are you doing?"_

"Great and so is Jeffrey. He's out having dinner with a cute woman he met by the pool this afternoon."

_"Trust Jeffrey to be recovering from major surgery and still find the energy to charm the ladies."_

"He's a hound dog Uncle Lennie."

Lennie chuckled before continuing, _"Loo wanted me to call and tell you both you and J.J. are to wear your uniform on Monday then met us at City Hall for your citations at nine o'clock."_

"I'll pass it on. You and Ed better be getting one too. You guys worked all those hours too."

_"We are, so is everyone else who worked the case."_

"Gee, something tells me it's election year for the Mayor."

Lennie laughed for a second, _"You got it in one Kiddo. The City wants to acknowledge all the long hours we put in. It will be a major media circus."_

"Great, so how is Liz?"

_"Good, she's very good. Ed keeps ribbing me about the age difference, but I know he is happy for me."_

"I'm sure he is, just like the rest of us are."

_"Liz and I had dinner with your mother last night and she'll call you tonight."_

"Okay."

_"Well I gotta go, Ed is waving at me and he says hello."_

"Give him a hug from me and I'll see you Monday."

_"Bye Steph."_

Drying off, Stephanie pulled on a fluffy white bath robe then ordered room service.

After watching a movie, she went and sat on the balcony and viewed the ocean. Her cell phone rang moments later and she knew it was Abbie.

"Hello."

_"Hey baby, listen, they have just locked up the Jury in a hotel for the night. They'll continue deliberations in the morning, so I can't fly down there."_

"Yep, there's a big surprise. Well, good luck with it all and I'll talk to you Monday, maybe."

_"Steph don't,"_ protested Abbie.

"Don't what?"

_"Dismiss me because you can't have your own way."_

"I'm not Abbie. I was already resigned to the fact you weren't going to be able to spend time with me down here. It's okay, work comes first and I know that so bye." She ended the call abruptly.

Abbie looked at her phone and cursed, "Bullshit, that's just frigging bullshit."

"Pardon Abbie?" asked Jack as he entered her office.

"It's nothing." Standing up from behind her desk, she collected her briefcase and made for the door. "I'll see you back here at nine."

"You want to grab some dinner and a drink?"

"Sure, why not? It seems my girlfriend is pissed at me and doesn't want to talk, so I'm free."

-0-

Abbie stumbled up her apartment building stairs and banged her head on the door. "Shit!" she grumbled while righting herself.

"That's no way for a lady to speak," said a familiar voice.

Abbie opened the door and used it to prop herself up. She turned and looked at the attractive, dark haired detective standing on the bottom step with her hands tucked in her trouser pockets and grinned. "Hey," she slurred. "How are you doing?"

The detective smiled and walked up the steps, "Better than you by the looks of things."

"Yeah, I'm a real treat."

The tittering investigator held the door open and Abbie walked to her apartment door.

"I gather this isn't a social visit?"

"No, my partner and I need a big favour. Our ADA is at some snooze fest, high society function and can't be disturbed and we need a search warrant on a perp we have on ice."

Abbie opened her door and ushered the detective inside, "How strong is your probable cause?"

"We've got DNA and four witnesses who identified him as being in the area where the rape occurred."

Abbie put down her portfolio and laptop on the counter, "Sounds good enough for me. What's your perp's name?"

"Darren Carl Barker," answered the gumshoe while retrieving a black notebook and handing it to Abbie, "That's the address."

"Okay." Abbie collected her computer and took it into the study and hooked it up to the printer.

The detective followed, "So how come you are drunk?"

"Girlfriend trouble, I think I've hurt her unintentionally."

"Sorry to hear that."

Abbie typed up the warrant, printed it off then handed it over, "There you go. Now give me a moment to call a willing Judge to sign it for you." She picked up the telephone index on the desk and flicked through the pages, "Here we go, Judge Hardy, she hates rapists."

Abbie made the call and had Judge Hardy onside within minutes, "Yes ma'am, the two Detectives will be at your home in ten minutes and thank you Your Honour."

"You're welcome Miss Carmichael."

Abbie hung up, "There you go Detective. The Judge lives at 164 East 43rd Street."

"I really appreciate this Abbie."

"It's okay, I'm glad I could help. Give me a call and we'll do dinner sometime soon."

"You got it, see ya."

The detective bolted out the apartment and Abbie secured the door. Going into the bathroom, she stripped off and showered. She climbed into bed and slept until six fifty the following morning.

-0-


	19. Chapter 19

TITLE: Law & Order – Stolen Moments

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: First meetings often go horribly awry, leaving bad impressions. A/U

RATING: Rated MA for sexual content

PAIRINGS: ADA Abbie Carmichael & OFC; Detective Olivia Benson & ADA Alexandra Cabot.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please take the time to review; it's what feeds to the Muse and keeps the stories coming! To those who have, I salute you!

* * *

Chapter 19

On Saturday February 4th, Abbie looked up from the brief on her desk and said, "Morning Jack."

He handed her a large container of coffee from the vender located outside the building and whined, "I can't believe we drank three bottles of wine with dinner."

"My head reminded me of that very fact this morning when the alarm sounded."

"Have you heard from Stephanie yet?"

"No and I tried calling her earlier, but her phone is switched off."

Jack shook his head then immediately regretted it, "That's not a good sign."

"No it's not, but I guess I'll just have to wait until Monday."

"I'm hoping the Jury returns a verdict before lunch, that way we could salvage some part of the weekend."

"I'm with you on that."

"I'll be in my office if you need me. I have to take some more Advil for this headache from hell," groused Jack while heading for the exit.

"I'll be right here preparing the extradition application for Vincent Ingram."

Jack stopped his progress, "Are you sure you want to travel to Toronto and argue for his return?"

"I'm certain Jack and I'll file the paperwork first thing Monday morning then drive up with the detectives. I'll appear before the Supreme Court and hopefully have a win. Then we'll drag his sorry ass back here the next day."

"All right, but you are fully aware the Canadian Court will refuse your application if the death penalty is on the table."

"Yes I know, but he was only charged with the Holloway murder when he absconded from our jurisdiction."

Jack's eyes grew wider with realisation, "And once you assure the Canadians he will not face the death Penalty for Holloway and steps back onto American soil at the border, you'll have him arrested for the Manning murder."

Abbie grinned devilishly, "See I have learnt a thing or two from you the past three years."

Laughing, Jack retorted, "I think I've learnt a few from you."

"Well you did learn not to play poker with me."

"That I did," replied Jack as he departed for his office in room 1012.

Abbie stood and reached for a Law book on the shelf. There was a knock on her door and she turned to see a delivery guy holding a bunch of yellow roses. She immediately assumed they were from Stephanie, they weren't. Abbie took delivery of the bouquet and tipped the man. Setting them on her desk, she read the card and was disappointed to find it was a thank you gift for helping with the search warrant the night before. Returning to her application, the ADA cast all thoughts of Stephanie from her mind.

-0-

Jack's phone rang at one twenty eight. It was the Court Clerk advising him their verdict was in. He informed Abbie and by 13:46 a guilty decision had been delivered by the Jury Foreperson. Wesley Keller was held over in custody for sentencing on a date to be determined within the next sixty days.

Abbie and Jack returned to the office and collected their belongings before going home. Abbie called Stephanie again after she showered and was relieved when she answered on the fourth ring.

_"Hello."_

"Hi, it's Abbie."

_"What's up?"_ inquired Stephanie flippantly.

"Nothing, I just wanted to hear your voice and tell you how sorry I am."

_"You have nothing to apologise for Abbie."_

"Yes I do."

_"Look Abbie, I've had time to think about us while I've been down here."_

Abbie's heart stopped beating and she interrupted, "Don't you dare break up with me."

_"Oh okay, but that's not with I going to say."_

Abbie exhaled, "All right, I'm sorry for over reacting. It just sounded like you were."

_"No honey, I was going to tell you I understand it wasn't your fault you were busy with work."_

"I'm so glad to hear you say that and the Jury came back with a guilty verdict."

Stephanie yawned, _"Congratulations honey."_

"Are you tired baby?"

_"Yes."_

"I'll see if I can get a flight out tonight and at least spend some time with you."

_"Don't bother Abbie; I've already checked all the airlines. There are no seats available."_

"Shit."

Stephanie stifled a giggle, _"It's all right baby, we've waited this long, what's another day?"_

"It's more time I could have had with you," replied Abbie angrily.

_"Do you want to settle for phone sex instead?"_

Abbie laughed, "I thought you were against that idea?"

_"Desperate times calls for desperate measures honey."_

"I can survive another day Steph."

_"What are you wearing?"_

Abbie giggled softly, "Your NYPD Academy tee shirt and navy boxers that you left here."

_"That's very sexy darling."_

"Yeah right," scoffed Abbie.

_"It is to me."_

"So, what are you wearing?"

_"Boots, black leather jacket, blue sweater, white tee, no bra and black briefs,"_ answered Stephanie in a lowered voice.

Abbie changed the topic quickly; she was beginning to overheat, "How is your chest?"

_"It's still sore and my nipples are rock hard."_

The kettle boiled, "Oh dear god, now it's my turn to ask you not to tease."

_"Would you like to touch them?"_

"Baby, you know I would."

_"Then go lie on your bed and close your eyes."_

"Don't Stephanie; I want to wait until you are here." The door intercom buzzed, "Damn it. Baby, someone is at the door."

_"Go answer it then I am going to make love to you."_

Abbie groaned, "Enough with the teasing already." Pressing the talk button, Abbie said, "Hello, who is it?"

_"See I told you I wasn't teasing,"_ replied Stephanie.

Abbie activated the building door swiftly and put down her phone. Opening her apartment door, she stood in the doorjamb and smiled.

Stephanie embraced her gently, "I missed you too much and wanted to be with you."

Abbie was careful not to press into Stephanie's injured chest, "I'm so glad you're back."

"I am too. I got in about two hours ago and was at home waiting for you to call. I drove over here while we were talking on the phone."

Abbie closed the door behind them, "I see you weren't joking about the erect nipples."

"No I wasn't, so can we go to bed now?"

Abbie took hold of Stephanie's hand and led her down the hall then into the bedroom. She turned and pressed her lips to the blonde. The kiss was soft and slow and Stephanie removed Abbie's shirt and boxers before taking off her own clothes.

Abbie pulled back and gasped at the sight of Stephanie's bruising. Reaching out, she gently caressed the purple discolouration, "Oh baby that looks painful."

"It is, but your soothing touch will make it all better," replied Stephanie in a voice laden with desire.

The couple eased onto the bed and Stephanie lowered herself between Abbie's legs. "I want to look at you," she husked as she slowly rubbed her clitoris against Abbie's.

Abbie groaned and locked her eyes onto blue pools, "I love you Stephanie."

Stephanie tilted her head to the side and moaned, "I love you so much Abbie." She rocked back and forth for several minutes then her body tensed, "Honey, oh god, I missed you." She cried as the climax built then whispered, "I love you."

Abbie's own arousal began to peak and she held on tight to her lover's shoulders, "Yes baby ... oh god ... please!"

Stephanie started to pant heavily, "Abbie ... Abbie ... my love."

Abbie dug her short nails into Stephanie's flesh and grinned, "Right there baby that's the tempo."

With glazed eyes, Stephanie vowed, "I'm forever yours."

"I want you for all time," replied Abbie as her body started to shake. "Baby ... Steph ... oh god."

Two sets of eyes held each other's gaze as the couple climaxed jointly.

Stephanie grinned broadly, "I'm not finished with you yet, but I need you to help me out with your position."

Abbie reached up and stroked Stephanie's hair, "Whatever you need baby."

-0-

Two hours elapsed before both women were satiated and Abbie was lying across Stephanie's stomach and softly caressing her hip with delicate strokes.

"The other night when our telephone conversation was interrupted by Jack, I told him off then tried to call you back."

Stephanie trailed her fingers through Abbie raven locks, "I went to the bar and drank myself stupid."

"Oh baby I'm sorry."

"It's okay Abbie, it did me good to let go."

Abbie inched down and kissed Stephanie's still swollen mound, "I love your smoothness."

"And I'm happy to announce it loves you," retorted Stephanie as her stomach rumbled.

Kissing her way upwards, Abbie slid her tongue along rippled muscle, "I'll go order some takeout." She slipped out of bed, ordered some Italian then returned to bed. Settling between Stephanie's thighs, she looked up and said, "We've got forty minutes, so I thought I'd start with an appetiser." Abbie lowered her mouth onto her lover and Stephanie whimpered incoherently in reply.

-0-

Stephanie rolled onto the side and instantly cried out in pain.

Abbie woke and reached for her, "Baby are you all right?"

"Yes, I just turned onto the wrong side."

Sitting up, Abbie looked down at her, "I guess now would be a good time to get up?"

"Well we are both awake and I really do need to pee." She slowly sat up and eased off the mattress.

Abbie took a look at Stephanie's lower back, Steph, what happened to your back?"

"That's where I fell when I got shot. I slammed onto a concrete path, but it's not painful honey."

Abbie crawled across the bed on her knees and kissed the bruised skin, "I don't like the fact you've been hurt."

"It comes with the job darling. Do you want to have a shower?"

"Yes then I'd like to make you breakfast."

"I can handle that." Stephanie turned and framed the sides of Abbie's face with her hands, "You look extremely beautiful in the morning."

"My hair is a mess."

Stephanie laughed, "I like it. It's got that _"I've had wonderful sex all night"_ look about it."

"Mmm, I did and plan on having more."

"You can as long as you are gentle."

The pair went into the bathroom and Abbie was tremendously tender the entire time.

-0-

"Do you want to stay at my place tonight?" asked Stephanie. "I'll cook us dinner and drive you into work in the morning."

Abbie unravelled her lanky legs from around Stephanie's, "Okay and will you be providing more incredible love making too?"

Stephanie laughed at the query, "You are insatiable."

"Hey, I'm just making up for lost time," protested Abbie with a grin.

"I'm not complaining honey. I can't get enough of you at the best of times."

"Do you want to leave now?"

"Sure, I need to pick up a few things on the way."

"Oh good I need to purchase some tampons. I'm due tomorrow."

"That explains your ravenous appetite then."

The reasoning caused Abbie to giggle, "Ahh no, I'm worse during."

Stephanie roared with laughter, "Thank goodness I can keep up with you then."

"Just think; our cycles will become in synch soon."

"No they won't."

Abbie scrunched up her face, "Pardon?"

"I don't menstruate honey. I'm on six monthly contraceptive injections to inhibit it."

"Oh okay."

"It's because of my job Abbie and not protection from unwanted pregnancies. It's a little annoying to have to worry about a period while I'm running down the street after a perp."

"Well that does make sense," admitted a slightly relieved Abbie.

"It does and there are no side effects."

Abbie rolled off the couch, "Let's make a move."

Stephanie was slow to get going.

"Are you on any pain killers?" asked Abbie while helping her lover to her feet.

"I've got some in my bag, but I haven't been taking them."

"Baby, you can hardly move or stand up straight."

"I know and I'll take some when I get home."

"Okay then I'll be able to swing you from the rafters."

Stephanie giggled, "All right honey, I guess this is your kinky side."

In reply, Abbie goosed her, "That's about it for kinky with me."

"I've dabbled in a few things, but we can talk about that later."

"Yes we will," agreed a very curious ADA.

-0-

Once Abbie finished hanging her pant suits in the closet, she joined Stephanie in the kitchen. "Do you need a hand with anything baby?" she inquired.

"No thanks, I've got it covered. Do you like a little or a lot of garlic?"

"Garlic is good, so what are you making?"

"Spaghetti Bolognese, I have a secret recipe."

"Yummy and I'll be travelling up to Toronto tomorrow around midday. I've an extradition hearing to attend to."

"Cool and that explains the two outfits you brought with you. I gather some crim escaped on a Capital offence."

"Yeah, Vincent Ingram was charged with first degree murder eight months ago and his attorney talked the Judge into a million dollar bail. I'd asked for remand, but lost the motion. His parents posted the money and he fled over the border as soon as he was released. The RCMP picked him up for an assault two days ago and caught the flag on his criminal history."

"The Canadian Government doesn't advocate the death penalty, so I assume you have to compromise and drop the lethal injection plan."

"Yes on that charge we will, but we have evidence he committed a second murder."

Stephanie reached for Abbie and kissed her, "Very clever my beautiful ADA."

"ADA Alex Cabot did the same thing back in January."

"She's a smart women and very attractive."

Abbie smiled, "Oh so you know her?"

"Yeah, Tommy and I handled a case with her early last year involving an underage prostitution racket. We teamed up with Detectives Stabler and Benson from the one-six."

Black brows wandered up Abbie's forehead, "So you know Elliot and Olivia too?"

"Yes. They are damn good detectives and Olivia is an absolute dream boat. You used to work with the SVU before they assigned Alex permanently to the position, didn't you?"

"Wow, you have done your research."

"I have and Olivia and I went through the Academy together. I nearly asked her out on a date when we worked the case before I caught the twinkle in her eye when she looked at Alex."

"Ahh huh, so you were interested in her?" asked Abbie before planting a kiss on Stephanie's neck.

"Mmm yes, I mean what lesbian wouldn't. She's the total package, just like you honey. Olivia's good at her job, compassionate, has a killer body and is extremely attractive."

"Oh really?"

"You are more beautiful though and I melt every time you look at me."

Abbie kissed the soft skin again and ran her tongue over the beating pulse point, "Good comeback and I get wet every time you look at me."

"Oh god," mumbled Stephanie. She picked Abbie up in her arms and placed her on the counter carefully. Seizing her lips, Abbie moaned into her mouth as Stephanie started to undress her.

Ten minutes later Abbie erupted into Stephanie's mouth and held onto her head tightly as the tremors passed through her body. "I LOVE YOU," she screamed as her lover renewed her assault on the small bundle of nerves. Abbie's second orgasm came quickly and she was left panting heavily when Stephanie stood up between her legs.

"I love you too and the other detective you dated was Olivia and her partner is Alex Cabot. You owe me a hundred dollars Carmichael," declared the blonde smugly before walking away and entering the bathroom.

Abbie was still sitting on the counter when she returned from brushing her teeth and changing into fresh briefs and shorts.

Smirking, Abbie said, "You are very clever as well as the best lover I've ever had."

"Thank you honey and you may want to clean the counter."

Abbie laughed and jumped to the floor, "You made the mess, so you clean it up." She strutted off down the hall with her clothes in hand and swayed her hips enticingly.

Stephanie was snared in the trap instantly and raced after her bewitching girlfriend.

-0-


	20. Chapter 20

TITLE: Law & Order – Stolen Moments

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: First meetings often go horribly awry, leaving bad impressions. A/U

RATING: Rated MA for sexual content

PAIRINGS: ADA Abbie Carmichael & OFC; Detective Olivia Benson & ADA Alexandra Cabot.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please take the time to review; it's what feeds to the Muse and keeps the stories coming!

* * *

Chapter 20

Stephanie adjusted her tie while looking in the bedroom mirror and Abbie exited the ensuite and stopped, "Oh my god, you look so damn good."

"So do you, now come here."

Abbie closed the distance between them and kissed Stephanie hungrily. When they finally parted, Stephanie ran her hand over the curve of Abbie's left buttock, "I really do like you in black trousers and this grey woollen jacket."

"And I love seeing you in uniform, what is the occasion?"

"All the Squad members who worked the Burns case are receiving citations this morning at City Hall."

"What time?"

"Nine, maybe you could make the presentation?"

"I'll be there. I only have to lodge some paperwork via fax this morning and that won't take long."

"I can pick you up if you want."

"I'd like that Steph, but I'll be busy organising the trip to Toronto. I'll meet you there."

"It's a date and J.J. will be there to receive a citation also. You'll be able to meet my family."

"Excellent, I've been looking forward to that."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes baby."

Stephanie gingerly collected her peaked cap from the top shelf of the closet and grimaced.

"Still sore?" asked Abbie with a caress to her lover's back.

"Yes Abbie."

"Maybe you should ask for a couple more days off work?"

"I'll ask the Lieutenant to keep me on desk duty for the next two days."

"Good thinking my love."

Stephanie smiled and picked up her duffle bag, "I like it when you say that."

"I do too. Now get moving before I end up ravishing you."

"Yes ma'am."

-0-

Stephanie walked into the deserted Squadroom and went straight to the locker room to store her bag and off duty weapon. She then went into the Lieutenant's office and smiled at her boss who was also dressed in uniform.

"Good morning Loo."

Van Buren looked up, "Morning Stephanie, how are you feeling?"

"Very tender and I was wondering if I could sit out the next two days at my desk?"

"I've got a better proposition for you. You and Eric can drive up to Toronto and transport back a bail jumper that is being extradited."

Stephanie could barely contain her grin, "Vincent Ingram, I assume?"

"One and the same; ADA Carmichael will be travelling with you and will be appearing before the Supreme Court early tomorrow morning to make the application. You'll stay overnight and drive back tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am."

Van Buren glanced at her grinning detective, "You already knew all that, didn't you?"

"I did Loo, but not the part about Eric and me."

Smiling, Van Buren stood and approached the younger woman, "Is there something I should be aware of?"

"Abbie and I are dating. Well, actually she is my girlfriend," replied the still beaming blonde.

"I'm glad to see you two have really patched up your differences."

"I am too and can I say you look great in uniform Loo."

"Why thank you. My husband Donald agrees with you. He was late opening up his hardware store this morning."

Both women laughed at the implication for several seconds before Stephanie said, "I would have been late myself if Abbie had her way."

"We should wear it more often," suggested Anita with a sly grin.

"It certainly has benefits."

"Yes it does and it's nice to finally have another female around here. I was beginning to drown in the testosterone."

"I can relate to that. I'm having a dinner party Saturday night if you and your husband would like to come. Lennie, Ed and Eric will be there."

"That sounds like fun and lord knows Donald and I need some of that. If I can find a sitter for Ric and Stefan, we'll be there."

"Great, how old are your boys?"

"Stefan is thirteen and Ric is eleven. Ric was diagnoses with scoliosis when he was six, so he's had a hard time most of his life. He was to wear a brace twenty three hours every day because of his growth spurts, but medically he's improved over the past two years."

"I'm sorry to hear that and I'd like to meet your sons one day."

"We can arrange that." Van Buren leaned over and picked up some paperwork in a folder and handed it to Stephanie. "You'll need that for your trip. You leave at noon and will be staying at the Metropolitan Hotel, a minute's drive from the 52nd Division Police Station where your fugitive will be held during the hearing."

"Phew, do you have the time table for the buses with that?" taunted Stephanie comically.

Van Buren sniggered, "I have to admit it's very detailed and was faxed over by your girlfriend five minutes ago."

"Oh, I guess this is one of those "I just put my foot in my mouth" moments."

"You could say that, so how is your brother doing?"

"Recovering well and hoping to return to duty in two weeks' time."

"That is good news."

Lennie stuck his head into the office, "Looking sharp ladies."

"Thank you," replied Van Buren.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll go share the good news with Eric," said Stephanie as she walked to the doorway. She stopped, straightened Lennie's tie and collar then cheekily asked, "You dress yourself this morning?"

"Yes I did as a matter of fact and welcome back Kiddo," retorted the Senior Detective. "How's the rib?"

"Still fairly painful, but our beautiful Lieutenant has given me a cushy assignment."

"See Brisco," noted Van Buren with a wink. "Flattery does works around here."

"I'm writing that down for further reference," jested Lennie with a chuckle.

Stephanie laughed as she went over to Eric, "Hey Partner."

"Hey yourself, how are you feeling?"

"Not too bad, I'm about eighty five per cent fit. We've been tasked with a transportation transfer."

"We have?"

Stephanie handed over the travel documents then gave specific details.

-0-

At eight fifteen there was a mass exodus of detectives from the Homicide bullpen at the two-seven with only two left behind to man the phones. Stephanie and Eric stopped off at the motor garage to refuel their Ford sedan before making the trip to City Hall.

The two detectives joined their colleagues in the function room and Stephanie located her brother, his partner Adrian Weaver and her mother talking to Mayor Rudy Giuliani. She was about to approach them when she overheard Lennie say hello to Abbie.

Turning around, Stephanie grinned at her girlfriend, "Hello, I'm glad to see you could make it."

"Hi and I couldn't miss the chance to see my girlfriend being honoured by the City or check her out in uniform."

Stephanie leaned in, "Thank you honey. Are you ready to meet my family?"

"I certainly am."

Jeffrey and his mother spotted Stephanie and as the Mayor moved on, drew near.

Stephanie reached for Abbie's right hand, "Here they come."

Abbie looked at the older version of Stephanie and quipped, "Wow, you really are your mother's daughter."

"Yep, that's how I'll look at forty nine."

Abbie chuckled, "I'd better take my mom's advice and hold onto you."

Jeffrey hugged his sister very gently, "Hey Steph."

Maureen embraced her next, "Hello dear."

"Hi mom, Jeffrey, I'd like you to meet ADA Abigail Carmichael." She let go of Abbie's hand and stepped to the side.

Abbie shook Jeffrey's then Maureen's hands, "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Carmichael," replied Maureen with a glint in her eye. "My daughter hasn't stopped talking about you since you met."

Abbie laughed, "Well, I hope she left out all the unflattering parts."

"She had nothing but high praise for you."

Blushing brightly, Abbie humbly confessed, "Stephanie made quiet the impression on my family."

"Yes, she told me the other day."

Jeffrey chimed in, "It's nice to finally meet the woman who holds my sister's heart."

"Jeffrey!" exclaimed Stephanie.

"Relax I won't embarrass you anymore."

"Good, now let's go find some seats. It appears proceedings are about the get underway."

-0-

After an hour and ten minutes, the commendations ceremony was over and everyone was enjoying refreshments. Stephanie introduced Abbie to Adrian before excusing herself and speaking with Chief Laird.

When she returned to Abbie, she slipped an arm around her waist, "You look great and thanks for attending."

"Welcome and I like your family." Abbie slanted into Stephanie and the blonde flinched. "Sorry baby, I forgot about your rib."

"It's fine honey, I'm still just a little tender."

Abbie looked at her watch and frowned, "I have to go Steph."

"I know, so do I."

"I'll call you tonight from Toronto."

"No you won't," countered Stephanie with a wicked grin.

Abbie glared at her with a puzzled expression, "Say what?"

"Eric and I are the two detectives going with you."

Smiling with deep dimples to her cheeks, Abbie responded, "This road trip just got interesting."

"We'll pick you up at your office at eleven fifty."

"Okay, I'll see you then." She kissed Stephanie lingeringly before saying goodbye to the others.

"I'll walk out with you," offered Stephanie. "Just give me a moment to tell Eric I'll meet him at the car."

"Not a problem Steph."

Stephanie found Eric with his brunette wife in discussion with Van Buren and Chief Laird. "Excuse me Eric," she said. "I'll catch you outside."

"All right Stephanie, but before you go, this is my wife Sally. Honey, this is my new partner Stephanie Richards."

Stephanie extended her right hand and refrained from laughing when her offsider's wife eyed her with more than a hint of jealousy, "Nice to meet you ma'am." She shook her hand firmly then added, "If you'll excuse me, I have to walk my girlfriend outside."

Relief visibly washed over Sally face, "By all means, hopefully we'll have the opportunity to talk at your dinner party."

"I look forward to that, goodbye."

Stephanie swiftly joined Abbie and they exited the building. She hailed a cab and opened the rear door for Abbie, "I'll see you soon honey."

"Bye baby." The brunette leaned in and kissed Stephanie thoroughly before getting into the taxi.

Stephanie waved her farewell then walked over to Jeffrey and her mother as they were coming down the stairs. She hugged them both and thanked her mother for attending.

Maureen held onto her two children's hands and declared, "Your father would be so proud of you."

"I love you mom," replied a teary eyed Stephanie. She told her mother she was off to Toronto and would call later that evening before joining Eric and heading back to the station to collect their overnight bags. The pair changed into more comfortable clothing and Stephanie collected her weapon from her locker then retrieved a body belt, extra cuffs and leg irons from the armoury before meeting Eric at the car.

"You all set?" she asked as she put the equipment in the trunk along with their bags and extra change of clothes.

"I am and thanks for dropping the line about your girlfriend in front of Sally."

"It's cool and I'm sure it will save you a whole lot of hurt down the line."

Eric chuckled and climbed into the driver's seat, "It already has."

-0-

After a near nine hour drive, Stephanie ignored the pain stabbing her right side and opened the hotel room door. Abbie followed closely behind her after saying goodnight to Eric who was staying in the room next door.

"Do you want to order in from room service baby?" inquired the ADA while placing her portfolio and travel bag on the end of the queen sized bed.

"Sure, I'll settle for a club sandwich. I'm just going to take a shower."

Abbie looked at her girlfriend and noticed the slightly hunched back and perspiration soaked brow, "Are you in pain?"

"Just a little, it's from having to sit in the same position for so long."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I'm fine honey. I'll just ice the area a little when I'm done in the shower."

"Okay, I'll organise dinner for us."

Stephanie retrieved her toiletries kit out of her bag and a pair of blue boxers and white tee shirt. Going into the bathroom, she swallowed three pain killers and undressed.

Abbie handed Stephanie a plastic bag filled with crushed ice when she exited the bathroom ten minutes later, "I went and got you this."

"Thanks honey and I took a couple of pills too. I'll just lie down on the bed and ice my ribs for a while."

"Dinner will be here in twenty minutes, so I'll go shower."

"Okay honey."

Stephanie was sound asleep when Abbie came out of the bathroom wearing running shorts and a jersey. She woke when there was a tap on the door.

"Sorry I fell asleep Abbie."

"It's fine baby, it's been a long day. I'll get the door."

After eating, Stephanie returned to bed and the ice pack. Abbie settled in beside her and turned off the lights.

"How is the pain?"

"Bearable, so tell me a little about the Ingram case."

"His parents put up his bail money and he flew the coop pretty much straight away. The evidence tying him to the murder of his offsider Aden Holloway is overwhelming."

"What was the motive?"

"Holloway was skimming off the top on their joint business dealings."

"Oh I recall the case now. Wasn't there a witness killed a while back?"

"Yes, that was Norman Manning. He was also an associate of Ingram's and rolled on him in exchange of a lighter sentence for his involvement in the money laundering venture. Ingram's fingerprints were lifted from the knife used to kill Manning along with hair fibres. Manning was killed eight hours after Ingram was granted bail."

"Wasn't Manning in WitSec?"

"No, he refused protection. Luckily the case against Ingram isn't reliant on Manning's testimony, so his death hasn't jeopardised our prosecution." Abbie smiled at Stephanie when she heard the soft sigh. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing shallowly.

-0-

Once Eric and Stephanie made contact with Detectives Rollins and Webster, the four officers entered the Courtroom to watch proceedings.

Ingram was shackled and sitting next to his lawyer while Abbie presented paperwork to the Judge.

Judge Tobin read the application thoroughly then addressed the court, "I see all the necessary forms have been completed Miss Carmichael."

"Yes Your Honour, but on behalf of the New York County District Attorney's Office, I would like to amend the count of Murder in the first degree to Manslaughter."

Stephanie looked at the smirk on Ingram's face and concentrated on his movements. She was expecting him to grandstand at any moment.

Abbie handed several sheets of paper to the bailiff and he passed them up to the Judge.

"Do you have any objections Mr Strait?" the Judge inquired of Ingram's defence attorney.

Slightly built Strait turned to his client and after a nod, answered, "No Your Honour."

"In that case the charge is hereby amended. How does your client plead?"

"Not guilty Your Honour," responded Strait.

"I accept your plea and hereby decree that the defendant Vincent Gilmore Ingram be held in custody by the relevant authorities until transferred to the custody of the New York City Police Department at the Canadian/US border Buffalo to face charges brought against him by the State of New York."

"Thank you Your Honour," countered Abbie before packing up her leather briefcase.

As Ingram was led out of the room, Detective Rollins approached Eric, "We'll go collect Ingram and meet you outside."

"Thanks Marcus."

Abbie joined the foursome, "Thank you for all your assistance Detectives Rollins and Webster."

"You are welcome ma'am," replied Webster.

"Let's get a move on," suggested Stephanie, keen to get back to Manhattan and secure Ingram at Central Booking.

-0-

When Eric saw the black Crown Victoria's flashing headlights in the rear view mirror, he pulled out behind and followed them to the Border facilities in Buffalo.

Once all the paperwork was signed, Stephanie, Eric and Abbie stood in the quiet hallway on the American side with two officers and patiently waited for their prisoner to be handed over.

Detective Rollins had a hold of Ingram's right upper arm and Webster had a firm grip on his left as the trio slowly made their way down the corridor. Dark haired Ingram was openly sneering at Abbie and Stephanie observed closely.

Earlier, Eric had handed the Toronto detectives handcuffs, body belt and leg irons for the transportation of Ingram to avoid any delays in re-shackling him.

Rollins and Webster stopped just before the thick red line painted on the floor and Abbie said, "Welcome home Ingram."

Ingram leered at the ADA, "It's always a pleasure to see you bitch."

Stephanie and Eric stepped forward and grabbed either side of the prisoner's arms firmly.

When he crossed over the line, Abbie approached and removed a piece of paper from her pocket. Handing it to Eric, she calmly uttered, "Detective."

Eric stuck it into the front of the orange coveralls Ingram was wearing and declared, "Vincent Gilmore Ingram, you are under arrest for the first degree murder of Norman Manning. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been explained to you?"

Ingram's response was to grit his teeth and struggle against Stephanie and Eric's grasp. "YOU FUCKING SLUT," he shouted as his right arm came free from Eric's grip. Lunging forward towards Abbie, he suddenly spun around and elbowed Stephanie in the right side of her ribs. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU WHORE," he spat while attempting to free himself from Stephanie's hold.

Mustering all her strength, Stephanie pushed through the excruciating, blinding pain and kneed Ingram in the superficial femoral artery in his upper leg. As his limb buckled, she slammed her boot into the popliteal artery in the back of his knee. "Get down and shut your filthy mouth," she instructed as the prisoner collapsed to the floor and onto his knees.

Eric quickly regained a tight clasp as the two nearby Border Officers came to the detectives' assistance.

"I'LL KILL EACH AND EVERY FUCKING ONE OF YOU," vowed Ingram as he was dragged to the vehicle lock area.

Stephanie glanced back at Rollins and Webster and they both nodded and smiled to her.

Abbie followed a discrete distance behind as Ingram continued to thrash about and voice his protest.

One of the Officers opened the rear door of the Squad car and Ingram was forcibly secured to the lower and upper roll bars behind the front seat.

"YOU ARE ALL DEAD," seethed Ingram as Eric slammed the door on him.

Stephanie thanked the Officers for their assistance then called Anita to advise they were headed back to New York. Turning to a tranquil Abbie, she gave simple instructions, "Don't look at him Counsellor or engage in any form of conversation. Don't give him any ammunition; he will only get off on it."

Abbie nodded in understanding and Stephanie asked, "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I am fine. He didn't get to me thanks to you."

"I was only doing my job Counsellor." Glancing at Eric, she added, "How are you doing?"

"I'm good, let's get this fucking animal back behind bars where he belongs."

Stephanie went around to the other side of the vehicle and opened the rear door. Straight away she was greeted with another tirade of insults and threats. Once she was buckled up, she reached into the left pocket of her trousers and withdrew the bottle of Percocet tablets. She swallowed three dry then concentrated on the road ahead as Eric left the Border's main building.

"HEY CARMICHAEL," bellowed Ingram. "When I get free I'm gonna hunt you down and fuck that tight ass of yours until you bleed to death." Turning his head to the right, he spat at Stephanie, "I'll force you to watch then I'll tear you up next bitch."

The reply from Abbie was to call Jack with news of their progress and Stephanie wiped the spittle off her face with the handkerchief in her coat pocket.

_"It sounds like Ingram is not taking too kindly to the journey,"_ quipped the EADA.

"You could say that. We should arrive at Central Booking around four."

_"I'll meet you there with Nora and all the relevant paperwork."_

"Okay, see you then."

Ingram wasn't finished, "I bet you've been on your knees sucking your boss's cock Carmichael."

Stephanie grimaced against the nauseating pain that ripped through her side as she adjusted her position and Eric leaned over and reached for the radio mike. He contacted the local Buffalo authorities to advice they were passing through their jurisdiction then activated the emergency lights and siren to drown out Ingram's voice and pick up the speed.

-0-

When Eric turned into the gas station four hours later, Abbie went inside to purchase a drink while Eric refuelled the car.

Ingram leered at Stephanie and snarled, "I'm gonna take great pleasure in fucking that high and mighty Attorney before I slice open her neck then I'm coming after you."

Stephanie bit into her bottom lip as she raised her left arm and elbowed Ingram sharply in the temple, "Shut the fuck up you disgusting prick."

Ingram's eyes rolled back in his head as he lost consciousness. The remaining three hours of the drive were pleasantly quiet and there was no need for the siren.

-0-

When Stephanie and Eric signed the last page of paperwork at Central Booking, Abbie left with Jack and Nora while the two detectives returned to the two-seven and Ingram was held in custody until arraignment on the new charges.

Lieutenant Van Buren congratulated both detectives on a successful extradition before they returned to their desks.

Eric took one look at his partner and noted, "Hey Steph, you don't look so good. In fact your skin is all grey and your bottom lip is bleeding."

"I'm okay, just a little pain from sitting for so long." She wiped the sweat from her brow and went to sit down. Unable to bear the severe pain any longer, Stephanie turned to Eric, "Actually, you better call a bus Eric; I think I've got broken ribs."

Eric jumped to his feet and tried to catch her as she collapsed to the floor and blacked out.

-0-


	21. Chapter 21

TITLE: Law & Order – Stolen Moments

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: First meetings often go horribly awry, leaving bad impressions. A/U

RATING: Rated MA for sexual content

PAIRINGS: ADA Abbie Carmichael & OFC; Detective Olivia Benson & ADA Alexandra Cabot.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please take the time to review; it's what feeds to the Muse and keeps the stories coming!

* * *

Chapter 21

Stephanie regained consciousness in the Emergency Room surrounded by her mother, Anita and Eric. "What happened?" she asked before giggling.

Maureen brushed aside the damp hair from Stephanie's forehead, "Sweetie, you collapsed at the station."

"Hey mom ... I'm ... stoned," admitted a glazy eyed and slurry worded Stephanie.

The older blonde smiled at her offspring, "Yes you are. The nice doctor gave you some Demerol for the pain."

Looking around, Stephanie waved to Van Buren and Eric, "Hey guys."

Both detectives grinned with relief.

"So what's wrong with me mom?"

"You've got two broken ribs and one has pierced your lung."

"Oh pooh, that doesn't sound too good," replied Stephanie between outbursts of laughter.

"No it's not. The doctor reinflated your lung, but you need to have some surgery to repair the damage. You are haemorrhaging internally and they need to stop it."

"Ahh crap," remarked Stephanie while rolling her eyes. "Oh Abbie, someone needs to tell Abbie."

"I've already called her," explained Anita. "She is on her way."

Stephanie smiled crookedly, "Thanks Loo and it looks like I'm out of action for a few days. Will you miss me?"

Anita chuckled at the comment, "I guess you could say that and I'll keep your seat warm for you."

With a wobbly finger pointed at her partner, Stephanie recommended, "Hey Eric, you get home to your lovely family."

"I'll go when I know you are fine."

Stephanie reached for his hand, "I'll be all right buddy, now scoot."

"Okay." Eric turned to Maureen, "Can you call me later?"

"Of course I can and thanks."

Eric made his goodbyes then left the cubicle just as Abbie arrived. She rushed to the side of the bed and gripped Stephanie's hand, "Baby, are you okay?"

Stephanie giggled once more, "I'm drugged up honey, oh god, you are so beautiful."

Abbie looked at Maureen with a questioning frown, "So what's the prognosis?"

Maureen explained Stephanie's condition just before a nurse and orderly arrived to take Stephanie to surgery.

"I'll be right with you when you wake up," promised a worried Abbie.

"I love you Abbie," slurred Stephanie before holding her mother's hand. "I love you too mom and I'm awfully fond of you too Lieutenant."

"Back at you Detective," quipped Van Buren.

Stephanie let go of her mother's and Abbie's hands and pointed to her cheek, "Kisses everyone."

Anita pecked her first followed by Maureen then Abbie.

Stephanie moved her head and captured Abbie's lips at the last moment then whispered, "I love you so much."

The orderly started to wheel the bed out and as she turned the corner, Stephanie raised her left hand and shouted, "ABBIE CARMICHAEL, YOU'VE GOT GREAT LIPS."

Abbie laughed and retorted to the other two, "Shy, isn't she?"

"Drugged is what she is," replied Maureen. "Come on, I'll take you both up to the surgical ward.

-0-

It was three hours and two cups of coffee later when Maureen was conversing with the surgeon and Stephanie was in the recovery room. Maureen patted the doctor on the forearm and returned to Abbie and Anita in the waiting room.

"Stephanie has had her spleen removed. It was pierced by the broken piece of rib. The two ribs have been put back into place and she is doing well in recovery. She should be moved to a private room soon."

Anita stood and sighed with relief, "That is good news. I'll leave and visit tomorrow. I'll give Eric a call and let him know what has happened."

"Thank you Lieutenant," said Maureen.

"I'll call Lennie too. He and Ed should be back from their stakeout by now."

"Much appreciated," added Maureen before hugging the other woman.

"Don't mention it Maureen and please call me Anita. I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Goodnight Anita," said Abbie.

Once Maureen sat down, Abbie asked, "Where is Jeffrey?"

"He's in Malibu with my sister and her husband. I'll have to phone them back."

"I'll go get us some coffee while we wait."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea."

Abbie stood and went to the café on the ground floor and returned a short time later with two large containers. Handing one to Maureen, she sat back down, "Do you mind if I ask you a question about Stephanie?"

"No, go right ahead dear."

"She's very independent, isn't she?"

"Yes and has been ever since she was a little girl. Stephanie has always been strong willed and actually moved out of home when she was sixteen. She got a part time job and put herself through College."

"That's fairly impressive and she keeps a lot to herself too."

"Emotionally she does. My daughter doesn't like to disappoint others and can be her harshest critic at times. She wasn't always like that. Her father's passing impacted on her greatly and she was afraid to love again."

"That's understandable under the circumstances, especially with Peta."

"Stephanie's been through a lot, but has handled it well. Mostly, she has been on her own to fight her demons."

"I know she struggles with her feelings for Peta and I've reassured her it's all right."

Maureen took hold of Abbie's right hand, "Stephanie was very much in love with her and was heartbroken when their relationship ended. She drank too much afterwards to numb the pain, but fortunately snapped out of it fairly quickly. Stephanie isn't normally a big drinker, so when she gets drunk it's usually because she is hurting emotionally."

"I understand, but I sometimes feel she is holding back from me."

"She's petrified of losing you Abbie too. Stephanie talks openly to me about her feelings for you and I think that is a result of what happened with Peta."

"I had a notion she did and I'm glad she is disclosing more each time we are together."

"She's the same with Jeffrey. I know you and Stephanie are moving fast and that's why she is trying to slow it down. Stephanie is madly in love with you, but is allowing you to dictate the course of your relationship."

Abbie grinned broadly, "I love her too. In fact it scares the hell out of me how much I do. Stephanie is someone special and I'm in awe of her strength. You know, she got hurt protecting me and my heart feels so much for her that it aches."

"Yeah, she has that effect on you. She inherited that quality from her father and I'm extremely proud of her."

Abbie squeezed Maureen's hand, "She adores you and Jeffrey. Her face glows with she talks about you."

"I'm glad she found you Abbie. I've never seen her so happy before, not even with Peta."

"My family have been enchanted by her and are pleased for me."

"Are you in court tomorrow?"

"Yes, but I'll be finished by four and will visit Stephanie then."

"Good because I have night shift and can only stay with her until six."

"She'll hate everyone making a fuss over her."

Maureen laughed, "Yes she will, but she will have no say in the matter."

They both looked towards the door when it was opened by a nurse.

"Maureen, Stephanie is in room 518."

"Thanks Betty," replied Maureen gratefully.

-0-

Stephanie tried to focus on her surroundings and blinked twice before the blurriness abated to give her a clear view of her smiling mother and girlfriend. "Hello you two," she said somewhat groggily.

Maureen bent over to kiss her, "The operation went well, but the surgeon had to remove your spleen. It was ruptured and causing all the bleeding."

"Oh what a shame, I was saving it for an auspicious occasion," joked the heavily drugged patient.

"How are you feeling?"

"A lot better than I was earlier," replied Stephanie as she turned her head to Abbie. "Hi honey."

"Hey baby," responded Abbie while holding back her tears.

"Don't cry my sweetheart, I'm fine now."

"I know Steph, but you scared your mother and me."

"Well I had to protect my girl from the bad man."

Abbie leaned over and kissed her, "And don't think I don't appreciate it, even if you are as high as a kite and won't remember what I said."

Stephanie chuckled, "Feeling no pain darling, but I understand what you are saying. Now, I want you to go home and get some decent sleep so you can be at your best for court and nail that bastard's balls to the wall."

Abbie tittered briefly at the thought, "I'd rather stay here with you."

"I'd like that too Abbie, but I'm struggling to stay awake as it is and don't want you to get overtired." She looked at her mother and added, "The same goes for you mom. I love you both, but go home."

"Okay," agreed Maureen. "But I'll be back in the morning with some sleep wear and toiletries for you."

"Thank you."

Maureen kissed her daughter goodbye, "I love you and will see you soon. Abbie, I'll meet you outside."

"Bye mom."

Abbie ran her fingers down Stephanie's face, "I love you and if you need anything "Miss Independent" call me."

A sleepy smile graced Stephanie's features, "I adore you honey. Tell mom I'll be holidaying here until at least Friday and the dinner is still on."

"I will baby, sleep well."

"Before you go, can you please pass me my cell phone?"

Abbie opened the top bedside drawer and handed over the phone, "Promise to call me, even if it's just to talk."

Stephanie's eyelids closed, "I promise sexy legs."

Abbie kissed her tenderly before leaving and joining Maureen in the hall.

Maureen drew the brunette into her arms and they both cried for several minutes before Abbie spoke in a hushed voice, "She means the world to me and I'm so glad she is going to be all right. I don't want to feel this scared again."

"Unfortunately it comes with loving a police officer."

Pulling back, Abbie kissed Maureen on the cheek, "I admire your strength with having three in the family."

"You learn to accept it Abbie or it will drive you crazy with worry."

Nodding with understanding, Abbie walked towards the lift with her elbow hooked around Maureen's.

-0-


	22. Chapter 22

TITLE: Law & Order – Stolen Moments

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: First meetings often go horribly awry, leaving bad impressions. A/U

RATING: Rated MA for sexual content

PAIRINGS: ADA Abbie Carmichael & OFC; Detective Olivia Benson & ADA Alexandra Cabot.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please take the time to review; it's what feeds to the Muse and keeps the stories coming!

* * *

Chapter 22

Abbie returned to her office and grinned when she spotted the large arrangement of red and yellow roses on her desk. Putting down her bag, she returned three files to the filing cabinet and a large volume law book to the shelves. Retrieving a bottle of water from the bar fridge, she twist off the lid and took several sips before sitting down behind the desk and checking the stack of messages placed on the blotter. Deciding the missives required a reply urgently; she phoned the necessary people and dealt with the matters before picking up the gift card and perusing the message in Stephanie's eloquent handwriting. She sighed heavily and leaned back onto her chair and daydreamt about her lover for several minutes until she finished her water and grabbed another. Returning to her comfortable chair, Abbie grabbed the card and re-read the words again.

_Happy Valentines my beautiful Abigail,_

_I love you more every day._

_When I get out of hospital will you consider moving in?_

_You smell good in the mornings and I'd like to have it around on a more permanent basis._

_I don't want to wait to be with you every day and night._

_Love to love you baby, please insert the rest of the song lyrics here . . . . . . . . . ,_

_Steph xxxx _

Abbie giggled and assumed Maureen had a helping hand in organising the flowers. It also read like Stephanie was feeling the effects of the painkillers when she wrote the card. The ADA was about to call her girlfriend when Jack showed up to take her to court for the commencement of the Roswell murder trial.

-0-

Stephanie closed her eyes as Lennie, Ed and Eric left her room. Her energy was depleted and she was more than ready for sleep. Her mother had departed with the others to go buy a coffee, but Stephanie couldn't stay awake any longer until she returned.

Hours passed then she heard Maureen talking to Abbie outside the door and yelled out, "I'M AWAKE; SO YOU CAN STOP TALKING ABOUT ME."

The two women popped their heads through the doorway and smiled. Abbie stepped inside and looked around the room at all the floral bouquets, teddy bears and balloons while Maureen spoke with a nurse.

She kissed Stephanie then asked, "Are you feeling better?"

"I am, particularly now that you are here. I've missed you today."

"I've missed you too and your mother was just telling me you should be home by Friday morning."

"Yep, the doctor is more than happy with my progress, but I'll be out of commission for at least another week."

Abbie interlocked her fingers with Stephanie's as Maureen entered the room, "Well lucky for you I've been able to sweet talk Jack into giving me next week off. I'll be able to help you out at home."

Stephanie squeezed Abbie's hand, "Great, that will mean you can still go to Malibu like you planned mom."

"Yes it does and I suggested to Abbie that you two come along."

Stephanie raised a left brow at Abbie, "Would you like to go?"

"I would and the warmer weather will do you the world of good."

"We can all fly out Sunday," recommended Stephanie enthusiastically.

"Your brother said he'll visit you Saturday morning when he arrives home and Jessica and Rodney will see you at dinner."

"Okay and speaking of Saturday, can you two please help me with preparations?"

"I can," responded Maureen. "I'm not working."

"Count me in," answered Abbie eagerly, happy to see her girlfriend keen to socialise.

"Thanks, so how did court go today honey?"

"Our friend Ingram was remanded in custody and his trial is scheduled for the first of May."

"That's good. Did he behave?"

"No. He abused the crap out of Judge Fallin, his attorney, the Court Officers and me."

Stephanie smirked, "I bet you were cool under crisis?"

"You know me too well. The Judge had him physically removed from the courtroom and held in the tombs while the hearing continued."

"He is one angry son of a bitch," noted Stephanie.

Maureen looked at her watch, "Steph, I've got to get ready for my shift, I'll see you both tomorrow." She kissed her daughter goodbye and hugged Abbie before leaving.

Abbie moved a chair to the side of the bed and got comfortable, "Jack and I started a new trial this afternoon."

"You look tired, did you sleep last night?"

"Yes, but not enough."

"And why is that?"

"I was thinking about you and how much you mean to me."

"You should have called me to talk."

"I nearly did, but didn't want to wake you."

"I wouldn't have minded Abbie."

"You were pretty high last night."

"Yeah, but I knew what I was saying. They decreased my pain relief about three hours ago."

"How is the pain?"

"Acceptable."

A nurse entered the room, "Stephanie, it's time for your Obs check."

"No worries Claire and this beautiful woman is my girlfriend Abbie."

"Hey Claire," said Abbie.

"Hello, so you are the one Stephanie was mumbling about in her sleep last night."

"Well I hope it was good stuff."

Claire placed the thermomotor into Stephanie's left ear, "It was rather X-rated."

Abbie blushed and Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"Sorry about that, it was the drugs," apologised Stephanie.

"Don't apologise, you just made the entire nursing staff extremely jealous."

"Oh my god," whispered an embarrassed Abbie.

The electronic thermomotor beeped twice and Claire declared, "Your temperature is normal." She checked the monitor and wrote down the numbers onto Stephanie's chart, "I've just got to check the drain site."

"Okay."

Abbie gasped loudly when Claire pulled back the sheet and lifted up the tee shirt. Stephanie's rib cage was black and blue with two small incisions on her stomach. The drain was inserted lower and to the side.

Stephanie looked at her, "It's all right honey. I was expecting a cut one foot long; luckily they could do it by key hole."

Abbie nodded her head, unable to speak in case she bawled. The bruising was much more extensive than it had been initially and she could only image how excruciating it must have been for Stephanie on the trip back from Toronto.

Claire finished sterilising the area and asked, "Do you want to try to get up and have a shower?"

"Yes please," answered Stephanie joyfully.

"Okay, give me ten minutes and I'll be back." Claire pulled down Stephanie's shirt and rolled up the covers.

"Why didn't you say anything to me yesterday about how much pain you were in?"

"I was on the job and had a fugitive in the vehicle. I couldn't just say, hey Eric, can you swing by the nearest hospital."

Abbie pursed her lips and took a deep breath, "No, but you should have said you were hurt before we got into the car. We could have stayed in Buffalo overnight and organised alternative arrangements so you could attend hospital."

"Are you ragging on me because of the bruising?"

Abbie stood up and scowled, "Of course I am. You are my girlfriend and you were wounded."

"No Abbie, at the time you were an ADA and I was a Detective and we both had a job to do."

"Oh come off it Stephanie. You certainly weren't thinking of me as an ADA when you dragged Ingram away from me."

Stephanie was surprised by Abbie's reaction, but reasoned she was shocked by the sight of her injuries and tired, "Abbie, please sit down and stop working yourself into a frenzy. You are angry at me because you were scared when you saw the condition of my side."

Abbie's cell phone rang and she took it out of her jacket pocket, "Hello, Abbie Carmichael speaking."

_"Hey Counsellor,"_ answered Lennie. _"We've got an idiot down here wanting to spill his guts about killing his neighbour."_

"I'll be there in ten Lennie, keep him on ice." Abbie put her phone away and snapped, "I've got to go be an ADA, because apparently that's my job." She grabbed her coat and rushed out the room.

Stephanie watched slack jawed as Abbie disappeared. "I guess that's a no to moving in then," she mumbled as Claire came back in.

-0-

Abbie crawled into bed at one ten and fell into an exhausted slumber. She sat up suddenly and was wide awake when she dreamt of Stephanie. Looking at the clock, she saw it was three fifteen. Reaching for the phone, she called her.

After four rings, Stephanie answered, _"This better be a Manhattan ADA calling to tell me how sorry she is and how much she loves me?"_

Abbie giggled softly, "Yes it is and you were right before. I got really frightened."

_"You are forgiven my love."_

"Oh god Steph, you could have died," blurted out Abbie in a broken voice.

_"But I didn't honey, so we thank our lucky stars and move on."_

"I love you."

_"I love you too, now go back to sleep."_

"I'll see you tomorrow after court."

_"All right and I'm so glad you called Abbie. I feel much better."_

"I do too, goodnight darling."

_"Goodnight baby."_

-0-

Stephanie was in the shower when Abbie entered the room and placed fresh flowers on the window sill. Putting a gift wrapped box with a card on the bed table, she checked her watch then left to return to the Courthouse.

Opening the ensuite door some ten minutes later, Claire held it ajar while Stephanie carefully and gradually made her way to her bed. She eyed the new flowers then the present.

"Looks like you've had another visitor," noted Claire while lending an arm to Stephanie as she gingerly eased back onto the bed.

"Claire, can you raise up the back for me please?"

The nurse reached for the remote control and handed it to Stephanie, "You do it hon; you will know when to stop."

"Thanks." Stephanie elevated the back little by little until she felt a twinge.

Claire moved the table across the bed, "I'll leave you to it."

"I'll see you in an hour and thanks for removing the drain and catheter." Leaning tentatively forward, Stephanie collected the packet.

"All part of the service here at Mercy."

Stephanie slowly unwrapped the gift and grinned when a jewellery box was revealed. Opening it, her smile grew wider as she picked up the lengthy gold chain with a diamond heart shaped pendant. Draping it over her head, she let it fall onto her chest and between the swells of her breasts. She cried as she read the words written on the small card:

_My darling Stephanie,_

_My funny valentine, my happiness._

_My lover, my friend and my world._

_I will love you forever and beyond, _

_Abbie_

Once the tears subsided, Stephanie reached for her phone and called Lieutenant Van Buren to thank her for the flowers and morning visit. She also reminded her of the dinner date and informed her it was seven o'clock start. She spoke to Lennie next, followed by Ed and Eric.

-0-

Abbie telephoned her brother Andrew before leaving her office for the day, "Hey Andrew how's the family?"

_"Good and how is Stephanie doing?"_

"Much better thank goodness. Hopefully she can go home tomorrow."

_"That's wonderful news."_

"Can you do me a favour?"

_"Sure, just name it."_

"I need you to send me the box grandma left me."

_"Are you talking about the one you left in the studio apartment when you moved to New York?"_

"Yes Andrew, that one."

Andrew contained his surprise and didn't holler, _"Really?"_

"Yes really and don't say a word to mom or dad."

_"Okay, I'll post it today."_

"Thank you and you can't tell Dawn either."

_"All right, but you aren't making it easy for me."_

"I appreciate your sacrifice; now put Matthew on so I can talk to him."

-0-

Maureen had just finished writing down the last item on Stephanie's shopping list when Abbie arrived. After hugs and kisses were exchanged, she took a seat next to Maureen.

"How was work honey?" inquired Stephanie.

"Good and I managed to close out another case. Just before closing statements were due to begin, the defence wanted to talk about cutting a deal. I said no and the jury came back with a guilty verdict in under an hour."

Stephanie smiled proudly at the brunette, "Well done Abbie."

"Nora offered to take Jack and me to dinner to celebrate, but I told her I had to go see my girlfriend who was in hospital. Poor woman didn't know where to look."

A laughing Maureen asked, "She didn't know you are gay?"

"No, it never came up in conversation before."

Maureen got up out of her chair, "I'll see you both later, work beckons. I'll check on you after doctor has done rounds Steph."

"Okay, love you mom."

"Love you too, bye Abbie."

"Bye."

Stephanie reached for Abbie's hand once the door closed, "You look great."

"I see you've lost your monitors and IVs."

"Yes along with the catheter and drain."

"That's great and I see you are sitting up higher."

"Yep," replied Stephanie as she pulled Abbie closer. "You can help me in the shower later."

Deep brown eyes dilated with obvious arousal and Stephanie held Abbie's attention for several seconds.

"I don't know if that's a wise idea," Abbie finally suggested.

Stephanie grinned slyly, "It's been three days honey."

"Trust me, I'm well aware of the time frame, but I don't want to hurt you and did you mention it's been three days?"

Trying not to giggle, Stephanie quipped, "You are awfully cute when you are flustered."

Abbie laughed briefly, "See, you can't even laugh without being discomforted and quite frankly, I will harm you if we make love now."

Grinning broadly, Stephanie retorted, "Okay, I understand and just so you know, I may hurt you some when I'm healed."

Abbie dropped her head onto the bed railing and tapped her forehead a couple of times, "Oh god that is not helping."

Stephanie sniggered before asking, "That bad hey?"

Without looking up, Abbie answered, "Yes, but I'll just ignore it."

"Join the club honey."

As Abbie finally raised her head, her phone rang and a cuss followed, "Shit!" Pulling out her cell, she answered, "Carmichael here."

_"Hello Abbie, sorry to call, but we need you down at the two-seven,"_ replied Lieutenant Van Buren.

"On my way," Abbie said while standing. "Sorry baby, I'm back on the clock."

"Grrr," whined a disappointed Stephanie.

Abbie leaned in and quickly kissed her, "I'll be back as soon as I can unless it's a late finish."

Reaching out, Stephanie touched Abbie's face "I love you."

"I love you and will hopefully see you soon."

-0-

Stephanie grabbed the overhead monkey grip and slowly pulled herself up. She swung her legs over the side of the bed then painstakingly stood up. Collecting a fresh tee shirt and boxers from the drawer, she walked into the bathroom.

Seconds later the hot water cascaded down her back and she groaned quietly when she reached for the soap gel. Taking her time to wash, she cried out in pain when she tried to dry herself. She pressed the nurse's call button and waited for Claire to arrive and help her.

"I see your girlfriend didn't stay long?" Clair pointed out while holding the door.

"No, she got called back to work."

"Is she a cop too?"

"No, she's an Assistant District Attorney," answered Stephanie with pride. "Can I sit in a chair for a while?"

"Of course you can and is that how you met Abbie?"

Stephanie slowly lowered herself onto the recliner, "Yes, we fought like cats and dogs the first time our paths crossed, but I instantly knew she was the one for me."

Claire giggled, "It was the same for Emily and me. I used to work down in the Emergency Department three years ago and when Emily arrived as the new attending, we clashed big time. After five weeks of hostility, she dragged me into the storage room and confessed her attraction for me. Of course I was hopelessly in love with her by then and we realised we fought because of the sexual frustration."

Stephanie held her side, "Oh don't make me laugh. Abbie and I were the same. The first time I saw her I was gone."

Claire placed a blanket over Stephanie's knees, "I swear Emily picks fights with me just so she can make up."

"That's very funny and somewhat devious."

"How long have you been with Abbie?"

"Three weeks, but I have known her for longer."

"That's sweet and you make a good looking couple."

"That's nice of you to say so, thank you."

Moments passed and Lennie and Liz arrived with a basket of fruit and chocolates and the couple stayed for two hours before being replaced by Eric and Anita.

Claire dropped by and gave Stephanie her medication just before ten and struck up a conversation that lasted until eleven thirty.

-0-


	23. Chapter 23

TITLE: Law & Order – Stolen Moments

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: First meetings often go horribly awry, leaving bad impressions. A/U

RATING: Rated MA for sexual content

PAIRINGS: ADA Abbie Carmichael & OFC; Detective Olivia Benson & ADA Alexandra Cabot.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please take the time to review; it's what feeds to the Muse and keeps the stories coming!

* * *

Chapter 23

Abbie rushed out of Courtroom two and answered her vibrating phone, "ADA Carmichael."

_"Good morning honey,"_ replied Stephanie.

"Well hello, sorry I didn't get back to you last night."

_"I understand Abbie and I only pouted for ten minutes."_

Abbie giggled at the image, "I hope you are calling to tell me you are home?"

_"Not quite, mom is driving me there as we speak."_

"Oh baby, that's wonderful news. Listen, I'm due back in court, but will see you tonight."

_"Yes please, I'll see you then."_

"You will and take it easy."

_"Trust me it hurts too much to do otherwise."_

Abbie tittered softly, "Good to hear, bye baby."

_"Bye honey."_

Abbie returned inside the courtroom for her next allocution hearing, it was her third for the day with another six scheduled to follow.

-0-

Stephanie dropped her phone into her bag, "Hey mom, how long was it before you knew you were in love with dad? I know you've said it was love at first sight, but was it really?"

Surprised by the question, Maureen took her time to answer, "It most definitely was love at first sight, but we didn't admit it until a couple of months after we started dating."

"Nice mom," replied a pacified Stephanie.

The couple spent the remainder of the trip discussing her mother's parents' reaction to their daughter marrying a future cop.

-0-

Maureen unlocked the apartment door and stood back as Stephanie went inside. She looked at the hallway table and noticed the tiny animal ornaments. Recognising then from Abbie's place, she turned slowly and stared at her mother, "Did you help Abbie?"

"I did and even got a key cut for her. She moved her belongings in over the past two nights."

Stephanie walked into the living area while her mother took her bag into the laundry room. She put a load of clothes into the washing machine while Stephanie admired the changes to her apartment.

Moments later, Maureen joined her and Stephanie slipped her hand inside hers, "I'm going to marry Abbie one day mom."

"I believe you will and if I'm not badly mistaken, you are itching to do it now."

Stephanie sighed, "I am, but it's way too soon, so I'll settle for this instead."

"I seem to recall your father saying the exact same thing. Do you feel up to eating some lunch?"

"Actually, I'm famished."

"I'll make us some sandwiches while you go get comfortable."

"I'll just go change into track pants first."

"Do you need a hand?"

"I'll be fine mom. I've got a better range of movement."

"JUST DON'T OVERDO IT," Maureen shouted down the hall.

"I won't, I have this little thing called pain to remind me."

Stephanie opened her underwear drawer and smiled at the neatly stacked pile of Abbie's briefs and bras beside hers. Opting for a pair of black cotton boy legged briefs, she took off her boxers and slipped into the briefs. After tossing the boxers into the dirty clothes hamper, Stephanie opened the doors to the walk-in robe. All of Abbie's skirt and pants suits were tidily hanging to the left of her clothes and covered in dry cleaner's plastic. Abbie's high heels and boots were arranged beside Stephanie's lace up shoes and boots, making the blonde grin with contentment.

-0-

Maureen glanced up from the cutting board and gazed at her daughter as she entered the kitchen and caught the expression of awe on her face, "I forgot this cohabiting is a new experience for you."

"It is, but it feels wonderful and I can't wait to have Abbie come home to me. I'm looking forward to waking up in the mornings with her by my side."

Maureen beamed brightly, "You really do take after your father in the mushy stakes."

Stephanie giggled without grimacing, "True, that man treated you like a queen."

"He certainly did."

Placing a comforting arm around her mother's waist, Stephanie admitted, "I still miss him every day mom."

"Yes, the silly bastard is still hanging around making his presence felt."

Stephanie changed the subject before they both cried, "My nurse Claire was telling me her partner is an ER doctor."

"Yes, Emily Weiss. They've been together just over three years and have an adorable little baby girl named Chelsea. Emily gave birth to her four months ago."

Stephanie's eyes widened, "Wow that is fantastic."

"Does Abbie want children?"

"Yes, so be prepared for lots of grandchildren."

"Jesus Steph slow down, you'll give me a stroke."

Stephanie roared with laughter, "It's okay mom and I promise you'll have a couple of years before that happens."

"That's thoughtful of you."

Maureen picked up the platter of sandwiches and took them into the living room. Stephanie eased onto the couch and her mother draped a blanket over her legs.

"You can have a nap after you've eaten and I'll finish the laundry."

"I'm not tired mom."

"In that case I'll pop out and rent you a couple of movies."

Stephanie giggled, "How about you sit down, eat then we can watch Abbie's home movies."

"That's a good alternative honey."

-0-

Abbie turned off the light in her office and headed for the lifts.

Nora was standing in front of the doors waiting. "It's been a long day," she said wearily.

"It sure has and I'm looking forward to the break."

"Do you have any plans?" asked the DA as the doors slid open.

Abbie stepped forward, "Yes, I'll be looking after my girlfriend. She just got home from the hospital this morning."

"Oh that's right. Nothing too serious I hope."

Abbie gave her boss a quick explanation.

"So she is a detective?"

"Yes over at the two-seven, Detective Stephanie Richards."

"Lieutenant Van Buren has mentioned her to me and speaks highly of her."

The lift stopped and both women walked into the lobby then out into the cold night air. Nora's driver was waiting by the kerb.

"Can I offer you a lift Abbie?"

"Thank you, but I'm headed in the opposite direction to Greenwich."

"That's no problem and it will give us time to chat. I'd like to know a little more about my Senior ADA."

"That's fine with me ma'am.

"We can start with you calling me Nora when we are out of the office."

Abbie smiled and got into the black Lincoln.

-0-

Stephanie was checking on the beef stroganoff when she heard the key in the door lock. Replacing the lid on the pan, she slowly made her way over to the entrance.

Abbie opened the door and grinned when she saw Stephanie waiting.

"Welcome home honey."

Abbie placed her bag onto the hallway table and took off her black overcoat, "This is perfect and hello baby." Hanging up her coat, she carefully stepped into Stephanie's open arms.

"You're perfect," replied Stephanie into Abbie's ear. "Dinner will be ready after you shower and I loved your answer to my valentine's question."

Abbie smirked, "I wanted to surprise you."

"Well you accomplished that feat."

"I hope you didn't cook?"

"No, mom did all the hard work."

"It smells great," declared Abbie before placing a gentle kiss onto Stephanie's neck.

"So do you, so scoot and have a shower," directed Stephanie.

"Okay, but we are going to kiss later."

"God I hope so," jested Stephanie as she released Abbie and watched her walk towards the bedroom. The heat licked at her senses, but was quickly doused when she turned too fast and felt a short stab of pain in her side. Going into the kitchen, she took a pain killer then turned on the rice cooker. Opening the refrigerator, Stephanie picked up a bottle of Millers and took it into the bathroom.

Abbie turned to face her and accepted the beer when she opened the screen door, "Thank you sweetheart." She took a long swig and relaxed.

Stephanie leaned against the counter and watched the water ripple down Abbie's taut body, "Thank you for my present and flowers."

Abbie lowered the drink away from her mouth, "Welcome and I loved yours."

"I thought I may have been pushing you too fast."

Abbie took another sip of beer before replying, "No, I was ready to move in the first time I came here."

Stephanie giggled softly, "I just wanted to be certain."

"I'm that sure of us that I have already sublet my apartment." Abbie opened the shower door and handed Stephanie the empty bottle, "How's your mom?"

"Excellent. We had a great day together and I hope you don't mind, but we watched some of your home movies."

Abbie burst out laughing and nearly dropped the bottle of shampoo, "I don't mind, but I hope you didn't laugh too hard and hurt yourself."

"I can laugh without pain now and you were a cutie when you were younger."

"I bet you were too."

"I was a tomboy, just like you," replied Stephanie while watching Abbie rinse the suds from her hair then apply conditioner. "Our flight leaves from JFK at nine Sunday morning, so I invited mom to stay here tomorrow night."

"That makes sense."

"We can take my truck to the airport; I get a cut on parking rates."

Abbie turned off the water and slid open the door. Stepping out, she took the towel on offer from Stephanie and asked, "Tell me how you are feeling?"

Stephanie put her hand on Abbie's wet hip, "It still hurts if I move too quickly, but I can sit for longer periods without discomfort."

"I'm so glad to hear that."

Stephanie moved her left hand up and along Abbie's side, "I love looking at you."

"Look all you want baby, it's all yours."

"Oh god," whimper Stephanie. "I am so going to make up for not being able to have sex with you."

Abbie finished drying her hair and hung up the towel, "You better because I have been so damn horny."

Smirking, Stephanie tenderly cupped Abbie's right breast, "I can alleviate that problem for you."

Abbie groaned deeply, "I know you can, but it's not fair on you. I can wait Steph."

Dropping her hand, Stephanie walked out of the room and returned to the kitchen. She turned off the stove and rice cooker and had two plates on the dining table by the time Abbie joined her wearing a jersey and white cotton briefs.

Stephanie took one look as her and sighed, "Holy crap honey, you look so good."

Abbie sat down, "I guess I should have put on shorts."

Stephanie noted the twinkle in Abbie's brown eyes and huffed, "You did that on purpose and are trying to frustrate me, aren't you?"

Abbie swallowed a mouthful of food, "This is really delicious and no, I'm not trying to aggravate you."

"Game on Counsellor," muttered Stephanie under her breath before sitting down.

"Oh baby, it's not a contest." Abbie poured two glasses of water and placed one in front of Stephanie, "So what do you need to do tomorrow?"

"Mom's doing the grocery shopping on her way over here, so that's the hardest part taken care of and she cleaned the apartment this afternoon. I guess all you need to do is give me a hand with the cooking."

"What are we having?"

"Southern fried chicken with grits."

Abbie smiled, "We are not."

"No, I'm doing turkey roast with all the trimmings and using my grandmother's secret recipe for plum pudding."

"Yummy that sounds scrumptious baby."

The couple ate in silence for several minutes before Stephanie pointed out, "Do you believe we are actually going to have nine whole days together without interruptions?

"I do and we are going to have a relaxing and fun time. I was talking to Andrew today and he sends his best."

"That was nice of him."

Abbie finished her meal, "He's one of the good guys. Do we have any ice cream?"

"Yes, there is vanilla or praline in the freezer."

Standing, Abbie cleared the table, "You want some?"

"I'd rather lick you."

"Tsk, tsk, you know you can't, so stop torturing yourself."

Stephanie slowly got up and pushed in her chair, "Can you honestly say you wouldn't want me to drop to my knees and take you right here?"

Abbie gulped and started to do the dishes, "I'd be lying if I said no, but I can wait. Besides, you'd never make it down to the floor."

Stephanie chuckled at her girlfriend's reasoning, "Unfortunately that's very true."

Being in a good mood, Abbie continued the game, "Oh I know Steph, I can take off my clothes, jump up on the counter and you can watch me masturbate."

Stephanie walked out of the dining room as fast as she could.

"DOES THAT MEAN NO?" shouted Abbie down the hall.

"It means I'm taking a cold shower and sulking," answered the voice in the corridor.

Abbie laughed then yelled out, "DOES THIS MEAN I WIN?"

"Ahh ... no, but you are in the lead," retorted Stephanie before entering the bathroom.

Finishing the dishes, Abbie grabbed a bowl of praline ice cream, turned off the kitchen lights and went into the living room. She put another log on the fire, turned on the television and settled on the armchair to the left of the couch. She was watching the news when Stephanie appeared wearing a skimpy white cotton tank top and a marine blue G-string. Abbie dropped her spoon into the dish and lost her concentration.

Stephanie eased down onto the couch and gradually lay on her left side, and resting her head on the cushions. She knew Abbie was being tormented, but was reluctant to stop the game of tease just yet.

Abbie blinked twice and turned her focus away from Stephanie's exposed stomach and erect nipples and scooped up a spoonful of ice cream. She could see her girlfriend watching her out of the corner of her eye, so she ran her tongue slowly over the peck of ice cream and down the underside of the spoon.

A soft moan escaped from Stephanie's lips, "Are you enjoying that dessert?"

"I am and it's really sweet."

"Why don't you bring it over here and share with me? You could rub it on my nipples and lick it off."

"I could, but I'm not going to because you aren't healed enough to make love."

Stephanie gave Abbie a coy grin, "True, but there is nothing physically wrong with you."

Abbie finished her treat and took the bowl into the kitchen without replying.

Stephanie patted the space in front of her when she returned, "Why don't you lie down with me?"

"Sure baby," replied Abbie as she picked up the remote and slipped onto the couch facing away from Stephanie.

Stephanie rested her hand on Abbie's hip and murmured, "This is nice. I've missed having you this close."

"I have too, but don't be thinking you have won," taunted Abbie.

"Hey, that's you on the news," proclaimed Stephanie excitedly.

Abbie turned up the sound and the couple listened as a reporter congratulated the D.A.'s Office on the extradition of Vincent Ingram. Abbie went on to discuss details of his capture in Toronto, his detainment and subsequent return to New York to face further charges as well as his outstanding ones.

Stephanie huffed when a male journalist asked, "Miss Carmichael, it's no secret that you and Executive ADA Jack McCoy work closely together in clearing up the department's staggering caseload, is there any truth to the rumour you are romantically involved."

Abbie laughed at the question, "No offence to the EADA, but he is not my type."

"Oh no," whispered Stephanie in disbelief.

"So you have a type then?" inquired the same reporter.

"This interview is not about my personal life, so let's move on with pertinent questions."

"Who is your type Miss Carmichael," came the next inquiry.

"You people are impossible," replied Abbie flatly.

"Come on Miss Carmichael, you are one of this City's best looking eligible bachelorettes without the hint of a date since taking office. Surely it's not all work and no play?"

The ADA was done with the ambush and calmly stated, "I am not a bachelorette and am in a very loving relationship and we are done here."

Stephanie giggled, "Oh honey you were so cool and damn sexy. How the hell did your private life become news?"

"Since a photo of me with your brother at your commendation ceremony appeared in the New York times."

Trying not to move, but becoming agitated, Stephanie exclaimed, "What?"

"A picture of Jeffrey and me featured in today's paper."

"Shit."

"I was going to tell the press gallery I'm a lesbian, but I think I need to discuss that issue with Jack and Nora first."

"Honey, you shouldn't have to disclose any information about your personal life to the media, it's none of their business."

"Stephanie, I'm a public figure and it happens from time to time that I am asked questions of a private nature. I don't intend on giving any details about us."

Stephanie brushed aside the hair on Abbie's neck and nuzzled into the nape, "I don't mind if you do honey, I just don't want to see you hunted by the vultures."

"Hey, I'm a Texan and can handle it baby. I don't plan on divulging anything unless directly asked."

Kissing along Abbie's exposed shoulder; Stephanie slipped her hand under the jersey and groaned loudly when her hand cupped a firm breast. She gently ran her thumb over the hard node and pleaded, "Please let me make love to you."

Abbie slid off the couch and turned off the television, "No, it will be too much pressure on your ribs."

"What if I told you I tested out my durability in the shower?"

Abbie spun around and glared at Stephanie, "You didn't?"

Stephanie chuckled, "No and can we please stop teasing the crap out of each other and go to bed?"

Abbie put down the remote, "Do you want to end up back in hospital?"

"Of course not and I'd almost forgotten how cranky you get when you are sexually frustrated."

Abbie's shoulders shrugged, "You are no better Steph."

"I can willingly concede that fact."

"Good then you understand love making is off the play list. I'm off to bed."

"Yeah goodnight, can you pass me the remote before you leave? I think I'll stay out here a little longer."

"Sure and I don't like this any better than you baby." Abbie handed over the remote, "Will you come to bed and talk?"

"Yes, but can you please help me up?"

Abbie smirked, "I rest my case Your Honour."

"I know, I'm stubborn," admitted Stephanie before putting down the remote.

Abbie leaned over and offered her forearm to Stephanie, "I'll pull you up slowly. Tell me if you need me to stop."

"Okay, go."

Abbie had Stephanie nearly upright when she saw her grimace. She stopped, "Not much further baby."

Stephanie bit her bottom lip and nodded.

Little by little, Abbie sat her up.

"Honey, just let me sit here for a minute and catch my breath."

Abbie knelt down in front of her, "You take as long as you need while I go get you a painkiller."

"Thank you and I'm really sorry."

Reaching out, Abbie brushed her fingers across her lover's jaw, "No more apologising. Let's get you settled into bed and cuddle." She stood and went into the kitchen and returned with a glass of water and two Percocet.

"Thank you and I swear you are too tough to crack. I'm never taking you on in a game of wills again."

Abbie tittered, "I'm glad to hear that." She waited for Stephanie to take the pills then returned the glass to the kitchen.

Stephanie was standing when she came back and took her left hand. Abbie led her down the darkened hall and into the bedroom.

"You can use the bathroom first honey," offered Stephanie.

"There's enough room in there for the two of us," countered Abbie.

"Honey, a small family could live in there."

Abbie laughed for a moment, "True baby." She entered the ensuite while Stephanie went to the closet.

Bending her knees unhurriedly and sliding open the bottom drawer, Stephanie withdrew a brightly wrapped box and placed it on top of Abbie's pillow. Going into the bathroom, she picked up her toothbrush and Abbie squeezed out a line of paste for her.

Abbie rinsed out her mouth then picked up a hairband and put her locks up into a ponytail. She looked at Stephanie's bare butt and grinned, "You know, you nearly had me with your attire."

Stephanie spat out the water in her mouth, "I know and your kitchen counter offer almost had me."

Abbie giggled, "We are definitely not playing that game again."

"Before I forget, I have an appointment at the Beauty Salon at ten in the morning."

"Do you need me to drive you there?"

"No honey it's only two blocks away, I can walk."

"I'll go with you," suggested Abbie before exiting the room.

Stephanie carefully pulled off her shirt and was slipping off her panties when Abbie came flying back into the bathroom holding the gift box.

"Baby these are spectacular and you are wonderful."

Stephanie's smile spread across her face, "I'm glad you like them, welcome to our home."

Abbie's eyes filled with tears as she took off her small hoop earrings and replaced them with the tiny diamond studs.

Stephanie stood behind her and looked into the mirror, "You truly are strikingly beautiful Abbie."

Abbie turned around and locked onto eyes of blue, "You are stunning and when you are fit, I'm going to smoother you with my gratitude."

"I'll hold you to that darling."

Leaning in cautiously, Abbie captured Stephanie's lips in a tender kiss.

-0-

Abbie stirred awake and opened her eyes when she heard a deep male voice coming from the living room. To her right, the bed was empty and she began to panic when the voice said, "Over here Stephanie, come over here."

Jumping out of bed, Abbie threw on a robe and raced to the set of drawers on Stephanie's side of the bed. Withdrawing the Glock 9mm, she snuck down the hallway and relaxed when she heard a young girl say, "Look at me daddy, I'm riding my bike."

Putting the gun back in the drawer, Abbie walked into the living room and found her naked girlfriend fast asleep in the armchair with a homemade movie playing on the television. Abbie sat on the couch and watched the tall, crew cut blond chase his long haired blonde daughter around the backyard while she rode her bicycle.

"You can't catch me daddy," taunted the young Stephanie.

"No I can't honey, you're too fast," replied her father proudly.

The tape flickered and a younger Lennie appeared dressed in uniform and holding Stephanie. "Wave to daddy Kiddo," he prompted the giggling child.

Stephanie waved and said, "You look very handsome daddy, but not as handsome as my Uncle Lennie."

Abbie couldn't help but laugh as Lennie kissed the child on the top of her head. She giggled loudly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The next frame showed scenes from Stephanie's fifth birthday. Abbie recognised Maureen and a seven year old Jeffrey. She laughed again when Stephanie started singing Happy Birthday to herself. The film jumped to Stephanie's graduation from NYU then her swearing-in ceremony at Madison Square Gardens. Abbie smiled brightly as Stephanie was congratulated by her family and Lennie. She jumped when Stephanie suddenly spoke.

"That was one of the happiest days of my life."

Abbie turned to face her, "Couldn't you sleep baby?"

"I had a bad dream and couldn't go back to sleep. I didn't want to wake you, so I came out here."

"Are you in pain?"

"No Abbie, I'm fine."

"Do you feel like going back to bed now?"

Stephanie watched the images of the ceremony of her father's promotion to Captain and uttered, "I'd like to watch my dad for a little bit longer."

"Okay baby, I'll stay with you," replied Abbie. "He was a very good looking man."

"Yes he was and he adored his wife and family. Mom says I'm like him in many ways."

Abbie reached over and held Stephanie's hand, "I love you."

"I love you too Abbie," responded Stephanie. "That's Jodie, my first girlfriend who is being dunked by Jeffrey in the pool."

"She's pretty."

"Yeah, but nowhere near as pretty as you."

"You are such a sweet talker."

"Watch closely, it's the only time you will see me in a dress."

Abbie laughed deeply, "You were beautiful. I assume that was Prom Night."

"Yes, I wanted to wear a tux, but Jodie wouldn't let me."

"I'm amazed you listened to her."

"Well, she blackmailed me with the promise of sex and mom was chuffed to have me in a gown. Jodie got really drunk at the after party and passed out on our front lawn. I ended up having to drag her inside and when I got her into the bathroom, she threw up on my outfit and it had to be tossed out."

Abbie tittered then lifted Stephanie's hand to her lips and tenderly kissed the knuckles, "Baby, I'm off to bed."

Stephanie turned off the video and TV, "I'm ready for sleep too." She stood up and Abbie followed her.

The couple quickly settled back into bed and Stephanie said, "Today is the anniversary of dad's death."

Abbie kissed her left shoulder, "Oh baby I had no idea."

"We always have a family dinner to mark the occasion. It's hard on mom and we don't want her to be alone."

"I don't know what to say Steph, except I'm honoured to be part of it."

"Dad's not mentioned until after everyone goes home."

"Okay," replied Abbie before she kissed Stephanie's shoulder again.

The blonde made another confession, "You are the first girlfriend I've lived with."

"Really?" exclaimed Abbie in surprise.

"Yes, so I apologise now for any mistakes I may make in the future."

Abbie chortled against bare skin, "You'll be fine."

For the next five minutes, the pair chatted about Stephanie's family until they fell into a peaceful slumber.

-0-


	24. Chapter 24

TITLE: Law & Order – Stolen Moments

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: First meetings often go horribly awry, leaving bad impressions. A/U

RATING: Rated MA for sexual content

PAIRINGS: ADA Abbie Carmichael & OFC; Detective Olivia Benson & ADA Alexandra Cabot.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please take the time to review; it's what feeds to the Muse and keeps the stories coming!

* * *

Chapter 24

"So what are you having done?" inquired Abbie as the couple left the apartment hand in hand in the morning.

"A wax job."

"Won't that hurt your ribs?"

"No, it's painless because the hair is so fine."

"Baby I don't even notice it."

Stephanie chuckled, "Well you certainly haven't seen my vagina the past four days."

Abbie grinned, "I haven't been game enough to look. I would be too tempted to touch."

Stephanie squeezed her hand, "I think you should look and touch when we get home."

"You are incorrigible baby."

"No, just extremely horny," replied Stephanie with a giggle. "I hope Maxine doesn't touch me in the wrong spot or I'll go off."

"You do realise I'll be going into the treatment room with you."

"Are you jealous?"

"Damn straight I am."

"Oh god, that is so hot honey."

"Will you stop it," joked Abbie light heartedly.

"Maxine doesn't touch me anywhere near my clitoris or opening. I don't have any hair there to remove."

Abbie stopped walking and glared at Stephanie, "Seriously, stop talking about your vagina before I wet myself."

"You crack me up," declared Stephanie before giggling.

"Baby, you better be ready to make love when we get home because I can't wait any longer."

"Thank goodness for that. It's about time you broke and gave in," retorted Stephanie triumphantly.

-0-

Stephanie goosed Abbie as she stepped into the apartment foyer.

"Hey now, you better not have left a bruise," goaded Abbie playfully.

"I'll lick it better honey," joked Stephanie as she pulled Abbie's pea coat off for her. After hanging it up, she closed the door and took off her own jacket.

Abbie started undressing, "Hurry up and get into bed."

Stephanie moaned, "I'm still a little slow here honey."

Abbie moved closer and kissed her hungrily then said, "I want you so bad Steph."

There was a knock on the door and they both stood still.

Stephanie looked through the peephole and declared, "It's mom."

Abbie picked up her discarded shirt and headed for the bedroom, "That's it. I'll be in the shower relieving the tension myself."

Opening the door, Stephanie hid her disappointment and greeted her mother cordially, "Hello, you're early."

"Hello dear, where's Abbie?"

Stephanie closed the door, "In the bedroom, we just got home."

"Oh, so how are you feeling?"

"Really good, I'm more mobile." Stephanie hugged her mother and kissed her cheek, "I love you mom."

"I love you too and I'm doing okay." She pulled away and added, "Jeffrey called earlier and will be here around four after he settles Brewster back home."

"Okay, so we better get the turkey ready and in the oven."

"I'll do all that, you rest."

"The stuffing is already done. It's in the yellow Tupperware container in the fridge. I'll turn on the oven."

The pair went into the kitchen and prepared the large bird. Maureen basted it one more time before sliding it into the oven.

"I'll just go put my bags in the guest room," she said while washing her hands at the sink.

"I'll go check on Abbie."

Stephanie found Abbie sitting on the side of the bed talking on her cell phone.

"It's okay Crystal, the dentist will fix it for you and you'll be as pretty as ever. I'll talk to you later, love you." Abbie stood up and put her phone in the front pocket of her dark denim jeans, "A little crisis. Crystal fell off the play gym at mom and dad's and chipped her front tooth. She insisted on calling me and telling me all about it. They are on the way to the dentist now."

Stephanie wrapped her arms around Abbie, "How long have you been on the phone?"

"Since I walked in and that's a no to your next question."

"Oh all right then. Do you feel like going out for lunch?"

Abbie rested her head on Stephanie's shoulder, "Sure." She pressed into her lover's hips and huskily stated, "I love you."

Stephanie shivered at the contact, "I love you Abbie and let's go my darling before I forget mom is outside and eat you instead."

Abbie's reply was a deep growl followed by a pitiful whine.

-0-

Maureen opened the door and greeted her sister Jessica and brother-in-law Rodney Waite. She led them into the living room where Jeffrey was attending bar.

"Hey Rodney, what'll you have?"

"Hi J.J. and make it a scotch, neat."

"Coming right up and you look lovely tonight Jess."

"Hello J.J. you smooth talker and I'll have champagne please."

Abbie walked into the room and introduced herself. She shook the black haired, fifty-one year old, moustached man's hand, "Hello, I'm Abbie and it's a pleasure to meet you."

He smiled widely, "Likewise, Stephanie speaks highly of you."

Stephanie joined the group and placed a hand on the small of Abbie's back as she shook Jessica's hand.

"Nice to meet you," greeted Abbie.

Jeffrey interrupted, "What would you like to drink Abbie?"

"Beer will be fine thanks."

He popped the top off a bottle and poured the contents into a large chilled glass, "There you go."

"Thanks," replied Abbie as she took the proffered drink.

Stephanie hugged her Aunt and Uncle just as another knock sounded on the door, "I'll get it."

Abbie watched her walk slowly to the entrance and admired the long legs encased in denim jeans and noted her back was straight rather than hunched over. She sucked on her bottom lip as Stephanie adjusted the collar on her dark blue buttoned shirt and tried not to think about ripping it off. Abbie smiled at the thought and engaged in conversation with Jessica and Rodney to avoid carnal images of Stephanie.

Stephanie greeted Anita and her handsome husband Donald then introduced them to the others. She went to the door again to find her cousin Miranda, thirty-two and blonde and her sandy haired husband James. Embracing them both, she asked, "No twins tonight?"

"No," answered Miranda. "They ditched you for a sleep over at a friend's house."

James chuckled, "They're five and already fickle."

"I'll have to speak to them about that," jested Stephanie.

Lennie, Liz, Ed and his girlfriend Christine arrived just before Stephanie closed the door again. Ed introduced his mid-thirties African-American partner then Stephanie took them through to the others.

Jake, Eric and Sally showed up five minutes later and Stephanie concluded the introductions and greetings.

Quarter of an hour on, dinner was served and Abbie was questioned by Jessica and Miranda while they ate. Dessert followed sometime later then Stephanie turned down the music and everyone retired to the living room. A short time later she approached Anita who was admiring her bookshelf collection.

"I don't read as often as I used to," she regrettably said.

"I don't either," admitted Anita. Her face lit up when she noted the leather bound book of poetry, "You have Langston Hughes?"

"Yes, it's a first edition. His words are exceptionally thought and emotion provoking."

Anita gushed joyfully, "He is my favourite."

Stephanie grinned then recited "April Rain Song".

"I'm impressed Stephanie."

"My father used to admire Hughes when I was a child. That's how I learnt about him."

"Your father was a wise man."

Their conversation was interrupted by Jeffrey, "Everyone, I'd like to make a toast to new friends and thank Stephanie, Abbie and my mother for a wonderful dinner."

"Cheers," the group said in unison.

"Hey J.J., when are you going to settle down?" called out Miranda.

"When I find the right woman, just like Steph has."

Stephanie glanced across the room to Abbie and winked.

"When's your next doctor's appointment?" inquired Anita quietly.

"Monday twenty sixth for x-rays, so hopefully I'll be back on duty by Tuesday."

"You certainly look a hell of a lot better."

"I feel good and am looking forward to getting back to my job."

"How is your brother doing?"

"He returns to duty on Monday, so the women of New York and California can have a rest."

Anita laughed, "The man does get around."

"He's bloody shameless," quipped Stephanie. "How are your boys?"

"They are great and on that note, Donald and I would like to invite you and Abbie over for a barbeque on March third."

"I'll check with Abbie, but I'm free. I'll go ask her now."

Stephanie joined Abbie and Miranda and asked, "Honey, are you free March third?"

"My schedule is clear baby."

"We are invited to Anita's and I hope Miranda here read you your rights."

Abbie chuckled, "No, so I better request to speak to a lawyer."

"I'll leave you to it." Stephanie returned to Anita who was now chatting with Maureen.

The evening ended at midnight and Abbie and Maureen did the dishes while Stephanie packed for Malibu. Abbie joined her girlfriend in bed after she showered and brushed her teeth.

-0-

Abbie felt the warm breath on her right breast and groaned. Opening her eyes, she arched her back when Stephanie took the nipple between warm lips. "Oh god yes," she whispered and placed her hand on top of the blonde head.

Stephanie lavished the hard node for several minutes before kissing her way downwards and easing between Abbie's thighs. Slipping her tongue between the slick folds, she flicked across the stiff clitoris and moaned when Abbie sat up and grabbed her head with two hands. Slowly, she ran her tongue around the base in small circles before taking the sensitive nerved node into her mouth.

Abbie cried out, "Oh good god yes baby, yes."

Stephanie continued her oral ministrations until Abbie climaxed a few minutes later. She barely had time to catch her breath before succumbing to a second and third in quick succession.

Abbie collapsed onto her back, relaxed her tight muscles and declared, "Damn woman, I've truly missed you."

Stephanie crawled up the bed and settled on her left side. Draping her right arm over Abbie's midriff, she asked, "Honey, does that make up for all the frustration?"

"Uh huh," answered a still panting brunette. "Give me a second to recover."

"Take your time, it's only five. We've got two hours before we need to leave." Stephanie lazily traced the outline of Abbie's wet strip of pubic hair then slid two fingers over the hard clitoris. Leaning into her lover's ear, she whispered words of love in Spanish as she brought her to orgasm again.

"Baby, I love you," muttered Abbie once her body stopped trembling and convulsing with tiny spasms.

Stephanie took hold of Abbie's left hand, "I love you and can you please take me now."

Abbie giggled, "Yes darling and you better hold on to something."

Rolling slowly onto her back, Stephanie pulled Abbie with her and laughed, "I'll hold on to you my love."

-0-

Abbie looked around the open planned house and whistled, "This place is fantastic and the view is beyond spectacular."

"Rodney and Jessica bought it twenty years ago and the family share the summers here," said Maureen while placing the luggage on the wooden floor. "You and Stephanie have the first bedroom on the left up the stairs."

"Where is Stephanie?"

"She's in the change room downstairs. Just let her have a few minutes alone. There is something she needs to do."

"I'll take our bags up then."

Upon her return, Abbie found Maureen sitting on the deck drinking a beer. Looking out to the water, she saw a lone wetsuit attired surfer sitting on a board and holding flowers.

Maureen handed her a beer, "It's become her ritual every time she stays here. The flowers come from the front garden."

Tears fell from Abbie's eyes as she observed Stephanie place two bunches of lilies and daisies onto the water surface. "Is the second one for Peta?" she asked.

"Yes," replied Maureen in a quiet voice.

Abbie reached for her hand, "You have a remarkable daughter."

"Yes I do."

Abbie sat down and wiped the tears from her own eyes, "I know it's not traditional, but I'd like to ask for your permission to propose to Stephanie on her birthday."

Maureen's jaw dropped as she tuned to Abbie, "Oh dear, yes you have my consent and Steph will be overjoyed."

"She is the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of mine making her happy."

"You already do Abbie and by the noise you were making this morning, it sounds like she makes you happy too."

Abbie laughed through the varying stages of blushing and apologised, "Sorry about that and you are right."

The pair discussed plans for a civil union ceremony and continued to watch Stephanie on the water. The sun was starting to set when Stephanie rode a wave into shore while lying on the board. She hooked the board under her left arm and made her way up to the house. Waving to her mother and girlfriend, she smiled then disappeared under the house and entered the bathroom.

She re-emerged minutes later wearing blue board shorts and an orange bikini top. The bruising on her side had faded to a patch of yellow and black and the surgical incisions had all but turned to three small red welts. Climbing the last stair, she said, "You two look relaxed."

"It's the beer," confessed her mother. "And the company I'm keeping."

Stephanie kissed her mother on the top of her head, "Love you."

Maureen reached behind and gripped Stephanie's arm, "You are my joy Steph."

"So what have you two been talking about?" asked Stephanie before pecking Abbie on the lips.

"You," answered Maureen honestly.

Stephanie laughed, "My ego thanks you. How about we go out for dinner at the Mexican place down the road?"

"I'm in," replied Maureen while getting out of her chair. "I'll just go freshen up a little."

Abbie carefully dragged Stephanie onto her lap, "How are your ribs?"

"They hurt a little when I paddled out, but it eased quickly."

"You look so damn good baby," confided Abbie before kissing the side of Stephanie's neck.

"I need a shower, do you want to join me and make love?"

"Why yes I do," responded Abbie eagerly.

-0-

Abbie went to the bar to buy another pitcher of Sangria and as she waited to be served, a middle aged, dark haired man sidled up to her and slurred, "What's a beautiful woman like you doing here?"

Abbie didn't look at him as she replied, "Minding my own business and I'm not interested."

"Come on; let me buy you a drink."

The bartender took Abbie's order before she snapped, "I don't need or want your drink, so just back off."

"Oh, I like my women feisty."

Stephanie stepped in between them, "You need a hand?"

"Who's your friend honey?"

Turning around, Stephanie retorted, "Listen pal, go practice your pick up lines somewhere else and stop hassling my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend you say? Nah, you are both way too beautiful to be dykes," countered the drunk.

"And you are way too stupid to know when to shut up," shot back Stephanie.

Abbie paid for the pitcher and added, "I'd leave if I was you because my girl here can kick some serious butt."

The man fled without saying another word and Stephanie burst out laughing.

"What a jerk," scoffed Abbie with distain.

The couple returned to their table and enjoyed the rest of their meal without further interruption.

-0-

The week in Malibu flew by and by the time Stephanie and Abbie returned home on Saturday afternoon, they both had tans and Stephanie was moving freely. The pair had dinner with Jake and his date, Sean Harrison who worked at the 21st Precinct and the evening ended at 2 am after a dance-a-thon at a club.

Stephanie and Abbie slept in late then had lunch with Lennie and Liz. Stephanie was cleared to return to work the following day and walked into the Squadroom to cheers on Tuesday. Eric and she caught a case that kept them busy for the remainder of the week while Abbie was in court with a new trial and so set the pace for the next month.

-0-


	25. Chapter 25

TITLE: Law & Order – Stolen Moments

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: First meetings often go horribly awry, leaving bad impressions. A/U

RATING: Rated MA for sexual content

PAIRINGS: ADA Abbie Carmichael & OFC; Detective Olivia Benson & ADA Alexandra Cabot.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please take the time to review; it's what feeds to the Muse and keeps the stories coming!

* * *

Chapter 25

On Thursday March twenty ninth, Stephanie woke to the smell of pancakes and an empty bed. Checking the clock, she saw it was only five-thirty and way too early to be awake. Abbie had been late coming home the night before and the couple had make love for hours before finally submitting to sleep. Stephanie smiled at the memory of how amorous and insatiable Abbie had been.

After climbing out of bed and quickly showering, Stephanie pulled on a NYPD tee shirt and a pair of yellow briefs. She laughed when she walked into the kitchen and found Abbie standing in front of the stove top bare naked.

Abbie turned and announced, "Happy Birthday baby."

Stephanie moved to her and kissed her hungrily.

Abbie pulled out of the kiss, "First you eat then we go back to bed for your present."

"Thank you for the surprise, but I can't eat with you standing around gloriously nude."

Abbie turned off the stove and jumped up onto the counter, "Then have me first."

"Oh Happy Birthday to me honey," whimpered Stephanie gutturally.

-0-

Stephanie rolled over and kissed Abbie on the chin, "We have to start getting ready for work in half an hour."

Abbie stretched her frame, "I know, but I have to give you the rest of my present."

Stephanie sat up in anticipation, "I'm ready when you are."

Abbie laughed, "Okay, but you have to close your eyes first."

Doing as she was asked, Stephanie waited anxiously.

Abbie withdrew a ring box from the bedside drawer, jumped out of bed and ran around to Stephanie's side.

"Keep your eyes shut baby," instructed Abbie as she knelt down and reached for Stephanie's left hand. "All right, you can open them Steph."

Stephanie stared at Abbie and grinned, "I think I'm going to like this gift."

Abbie handed Stephanie the box and asked, "Stephanie Lynn Richards, will you marry me?"

Opening the lid, Stephanie gasped at the three diamonds setting on a gold band, "Wow Abbie, this is really stunning and yes I'll marry you."

A beaming Abbie stood, "It was my grandmother's engagement ring and was passed on to me for when I found the woman I wanted to wed."

"Oh honey, this is the best birthday ever and you make me so happy." She put on the ring then reached for Abbie, "I love you and we are going to be late for work."

"Music to my ears baby," rejoiced Abbie before being kissed senseless.

-0-

Stephanie walked into the near deserted bullpen fifteen minutes late and was greeted by Eric.

"Hey, good morning Steph."

"Morning Eric, where is everybody?"

"Out on jobs and Shelby Calhoun's Attorney will be here at nine for her interview."

"Have you called the ADA's office to advise them?"

"Yeah and Abbie is coming over at eight thirty."

Smiling, Stephanie took off her black jacket and draped it over the back of her chair then went to the locker room to exchange her off-duty weapon with her service 9mm.

Returning to her desk, she booted up her computer and printed off the previous shift's DD5s. Knocking on the Lieutenant's door, she opened it and stepped inside. She gawked at her work colleagues, girlfriend and the giant cake on Anita's desk.

"How did you get in here?" she asked Abbie.

"I snuck in while you were in the locker room."

"Step on up and cut the cake," directed Lennie.

The group broke into song while Stephanie sliced into the sponge, "Thanks everyone. Wow, you really surprised me."

"It was Lennie's idea," admitted Van Buren while handing out plates.

"I gather the Calhoun interview is a bust?"

"Nope, it's at nine thirty," answered Eric with a mouthful of cake.

Abbie ate a spoonful before saying, "By the way, you are all invited to a party at Maureen's on Saturday at one o'clock."

Stephanie grinned at the ADA and asked, "Have you been conspiring with my mother again?"

"Yes and everyone, Stephanie agreed to marry me this morning."

Stephanie held out her left hand and displayed her engagement ring, "Abbie took pity on me."

Everyone laughed at the comment then congratulated the ecstatic couple.

-0-

An hour later, Eric and Stephanie were interviewing twenty-six year old Shelby Calhoun, their prime suspect in the murder of her ex-boyfriend Kirk Morrow. Morrow had been found deceased in his apartment and at first glance, it appeared he had succumbed to a drug overdose, but the only needle located was in the trash can in the bathroom.

Liz Rodgers had detected fibres in the victim's nostrils that matched those taken from a cushion on the sofa and upon autopsy; a high level of heroin was found in the blood, but not enough to kill him.

Calhoun had been seen exiting the building by the manager on Tuesday. He also stated Calhoun and Morrow had gotten into a heated argument earlier on.

Stephanie stood behind the suspect with her hands in the pockets of her black trousers while Eric sat at the table, ready to take notes.

"Can you tell us your whereabouts between the hours of 10 am and noon Tuesday?" asked Eric.

Calhoun had the appearance of a long time heroin addict. Her fingers were repeatedly twisting the end of her tattered jumper. Her face was scared with sores, her five foot six frame under nourished, her hair oily and dirty and her eyes unable to focus on Eric. "Huh," she finally replied.

Eric repeated the question slowly.

Calhoun turned to her Public Defender Attorney, "What's he mean?"

Bald, fortyish Edgar Merritt replied, "The Detective asked where you were Tuesday morning."

Scoffing, Calhoun complained to Merritt, "Why didn't he just say that then?"

The room went silent for a minute while she searched her scrambled brain cells for an answer. "At my mother's," she finally said.

Stephanie moved closer, pulled out the chair beside Eric and placed it at the end of the table. Turning it around, she sat down and leaned into Calhoun's personal space, "I don't know how to break the bad news to you Shelby, but your mom passed away seven year ago. You want to try that answer again?"

Calhoun lowered her head, "I don't like her."

"Let me help you out here a little Shelby," offered Stephanie. "I'll even dumb it down for you. You were at your ex-boyfriend Kirk's apartment Tuesday morning."

Calhoun shook her head in denial, "No, no I wasn't."

Eric opened the folder on the table and placed three enlarged black and white photos in front of her.

"That could be anybody," she whined once she looked at the pictures.

"Shelby, that's you in the photos, you are still wearing the same clothes," explained Stephanie slowly.

"Nah, that's not me. You trying to trick me up," protested Calhoun.

"Shelby, you were seen leaving the building at eleven forty-five by a witness and captured on security camera."

"No, no it's not me," replied an agitated suspect. "It's somebody else."

"You were heard fighting with Kirk. What did you argue about?" inquired Stephanie calmly.

"He was lying to me, telling me he had no gear."

"So you were there?"

"No."

"Then how did you know he was lying?"

"He ... oh ... oh okay I was there, but he just had a hit and I told him he was holding out on me. I left him cos he didn't wanna share."

Stephanie pulled her phone from her trouser pocket and put it down on the table in front of the suspect, "Shelby, any minute now the Crime Lab is going to call that phone and tell me they found your fingerprints on the syringe we located in Kirk's bathroom trash can."

Calhoun finally focused on Stephanie, "He always hid his gear from me and never gave me nothin'. He made me mad and laughed at me, told me I was stoopid."

"What did you do when he dissed you like that Shelby?"

"I waited til he was wasted then I stopped him from makin' fun of me."

"How did you do that?"

Calhoun suddenly became animated with her arms, "Put the sofa cushin' ova his fuckin ugly grinnin' face. I showed him and he won't laugh at me no more the greedy fucka."

"Can you read and write Shelby?" inquired Stephanie.

"Course I can, I told ya I ain't stoopid."

"Then you can write all that stuff about Kirk down?"

"Sure I can."

Stephanie rose to her feet as did Eric. He passed a pad and pen to Calhoun and she started writing. Eric collected the pictures and folder then the two detectives entered the Observation Room.

Stephanie closed the door, "You're on Counsellor and we should send a copy of the tape to the Anti-drug Commission. She's priceless as a good reason why not to do drugs."

"You got that right," agreed Abbie before stepping inside to offer murder two and twenty to life.

Surprisingly, Calhoun accepted the deal without conferring with Merritt.

-0-

Eric and Stephanie returned to the two-seven after having Calhoun booked at Central and Stephanie picked up her desk phone to call her mother.

_"Hello,"_ she answered sleepily.

"Hi mom."

_"Oh Stephanie, I just woke up after night shift. Happy Birthday honey."_

"Thanks mom and you better break out the bubbly for Saturday, Abbie proposed this morning."

_"I know, she asked for my permission in Malibu. Congratulations honey, I'm so happy for you both."_

"So you knew all this time?"

_"Yes and I had a hard time keeping it from you."_

"Thanks mom and Abbie surprised me with a cake here at work."

_"You may have met your match in the romance stakes honey."_

"I think so, are you still okay for dinner tonight?"

_"Yes, J.J. is picking me up at six-thirty, so we'll meet you, Lennie and Liz at the restaurant."_

"Okay, see you then."

_"Bye Steph."_

Stephanie called Abbie's office and listened to the ringtone for a moment before there was an answer.

_"District Attorney's Office, ADA Carmichael speaking."_

"Hello darling."

_"Hi baby, what's up?"_

"Nothing, listen do you think you could get away early?"

Abbie checked her watch, _"I can be out of here by three, why?"_

"I want to take you shopping for an engagement ring."

_"Oh baby that's really sweet and I love you."_

"I love you too, so pick me up out front at three ten."

_"You got it birthday girl,"_ joked Abbie in her rich voice.

-0-

After Abbie found the perfect ring, the couple waited for it to be resized then Stephanie paid for it with her platinum Visa card.

Abbie cuddled into her back at the counter, "I can't believe you just spent $20,000 on a ring."

"Honey, do you have any idea how much your grandmother's ring is worth?"

"No, but it can't be anywhere near that much."

Stephanie took off her ring and handed it to the Jeweller, "Can you appraise that for me please?"

"It's a beautiful ring," he noted while putting on a pair of magnifying glasses. "Flawless princess cut on all three stones. They total two carat, so I would offer you at least $40,000." He handed the ring back to Stephanie.

"I had no idea," responded Abbie in shock. "If we divorce, I want the ring back."

Stephanie laughed, "Indian giver and that will never happen."

Five minutes later, Abbie was wearing her ring and holding Stephanie's hand. The couple raced home and Abbie pushed Stephanie up against the wall the second she closed the door.

Seizing her lips in a fiery kiss, Abbie's hands went into overdrive and removed Stephanie's jacket and trousers.

Stephanie slipped out of her shoes and unbuttoned Abbie's double breasted olive green jacket. It fell to the floor with the other clothing as Stephanie reached for Abbie's skirt button and zipper.

Once Abbie was free of her skirt, she jumped up and wrapped her legs around Stephanie's waist. The blonde held on to the brunette's buttocks and started down the hall towards the bedroom.

Abbie's lips left her lover's, "Now baby, I can't wait."

Stephanie moaned deeply and pressed Abbie back up against the wall. Capturing Abbie's mouth in a searing kiss, she slid her right hand between their bodies and inside the soaked briefs. Pushing two fingers inside the warm channel, Stephanie quickly thrust against the smooth node.

Abbie's head rolled back and she rode the strong digits until her inner muscles contracted around the long fingers and climaxed hard.

As her body continued to shudder, Stephanie carried her into the bedroom and gently laid her on the bed. Looking down, she said, "I'll love you forever Abbie."

Abbie cried with emotion and huskily confessed, "You are all I'll ever need or want.

-0-

Stephanie was bathed in a thin coating of perspiration and holding onto the bedhead as Abbie held her on the brink of release. Abbie's tongue was floating back and forth across her clitoris in a mind numbing languid rhythm and Stephanie was deeply immersed in a trace. For ten minutes, she was kept ransom to a steady tempo until she finally gave in to her body's urge and she started to shake. "Oh dear lord Abbie," she murmured as she blindly tumbled into her orgasm with Abbie as her safety net.

Abbie grasped Stephanie's hips and waited for the tiny tremors to subside. When she was still and breathing raggedly, Abbie climbed alongside her lover's body and gently kissed her lips. "Did you have a good night?" she asked several minutes later.

"Yes honey, but I need to take a shower so I don't catch a chill."

"You go ahead and I'll change the sheets."

Stephanie wrapped her arms around Abbie's waist and rolled her onto her back. Climbing out of bed, she strolled into the ensuite and was rinsing off her body when Abbie joined her in the cubicle.

Reaching for the soap, Abbie asked, "When would you like to get married?"

"June sixteenth," replied Stephanie while stepping out.

Abbie laughed then said, "So you haven't given it much thought then?"

Stephanie returned the laugh, "I checked out the vacation schedule today at work and just happen to be on leave for seven days from the eighteenth to twenty fourth of June." She brushed her teeth while Abbie finished in the shower.

"I'll see if I can organise those days off too," suggested Abbie. "I'll submit a leave request form in the morning."

"That's great, because I'd really hate to leave you at home while I go on our honeymoon."

Abbie kissed Stephanie's back, "Can we go to Malibu?"

"Of course we can, in fact I have already arranged it."

"You have been very proactive Steph. Oh shit, where are we going to have the wedding ceremony?"

"That may be a problem," responded Stephanie amusingly.

Abbie put down her toothbrush, "We can talk about it tomorrow, let's go to bed I'm exhausted."

Stephanie looked at her partner, "Honey, have you told your family yet?"

An expression of complete horror fell across the brunette's face, "No, I forgot with all the excitement. I'll call in the morning."

"It's only ten-thirty, we could call now and I can offer to fly them over for the weekend," suggested Stephanie as she turned off the light.

Abbie nodded and got into bed then picked up her cell phone. After sharing the good news with her parents, they accepted Stephanie's offer to spend the weekend in New York. Abbie called her brother Andrew next and he was more than excited to agree to the trip while Dawn screamed in the background with excitement.

When Abbie finished the call, Stephanie called the airline and booked twelve seats from Houston to JFK.

Snuggling into Stephanie's side, Abbie enquired, "Did you enjoy your birthday?"

Kissing the top of Abbie's head, Stephanie said, "I did thank you very much and dinner was great."

Abbie chuckled, "Your mom was so sweet."

Stephanie turned off the light and closed her eyes, "She is very taken with you."

Abbie kissed the side of Stephanie's left breast, "I really like your family and I'm so happy to see Lennie and Liz enjoying each other's company."

"Uh huh," mumbled a tired Stephanie.

"Baby I know you told me your dad was good with money and left you a sizeable inheritance, but when I was in the study last night looking for a pen, I found an old bank statement of yours and was shocked to find a seven figure balance."

"Dad invested under the guidance of Uncle Rodney and turned a handsome profit, so has mom. Honey, I'm kind of old fashioned when it comes to money and marriage, so what is mine is yours."

"But you have way more than me, so that's a little unfair."

"Abbie, can we talk about it tomorrow?"

"We can, goodnight baby."

"Uhm, I didn't mean I wanted to go to sleep," replied Stephanie cheekily.

Abbie laughed then lifted her head to receive Stephanie's kiss.

-0-


	26. Chapter 26

TITLE: Law & Order – Stolen Moments

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: First meetings often go horribly awry, leaving bad impressions. A/U

RATING: Rated MA for sexual content

PAIRINGS: ADA Abbie Carmichael & OFC; Detective Olivia Benson & ADA Alexandra Cabot.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please take the time to review; it's what feeds to the Muse and keeps the stories coming! Much appreciation to those of you who have reviewed with your kind and encouraging words. Cheers and a big salute, D.

* * *

Chapter 26

Abbie called Stephanie while on her way to the airport to collect her family. Stephanie had rented a minivan that morning so the couple wouldn't have problems transporting everyone around over the weekend.

_"Hello,"_ answered Stephanie.

"Hi baby, I'm twenty minutes out from JFK."

_"Okay, I don't know how much longer I'm going to be here at work."_

"Can't you do some kind of comedy routine in the interview room and break the perp?"

_"Very funny honey, but we are waiting for Lance Middleton's Attorney to show."_

"Did Peter get all the paperwork I left him?"

_"Yes Abs and he was very grateful for all the lead up work you did."_

"Good to hear. Mom wants to take me shopping for a wedding gown while she's here."

_"That will be a whole lot of fun,"_ retorted Stephanie before sniggering.

"What are you laughing about?"

_"Nothing honey and when you get home go check the mail box. There should be a letter there for you from Visa."_

Abbie exclaimed, "Say what?"

_"Further to our short conversation about money last week, I organised a Platinum credit card for you. You will now have access to my back account."_

"Holy shit Steph, you can't do that?"

_"Too late my love, it's already finalised. Please use it for your wedding dress and anything else you may need."_

"Peta was right; you are simply the most generous person I have ever known and thank you baby."

_"You are welcome Abbie. I have to go; it looks like Middleton's Attorney just arrived. I love you and will see you soon."_

"Love you too, bye."

-0-

Abbie drove her family to the Sofitel New York Hotel and organised their rooms. Stephanie had reserved four rooms earlier that morning for everyone except Abbie's parents who were staying at the apartment. Once the others were settled with their luggage, Abbie rounded them up and drove home to make a start on dinner.

It was 16:10 when the Texas clan entered the apartment and Abbie took them on a quick tour before setting up Crystal and Matthew with a DVD movie in the living room. Thomas, Andrew and Uncles Morris and Seth went for a walk to sightsee while Aunts Alyssa and Claire, Dawn and Vivian helped Abbie in the kitchen.

Stephanie opened the front door at six twenty and was immediately engulfed around the legs by Matthew and Crystal.

"We went on a big plane," gushed Crystal excitedly.

Stephanie knelt down and hugged them both, "I bet you had fun?"

"We did Stephie," answered Matthew. "Can I see your badge?"

Standing up, Stephanie removed her shield holder from her belt and handed it to a keyed up Matthew. She detected Crystal's pout and pulled the chain with her ID attached over her head and draped it over the girl's shoulders. Both children went screaming into the living room to show their mother and Stephanie followed after them. She smiled when she saw the group of women sitting around the low table flipping through bridal magazines. Greeting everyone, she kissed Abbie before excusing herself and going to the bedroom.

After securing her weapon and equipment in the closet safe, Stephanie disrobed and stepped into the shower. Abbie walked into the ensuite a few moments later.

"How did your interview go?" she asked while sitting on the counter.

"Excellent. Middleton made full admission by fifteen thirty and after booking, Peter managed to have him arraigned by five. He is scheduled for an allocution hearing in three months' time."

Abbie watched Stephanie as she rinsed off the soap lather and noticed the red welt across her left bicep, "What happened to your arm baby?"

Stephanie turned her head and looked at Abbie coyly, "A little misunderstanding down at Central Booking." Turning off the water, she opened the screen door and gave her girlfriend a sly grin and wink.

Abbie jumped off the bench and handed Stephanie a towel. Taking a closer look at the raised three inch laceration, she opened the medicine cabinet and retrieved a tube of anti-bacterial balm. "So, you want to tell me how you got this with a little more detail?" asked Abbie while gently rubbing a small amount of ointment over the wound.

Stephanie kissed her lightly on the chin before beginning, "Middleton started punching on with another prisoner in the holding cell and a few of us had to go in to separate them. During the scuffle, I was thrown into a wall and grazed my arm."

Abbie finished and smiled at Stephanie, "How did the other guy fair?"

Stephanie giggled, knowing how the answer would affect Abbie, "You know me too well honey. Middleton is nursing a sore shoulder and elbow."

Leaning in, Abbie kissed her on the mouth hungrily. When the couple parted, she whispered, "You are so damn hot when you go into full flight."

Tittering, Stephanie reached for her underwear on the counter, "And you my darling, are incredible all the time. Now let me get dressed before those two rambunctious kids come looking for us."

Abbie slid her left hand down the chiselled line of Stephanie's hip, "All right and dinner will be ready in ten."

Stephanie pulled on her sports bra, "Have you decided on a gown yet?"

"Yes and we are going to check it out tomorrow morning."

"Good and I'll hang out with the guys."

"Do you know what you are going to wear?"

"Yep, all organised and no, it's not a dress."

Abbie laughed, "That doesn't really surprise me Steph."

"Yeah, at least I'm predictable," jested Stephanie as she moved into the bedroom and into the closet. Putting on a maroon polo shirt, she followed with a pair of beige cargo shorts.

Abbie sidled up to her and kissed her on the cheek, "I've spoken to dad and mom and they are happy if we have the wedding here. There'll only be twenty people I want to invite from Houston and the majority of people on my guest list are from here."

Stephanie turned to face Abbie, "Are you sure? I'm good either way."

"Yes I am."

Stephanie took hold of Abbie's hand and kissed the knuckles tenderly, "I love you and we can talk more about it in private later."

"Okay and I've made your favourite for dinner."

Wrapping her arms around the brunette, Stephanie kissed her soundly then said, "You have a tendency to spoil me Counsellor."

The comment made Abbie chuckle, "Like you don't treat me like a queen every day?"

Stephanie laughed softly, "You are my queen Abbie."

"Oh god, that sounds so Disney."

"It sure did, but it's true," taunted Stephanie while walking Abbie into the hall.

Abbie goosed her for good measure and they entered the living room laughing.

-0-

Stephanie drove up her mother's drive on West 16th Street, Chelsea and Thomas whistled, "This is a beautiful home."

"It is," replied the driver as she parked the Chevrolet Express Van in the circular drive behind her mother's black Mercedes sedan.

Maureen Richards opened the front double doors of the two storey federation style house and walked down the granite stairs to greet her guests. After a warm welcome, she took Vivian by the hand and led the visitors on a tour of the house while Stephanie went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

J.J. came into the room via the back entertainment area and hugged her in greeting, "Hey Sis, I better go meet your future in-laws."

"Hello and yes you should." She watched her brother head for the living room before having a drink.

By mid-afternoon the party was in full swing and Maureen tapped her champagne flute with a spoon to get everyone's attention, "It's time for the cake cutting and I'd like to thank you all for being here today. I welcome Abbie's family to our family and ask Stephanie and Abbie to please step forward."

Stephanie held her girlfriend's hand as the couple joined Maureen. She hugged them both then added, "Vivian and Thomas, can you join us too."

They did and received hugs from the three women.

Maureen raised her glass as J.J. wheeled in the cake and stood beside her, "To Abigail and Stephanie, may the love they share guide them through the journey of their life together and keep them safe."

The guests responded to the toast then Thomas stepped forward, "On behalf of Abbie's family, I'd like to extend our gratitude to everyone's hospitality and acceptance. To Stephanie, our sincere thanks for bringing such joy and love into our daughter's life. We wish them a long life filled with happiness and love."

Once the cheer ended, Stephanie cleared her throat, "Thank you for those kind words and Abbie and I thank you all for sharing this wonderful occasion with us. Our sincere gratitude for the presents, but before I continue, I'd like to invite another member of my family to join us. Lennie, get you butt up here." She waited for him to arrive then kissed his cheek, "On behalf of my beautiful fiancée and myself, thank you all and don't forget to keep June the sixteenth free for the wedding. Lastly, we'd like to pass on our deepest adoration to our families and friends for your unwavering love and support."

-0-

When the last remaining piece of chocolate cake was eaten, Jeffrey turned on the stereo and people proceeded to crowd onto the area cleared as a dance floor.

Abbie grabbed Stephanie's hand and led her to the floor, "Olivia just called and apologised for not being able to make it."

"I'm looking forward to seeing her and Alex again."

"That's good, because they invited us over for dinner next Saturday night."

Smiling, Stephanie planted a gentle kiss on the shell of Abbie's ear then whispered, "Okay honey."

Abbie returned the gesture by nibbling on her fiancée's left earlobe, "I love the way you move."

Pulling her even closer, Stephanie replied, "I love the way we move together."

Kissing the side of Stephanie's neck, Abbie retorted, "Is there some place private we can go?"

"Yes, my old bedroom," answered Stephanie throatily.

Abbie giggled, "Good, because I want to do some really naughty things with you."

Stephanie whimpered softly, "I love you and just how naughty do you plan on being?"

Abbie was about to reply when their intimate moment was interrupted by Crystal and Matthew who insisted on dancing with the pair.

"Hold that thought honey," quipped Stephanie as she picked up Matthew and twirled him around in the air.

-0-

Stephanie closed the ensuite door and chuckled when she heard Abbie's loud snore. The black haired beauty was inebriated as were most of the other quests staying at their apartment.

Earlier, Jeffrey had opened a bottle of whiskey once the children had fallen asleep in one of Maureen's upstairs guest rooms and the adults had gotten down to some serious drinking.

The detectives from the 27th Precinct had no idea their Commanding Officer was such a good singer and dancer until she joined Abbie in a resounding rendition of "Hey Big Spender"." Both women had received boisterous applause and encouragement followed by a hasty retreat home by the Van Buren family.

By the time celebrations had ended, Lennie and Stephanie were the only two sober people left standing. Abbie and her father had taken some persuading to leave, but finally relented when J.J. handed them both a bottle for the road. The Carmichael clan sang a variety of Texas tunes on the trip home and Stephanie had laughed the entire time while Crystal and Matthew slept peacefully in the back of the van.

-0-

Abbie prised open her eyelids when Stephanie slid into bed beside her, "I'm the luckiest woman in the world."

"And why is that?"

"Because you love me and have great breasts."

Laughing softly, Stephanie gently kissed her girlfriend on the head, "Great summation Counsellor."

Abbie reached for her tee shirt and pulled it up over her head, "I've got my second wind."

"Oh good god woman, you are sinfully delightful," responded Stephanie while seeking out her lover's lips.

-0-

_Chapter 27 is posted!_


	27. Chapter 27

TITLE: Law & Order – Stolen Moments

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: First meetings often go horribly awry, leaving bad impressions. A/U

RATING: Rated MA for sexual content

PAIRINGS: ADA Abbie Carmichael & OFC; Detective Olivia Benson & ADA Alexandra Cabot.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please take the time to review; it's what feeds to the Muse and keeps the stories coming! Much appreciation to those who have reviewed, Cheers D.

* * *

Chapter 27

Abbie looked up from her desk when there was a knock on her office door. She smiled broadly at Jack and quipped, "Please tell me the jury is back with a verdict."

"They are, so let's get a move on and salvage our Friday night."

Retrieving her light grey jacket from the rack by the door, Abbie picked up her portfolio and headed for the lift. "Stephanie will be happy to have me home at a reasonable time for a change."

"Yes it's certainly been a hectic week. Do you have plans for the weekend?" asked the DA as the couple waited for the lift car to arrive.

"We have a dinner date tomorrow night and a wedding gown fitting in the morning. What about you?"

"My daughter Rebecca is in town, so we are having a quiet weekend and catching up."

"Sounds like a good plan."

Ten minutes passed before the Attorneys entered the courtroom to receive a guilty verdict from the Jury.

-0-

Stephanie glanced at her brother and chortled, "What do you mean you think you've found Miss Right?"

Jeffrey chuckled at his sister's reaction, "Don't laugh, I've finally been floored by a woman."

Screwing up her nose, Stephanie admitted, "I never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth, so spill."

"Her name is Lorrie Smallwood. She's twenty-eight, brunette and a new Officer at the Precinct."

Stephanie patted J.J. on the back, "Good luck. Have you asked her out yet?"

"No, I'm working up to it."

"Good god, you do have it bad if you are taking your time."

Jeffrey nodded, "I really do. I've been following her around for the last two weeks like a god damn love sick school boy."

The comment brought another laugh from Stephanie, "She doesn't know you exist, does she?"

"You are such a smartass."

"I'll take that as a yes then," replied Stephanie smartly.

"Okay, I introduced myself at her first roll call and she dissed me."

"Oh brother, I think your reputation may have finally caught up with you."

"We shall see Steph; I haven't abandoned all hope yet."

"You're probably infatuated with her because she's not interested."

"I thought about that possibility, but totally dismissed the idea." Jeffrey looked at his watch, "I better get moving; I'm having dinner with Uncle Lennie and Liz."

Stephanie kissed him goodbye, "See you soon and give them a hug for me."

Opening the door, Jeffrey stepped into the hallway, "Will do Steph and say hello to Abs for me."

"Consider it done, bye."

Stephanie secured the door and entered the kitchen. The wall phone rang and she picked up the receiver, "Hello, Carmichael-Richards residence."

_"Oh sweetie, I like your new greeting,"_ answered Abbie.

"I'm glad you approve darling."

_"I really do and I'm calling to let you know I'm on my way home."_

"Good grief woman, it's not even seven o'clock yet," joked Stephanie.

_"I know. Do you need me to pick up anything?"_

"No honey, dinner is in the oven and I just need you."

_"You've got me and I'm only five minutes out."_

"I'll run a bath for you Abbie."

_"Thank you my girl, see you soon." _

Abbie closed her phone and watched the traffic as the taxi took her home.

-0-

Stephanie checked the chicken chasseur and added a sprinkle of ground black pepper then her cell phone trilled; it was her mother, "Hi mom."

_"Hello Stephanie. I was wondering if you and your lovely fiancée would like to join me for lunch on Sunday."_

"Sure mom, we are free and I need to talk to you about a couple of wedding plan ideas."

_"Okay dear, I'll see you both around twelve."_

"Goodnight mom."

Stephanie placed her phone on the counter and went into the bedroom ensuite. Turning on the hot water, she added Abbie's favourite honey and milk bath oil then lit the surrounding candles. Going into the bedroom, she took out a pair of boxers and a tee shirt from the dresser and placed them on the bathroom counter.

Several minutes later, Abbie opened the front door and made straight for the bedroom. She found Stephanie in the walk-in robe, "Hello baby."

Turning around, Stephanie smiled, "Hello, your bath is drawn and dinner will be ready in twenty minutes. How did your verdict go?"

"Guilty on all counts and sentencing is in two weeks. How was your day?"

"Busy and we put together a solid case for you to issue warrants on Monday for the Thurston homicide."

"Good work," replied Abbie while putting her jacket in the hamper. "You and Eric have become quite the investigative team."

"That's what Lennie said to us just the other day."

Abbie sidled up to Stephanie, "So what are you doing in here?"

"I'm trying to hide your wedding present."

"Oh, I better go have my bath then."

"Yes please and don't bother pilfering around in here later, I'm moving it."

Abbie kissed Stephanie on the neck, "I love you."

"I love you too," countered Stephanie before embracing Abbie and kissing her ardently. She ended up in the bath tub with Abbie and the tiled floor was awash with the overflowing water.

-0-

"What time is your fitting tomorrow?" asked Stephanie while handing her lover the TV remote.

"Ten fifteen."

"Okay, I'll drop you off then go to the doctors for my shot."

Abbie changed the channel to A & E, sat up and swore, "You are frigging kidding me."

Stephanie looked at the screen and saw Vincent Ingram's image super imposed behind a presenter.

Abbie turned up the volume and listened as the male presenter announced the show would be featuring an interview with Vincent Ingram on next week's program.

Abbie got up off the couch and reached for her phone. Pacing the room, she waited for the other end to answer.

_"Hello Abbie."_

"Hello Jack, turn on your television to the Crime Channel."

_"Okay give me a second."_

Abbie listened to the movement in the background then Jack said_, "So what am I looking at besides an advertisement for Budweiser?"_

"Vincent Ingram has given an interview and it's showing next week.

_"Jesus, how the hell did that happen?"_

"No idea, but we need to stop it before it airs. We go to trial in less than a month and this bastard is going to be on screen saying goodness knows what," fumed Abbie.

_"Leave it with me Abbie and I'll organise an injunction on Monday morning."_

"Okay Jack, talk to you then."

Abbie put down the phone and settled back on the couch.

Stephanie draped an arm around the obviously upset Attorney and kissed the back of her shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"I'm just pissed, that's all."

"I can see that, but Jack will take care of it."

"I know, but I can't believe that smug prick gave an interview in prison and I definitely want to know how the hell it was organised."

"My guess would be his lawyer."

"Well Adam Crane is about to have his ass kicked if he did and will be lucky not to be censured."

Kissing Abbie on the sensitive spot behind her left ear, Stephanie slowly caressed her angry lover's hip. To her surprise, Abbie stood up and marched into the bedroom. Giving her some space, Stephanie didn't follow and opted to watch television for a while, allowing Abbie time to cool down.

Flicking through the channels, it took some time before she found something interesting to watch. She giggled along at the antics of Mork and Mindy then turned to the National Geographic health channel and viewed a program on surgical advancements.

It was well after eleven o'clock when Stephanie's eyelids drooped and she surrendered to sleep.

-0-

Chapter 28 is up and running!


	28. Chapter 28

TITLE: Law & Order – Stolen Moments

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: First meetings often go horribly awry, leaving bad impressions. A/U

RATING: Rated MA for sexual content

PAIRINGS: ADA Abbie Carmichael & OFC; Detective Olivia Benson & ADA Alexandra Cabot.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please take the time to review; it's what feeds to the Muse and keeps the stories coming!

* * *

Chapter 28

Stephanie opened her eyes and reached for her ringing phone, "Hello Richards here."

_"Hey Partner, we got a DB to deal with,"_ answered Eric.

"Okay, give me ten minutes to get ready."

_"You got it. I'll swing by your place."_

Stephanie stretched, turned off the TV and got up off the couch. Going into the bedroom, she was surprised to find the bed empty. After showering, she dressed in denim jeans, boots, light grey tee shirt and a charcoal long sleeved buttoned shirt. Grabbing her equipment, she raced into the kitchen and looked for a note from Abbie, but didn't find one. Annoyed at her for the lack of communication, Stephanie left her a scathing note:

_If you're interested, I was called to a job._

_Appreciate the shut out._

She ran out of the building to find Eric double parked opposite the front door. Stephanie climbed into the Squad car and buckled up.

"How you doing?" inquired Eric while taking off down the street with the siren blaring.

"I've been better."

"Oh, that's doesn't sound too good, you want to talk about it?"

Stephanie did and told her partner about the Ingram interview.

"So Abbie is upset and closed off from you?"

"Yep, that's about it and she didn't even bother to tell me where she went." Stephanie looked at her watch, "It's six-twenty for shit's sake Eric. So what, didn't she think I would worry?"

"My guess is she's not thinking about anything besides Ingram."

"Well she knows better than to lock me out. She has no trouble berating me if I do it."

Eric laughed, "You two really are the perfect couple."

Stephanie giggled and agreed, "Yeah we are."

-0-

Abbie stopped running and walked up the four steps of her building and took out her keys. She opened the door and let herself in then unlocked the apartment door. When she saw the empty couch, she assumed Stephanie had woken and was in the bedroom. She frowned when she located the note and swore after reading the words. "Shit, you idiot Carmichael," berated Abbie while reaching for a bottle of water from the fridge. She went into the bathroom to shower and change clothes.

-0-

Eric pulled up beside the cordoned off area and turned off the car's motor. Stephanie opened her door and ambled over to the Uniformed Officers and Medical Examiner.

"Morning Detectives," said Assistant M.E. Fielding in greeting.

"Morning John," countered Stephanie as she looked down at the Caucasian male dressed in running attire with a wire garrotte wrapped around his throat. "Any id?" she asked.

"Yes, it's Defence Attorney Adam Crane. I didn't recognise him with this much bloating to his face. Wallet was in his sweat pants pocket."

"Christ, that's Ingram's attorney," cursed Stephanie alarmingly. "This can't be a coincidence." She pulled the phone from her belt and called home.

Abbie answered after three rings, _"Hello."_

"Abbie, I don't have time to explain, but I want you to get out of the apartment now. Go somewhere safe then call me when you get there."

Worried at the request, Abbie asked, _"What's going on?"_

"Trust me sweetheart, I'll explain later. Just get out of there as soon as you hang up."

_"Okay I'm leaving now."_

"Make sure you don't take a direct route Abbie, mix it up a little all right?"

_"Shit, you think someone is following me?"_

"Yes, so be smart honey and don't take the truck."

_"I understand."_

"I love you and stay alert."

_"I love you too."_

Abbie hung up and raced to the bedroom. Packing an overnight bag, she was out of the apartment in less than five minutes and hailing a taxi from the sidewalk. Changing direction six times, she took a bus before going to the subway. She finally ended up at Alex's apartment on West 78th Street.

Olivia opened the door and her face lit up, "Hey Abs, aren't you a little early?"

Abbie looked sideways down the elongated hall before stepping inside, "Sorry to turn up unannounced, but I need your help."

"You got it, what's going on?"

Abbie recounted all she knew as Olivia took her bag.

"Okay, let's get you settled." She put the luggage in the guest room then took Abbie into the living room. "Alex is at the store, she should be home soon."

"Liv, I really appreciate this."

"Hey, that's what friends are for sweetie. I'll make us some green tea."

"I have to call Stephanie and let her know where I am."

-0-

Stephanie flipped open her phone and called Jack McCoy. "Hey Jack, Stephanie Richards here."

_"Oh, I was just about to call you."_

"I thought you might. Are you out of your apartment?"

_"Yes and I have two uniforms stationed outside my hotel door."_

"Great, I've spoken to Lieutenant Van Buren and a city wide manhunt was launched this morning at five when that bastard Ingram escaped from Lenox Hill Hospital."

_"Is Abbie safe?"_

"Yes, I'm waiting to hear from her. Once I know where she is, I'll organise a protective detail on her. Van Buren told me the sick fucker had photos of Crane, you and Abbie secreted in books in his cell along with your home addresses."

_"How the hell did he get out of Lenox?"_

"The prison doctor authorised his transfer to hospital after he was put in the infirmary complaining of stomach pain. Apparently he started bleeding from the mouth, so he was transported out with an armed escort. Once he was examined and x-rayed, the doctor in the ER located razor blades in his abdomen."

_"Jesus,"_ uttered an angry Jack. _"That's the oldest trick in the prisoner's handbook."_

"Yep and Corrections fell for it. Ingram created a disturbance in the examination cubicle and during the struggle the prick managed to knock out one officer and grab the gun off the other. He changed clothing with the officer than handcuffed them both to the bed.

_"What a god awful mess,"_ bemoaned the EADA.

"You can say that again. I'll call you later and please take all precautions Jack."

_"I will Detective and good luck in finding the bastard."_

Stephanie closed her phone and it rang straight away, "Hello Abbie."

_"I'm at Alex's with Olivia. Do you want to tell me what is going on?"_

Stephanie's reply was concise, calm and quick to the point, "Vincent Ingram escaped from custody at five o'clock this morning."

_"Holy shit!"_ exclaimed Abbie as she noted her girlfriend was in cop mode.

"He killed his attorney Adam Crane and you and Jack are under threat. I'll explain more when I see you. Can you please put Olivia on the phone?"

_"Yes, are you cranky at me?"_

"Yes I am, but now is not the time to discuss it."

_"I'm sorry about last night."_

Stephanie disregarded the apology, "Abbie, can you please pass the phone to Olivia? We don't have time for idle chit chat."

Abbie handed the cell to Olivia, "She wants to talk to you."

_"Hello Stephanie."_

"Listen Olivia, I don't have much time to go into detail. We have a lead on an escapee, Abbie can fill you in, but I need you and Alex to be aware of the fact Abbie is in serious danger. I need you to look after her until the protective detail arrives or we capture the fugitive."

_"Consider it done Steph."_

"Lieutenant Van Buren will be sending over a detail to cover your building. No officer will make contact with you. I will be the only one who will."

_"Understood and I'll keep my eyes open."_

"Thanks Olivia, I'll be there as soon as I can, but can I speak to Abbie again?"

Abbie took back the phone.

"Stay where you are and don't go anywhere," instructed Stephanie firmly.

_"I understand."_

Stephanie hung up and turned to Eric, "I'll call Van Buren and find out where that detail is."

"Okay, we should be at Ingram's mothers in fewer than four minutes."

Nodding, the blonde called her Commanding Officer.

-0-

The conversation with sixty-five year old, black haired Elaine Ingram proved unproductive and the two detectives were on their way back to the Precinct when Stephanie received a call from Lieutenant Van Buren.

_"Detective, you need to get over to your apartment A-SAP."_

"What's happened?" she asked then turned to her partner. "Eric, my place."

_"Unis just got there and found your front door open. The place has been ransacked and your truck has been burnt out in the garage."_

"Jesus, how did the dirt bag know where I live?"

_"Brisco located your address amongst Ingram's belongings."_

"I suppose Crane supplied his client with the information."

_"He did and we traced the memo paper it was written on back to his office."_

"If Ingram has been in my apartment, chances are he will have possession of all the addresses of our families and friends."

_"All right, I'll get uniform to pick up your family and bring them to the house."_

"I'll call our friends and get them to the Precinct as soon as possible. I'll give you the list then collect Abbie."

After reciting the names and details, Stephanie called Abbie.

_"Hello."_

"Abbie, I'll be there in five minutes, be ready to leave. Tell Alex and Olivia to pack a bag too."

_"Okay and I gather your lead didn't pan out."_

"No it didn't. Listen, are you registered to carry a concealed weapon in New York?"

_"Yes I am."_

"Good, I'll see you soon."

Once his upset partner filled him in on the latest development, Eric inquired, "What about your apartment?"

"It's not important Eric, besides there is nothing I can do there."

"That's true. Are we taking Abbie, Alex and Olivia to the two-seven?"

"Yes, it's the only place we can keep an eye on them all and I'm sure Olivia will join us in the search for Ingram."

"I gather Alex and Olivia are a couple?"

"Yes, but you didn't hear it from me. There are not openly out about their relationship."

"You have no worries about me telling anyone Steph."

"Thanks. When we get back to the station, I want to go over Ingram's file again. I'm sure there was mention of an ex-girlfriend from about four years back."

"There was, but I don't recall specifics."

"Julia Cadman," remembered Stephanie suddenly.

"That's her," agreed Eric.

"Well with two ADAs involved, we shouldn't have any trouble obtaining warrants."

Eric pulled into a vacant spot four hundred yards from the entrance of Alex's building. Stephanie donned a New York Yankee's baseball cap and pulled it down over her face. She got out of the Squad car while Eric went to notify the two uniformed officers about the change of plans.

-0-

Olivia opened the front door and Stephanie stepped inside.

"Sorry about all this drama Olivia," she said sincerely.

"It's okay and we are all ready to move. Abbie is in the bedroom with Alex. She is pretty upset and concerned about you."

"I know and I'll talk to her in private at the stationhouse. It's good to see you again."

Olivia patted the other women on the left shoulder, "Likewise, it's a shame it's under these circumstances."

Abbie and Alex walked down the corridor.

"Hey Alex," said Stephanie while taking Abbie's bag. "We are taking you to the two-seven until alternative arrangements can be made."

"That makes sense," remarked Olivia as she took the bags off Alex.

Abbie touched Stephanie's forearm briefly and looked at her with a worried glance.

"It's okay Abbie, we'll talk soon."

Stephanie cautiously opened the door and quickly scanned the hallway. The four women moved hastily and piled into the waiting Squad car.

After introductions to Eric, Stephanie said, "Ingram broke into our apartment and would have had access to everyone's addresses."

"How the fuck did he get a hold of our home address?" inquired Abbie furiously.

Stephanie quickly explained how.

"Crap, any leads on his whereabouts since we last spoke?"

"No. He discarded the officer's uniform not far from the hospital. It was discovered in a dumpster and we have no idea what he is wearing."

"If you guys need any warrants, I have an Uncle who is a Judge and will be more than willing to assist," offered Alex.

"Thanks Alex, I appreciate the help."

The remainder of the trip was silent and once Eric parked the vehicle, everyone scurried into the station. Lieutenant Van Buren met them in the Squadroom and Olivia offered her services. Eric filled her in with the case details then looked up the address for Julia Cadman.

Stephanie took hold of Abbie's hand and led her to the locker room. "I want you to take my off-duty piece," she directed while opening her locker.

"Okay," replied Abbie as she took possession of the Glock 20 and tucked it under her shirt and inside her belt.

"Do you want to explain what happened last night and this morning?"

Abbie lowered her eyes, "I'm sorry Steph. I was livid over the interview with Ingram."

"I know that, but why didn't you talk to me?"

Abbie grimaced, "Texas pride."

"Don't shut me out Abbie, I don't like it and I didn't enjoy waking up without you this morning. I wasn't too happy about you not leaving a note either."

Abbie raised her head and looked at Stephanie with tears in her eyes, "I was angry and scared."

"Scared?" queried Stephanie.

"Ingram hurt you and I could have lost you."

Stephanie smiled, "See, all this could have been avoided if you'd only told me that last night."

Abbie was about to reply when Olivia stuck her head through the doorway, "Stephanie, we have the ex's address."

"Great and thanks Olivia, I'll be there in a second."

Stephanie framed her left hand lovingly around Abbie's strong chin, "This conversation is not over. I'll see you soon.

"I love you," whispered Abbie.

Stephanie's heart melted and she pulled Abbie onto her chest, "I love you so much honey, please stay safe."

"I will and the same applies to you," countered Abbie before pressing her lips to Stephanie's in a slow kiss.

-0-

Eric knocked on the door of the apartment owned by thirty year old Julia Cadman and waited for a reply. None was forthcoming, so he nodded to the building manager and he unlocked the door with a pass key. Stepping out of the way, he left the detectives and two unis to their business.

Turning the door knob, Eric opened the door cautiously. He moved inside with gun drawn and announced, "NYPD, we have a warrant to search the premises."

Stephanie stepped forward and took point as Olivia and Eric panned out to the sides followed by the uniformed officers. She entered the living room then stopped to scan the room. "Clear," she declared.

Olivia crossed the threshold of the bedroom as Eric cleared the kitchen. "IN HERE," she yelled.

The other four officers joined her as she knelt down to the carpeted floor and checked the black haired woman's neck for a pulse, "I've got a beat."

Stephanie reached for her radio, "Central, this is Detective Richards from the two-seven, badge number 2712. I urgently require a bus and CSU to apartment 12 401 West 89th Street - out."

_"Roger that Detective. Emergency vehicle has been dispatched and CSU notified, Central out."_

Stephanie raced to the bathroom and fetched a towel. She returned to the bedroom, knelt and pressed the cloth against the open wound to the back of Julia's skull. Taking a closer look at the woman, she said, "Looks like he worked her over pretty good."

Olivia agreed, "Yeah and I'd say he only left a short time ago."

Eric spoke to the uniformed officers and they raced out of the room.

Stephanie crouched down and noticed a letter opener on the carpet under the bed, "Hey Eric, search for blood drops leading out of here. With any luck, Julia may have injured the bastard."

The badly beaten woman groaned and moved slightly. Leaning over, Olivia soothingly said, "It's okay Julia, an ambulance is on the way, just lie still."

"Vinnie said he was going to find the bitch copper at the station," muttered Julia through split lips.

"Thank you for the information, now just relax," replied Olivia.

"There is a trail of blood leading out the door and down the hallway, but stops before the lift," announced Eric as he re-entered the room.

Stephanie heard the paramedics in the hall, "Julia, help is has arrived. We're in here guys."

As the two medics took over, Eric volunteered to accompany Julia to the hospital. Stephanie took the car keys from him and called Van Buren with the news.

_"We've got six uniforms and four detectives here in the Squadroom, Ingram won't get through," _pledged the Lieutenant.

Stephanie climbed into the driver's seat and replied, "He will try to disguise himself."

_"We'll be on the lookout Detective."_

"We're on our way."

Stephanie started the engine as Olivia attached the strobe light to the roof of the sedan.

-0-

The two detectives sensed Ingram was in the building the instant they stepped through the doorway. The foyer was unusually empty and the desk Sergeant was absent from his post.

"The son of a bitch must have taken hostages and forced everyone upstairs," reasoned Olivia.

"I agreed," said Stephanie. "I'll call SWAT, but I doubt they'll arrive here in time."

"Ingram will expect us to come up the stairs."

"So we'll use the fire escape and enter the Squadroom from the floor above. Let's go."

Both women turned off their pages, cells and radios as Olivia followed closely behind Stephanie who was leading her outside and to the rear of the building. Opening the fire escape door after deactivating the alarm, the two detectives ran up three flights of stairs and entered the third floor quietly.

With guns drawn, the pair inched along the hallway until the stairs leading off the balcony came into sight. Stephanie pointed to the floor and Olivia nodded.

Lying down, they crawled to the banister overlooking the Squadroom. Stephanie held her breath as she took in the scene below. Eight uniformed officers and four detectives were handcuffed to the rails on the detectives' desks, as were Alex and Van Buren.

A grey coverall attired Ingram was holding Abbie from behind and had a gun pressed up against her right temple. There was a makeshift bandage around his left bicep and the material was soaked with blood. The bullpen was eerily silent and Stephanie swore when she recognised the Glock as her off-duty piece. She cursed harder when she saw blood on Abbie's right sleeve.

Stephanie pulled her cell phone from her belt and called Van Buren's phone.

Ingram tightened his grip around Abbie's throat and barked, "Don't answer it."

Van Buren calmly said, "It's Detective Richards."

Smirking, Ingram replied, "Answer the bitch then and find out where she is."

The Lieutenant slowly reached for the cell on the nearby desk and Ingram yelled, "PUT THE FUCKER ON SPEAKER, I WANT TO HEAR WHAT THE SLUT SAYS."

Van Buren answered, "Hello Detective." She put the call on speaker.

_"Hey Anita, we are at the ex-girlfriend's place searching for clues."_

"Was Julia Cadman there?"

_"Yes Anita, but Ingram killed her. She was deceased by the time we arrived. We'll be back to the house in about an hour."_

"Okay, see you then." The Lieutenant closed her phone and put it back on the table.

"Well done Lieutenant, you just prevented me from being forced to kill one of your officers," commented Ingram with a crazed smile. "Now we will just wait for the ADA's whore to arrive then the party can begin."

Olivia leaned in closer to Stephanie, "Can you get a clear shot from here?"

"No, he's too far away to be accurate. I'm going to the Armoury to grab a sniper rifle. I'll be back as soon as I can." She crawled backwards along the floor then ran down the fire stairs and on to the weapons suppository.

Going through the drawers of the desk, she located the safe key and opened up the steel plated door. Selecting a Remington 700P rifle and ammunition, Stephanie raced back to the third floor.

Positioning herself next to Olivia, Stephanie loaded the rifle then used the bottom railing to steady the weapon and take aim. She waited patiently for the opportunity of a clear shot if and when the pacing Ingram moved the barrel of the 9mm away from Abbie's forehead.

After several minutes of tolerant waiting, Ingram looked at Alex and said, "Hey Blondie, what do you do here?"

Alex glared at the murderer and calmly replied, "I just came in to make a complaint."

Olivia smiled at her girlfriend's lie, as did Stephanie.

Alex helped the situation further and attempted to gain Ingram's confidence, "Damn coppers are hopeless. I mean, I come in here for help and end up being questioned like I did something wrong."

Ingram actually grinned at the blonde, "Yeah, bunch of morons." He lifted the gun away from Abbie's temple and pointed it at Detective Morris, "Which one of those idiots wasted your time honey?"

Ingram never got to hear an answer. He slowly staggered backwards and slammed into the coffee machine as the Remington .223 calibre bullet invaded the centre mass of his forehead and exited out the back of his skull before lodging in the concrete wall.

Olivia and Stephanie stood up and made their way hastily down the staircase.

All eyes focused on them as the pair approached and Olivia began to uncuff everyone. Most were too shocked and stunned to speak.

Olivia knelt in front of Alex and unlocked the restraints, "Nice work sweetie. How did you know we were here?"

Alex brushed her fingers through Olivia dishevelled fringe, "Abbie informed me earlier that Stephanie is always professional at work and never calls her Lieutenant by her Christian name."

"And she used it during the phone call," pointed out Olivia as Stephanie kicked the gun out of Ingram's hand then led her girlfriend away from the body.

"Well done you two," commented Van Buren before calling for a bus and CSU.

"Where is everyone else?" inquired Olivia while standing up.

"Moved to a safe house by Lennie and Ed fifteen minutes before Ingram burst in here holding Sergeant Watkins hostage," answered Morris.

Grey headed, fifty-two year old Dale Watkins added, "The prick got me as I was coming out of the car park."

Stephanie sat a shaking Abbie down at her desk, "Lieutenant, Eric is at the hospital with Julie Cadman and she should recover."

"At least he didn't take her too and I gathered you were close by when you told the lie about her death on the phone."

Grinning, Stephanie called Lennie, "Hey Brisco, it's all over, we got Ingram at the stationhouse and everyone is safe."

_"How do I know he doesn't have a gun to your head?"_

"Alexander Graham Bell."

Lennie chuckled, _"Okay Kiddo and that's the last time you get to pick the safe word."_

"Deal and tell everyone I love them."

_"Will do, see you soon."_

"Oh, before you go, you better tell Ed the coffee machine was a casualty and didn't make it."

_"No way, he loved that thing."_

Stephanie hung up on a still laughing Lennie and suggested, "Let's get out of the room."

"We can use my office and the interview room," suggested Van Buren.

Within minutes, the Squadroom was crowded with paramedics, CSU officers and M.E. Liz Rodgers.

-0-

By five fifteen all the paperwork had been completed and all parties had spoken to Psychiatrist Emil Skoda. Stephanie's actions had been cleared by the Shooting Review Committee and Olivia had taken Alex and Abbie back home while Eric drove Stephanie to her apartment to inspect the damage done.

A new front door had been erected and the officer on guard handed Stephanie the set of new keys.

"Thanks Clint."

"You're welcome and I'm real sorry about the mess Detective."

"It's okay, it's only material items, see you Monday."

"Will do, bye."

Opening the door, Stephanie was not prepared for the carnage of her totally trashed apartment. Picture frames lay smashed on the floors as were ceramics and pottery. Ingram had used some of Abbie's lipstick and written obscenities on the walls in every room. Each room was destroyed and when Stephanie looked at the shredded sheets, cover and mattress in the main bedroom, she finally let the pent up tears flow.

Eric cuddled her and allowed her to cry until she was done. "I'll give you a hand to clean up Steph," he offered.

"No, you get home to your family. It's been a long day. I'll take care of this."

"Okay, I'll see you Monday."

"Thanks Eric."

Once Stephanie was alone, she checked to see if Abbie's wedding gift was still in its hiding place and to great relief it was untouched. She was also happy to find Ingram had not disturbed the clothing in the closet, but the same could not be said for the video, DVD and CD collection. Every single treasured moment captured on tape or disc had been stomped underfoot.

Stephanie carefully placed them into a cardboard box and called Jake, who was currently in Hawaii with his boyfriend Sean.

_"Hey sweetie,"_ he answered.

"Hello Jake." She told him about the day's events then voiced, "The bastard smashed up mine and Abbie's home movies."

_"It's okay, I'm back to work next Monday, I'll restore them honey."_

"I was hoping you'd say that."

_"It will be all right."_

"I know Jake. Enjoy the rest of your break."

_"I will, give my love to Abbie."_

"Bye." Stephanie called Abbie next, "Hello honey."

_"Is it bad?"_

"Yeah it is, but it could be worse. I'm going to be here for a while longer."

_"I'll come home and help."_

"No honey, I'll take care of it. I want you to relax. I'll be there in a couple of hours."

Abbie voice broke with emotion, _"I love you so much."_

"I love you too Abbie and everything will be all right, bye."

-0-

Olivia opened the door to Stephanie a little after ten, "How'd it go?"

"The place is now liveable, but we'll need to buy new furniture. The prick urinated on just about everything, but it's all replaceable."

"I'm so sorry Steph. We saved you some dinner and Abbie is on the balcony with Alex."

"How are they?"

"Alex is fine, but Abbie is really worried about you. They've both had a little too much wine to drink."

"Oh no."

"It's all good. Come on into the kitchen and I'll get you some food."

"Thanks Olivia, I appreciate your hospitality."

"You're welcome and that's what friends do."

Abbie joined them and wrapped her arms around Stephanie, "I'm so glad you are here."

"I am too honey. Are you all right?"

"I am now."

Olivia placed a plate into the microwave and set the timer, "I'll leave you to it. Beer is in the fridge." She exited the room and headed for Alex.

Abbie seized Stephanie's lips and kissed her hungrily. When they parted, she said, "Steph, I promise not to go to bed without you again."

"All right honey, we'll talk about it later when you are sober."

"It's Alex's fault, she is a terrible influence on me."

Stephanie tittered, "Seriously Abbie, you are so damn cute."

"I know and I'm really horny too." To prove her point, she cupped Stephanie's breasts and caressed them fondly.

"Good god sweetheart," murmured Stephanie as her arousal peaked. "Keep that thought for later."

Abbie giggled, "Alex is ready to rip Olivia's clothes off her."

"It's the adrenalin rush."

"Yes and the thought of losing the one you love," confessed Abbie quietly.

The timer beeped as Olivia and Alex went speeding by.

"SEE YOU IN THE MORNING," shouted Alex with a wave of the hand.

The pair disappeared down the hall and Abbie laughed, "See, I told you so."

"They make a good looking couple," commented Stephanie as she sat down at the counter with her meal.

"Alex said the same thing about us."

Taking a mouthful of food, Stephanie nodded in agreement.

"Your mom called," blurted out Abbie before sitting down.

"Yeah, she phoned me too."

"Everything is finalised for our wedding."

"I know. Did you manage to go for your fitting this morning before the madness began?"

"Yes and my gown will be ready next week."

Reaching out, Stephanie caressed Abbie's leg, "You are going to make a beautiful bride."

"So will you, I called mom and dad as well."

"Good. We have to buy new furniture and a truck."

Abbie gasped, "What did he do to your truck?"

"Set it on fire."

Abbie burst into tears and Stephanie took hold of her, "Honey, it's okay. It can all be replaced. Everything is covered by insurance. I've already spoken to them and we'll be reimbursed on Monday."

Abbie dried her eyes, "It's not that baby. I was so afraid I'd never see you again."

"Well, I'm right here darling and you can see I am just fine. Now let me finish dinner so you can have my full attention."

Abbie kissed Stephanie's throat, "Can we make love on the balcony?"

"Honey, we are guests here."

"Alex suggested it; they do it out there all the time."

"Good god, just what have you two been discussing?"

"You and the fact you are an incredible lover."

Blushing hotly, Stephanie ended her meal and quickly washed the dish and utensils, "I hope you didn't give away any of my trade secrets?"

"Maybe and Alex told me about this one technique Olivia uses that drives her mad. I want to try it with you when we go home."

"I'm sure I'll know it," replied Stephanie cheekily.

"I bet you don't and I'll put one hundred dollars on it."

Stephanie laughed, "You're on darling. Now take me to the bathroom so I can clean up then join you on the balcony."

-0-

_Chapter 29 is posted!_


	29. Chapter 29

TITLE: Law & Order – Stolen Moments

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: First meetings often go horribly awry, leaving bad impressions. A/U

RATING: Rated MA for sexual content

PAIRINGS: ADA Abbie Carmichael & OFC; Detective Olivia Benson & ADA Alexandra Cabot.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please take the time to review; it's what feeds to the Muse and keeps the stories coming!

* * *

Chapter 29

It was Wednesday April eleventh before all the new furniture arrived at the apartment. Stephanie had returned home every night after work to set everything up and have the place looking identical to its previous decor. Jeffrey had helped her and she dropped him off to his house in her new silver Suburban before driving to One Hogan Place to pick up Abbie.

Taking the lift up to Abbie's floor, Stephanie was delighted to run into Alex in the hallway, "Miss Cabot, nice to see you."

"Hey Detective, if you're looking for Abbie she's in the conference room. I've just come from there."

"Listen, while we have a moment, I'd like to invite you and Olivia to Malibu for the weekend if you are free?"

"We are, but I'll call Liv and let her know. I don't envision a problem though."

"Excellent and thanks again for your hospitality Alex."

"You're more than welcome Stephanie and it's been great getting to know you."

"Likewise and I'll call you tomorrow with details."

"I look forward to hearing from you, bye." With a wave, Alex entered the lift.

Stephanie approached the conference room and grinned broadly when she spotted high heeled, black skirted and blue sleeveless blouse attired Abbie. It was the first time she had seen her all day, having been called out to a job at four o'clock that morning.

Jack turned to leave and smiled, "Evening Detective."

"Mr McCoy, I hope you're done with my fiancée?"

"She's all yours," replied Jack as he departed the room.

Abbie moved in close and wrapped her arms around Stephanie's shoulders, "Hello sexy Detective Richards."

"Hello Counsellor, are you ready to return to our home?"

"I am, just give me a moment to collect my bag."

Stephanie placed her hands on Abbie's hips, "Take your time honey."

Abbie leaned in and kissed Stephanie slowly then said, "I missed you this morning." Her dark brown eyes grew shiny and dilated.

"I did too and stop looking at me like that."

Abbie giggled, "We could always utilise the conference table."

"Abigail Amy Carmichael, you are so bad."

"Guilty Detective, now please take your girl home."

-0-

It was nine-fifty when Stephanie opened the front door of the Malibu house and Abbie took her bag.

"I'll see you in a few," Stephanie said before going to the garden.

Olivia looked at Abbie questionably and Abbie remarked, "I'll explain in a moment. You guys have the bedroom second door on the right up the stairs."

"Wow Abs, this is some house," gushed Olivia as she gazed around.

"Steph and I are coming here for our honeymoon."

Alex grinned at Olivia, "That's a great idea."

"Speaking of which, when are you two going to get hitched?"

Alex goosed Olivia, "The minute Miss here asks me."

"All in good time sweetie, it's in the works."

Abbie followed her friends up the stairs and went into the bedroom on the left. After unpacking the luggage, she met her friends downstairs and asked, "You guys want a beer?"

The couple replied in the affirmative and Abbie retrieved three bottles from the well-stocked refrigerator.

"Come on out to the deck," she suggested as she handed over the drinks.

Once the trio were seated, Olivia leaned back against Alex's torso on the recliner and commented, "This is a spectacular view."

"It certainly is," agreed Alex. "Is that someone on a surfboard in the water?"

Abbie told her friends about Stephanie's ritual and they both asked questions about Peta and Stephanie's father.

Two beers later, Stephanie rode a wave into the shore then walked up the beach and under the house. Joining the others several minutes later, she asked, "Is everyone hungry?"

"Yes," the threesome chorused.

"Okay I'll order in some Mexican."

Abbie looked at Olivia and Alex and chuckled, "You guys can close your mouths now."

Olivia was still watching the black bikini clad body enter the kitchen when Alex elbowed her ribs. "Oh oops, gee Abbie no wonder you can't get enough of her, she's got a knock out body."

Alex added dreamily, "She certainly does."

"I'm a lucky woman all right," beamed Abbie proudly. "And she says the same thing about the two of you."

"That's nice to know," replied Olivia.

Stephanie returned carrying four beers and handed them out while sitting on the deckchair and between Abbie's legs.

Abbie leaned in and kissed her on the left shoulder, "You look great."

"So do you. Did you tell Olivia and Alex about the addition to the house?"

"No not yet."

"After our last visit here, my uncle had the place soundproofed. Apparently my mother complained about all the noise Abbie made in the bedroom."

Everyone laughed before Abbie retorted, "Notice how I get all the blame?"

Alex wrapped her arm around Olivia's waist, "Well after hearing you both while you stayed with us, I'd say Stephanie is right. Liv is pretty hard to beat for vocality though."

"Hey now," protested Olivia. "You are not so quiet yourself Alex."

"Yes dear," agreed the blonde readily.

"Olivia, did you get a call from Chief Laird this morning?" asked Stephanie.

"I did and congratulations Detective Richards."

Stephanie raised her beer to Olivia, "Congrats Detective Benson."

"What are you two on about?" questioned Alex.

Olivia answered, "We are both receiving commendations."

Alex pulled her partner backwards, kissed her then rejoined, "Well done honey."

Abbie kissed Stephanie on the back of her neck then whispered, "I love you."

"I heard a rumour SWAT Commander Mercer is going to offer you a spot on his team," said Olivia.

Abbie looked at her friend, "What did you say?"

Stephanie leaned in sideways and pecked Abbie on the chin, "Relax honey, I'm not about to join SWAT, I enjoy being a detective."

Abbie calmed down, "Did I mention I like you being a detective too?"

"You have on numerous occasions darling."

Alex finished her beer, "Refill anyone?"

Olivia leaned forward, "Not for me baby."

"I'll take a water thanks Alex," answered Stephanie.

"I'll join you Alex," replied Abbie.

Alex went into the kitchen and Abbie followed.

"So was Ingram your first?" asked Olivia.

"No, he was my fifth."

"Gee."

"Two as a Patrol Officer, two with Vice and hopefully that's it."

Olivia chuckled, "You know that won't happen."

"How many has it been for you?"

"Only two, but I've winged a few."

The two were laughing when Abbie and Alex returned carrying a glass of white wine each. After eating, the two couples went for a walk along the beach before heading to their bedrooms.

Once inside, Abbie reached for Stephanie's hand, "You look fabulous in that bikini."

"Wait until you see my new one tomorrow."

Groaning, Abbie pulled the tie on the top and uncovered Stephanie's chest. "I love you so much," she declared before covering the right nipple with her mouth.

Five minutes later, Stephanie dragged Abbie into the shower and continued the foreplay.

-0-

As the sun slowly rose, Stephanie blinked three times before her eyes adjusted to the glare. Jumping out of bed, she closed the blind then used the bathroom. Climbing back into bed and snuggling into Abbie's back, she sighed and closed her eyes.

"Good morning Steph," mumbled Abbie.

"Go back to sleep darling, it's still early."

Abbie pushed back into her lover's chest, "Do you realise that in nine weeks you and I will be getting married?"

"Yes I do and I forgot to tell you that all the accommodation for your family has been organised, along with the airfares."

"You've done wonders baby."

"Do you want to go for an early morning swim?"

"Sounds like a great idea and I'll get to check out your new bikini."

"Actually, because it is so early, I thought I could entice you into some skinny dipping."

Abbie rolled over and faced her, "Really?"

"Yes, the beach is usually deserted until around seven."

"Okay I'm game," replied Abbie enthusiastically.

-0-

Forty minutes later, the couple were in the shower washing off sand.

"That was very exhilarating," admitted Abbie while reaching for the hair conditioner.

"It was, so what would you like to do today?"

"Laze around, make love to the love of my life then go out to a club tonight."

"Then that's exactly what we'll do and maybe I can teach you to surf."

Rinsing off her hair, Abbie giggled, "You're on and I love a challenge."

Olivia and Alex joined Abbie and Stephanie in the kitchen an hour later and Stephanie made bacon and eggs for breakfast. After discussing plans for the day, the four went to change into swim suits in preparation for surfing lessons from Stephanie.

When Abbie walked out of the ensuite, she gawked at Stephanie's midnight blue shoe string bikini and lost her train of thought. The G-string bottom exposed her taut buttocks and Abbie was gone. "Oh dear lord," she mumbled incoherently.

Stephanie turned around and took in Abbie's black bikini, "Honey, you never cease to turn my head."

Abbie cupped her hands over Stephanie's butt, "And you are stunning."

Picking up a pair of dark blue and lime green board shorts, Stephanie stepped into them, "For your eyes only."

Tittering, Abbie replied, "Thank you and quite frankly, Olivia and Alex would have a hard time concentrating."

"You jealous much?" teased Stephanie.

"Hell yes," quipped Abbie while putting on a pair of white board shorts.

Stephanie kissed the brunette on the chin, "I like it when you are."

-0-

It took two hours of detailed instructions before Stephanie had the other three up on a board and her sides were aching from laughing at Abbie's antics. The brunette was hilarious and having so much fun, so were Olivia and Alex. It was hard to remember Alex was a High Society daughter as she swore continuously while trying to master the board on the gentle waves. Her display of jubilation at finally progressing from kneeling to standing was infectious and Stephanie smiled as Olivia wrapped her arms around the tall, elegant blonde and kissed her openly.

Abbie had mentioned to Stephanie that the couple were closeted, but since the incident with Ingram, the two women had been overt rather than covert when it came to displays of affection in public.

It was ten past twelve when Stephanie and Olivia drove the rented gold GT Mustang to the local supermarket to buy supplies for lunch and the rest of the weekend. All four women had managed to wrangle a long weekend from their bosses and were flying back to New York six o'clock Monday night.

"So when are you popping the question to Alex?" asked Stephanie at the checkout.

Olivia giggled, "On her birthday."

"Good, you make a great couple and seem more relaxed with one another these days."

Stephanie paid for the groceries and Olivia picked up several bags, "We are. After the situation with Ingram, we had a long talk. I've never had a problem with being open about our relationship, especially after I moved into Alex's apartment two months ago, but she has been reluctant because of her family's background."

Dropping the paper bags onto the back seat, Stephanie tossed Olivia the keys, "You can drive."

"Thanks Steph and I'm so glad you and I have renewed our friendship from the Academy days."

"I am too Olivia."

"I nearly asked you out back then you know," confessed the brunette as she turned into the street.

Stephanie chuckled, "You should have, I was about to ask you to dinner when we worked that first case together, but I saw the look on your face when Alex entered the bullpen and decided it was futile."

Olivia tittered softly, "Yeah, I fell hopelessly in love with her at first sight. We'd only just started dating and I knew she was the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

"It's a beautiful thing when you find it Olivia."

"It sure is and I gather you know Abbie and I dated when I first made detective."

"Yep, she told me early on in our relationship."

"Alex was jealous when I first informed her, but she quickly got over it."

"Alex is very beautiful and so is Abbie, so we are extremely fortunate."

Olivia chuckled for a short time, "We are, but I'm troubled about the way they get together all the time and swap storied of our sexual prowess."

Roaring with laughter for several seconds, Stephanie finally retorted, "I have to admit, it's an ego boost."

"Definitely my friend."

"Did you and Abbie have a sexual relationship?"

Blushing with the truth, Olivia answered, "Uhm, yes."

Stephanie smiled at her friend, "It's okay Olivia, we all our have pasts."

Olivia pulled into the drive and the two detectives collected the provisions and went inside. Both were still tittering over the conversation content.

-0-

After lunch Olivia and Alex retired to their room for a nap while Abbie and Stephanie retreated to the back deck. Abbie was leaning up against Stephanie's chest on the deck chair when the blonde gently kissed her left shoulder and asked, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I am and so are Alex and Liv."

"While we were out Olivia informed me she intents proposing on Alex's birthday."

Tittering, Abbie confessed, "Alex knows, she found the receipt for the ring accidently in the study two weeks ago. She is having dinner with her family next week and coming out."

"Wow, Olivia will be so stoked."

"It's a really big step for Alex, but she knows Olivia is not happy about hiding their relationship."

"Yeah, Olivia told me as much. She also said you and her were lovers."

"We were, but only on four occasions."

"Mmm, I bet you were good together," taunted Stephanie.

"We were and Olivia is an excellent and selfless lover."

Stephanie ran her tongue along Abbie's neck, "So are you and you both have incredible bodies."

"Baby, are you turned on by that thought?"

"Yes I am. The image of you and Olivia together is hot."

"Oh, so this is the kinky side that you've spoken about?"

"What can I say? I appreciate good looking women."

"So do I. So tell me, have you ever watched another couple making love?"

Stephanie pressed her lips to Abbie's ear, "Yes I have."

"Really and I'm not talking about porn here?"

"I know what you meant honey. I have actually been in the same room when two women made love."

"Oh my god, who and when?" responded Abbie feverously.

"It was when I was eighteen and dating Rebecca Amos at college. She had the hots for a fellow student named Tina Buckley."

Abbie tried not to sound horrified, "You let your girlfriend sleep with another woman?"

"Yes I did."

"Good god," mumbled Abbie. "Why the hell would you allow that?"

"Tina was rather free spirited and when she told me she was interested in having sex with Rebecca I was shocked at first, but then stimulated by the prospect that Rebecca wanted her."

Abbie shook her head, "So how did you end up watching?"

"Tina invited me over to her apartment one night and Rebecca was already there in her bedroom. They'd had sex before I arrived and the idea excited me."

"I would have been jealous and started a fight."

"I wasn't, both of them had been honest and up front about their sexual attraction for one another and I was young and randy."

Abbie giggled, "Well you are still randy honey."

"Oh hello pot this is kettle and I'm only horny for you. Tina asked me to stay and watch, so I did. Afterwards, Rebecca asked me to join them."

"I bet you did."

"No I didn't. For me the fantasy was to observe not participate."

Abbie's face lit up with shock, "Are you telling me you would like to watch me having sex with someone else?"

Stephanie let out the giggle she had been suppressing, "Uh no. Anyone that comes near you will have my foot up their ass. I was only teasing you about Olivia, but the rest is true. I've grown up since college and am a firm believer in monogamy."

"Phew, that's a relief and I'd seriously shoot anyone who looked at you with interest."

"Now you being jealous does make me hot," confessed Stephanie.

"Vice versa baby. What happened with Rebecca and Tina?"

"I went home and waited for Rebecca to call. She turned up an hour later and we had the best sex ever. Rebecca continued to see Tina on and off for a month or two until she realised I was all she needed."

Abbie turned and kissed Stephanie's throat, "That's understandable, have you done anything else kinky?"

"Peta and I made out in the storage closet at Hudson Hospital while she was on duty. I had to hold my hand over her mouth, she was making so much noise and once she visited me at the three-six for lunch."

"You had sex at work?"

"Yep."

"I would never have thought you would break that rule."

"It was in the locker room during a night shift and I have been known to be persuaded to bend regulations under the right circumstances."

Abbie tittered at the thought she was having, "Expect me to visit the locker room at the two-seven."

"I look forward to it. What about you?"

"Oh, Olivia and I indulged on the floor of my old office."

"Oh, that's very tantalising and I will make it a quest to take you on your office desk one of these days."

Abbie moaned, "That has been a fantasy of mine for some time."

"Mine too. Remember when I dropped off the Walsh statements?"

"Oh I do and when you left, it took a while for me to get my focus back on work."

"I actually used the thought of making love to you on your desk several times."

"Too funny baby," replied Abbie while snuggling cosily into Stephanie's chest. "I enjoy these private moments of discovery."

"I do too and I once made love on the back of a motorbike," admitted a giggling blonde.

"Oh my."

"It was with Peta after we'd been on a ride and she got all hot and sweaty."

"Peta rode a bike?"

"No I used to, but my mother asked me to get rid of it after J.J. fell off his and broke his leg."

"You sold your bike to appease your mom?"

"No actually, I just put it into storage over at J.J.'s house. It's in his garage."

"When was the last time you rode it?"

"Over a year ago and J.J. rides it every now and then."

Abbie kissed up Stephanie's neck before saying, "I'd like to see you in leathers."

"Play your cards right and maybe one day I'll turn up at your office all decked out."

Abbie chuckled, "If you do, the desk will certainly come in handy."

"I love your sense of adventure honey."

"So have you figured out the technique of Olivia's I want to try?"

"I believe I have, so how about I take you upstairs for a shower then a round of show and tell."

"I think that's a great idea then we can nap before I cook dinner."

-0-

Abbie was on her hands and knees on top of the bed and Stephanie was kneeling behind her with two fingers from her left hand slowly gliding back and forth over her lover's perineum. Reaching around and under with her right hand, she gently stroked Abbie's clitoris.

"Oh dear god baby," whispered Abbie as the tremors started to build.

Gently, Stephanie rimmed the puckered entrance of Abbie's anus with her left thumb and the brunette exploded with her orgasm instantaneously. Collapsing forward, she lay on her stomach and Stephanie adjusted her position and lay down beside her.

Abbie's breathing was laboured and it took several minutes for her to steady the rhythm while Stephanie lovingly caressed her back. "That was so unbelievably intense," she finally declared while rolling onto her side.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Reaching out and draping an arm over Stephanie's hip, Abbie chuckled softly, "So how the hell did you know that was what Alex was telling me about?"

Leaning over, the blonde planted a kiss on Abbie's chin, "I just knew."

Abbie tickled her on the rib cage and Stephanie wrapped her arms around Abbie while trying not to laugh. She held fast for only a moment before giggling uncontrollably.

"Okay, I'll tell you if you stop the torture," pleaded Stephanie.

Abbie did and kissed her girlfriend on the chest, "You are so cute baby."

"Yeah, yeah, don't flatter me. I overheard Alex speaking with Olivia last week in their bedroom when I was late home from work."

"So that explains why you attacked me when you came to bed."

"No honey, it had been an extremely long day and I'd missed you," replied Stephanie glibly.

"Oh, you smooth talker."

"Hey, I'm a trained professional sweetheart."

"Yes and I can spot bullshit a mile away," Abbie pointed out in her deepened Texas drawl.

Pulling Abbie closer, Stephanie cooed, "I really do love these moments we share."

"I do too baby, but how about we get up and make dinner."

"Sounds good Abs then I'd like to take you out dancing."

"Are there any clubs nearby?"

"There's a women's bar a few miles down the road. They have a cafe so we could eat there instead if you like."

Abbie kissed warm flesh, "Excellent, let's have a shower and get ready."

-0-

Stephanie entered the kitchen and found Alex drinking from a glass of chilled water. "Hey Alex, would you and Olivia like to go out for dinner and a club?"

Putting the tumbler down, Alex answered, "That would be great. When do you plan on leaving?"

"As soon as you guys can get ready."

"You got it," replied Alex as she ran up the stairs to the bedroom.

Stephanie grabbed two bottles of water and returned to Abbie. She was still in the shower, so Stephanie handed her a drink then started to dress. Taking off her tee shirt and boxers, she put on a black satin bra followed by a matching V-string. After donning a pair of socks, she pulled on a pair of denim jeans and orange short sleeved buttoned shirt. Lastly, she slipped on a pair of black boots.

Abbie entered the bedroom and remarked, "You look nice baby." Going to the closet, she reached for a pair of grey low waisted trousers.

Stephanie observed her dressing and smiled broadly, "I could watch you for hours."

Putting on a pair of black boots, Abbie reached for a black floral printed see through shirt.

"Oh god," muttered Stephanie. "You're going braless?"

Abbie grinned slyly, "Yes, just for you."

"Honey, you look sensational and I won't be able to keep my hands off you."

Abbie giggled, "I love you baby and I always dress for you."

"And I sincerely appreciate that darling." Stephanie lowered her head and kissed the exposed skin between Abbie's breasts, "I love you too."

-0-


	30. Chapter 30

TITLE: Law & Order – Stolen Moments

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: First meetings often go horribly awry, leaving bad impressions. A/U

RATING: Rated MA for sexual content

PAIRINGS: ADA Abbie Carmichael & OFC; Detective Olivia Benson & ADA Alexandra Cabot.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please take the time to review; it's what feeds to the Muse and keeps the stories coming! Respect to my regular reviewers cheers D.

* * *

Chapter 30

Reaching for the desk phone, Stephanie answered, "Detective Richards, Homicide."

_"Detective, Officer Baird here. We've got a job for you."_

"Okay, on the way." After writing down the address, Stephanie turned to Eric, "Hey Partner, we got another one."

"Crap, as if the other twelve cases aren't enough already?" he bitterly complained.

"Come on Grumpy Boy, it's your turn to drive."

By the end of the shift, the detectives had a solid lead on a suspect for the murder of Gordon Dickson and were waiting for DNA analysis from the Lab before applying for a warrant. The results weren't due until the following morning, so Stephanie bid everyone a goodnight and headed for her truck.

-0-

Abbie tapped the edge of her desk with a pen and willed the phone to ring. She had been waiting for over four hours for a verdict on the Clemons' trial and was anxious to get home to her fiancée.

Due to heavy workloads, both women had been working late over the past two months and time together had been a rarity. Except for a weekend visit to Houston, the couple had had little opportunity for socialising and Abbie had complained acrimoniously the night before when she had arrived home at eleven. Stephanie was still out on a job at the time and after she crawled into bed after midnight, Abbie had woken and they had conversed briefly before falling asleep.

-0-

Stephanie checked on dinner then called Abbie at the office, "Hello darling."

_"Well hello sweetheart."_

"A package just arrived for you by courier. What do you want me to do with it?"

_"Don't open it until I get home,"_ instructed Abbie.

"You got it, hopefully that won't be much longer. I miss you Abs."

_"Oh baby, I miss you too."_

"Do you want me to come over and keep you company? I could bring dinner with me."

_"That would be great and I'm the only one left in the office."_

Stephanie giggled at the extra piece of information, "Okay Abbie, give me twenty."

_"See you then."_ Abbie returned to her paperwork and waited.

Turning off the oven, Stephanie carefully placed the casserole dish into a thermal carry case then collected cutlery and crockery. She grabbed two bottles of water, napkins and two long stemmed candles. Racing down to her vehicle, she pulled up outside One Hogan Place ten minutes later.

-0-

Abbie stood up from behind her desk when she heard the lift doors open down the hall. Stepping out of her office, she grinned when her girlfriend came into view. "Good evening Detective Richards."

"Hello Counsellor, I heard a rumour you were all alone up here."

"It's true and I'm awfully glad to see you."

"I am too," replied Stephanie as she followed Abbie into the office and placed the bags on the desk top. "I've got chicken and dumplings."

"Yummy and this is a pleasant turn of events. I was just about to order in when you called."

"I remembered you saying you thought it would take a while for a verdict, so here I am."

Abbie wrapped her arms around Stephanie's midriff, "I'm happy you are. Do you realise that in two days' time, we are getting married?"

Stephanie cradled Abbie's face, "I certainly do and I can't wait to see my gorgeous bride by my side."

"Speaking of which, the family are arriving at nine tomorrow night."

"We can pick them up from the airport then take them out to dinner along with my family," suggested Stephanie.

Abbie pressed her lips to Stephanie's and kissed her slowly before saying, "I'll miss you tomorrow night."

Stephanie smirked, "Well too bad, you know the rule."

Abbie laughed, "It's a stupid rule and old fashioned."

"Yes, but both our mothers insisted on us observing it."

"Yeah I know."

"Come on let's eat. How are you feeling?"

Abbie opened the bags and started dishing out their dinner, "I'm as nervous as all hell, but excited at the same time."

"Me too and my stomach has been churning all day."

"Mine has also and I've been finding it hard to concentrate on work."

Taking the plates to the low table, the couple sat on the couch and ate.

"We haven't forgotten anything have we Stephanie?" asked Abbie in between bites.

"No darling, we've checked the list twenty times."

Forty minutes passed as the women consumed their food by candle light and discussed plans regards their parents' visit.

Stephanie packed the dishes away then handed Abbie a toiletries bag, "I thought you'd want your toothbrush."

"You thought right and thank you Steph."

"Mine is in there too."

The twosome went to the restroom and returned to the office holding hands. Abbie turned off the lights and left the room illuminated by just the soft glow of the candles. Turning to Stephanie, she huskily said, "I've dreamt about this moment so many times baby, I want it to be perfect."

Smiling broadly, Stephanie lifted her polo shirt off then reached for Abbie, "So have I my beautiful darling." Lowering her lips to her lover's, Stephanie kissed her hungrily until they were both breathless and Abbie's black and white pin striped skirt and jacket were draped over a chair.

"Oh god, I love you so much Abbie," murmured Stephanie as she picked her up and placed her on the desk.

Leaning back, Abbie spread her legs and motioned for Stephanie to join her, "You are my greatest love."

Climbing onto the writing table, Stephanie lowered herself on top of Abbie and captured her lips again.

Abbie ran her hands along the defined muscles of Stephanie's back and groaned when she moved slightly and their mons pubis connected.

They both huffed when Abbie's phone rang. The couple parted and Stephanie started to dress as Abbie took the call.

"ADA Carmichael."

_"Miss Carmichael, the jury is back,"_ announced the Court Clerk.

"Thank you, I'll be there in ten minutes." Hanging up, she reached for her underwear, "So much for that idea."

Stephanie couldn't help but giggle while lacing up her shoes, "We'll have plenty of other opportunities."

Smiling wickedly, Abbie pulled on her light blue blouse then slipped on her skirt, "We have the rest of our lives baby."

Bursting into laughter, Stephanie picked up the carry bag.

"What's so funny," queried Abbie before slipping on her black pumps.

"I just imagined us as seventy year olds having sex on your desk."

Abbie giggled and grabbed her portfolio, "That's very amusing, but I hope I'm still not working by then."

Draping an arm around Abbie's shoulders, Stephanie replied, "No, we'll be happily watching our grandchildren playing in the backyard."

"That's a nice dream Steph, but we don't have a backyard."

"True honey, but you never know. Come on, let's get to court then I can take you home and spoil you."

"I love the way you always come up with the brilliant ideas."

"I'm a whip sweetheart."

-0-

_No need to wait, chapter 31 is up!_


	31. Chapter 31

TITLE: Law & Order – Stolen Moments

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: First meetings often go horribly awry, leaving bad impressions. A/U

RATING: Rated MA for sexual content

PAIRINGS: ADA Abbie Carmichael & OFC; Detective Olivia Benson & ADA Alexandra Cabot.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please take the time to review; it's what feeds to the Muse and keeps the stories coming!

* * *

Chapter 31

Pulling up in front of the 27th Precinct, Abbie leaned over the middle console and leisurely kissed Stephanie goodbye, "I'll see you tonight."

"You will and I'll pick up the minivan at lunch time and meet you at home."

"All right Steph. Have a great shift and I love you."

"Love you too," replied Stephanie before alighting from the vehicle.

Abbie watched her walk up the front stairs and smiled when she turned and waved. Putting the truck into drive, Abbie drove to the DA's Office and prepared for a day of hearings.

Inside the building, Stephanie walked into the Squadroom and was greeted by Eric.

"Good morning Stephanie, don't bother getting comfortable. Doc Rodgers has the autopsy report and toxicology findings on Weir."

"Okay, just give me a second to exchange weapons," she replied while heading for the locker room.

Eric was talking to the Lieutenant when she returned and he looked awfully guilty.

"Good morning Lieutenant," she said.

"Morning Detective, I'll speak to you when you get back."

"Yes ma'am." Stephanie followed Eric to the lift and asked, "You two weren't hatching a plan were you?"

The look on her partner's face gave her the answer. The two stepped into the lift and Eric replied, "Uhm yes."

"Please don't tell me there is a plan for drinks after work."

"Okay, I won't tell you then."

Stephanie laughed, "Well I hate to ruin your idea, but I've got dinner with my family and the future in-laws once I pick them up from the airport."

"All right," said Eric as they exited the lift. "You didn't hear this from me, but Abbie is in cahoots with Van Buren and will be collecting her parents while you are dragged off to Shenanigans for beer and embarrassment. Lennie will be taking you to hook up with the others for dinner afterwards."

Stephanie opened the front door of the building and commented, "Thank you for the update Eric and I won't let on."

"You're welcome and apparently Abbie is being hauled off to a club by your friends after dinner."

Giggling, Stephanie replied, "Oh lord, she will be so pissed."

"Why is that?"

"We were supposed to spend some quality time together before I went to my mother's for the night."

Eric chuckled while opening the squad car door, "So no booty call for you then?"

With a sly grin, Stephanie got into the passenger seat and answered, "Oh trust me I have a plan, but will need your help."

"Count me in Partner," offered Eric while pulling out of the parking bay.

-0-

Stephanie knocked on the Lieutenant's door then stepped inside, "You wanted to see me Loo?"

Van Buren stood and approached the detective, "I believe you've had a good result with the Weir case?"

"Yes, we managed to get a full written confession. ADA Carmichael is in interviewing Hodges with his Attorney as we speak."

"Excellent work," said Van Buren as she looked at her watch. "That's one more case closed out."

"Thanks Lieutenant."

"As you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow, you can take the rest of the day off and I'll give Eric a hand taking Hodges down to Central for booking."

Grinning, Stephanie responded, "Appreciate that and I'll see you tomorrow." She was happy to have the extra time to carry out her scheme.

Smiling, Anita dropped her command veneer, "Stephanie, just before you go, I'd like to thank you for including my sons in the wedding invitation."

"You're welcome and I've got a soft spot for them both."

"Ric and Stefan think you are cool. You've made quite the impression."

"Well I look forward to hanging out with them again and I'll see you at the bar."

Anita's eyes widened, "How did you know?"

"I figured it out when my colleagues were too coy when I spoke to them and basically avoided me all morning."

"That was very astute of you and Lennie and Ed will be dropping by your place at five to kidnap you."

"In that case I'll pretend to look surprised, see you later."

-0-

Stephanie hung up the phone after speaking with her brother then headed for his house. Earlier, she had arranged for Eric to pick up the rental van and drop it off to Abbie then drive her Chevy back to their apartment.

Dialling Abbie's office, Stephanie waited for her to answer.

_"ADA Carmichael,"_ came the quick replay in that smoky Texas drawl.

"Good afternoon Counsellor."

_"Oh hello Detective Richards,"_ replied Abbie throatily. _"To what do I owe the pleasure?"_

"I just wanted to check and see that Eric dropped off the keys to the van for you."

_"He did about an hour ago, so I take it you know about the drinks?"_

"I certainly do and I promise not to have too many and be hung over tomorrow."

Abbie laughed, _"I wouldn't expect you to baby."_

"So how is the rest of your day looking?"

_"I finished my last hearing at two-thirty and am just tidying up some loose ends before calling it a day."_

"It's good you'll have an early finish too."

There was a knock on the door and Abbie looked up, _"Hold on Steph, someone is at the door."_

"Okay honey, I'll hold."

"COME IN," Abbie yelled while holding her right palm over the phone.

The door opened and Stephanie stepped inside. Closing the door, she locked it then closed the blinds.

Abbie's mouth was gapping as she hung up the phone in slow motion. Her eyes blinked several times while she stammered, "Oh dear god Steph ... you ... look ... sensational."

Stephanie placed the blue and white bike helmet on the coffee table and sauntered over to Abbie's chair, "If anyone knocks on your door or your phone rings, ignore it because we are making love on your desk and that's final."

Without further ado, Abbie stood and embraced the bike leathers clad detective, "Yes ma'am and did I mention how damn sexy you look?"

"No, now kiss me," demanded Stephanie earnestly.

-0-

Forty five minutes on, Stephanie was buttoning up her jacket when Abbie finished packing her briefcase and asked, "Are you ready to go darling?"

"Yes and thank you for the surprise stopover," answered Abbie while unlocking the office door.

Leaning into the back of Abbie, Stephanie sucked on her earlobe, "Welcome, but I'm not done yet. Part two is waiting at home for you."

Reaching up with her left hand, Abbie held the back of her lover's head, "I love you and thoroughly appreciate all this attention you are lavishing on me today."

"You deserve it honey and I love you with all my heart."

"Oh god, you make me feel so special Steph," murmured Abbie. "I hope you are following me home?"

"I am, but I'm sure to get there first."

"No doubt, I'll just say goodbye to Jack and Nora."

"Okay Abs, I'll meet you at the apartment."

-0-

Abbie walked into the apartment and noticed how quiet it was. Going into the study, she offloaded her portfolio onto the office desk then made her way to the main bedroom. She found a blue string attached to the doorknob along with a note. Unfolding the small piece of paper, Abbie read Stephanie's writing:

_Welcome home Abbie. _

_Follow the string to our future._

_This is my wedding gift to you._

_I adore you and look forward to our life together._

_Love forever,_

_Stephanie. Xxxxoooo_

Abbie excitedly followed the string into the walk-in closet and started to weep when she saw the house plans spread out along the shelves. As she inspected the drawings, she counted the four bedrooms and cried harder when she spotted the fifth room designated as a nursery. Wiping her eyes, she turned and went in search of her girlfriend. Stephanie wasn't in the ensuite or the living room.

After checking the bathroom and laundry, Abbie located another note on the kitchen counter beside a gift wrapped box and card. Opening the card first, she read:

_My love, my life, my soon to be wife,_

_I will love you more with each passing day and be forever enchanted by your beauty._

_I look forward to our ceremony tomorrow and to sharing the rest of our lives together._

_Stephanie xxxxoooo_

Abbie burst into tears again and jumped when her cell rang. Collecting herself, she ran to the bedroom and retrieved the phone off the bed. She grinned at the displayed contact number and answered, "I love you Steph, where are you?"

_"Lennie and Ed arrived early, so I'm sitting in the bar. Are you crying?"_

"Yes you big romantic lug."

_"I gather you like your presents."_

"I've only seen one so far and you blew me away."

_"They start building our house on July second and hopefully will be done by October first,"_ explained Stephanie animatedly.

"Stephanie, I don't know what to say."

_"Honey, please don't cry."_

"I can't help it. I'm just so in love with you and so incredibly happy."

Stephanie giggled softly, _"Abbie, I need to go. The others are arriving. You have a couple of hours before you need to go to the airport, so come down here and be with me."_

"I'm on the way baby; I just need to shower and change first."

_"You need to open your other gift too."_

"I will and I'll give you yours tomorrow."

_"Okay, see you soon my love."_

"Bye Steph."

-0-

Stephanie closed her phone and answered Lennie's questioning stare, "I'm building Abbie a house over in Chelsea."

"Way to go Kiddo and how long are the pair of you going to wait before the first Carmichael-Richards offspring arrives?"

Laughing, Stephanie replied, "Abbie wants to start straight away."

"You've already discussed it then?" inquired Ed as he handed Stephanie a bottle of beer.

"Kind of Ed, we have only talked about the part where we both want children. I inadvertently opened a parcel that was sent to Abbie the other morning. It contained an introduction to artificial insemination instructional booklet."

"Well I think you will make wonderful babies," commented Ed with a grin.

"I appreciate that Ed."

Eric and Anita approached the table and the revellers were quickly joined by the other detectives from the Squad.

Abbie arrived thirty minutes later and after greeting everyone, she sat down beside Stephanie. Leaning in, the brunette kissed her on the cheek then said, "You are truly an exceptional woman and I am very lucky."

"Right back at you Abbie and you look sensational."

Abbie was wearing light grey, low waisted trousers and a black, long sleeved silk shirt. The top was loose fitting and the last three buttons were undone, exposing her navel.

Stephanie reached under the table and slipped her hand against the inside of Abbie's left thigh.

Anita passed Abbie a club soda, "I believe congratulations are in order, you are home builders."

"Thanks Anita," responded Abbie enthusiastically. "We'll have a big yard."

"Yeah, you'll need it Abs. If Stephanie has her way, you two will have six kids before you know it," taunted Lennie.

Looking at her fiancée, Abbie replied, "Six, you want six?"

Stephanie guffawed softly, "Well, maybe not that many."

"We'll discuss that on our honeymoon."

Eric stopped laughing and asked, "Are you nervous about tomorrow Steph?"

"Yep Partner, I certainly am. I don't plan on doing this again, so I want to get it right first time."

Ed tapped Abbie on the shoulder, "What about you?"

"I threw up this morning and I expect to do the same a few more times before the ceremony."

Leaning in, Stephanie kissed Abbie on the left cheek, "Isn't she cute?"

"You better hope I don't barf on your outfit," retorted Abbie.

The playful banter between the group of friends continued for just over an hour before Abbie said goodbye. Stephanie walked her to the van and hugged her tightly, "I'll see you at the restaurant baby and your present looks very sexy." She reached down and twirled the gold hoop and .5 carat diamond hanging over Abbie's navel between her fingers.

"When we are alone, I'm going to show you my gratitude for all you have given me today."

Smiling, Stephanie replied, "You my darling will be giving me all I need at eleven tomorrow when you marry me."

Abbie snuggled into her girlfriend's neck, "I love you Stephanie and thank you for the gifts."

"I love you too and you are welcome. I'll see you in a couple of hours."

Abbie pecked her lover's throat before pressing her lips to Stephanie's and kissing her lovingly. "See you soon," she whispered once they separated.

-0-

Stephanie reached for her ringing cell and groggily answered, "Hello sweetheart." She heard the audible thumping music in the background and grinned.

_"Hey baby, I love you,"_ replied an inebriated Abbie.

"Having a good time?"

_"Oh yeah and Alex is really naughty."_

"Why is that honey?"

_"She made me do shots with her and Liv is so adorable when she goes mad at her."_

Giggling, Stephanie asked, "How is my mother doing?"

_"Oh baby, she is so drunk and on her way home."_

"You do realise you are getting married in nine hours?"

_"I know that baby and I can't wait to see you. We are having our last drink now. Mom is at the bar, it's her round. Did I mention I love you?"_

"Yes you did honey and I love you."

_"Oops baby, got to go, Alex wants to dance. I miss you."_

"I miss you too, bye." Stephanie tittered for several minutes before returning to sleep.

-0-


	32. Chapter 32

TITLE: Law & Order – Stolen Moments

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: First meetings often go horribly awry, leaving bad impressions. A/U

RATING: Rated MA for sexual content

PAIRINGS: ADA Abbie Carmichael & OFC; Detective Olivia Benson & ADA Alexandra Cabot.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please take the time to review; it's what feeds to the Muse and keeps the stories coming!

* * *

Chapter 32

Stephanie was pouring herself a glass of orange juice when her mother entered the kitchen looking particularly worse for wear.

"Oh lord honey, can I have one of those please?"

Sliding the glass across the counter top, Stephanie reached for another glass and poured an extra one, "A little too much to drink mom?"

Sitting down on a stool, Maureen hung her head in her hands and groaned, "It was all Alex's fault; she bought the Tequila shots."

Stephanie laughed quietly then said, "I haven't seen you this bad since Jeffrey's twenty-first."

Maureen sniggered, "It was a great night though and Olivia is so endearing with Alex. You'll be glad to know Abbie was well behaved, but very drunk. She asked me to tell you to call her at eight to make sure she is awake."

Looking at her watch, Stephanie said, "I really love Olivia and Alex, they are a great couple and I'll give Abbie a call now."

Reaching out, Maureen grasped her daughter's arm, "I'm very proud of you Steph and Abbie loves you so much."

"I know mom and thank you for everything."

"Oh, the hairdressers will be here at nine dear and the rest of our family are arriving at eight-thirty."

"Okay, that gives us an hour, so why don't you eat something while I speak with Abs? There's fresh fruit salad in the fridge."

"All right dear."

Stephanie ran up to her old bedroom to make the call.

-0-

Abbie strained to open her eyes and pleaded for the pounding in her head to stop. Lifting her head, she groaned loudly and looked at the bedside clock. It was seven twenty two and she had only been asleep for four hours. As she sat up on the side of the bed, her headache was forgotten about as her stomach churned and the contents rose in the throat.

Running into the ensuite, she vomited into the toilet bowl twice before the convulsions ceased. "Oh dear lord," she whispered while making her way to the basin. After brushing her teeth, Abbie stripped off and took a quick shower then dressed in one of Stephanie's NYPD tee shirts and running shorts.

Retrieving a bottle of Advil from the medicine cabinet, Abbie was on the way to the kitchen when the house phone rang. Dragging her tired feet down the hall, she picked up the phone and croakily answered, "Hello."

_"Good morning darling,"_ replied a chirpy Stephanie.

"Oh Steph."

_"You don't sound too well honey."_

"I'm not."

_"Do you want me to come home and help you?"_

"Oh, yes please."

_"What about the wedding day rule?"_

"Damn, I forgot, so I guess you better not."

_"All right then. Drink plenty of water and eat some dry toast."_

"I will."

_"Did you have a good night?"_

"Yes I did, but I missed you baby."

_"I missed you too and mom has the worst hangover, so you are in good company."_

Abbie giggled then groaned, "Alex and Miranda should be suffering too. Oh god, why did I drink so much?"

_"You will be okay honey, how's your tummy?"_

"I just threw up and I swear it was pure alcohol."

Stephanie chuckled, _"Sorry I missed it. By the way, the hairdressers will be here at nine, so you better be on time."_

"Olivia and Alex are picking me up at eight-thirty, so I'll be there."

_"I'll leave you to get ready then and see you soon."_

"I love you and can't believe I'm getting married today."

_"Believe it honey and I love you too, bye."_

-0-

Stephanie was floating around in the pool when Abbie, Alex and Olivia arrived. The trio went directly into a guest room being used as a hairdressing salon and changing room. Maureen, Vivian and Abbie's aunts were being attended to and Alex and Olivia were next in line with Abbie being last.

Swimming to the side of the pool, Stephanie climbed out as Jeffrey joined her.

"How are the nerves?" he asked.

"Hey J.J. and not that bad. Poor Abbie is hung-over."

Laughing, Jeffrey retorted, "So are mom and Alex."

Stephanie joined in her brother's mirth, "I'm telling the photographer to get as many shots of them as he can."

"Good idea."

"How's your pursuit of the unattainable going?"

"She is still ignoring me, but I haven't given up hope yet."

"If she is worth all this effort, I must meet her someday."

"Well you never know. I'm going inside to get a beer, you want one?"

"Sure, but go grab them from the bar set up in the marquee. They'll be ice cold."

"This is why you are a detective."

A smiling Stephanie reclined on a deckchair while Jeffrey made for the large white tent erected beside the area designated for the ceremony.

-0-

Abbie stood by the window and watched her partner pull herself up out of the pool then talk to her brother. Stephanie was wearing a yellow bikini top and black board shorts.

Olivia joined her friend and handed her a glass of champagne, "It's a little hair of the dog to settle your nerves." Looking down to the pool area, she added, "Has Stephanie been working out more than usual?"

"Yes, she's been doing an extra session in the gym for the past month."

Smiling broadly, Olivia quipped, "It definitely shows, she has great abs and arms."

Abbie actually whimpered, "Yes she does."

"I'm going down there to say hello. Do you want me to give her a message?"

Abbie smirked, "Yes, tell her to put on a shirt before I come down there and ravish her."

Olivia giggled, "So I gather you are feeling a lot better."

"Oh yeah, that woman is the best medicine I know."

"You are hopeless Carmichael," jested Olivia before making for the door.

-0-

Maureen tapped on Stephanie's bedroom door and stepped inside. Gasping loudly, tears formed in her blue eyes and she gushed, "Oh my god Stephanie, you are simply beautiful, absolutely magnificent."

Turning away from the full length mirror, the younger blonde grinned widely at her mother, "You look fabulous mom and thank you."

"This is quite the change for you."

"It is, but it's a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"Oh your father would be so proud honey."

"Don't you dare cry mom, you'll ruin your make up."

Maureen took a deep breath, "I won't honey and I came in here to wish you luck."

"Thank you and I love you with all my heart."

There was a knock at the door and Lennie entered wearing a midnight blue suit, "Hey Kiddo, you look wonderful."

Stephanie walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek, "So do you Uncle Lennie. Who would have ever thought Detective Brisco would be wearing a Valentino suit?"

Lennie chuckled, "Well not me, that's for sure. I hate to rush you, but we're on."

Maureen kissed and hugged her daughter, "See you downstairs."

Reaching for her mother's arm, Stephanie said, "Oh no you don't, there has been a change in proceedings. You and Lennie are walking me down the aisle."

Maureen's held back tears flowed and Lennie put his arm around her, "Hey now, you didn't think we were going to leave you out, did you?"

Dabbing her eyes dry with a tissue, Maureen replied, "You pair are the best."

"Come on mom, the quartet await our arrival," announced Stephanie while trying not to cry.

-0-

The hairdresser made the final touches to Abbie's French pleats and remarked, "You are done and I must say you are an extremely beautiful bride."

"Thank you."

Alex entered the room and declared, "Come on Miss Bride, it's time to go." She looked at Olivia and added, "Oh god baby, you look fabulous."

Both women were wearing midnight blue sleeveless gowns designed by Vera Wang.

Olivia reached for her girlfriend's hand, "So do you my love."

Abbie cleared her throat, "If you two love birds have finished, I'm ready to go get married."

Thomas stuck his head through the doorway and caught his breath, "Ladies, you are all simply stunning." He was wearing an identical suit to Lennie's and his eyes were glistening with tears. He presented the crook of his left elbow to his smiling daughter and cheekily asked, "You're not going to throw up again, are you?"

Giggling, Abbie playfully slapped her father on the shoulder before slipping her right arm around his arm, "No, the champagne has settled my stomach and I am fine."

"I'm glad to hear that honey." He ushered Abbie downstairs while Alex and Olivia followed behind holding hands and tittering.

The florist handed each woman a bouquet of lilies, orchids and roses before Alex and Olivia stepped out into the perfect July sunshine and led the bridal procession towards the makeshift aisle.

-0-

All heads turned and followed Lennie, Maureen and Stephanie's progress down the closely clipped lawn and in the direction of the marriage celebrant.

Lennie let go of Stephanie's arm and joined Jeffrey and Jake who were standing to the right. Crying unashamedly, Maureen hugged her daughter before taking her seat in the front row next to her sister Jessica. Stephanie stepped forward and took her place at the pulpit.

Jeffrey whispered behind her, "You look really beautiful Sis."

She nodded then replied, "So do you brother."

Jake blurted out, "Holy Toledo, you are one foxy momma honey."

The comment broke Stephanie up and her nerves were forgotten about until the string quartet started to play again. Looking down the aisle, her heart stopped as Olivia then Alex slowly marched towards her. Her blood heated as Abbie come into view. Her bride was resplendent in an off the shoulder Vera Wang white gown. Her eyes locked onto Abbie's and a smile spread across her face. Teardrops started to plummet and she was thankful she was wearing water resistant makeup.

Abbie looked towards her soon-to-be-wife and gasped softly. She had been expecting to see Stephanie wearing a dark blue suit and was pleasantly surprised to see her bride looking breathtakingly gorgeous in a beaded pearl white sleeveless wedding gown. "Oh my god," she whispered. Her legs buckled and her father held her upright.

Turning to her, he asked, "Are you okay honey?"

"Yes dad. Stephanie looks so beautiful."

"Yes she does, you both do."

As father and daughter neared the bridal party, Abbie noted Stephanie was weeping and she mouthed the words "I love you baby."

Stephanie winked and whispered, "I adore you and wow."

Thomas presented Abbie to Stephanie then departed for his seat and Abbie handed Alex her bouquet. Taking hold of Stephanie's hands, she softly sobbed and waited for the female celebrant to begin.

-0-

Stephanie and Abbie both started to weep again when the celebrant announced, "With the power invested in me by the State of New York, I now pronounce you civilly joined, you may now kiss."

Stepping in, Stephanie cradled Abbie tear stained face with both hands and said, "Hello my gorgeous wife." Lowering her lips to Abbie's, the couple kissed tenderly while their guests stood and broke into applause.

In turn, Abbie wrapped her arms around Stephanie's neck and pulled her closer, kissing her thoroughly.

Moments passed before the happy duo parted then turned to face the assembly. The celebrant added, "It is with great pleasure I present Abigail and Stephanie Carmichael-Richards."

This brought another round of clapping before the couple were engulfed by their families with congratulations.

-0-

After an hour of posing for the photographer, the bridal party finally joined the reception. Taking a seat in the middle of the table, Stephanie dragged Abbie onto her lap and asked, "How does it feel to be married?"

Abbie pecked her wife on the nose, "Brilliant, I highly recommend it." She looked down the table, "Did you hear that Olivia Benson?"

Olivia raised her champagne flute and smiled cheekily, "I did and if you must know, plans are underway."

"About time," responded Abbie. "But I seem to recall you saying that once before."

Alex joined the table and looked at the goofy grin on her girlfriend's face, "What did I miss?"

"Nothing sweetie," answered the detective.

Once the two course meal had been consumed, the speeches began with Lennie's humorous tales of Stephanie's childhood and ended with her addressing the bridal party.

When the cake was cut, Abbie and Stephanie were called onto the makeshift dance floor by Rodney who was acting as emcee. Stephanie took the lead and twirled Abbie around as the DJ played "Where My Heart Will Lead."

As the music played, Lennie and Maureen were asked to join the happy couple, followed by Thomas and Vivian. So began the procession of couples until the next song began and the floor was crowded with revellers.

Abbie snuggled into Stephanie's neck and gently kissed the warm skin, "So, when did you decide on a dress?"

"Right from the start; it was always my intention to surprise you."

"Mission accomplished my sweetheart. You are magnificent."

"So are you." Leaning into Abbie's ear, Stephanie purred, "I want you."

Abbie shivered at the words and pecked Stephanie's neck again, "I've wanted you since I saw you by the pool earlier."

Tittering, Stephanie leaned back, "I know, Olivia told me."

"You two are becoming way too close," teased Abbie with a glint in her eye.

"Hey, she's my comrade in our battle against the scheming forces of you and Alex."

Throwing back her head a little, Abbie laughed with the deep husky tone that Stephanie adored. She was about the whisk her off the floor when Thomas tapped her on the shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?" he asked.

"No Sir, all yours," replied Stephanie graciously.

"I think you can call me Thomas or dad now."

Stephanie grinned and was engulfed by Eric's strong arms, "Come along Partner, this may be the one and only chance I get to dance with you."

"And have me in a dress," retorted the blonde.

"You and Abbie look sensational Steph."

"Thanks Eric and you don't look half bad yourself."

Chuckling, Eric spun his partner around, "Who would have guessed you were such a good dancer?"

"Don't tell anyone, but I've been taking lessons. I had no idea how to waltz until a month ago. I only knew the modern stuff."

"Too funny Steph and you are a quick study."

"Thanks buddy." Looking ahead, she added, "You are about to be tagged out, here comes my uncle."

Lennie was followed by Garth who kissed Stephanie on the cheek, "Congratulations Steph."

"Thank you."

"Abbie's a terrific woman and thank you for including us in your special day."

"You're welcome and I'm glad you could make it."

The pair waltzed around the floor for two songs before Anita Van Buren tapped Garth on the shoulder.

Stephanie laughed, "I guess I better lead now."

"You better because I have no clue."

Stephanie dipped and twirled her Commanding Officer around the room before Abbie finally made her way back into her arms.

"I missed you baby," she said before kissing Stephanie on the lips.

"Mmm, I missed you more. Do you want to sneak out of here and have some quiet time?"

"Yes please and I wouldn't mind changing clothes."

"You got it, let's go."

-0-

Abbie's wedding gown was up over her head as she lay on Stephanie's old bed. Her legs were parted and her head was rolling from side to side against the pillow while she gripped the comforter in pure bliss. Her wife of three hours was giving her the last of her wedding gifts and Abbie believed it was the best.

As Stephanie rolled her tongue over Abbie's clitoris, she held onto the rising hips and drove her towards orgasm.

Abbie's panting quickened and her limbs began to shudder violently as she reached her peak. "OH DEAR GOD BABY, OH GOD I ... LOVE ... YOU SO MUCH," she bellowed before collapsing back onto the bed.

Stephanie continued to twirl her tongue around and over the hardened node until her wife climaxed again. Licking up all of her lover's essence, Stephanie rose off her knees and gently laid her naked form to the left side of a gasping Abbie. Embracing her, Stephanie slowly undid the gown's zipper and removed it from around the brunette's shoulders, "Happy wedding day honey."

"Yes it is."

"So where is my gift?"

Abbie placed her right hand behind Stephanie's head and pulled her closer, "I want us to have a baby as soon as possible."

Smiling, Stephanie replied in a broken voice, "Are you sure?"

The answer was sultry, "Yes, I want to have your baby."

"Honey, that's not medically possible."

"Yes it is Steph, I've done the research."

"Abs, I'm kind of missing the necessary sperm."

Abbie laughed then kissed her wife's temple, "You chucklehead, I mean the doctor can harvest your eggs, fertilise one with donor sperm then implant it into my ovaries."

Stephanie's blue eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yes baby, so I actually can have your child."

"Oh god honey, I love you and when do you want to start?"

"Once we get back from Malibu we can go see the specialist and begin."

An emotional Stephanie kissed Abbie then cried, "Honey, you are so perfect."

"I love you Steph, you make me so happy."

"Right back at you my love."

Abbie rolled Stephanie onto her back, stood then removed her bra. Crawling onto the bed, she devoured her wife's lips. Thirty minutes later, the euphoric couple returned to their wedding reception.

-0-


	33. Chapter 33

TITLE: Law & Order – Stolen Moments

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: First meetings often go horribly awry, leaving bad impressions. A/U

RATING: Rated MA for sexual content

PAIRINGS: ADA Abbie Carmichael & OFC; Detective Olivia Benson & ADA Alexandra Cabot.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please take the time to review; it's what feeds to the Muse and keeps the stories coming!

* * *

Chapter 33

Walking into the Squadroom on Monday July twenty fifth, Stephanie wasn't surprised to find the place deserted. It was just a little past seven, so she put the home baked cookies on the counter top and refilled the new coffee maker with fresh beans and water.

Going into the locker room, she exchanged weapons and posted a wedding photo to the inside of the door. Returning to the bullpen, she sat down at her desk and read the file Eric had left for her. When her partner arrived, the two detectives hit the streets to chase down several leads.

Abbie returned to work to be confronted with a stack of twelve files on her desk. After making a mug of green tea, she set about working her way through the depositions and pre-trial summations.

Jack popped his head into her office around eleven, "How's it going?"

Abbie pushed her slim, black framed reading glasses slightly down her nose, "All right, I'm nearly done."

"Good, would you like to have lunch with me later?"

"Sorry Jack, I've got a hot date with a detective."

Smiling, Jack scoffed, "I should have known better."

"Actually, it's a rarity for us to be able to have the time to get together at lunch, so we are making the most of it."

"By the way, the Chester Trial is set down for Thursday at nine."

"Okay, thanks for the information Jack."

Abbie's boss left just as the phone rang, "ADA Carmichael speaking."

_"Hello Counsellor,"_ replied Stephanie.

"Oh Detective Richards, can I help you with something?"

_"Err no honey, you did that this morning."_

"So did you if I remember correctly."

_"Seriously, we have a suspect down here you will want to talk to; it's the Winters' homicide."_

"Okay give me ten, see you soon."

-0-

Arriving home at four-thirty, Stephanie put her duffle bag into the closet then went for a run followed by a shower.

Abbie opened the screen door moments later, "Hello baby."

"Nice to see you before six," replied Stephanie before welcoming her wife home with a searing kiss.

When they parted, Abbie quipped, "Phew baby, I love your kisses."

"How was the rest of your day?"

Abbie kissed along the length of Stephanie's right clavicle, "Busy, I start a new trial on Thursday plus I'm working the Senator Ann Benton case."

Stephanie slowly caressed Abbie's left buttock and moaned, "How's the rest of your workload?"

"I walked back into twelve cases. It's like I wasn't even gone for a week," snapped Abbie angrily.

"Oh honey, you don't sound too happy."

"I'm not, I really enjoy the DA's Office, but the caseload never lets up."

"How about we look at taking some vacation time?"

Abbie softly nipped at the hollow of Stephanie's throat, "Good idea, I've got plenty owing to me and I should use it up while I can."

Stephanie cupped Abbie's chin and looked at her, "I beg your pardon?"

"I received a phone call from Martin McKinney at the U.S. Attorney's Office today offering me to join the Southern Division Office here in New York."

A stunned Stephanie exclaimed, "What?"

"They're heading up a Major Task Force and want me on board."

Stephanie's face broke into a huge grin, "Oh honey, that's a brilliant opportunity."

"Martin needs an answer within the next two weeks."

"You are taking the offer, aren't you?"

"The way this Senator Benton case is panning out Steph, I truly believe it's a prospect not to be missed."

"I'm so proud of you honey and from what I know, the double crossing and deals being made in the Benton case are staggering."

"Yes and the DA's Office is being made to look like it is run by incompetent idiots. It's a complete political nightmare."

Wrapping her arms around Abbie, Stephanie kissed her hungrily then stated, "You need a break and some tension alleviation."

-0-

A long time later, a breathless but satisfied Abbie panted, "I have more good news."

"You do?"

"We have an appointment with Doctor Sharp at the Clinic for noon on Wednesday."

Stephanie ran her hand over Abbie's left breast, "That is wonderful news."

"Yes, I'm fairly excited."

"I am too honey. Yippee, we are going to make a baby."

"Yay for us, now make love to your wife again please."

"Yes Boss," cracked Stephanie before kissing the black haired water nymph.

-0-

Building commenced on the Carmichael-Richards house as planned on July second and the trial against Senator Ann Benton entered its second week. The DA's Office had been railroaded time after time during the pre-trial which only fortified Abbie's decision to accept the offer from the U.S. Attorney's Office.

As Jury deliberations began on Thursday fifth, Abbie was walking past 10 Hanover Place with Jack when she put her hand on his left arm, "Jack, I've had an offer from the U.S. Attorney's Office."

"Are you considering it?"

"They offered two weeks ago, but I wanted to see out this trail first."

Jack's face softened with the realisation he was about to lose one of the best ADAs he had ever worked with, "I'm going to miss you Abbie, it's been a pleasure to work with you."

"Thanks Jack, the feeling is mutual and I'll miss you too."

Smiling, Jack added, "You can buy lunch since you will be on the big bucks."

"No worries."

-0-

A guilty verdict came through the following morning and Nora Lewin made an offer of the vacant ADA position to Serena Southerlyn who was currently working with the White Collar Crime Division. The attractive, blue eyed blonde accepted the offer and joined the DA, EADA and outgoing Senior ADA at eight-thirty Monday morning.

When the tall blonde followed Abbie into office 927, she couldn't help but notice how beautiful the black haired Texan was. She also noted the fact that the woman sent out a certain vibe. Serena's notion was clarified when she spotted the framed photo of Abbie and a gorgeous blonde in a wedding shot.

Abbie noticed the look and explained, "My wife Stephanie. She is a detective over at the two-seven, so you'll meet her soon."

"You make a lovely looking couple and it's nice to see one's sexuality is not an issue in the office."

Abbie gave the new ADA a comforting pat on the shoulder, "It isn't and you shouldn't have any problems with Nora or Jack."

"That's a relief."

"Okay, let's get down to business and I'll bring you up to speed on my current cases."

"I'm all yours."

-0-

Abbie stumbled through the front door in time for Stephanie to catch her before hitting the floor.

"Whoa honey, I've got you."

"Yes you do and I have had way too much to drink."

Stephanie giggled, "That's stating the obvious Abs."

"Oh god, I shouldn't have drunk baby."

"It's okay sweetheart. It was your last day with the D.A.'s Office and Jack keep ordering the wine."

Abbie closed the door with her foot, "Yeah and now I'm on break for two whole weeks and making a baby with my beautiful wife."

"Indeed you are honey. Come on, let's get you showered and into bed."

Abbie kissed Stephanie then groaned, "Will you do that little thing you do so well once we are in bed?"

Giggling, Stephanie played ignorant, "And what would that be?"

Abbie followed her wife down the hall then goosed her twice before entering the bedroom, "Oh you know, the Benson Special."

Stephanie roared with laughter, "So it has its own name now?"

"That's what Alex calls it baby."

"You do realise she didn't actually invent it?"

"I know, but it's such a cute name."

"All right then, but you are terribly mischievous when plastered."

Stephanie helped Abbie take off her tailored black suit then assisted her into the cubicle. The couple ended up doing the Benson Special several times along with a few Carmichael and Richards specials.

-0-


	34. Chapter 34

TITLE: Law & Order – Stolen Moments

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: First meetings often go horribly awry, leaving bad impressions. A/U

RATING: Rated MA for sexual content

PAIRINGS: ADA Abbie Carmichael & OFC; Detective Olivia Benson & ADA Alexandra Cabot.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please take the time to review; it's what feeds to the Muse and keeps the stories coming!

* * *

Chapter 34

Abbie lay quietly on the examination table and nervously held onto Stephanie's hand, "What if it doesn't take?"

"Shush honey, everything will be fine. Just relax like Doctor Sharp told you to. I'm no expert, but I reckon you and I have just made a baby."

Abbie started to cry, "Oh Steph, I love you so much."

"It's pretty emotional honey and I love you too."

"How much longer?" inquired Abbie through her tears.

Checking her wristwatch, Stephanie answered, "Two more minutes than you and I can go home so I can pamper you."

Abbie smiled, "Oh, that part I will enjoy."

"Did you speak to Simon McKinney this morning?"

"Yes Steph, while you were at the gym."

"What did he have to say?"

"He informed me I have no problem with maternity leave and can work up to the ninth month if I want."

Stephanie scowled, "I don't want you working until you give birth."

Abbie pulled Stephanie's hand to her lips and kissed the palm, "I told him I'd probably take a break in the eight month."

"Wise move my love and you can get up and dress now."

Abbie's eyes grew larger, "Oh, are we done?"

"Yes sweetie."

There was a knock on the door and forty year old brunette June Sharp entered the room accompanied by a nurse. "How are we doing in here?" she asked cheerfully.

Abbie answered, "Good thank you doctor."

"Okay, I want you to take it easy for the next three days and the best of luck to you."

"Thank you Doctor Sharp," replied Stephanie while helping her wife up. "Come on honey, let's take our baby home."

-0-

Abbie shook hands with the tall forty-five year old, dark haired Simon McKinney, "Good morning Simon."

"Morning Abbie and welcome aboard."

"Thank you."

"I'll take you to your office then show you around the rest of place. You've got the whole day to find your bearings and I'll go over your first case with you tomorrow."

"Sounds good and I'm looking forward to getting back to work."

"Today will be a series of meetings and introductions. Your assistant Barbara will give you a thorough run down of how we operate after lunch."

"Great."

Simon led Abbie into an office twice the size of her previous one and said, "This is yours and Barbara's office is next door on the left." He pointed to a connecting door and added, "She'll be here at nine. I thought it would be easier to show you around before everyone else got here."

"I appreciate it Simon."

Abbie scanned the room and took in the rich teak furnishings, leather bound chairs, sofa and bookshelves crammed with law books. There was a mini bar fridge, coffee table and a late model computer atop a massive desk. Abbie grinned devilishly as she imaged her wife naked on the table with the lights turned off. Her daydream was interrupted by Simon offering to show her the rest of the main office situated at 1 Saint Andrews Plaza.

-0-

Stephanie took off after the suspect wanted for questioning in a case where Lennie and Ed were lead investigators. She and Eric had supplied backup when Lieutenant Van Buren ran a New York City Police Criminal database check and discovered Dwayne Reynolds had a penchant for violence against police and resisting arrest.

Lennie jumped in his Squad car and sped off down an alley while Eric and Ed followed Stephanie on foot.

Reynolds scaled a fence while Stephanie hurdled over it then sprang off the top railing. She was airborne for a nanosecond before landing on top of the five foot seven man. He landed with a thump onto the lawn and Stephanie had her handcuffs out of their pouch and her knee firmly wedged in the middle of his shoulder blades before he had time to catch his breath.

"What part of stop don't you understand moron?" inquired the blonde as she twisted Reynolds' left arm around to his back and cuffed him.

"Get off me bitch," he snarled.

"That's Detective Bitch, you three time loser," countered Stephanie calmly.

Reynolds started to struggle as the detective shackled his right wrist, "Keep still dirt bag."

"Fuck off slut."

"Good lord, do your kiss your mother with that foul mouth," she seethed. "Oh of course not, I forgot, you killed her you sorry piece of shit. Now get up!" Stephanie gripped the perp's left arm and slowly got to her feet.

Reynolds stood up as the detective yanked his arm upwards.

Stephanie glanced at the three detectives standing on the other side of the fence and quipped, "It's okay guys, I've got this one."

Her work colleagues moved forward and Lennie retorted, "I knew you had it covered Kiddo."

He opened the back door of the Squad car and Stephanie pushed the suspect onto the seat, "Oh by the way dip shit, you are under arrest for the murder of Gladys Joy Reynolds. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say dickhead can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney douche bag, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been explained to you?"

"Yeah I do bitch."

"Good, now shut your mouth" suggested Stephanie before slamming the door shut. "Fucking imbecile," she mumbled while tucking her blue shirt back into the front of her trousers.

Ed patted her on the back excitedly, "You are something else Steph. Man that was a boomer of a tackle."

Stephanie laughed at his enthusiasm, "I played football in high school."

Lennie smirked then said, "That's the reason why your father in-law loves you so much."

The four detectives laughed heartily before getting in their respective vehicles and returning to the stationhouse.

-0-

Later that day, Stephanie put down her pen and answered her ringing desk phone, "Hello, Detective Richards Homicide."

_"Hi baby."_

"Well hello Assistant U.S. Attorney Carmichael."

Abbie tittered, _"How long before you leave for home?"_

"I'm just finishing up some paperwork, so about ten minutes. Is everything okay?"

Abbie's voice was smokier than normal, _"Yes, I'm just missing you."_

Stephanie growled into the phone, "Good lord honey, I'm on the way."

_"Hurry, I'm already in bed waiting."_

"Oh dear lord, have mercy on me woman, bye."

Stephanie printed off her forms then rushed into Van Buren's office and left the pages on the desk. "BYE ERIC, SEE YOU TOMORROW," she yelled as she ran out the Squadroom. Running all the way to her SUV, she was home in less than fifteen minutes and racing down the hall.

Abbie was sitting up in bed, naked with her pupils fully dilated with arousal, "I need you."

"Oh god honey, I need to shower first. I'm covered in dirt."

"Less talk more undressing," instructed Abbie huskily.

Stephanie showered quickly then fell into her wife's waiting arms.

-0-

Stephanie was bathed entirely in glistening perspiration and panting heavily when Abbie collapsed onto her back. "Abbie, that was so wild," uttered the blonde when the power of speech returned to her.

"I know. I've been horny all day and I'm sorry for scratching your back baby."

"It's all right, so what brought on this exuberance?"

"It must have been the excitement of my first day on the new job," explained Abbie before yawning.

"I'm not objecting and I better cook you some dinner before you fall asleep."

Stretching, Abbie curled around Stephanie's hips and kissed her abdomen, "Yes please baby and I'll give you a hand."

-0-


	35. Chapter 35

TITLE: Law & Order – Stolen Moments

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: First meetings often go horribly awry, leaving bad impressions. A/U

RATING: Rated MA for sexual content

PAIRINGS: ADA Abbie Carmichael & OFC; Detective Olivia Benson & ADA Alexandra Cabot.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please take the time to review; it's what feeds to the Muse and keeps the stories coming!

* * *

Chapter 35

Rolling out of bed under protest, Stephanie padded quietly into the ensuite and prepared for a five am start for work. The case she and Eric were currently working required them to carry out surveillance on a suspect who was a shift worker. When she was ready, Stephanie stopped to peck Abbie on the temple, collected her equipment and departed the apartment.

Eric was waiting in the Squad car outside the building and offered her a container of orange juice. As she settled onto the passenger seat, she said, "Thanks Eric and good morning."

"Morning Steph, you look tired."

"I'm actually exhausted to tell you the truth," lamented his partner with a sigh.

"Didn't you get to bed early?"

"Yes, I was in bed and asleep before Abbie got home from the office."

"Oh I see," replied Eric knowingly. "So it's your wife's fault then?"

"You could say that. I don't know what's gotten into her lately. I mean, we've always had an extremely healthy sex life, but man, she has gone into overdrive."

"I see, can I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead," answered Stephanie between sips of juice.

"Are you and Abbie trying for a baby?"

Stephanie nearly choked on her drink, "Oh god, you don't think it's a sign she's pregnant?'

Eric grinned devilishly, "It could be Partner. When Sally was pregnant with Timmy, she was sexually insatiable and I was dog-tired for the whole nine months."

The smile grew wider on Stephanie's face and she suddenly didn't feel so worn-out anymore.

-0-

Stephanie entered the apartment a little after three, showered then crawled into bed. She swore when her phone rang, "Fuck!" Reaching for the phone, she answered, "Hello."

_"Hi, it's Joe Calder."_

"Oh hi Joe, how's it going?"

_"Good, just calling to let you know foundations have settled and we'll be starting on the frame work Monday."_

"That's fantastic news Joe, thanks for the call."

_"You're welcome, talk to you soon, bye."_

Putting the phone down, Stephanie snuggled into Abbie's pillows and drifted off with a smile on her face. She woke when she felt Abbie's strong fingers massaging her shoulders. "Hello darling," she mumbled.

Abbie planted a kiss on the nape of her neck before speaking, "Hi baby, dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes."

"Okay, what time is it?"

"Eight-twenty."

"How long have you been home?"

"Twenty minutes or more, an interview went late." Abbie cupped her hands under Stephanie's chest and massaged compact breasts.

"Mmm, I love your hands honey," murmured Stephanie.

"I want you," whispered Abbie as she nipped at her lover's shoulder repeatedly.

Stephanie rolled over and obliged her wife's request.

-0-

Fifty minutes later, Abbie was doing the dishes when Stephanie took a seat at the kitchen counter and placed a white paper bag on the sink.

"What's that?" asked Abbie curiously.

"You're late."

"Excuse me?"

"What's today's date?"

"It's the twenty eighth, why?"

"What should have occurred a week ago?"

Abbie screwed up her mouth and thought for a moment, "Oh baby, you don't think? Oh my god Steph!" She rushed around to the other side of the counter and wrapped her arms around her wife.

"Your increased sex drive may be a result of you being pregnant," reasoned Stephanie calmly. "And there's only one way to find out." She handed the bag over, "You need to go urinate honey."

Abbie released her hold on Stephanie and grabbed the packet, "I'm too damn nervous to pee."

Stephanie stifled a laugh, "Well I can't do it for you honey."

Clutching her hand, Abbie dragged Stephanie off the stool, "Come on, this is a team effort baby."

"Okay, let's go introduce ourselves to our son."

"Do you want a boy?" inquired Abbie as the couple entered the ensuite.

"It doesn't matter Abs, but I've got this feeling we are having a boy."

"Well, your intuition hasn't been wrong yet," remarked Abbie as she withdrew the home pregnancy test kit and followed the instructions. Pulling down her boxers, she sat down on the toilet seat and waited for nature to take its course.

Stephanie caressed her left shoulder and asked, "Stage fright honey?"

"Yes," answered Abbie before relaxing and sighing.

Giggling, Stephanie declared, "We have a go Houston."

Abbie tittered softly, "I can't believe we are doing this."

"Here, pass me the tester and I'll put it on the counter."

Abbie did as asked then the couple stood side by side and held hands while staring at the white plastic tube.

Minutes later, Abbie screamed, "OH MY GOD! THERE ARE TWO POSITIVES! WE'RE PREGNANT SWEETIE!"

Stephanie remained speechless for a moment, taking in the life changing reality. "Okay, let's not get too carried away just yet. The test isn't 100% accurate, so I'm calling Doctor Sharp first thing in the morning to organise a blood test."

Abbie glared at her partner and grinned, "All right, let's be sensible about this and yes, you are correct, this may not be precise."

Leaning in, Stephanie lovingly kissed Abbie, "I'll be back in ten minutes."

"Where are you going?"

"The drugstore to buy more test kits; I won't be able to sleep tonight if I don't."

Abbie reacted with a full dimpled grin, "I'm coming with you."

-0-

The following ten tests all indicated positive results and Abbie was beside herself crying with exhilaration. The frenzied couple finally went to bed after midnight and Stephanie was overly attentive and considerate to her wife as they made love. They both wept afterwards while wrapped up in each other's arms.

"You need to sleep honey," suggested Stephanie as she ran her hand over the small of Abbie's back.

"I'm too wired baby."

"I'll put you to sleep then," Stephanie offered before singing an old lullaby.

Abbie was breathing deeply against Stephanie's chest as the melody ended and the blonde happily closed her eyes.

-0-

Doctor Sharp returned to her office holding a sheet of paper, "I've got your results and I'm happy to announce you are having a baby."

Abbie looked at Stephanie then at the doctor, "Oh god, are you sure?"

Doctor Sharp chuckled, "Yes I am and you are three weeks along. Your due date is around April twenty seventh."

Stephanie hugged Abbie tightly, "See I told you so honey."

Abbie looked into blue eyes, "I should have trusted your judgement."

"It's that old copper gut intuition." Stephanie stood and shook the doctor's hand, "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome and I'll see you both back here for your first ultra-sound. By your file, I see you have already signed up for the Lamaze glasses."

"We wanted to get in early," explained Abbie.

"Well I'll see you at your next appointment, bye."

The ecstatic pair left the clinic and went shopping for baby items. By the time they arrived home, the entire rear section of the Suburban was jammed packed with purchases. It took the duo over an hour to transfer the packages into the living room then unpack them.

"Do you want to call your parents with the good news Abbie?" inquired Stephanie while taking the box containing a pram into the spare room.

"I'd like to wait until I'm six weeks along, just in case."

"Honey, our baby will be fine."

Abbie joined Stephanie carrying a change table, "I know sweetie, but let's be sure okay?"

Stephanie hugged her wife kindly, "All right darling, we'll wait another three weeks."

"Oh, who am I fooling," confessed Abbie light heartedly. "I can't wait that long."

Stephanie kissed her on the chin, "That's what I thought. You make the call while I cook us some dinner."

"How about we make the call together then I'll help you with dinner?"

"Okay darling," conceded Stephanie willingly. She handed Abbie the handset after hitting the number two speed dial button.

_"Hello,"_ answered Vivian after two rings.

"Hi mom."

_"Oh Abbie, how are you?"_

"I'm fantastic, is dad close by?"

_"Yes dear, he is right here."_

"Okay, can you put the phone on speaker mom?" She heard the click on the other end then continued, "Stephanie is with me and we have some news to share."

_"Hey Steph,"_ said Thomas. _"Go ahead with your news girls."_

"We are having a baby," announced Abbie merrily.

Vivian cheered while Thomas hollered. Stephanie received the same reaction when she told her mother, aunt, uncle and Lennie. Jeffrey was on duty, so his call would have to wait until later.

-0-

_"Say that again Stephanie,"_ asked Jeffrey in an unbelieving tone.

"You, my dear brother are going to be an uncle," repeated Stephanie.

_"Oh Steph, that's brilliant news. I couldn't be happier for you both."_

Abbie jested, "You better hone up on your football skills."

Chuckling, Jeffrey responded, _"Sounds like you want a boy."_

"Either will be fine by me," replied Abbie. "But your sister is convinced it's a boy."

_"Gee, I'm so pleased for you guys."_

"We are too J.J. and at this stage we are only telling the families."

_"You got it and I'll talk to you soon; I have to get ready for a date."_

"A date?" queried Stephanie.

_"Yeah, I finally wore Lorrie down. She agreed to have dinner with me."_

"Oh that's great news and it's nice to see your charm finally paid off," retorted Stephanie.

_"I'll call you guys tomorrow and let you know how it went."_

"Good luck Jeffrey," said Abbie as Stephanie wrapped her arms around her waist and gently caressed her abdomen.

"Bye bro."

Abbie disconnected the call and clasped her lover's hand, "I love you Steph and please take me to bed."

-0-

The next two weeks passed and Alex and Olivia were overjoyed with the jubilant news when informed at Abbie's thirtieth birthday party on August tenth. She was five weeks pregnant and decided to make the announcement of the impending birth that night. Stephanie stood proudly by her wife's side and glowed as the congratulations continued.

Three days later, Abbie received an excited phone call from Alex at work. It was her birthday and Olivia had proposed before they left for work that morning. Stephanie had offered to cook dinner for Alex's birthday party and the evening was celebrated in fine form.

After eating, Stephanie took Olivia out onto the balcony and asked, "When is the wedding?"

"Five weeks, September fifteenth. I've already made most of the arrangements with Alex's mom."

"You've been well organised Liv."

"Yep and I must say I'm over the moon."

"I see Elliot is excited."

"He is and you should have seen him when I asked him to be best man."

Stephanie giggled, "He's a good man and I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks and I was wondering if you would be in the wedding party?"

"It would be my honour Liv," replied Stephanie before grimacing. "Do I have to wear a dress?"

Olivia tittered at her friend's discomfort, "No, you get to wear a suit."

"Phew, thank goodness for that. What about you?"

"Oh, I'll be doing the gown."

"Alex will appreciate that."

Olivia's brown eyes twinkled, "Oh, yes she will."

"If you need a hand with anything, let me know."

"I will and thanks."

The two detectives returned inside and joined the ongoing festivities.

-0-

The subsequent five weeks flew by, as did Alex and Olivia's wedding. Abbie was radiant as Alex's Matron of Honour and Stephanie was exuberant while witnessing the nuptials of two women who had become an important part of her life.

-0-

Abbie and Stephanie's next three months were hectic and filled with Lamaze glasses, work and moving into their new home on October the first. Abbie took her time to decorate the nursery with the baby items from the apartment while Stephanie kept an adoring eye on her.

As Abbie moved into her fifth month of pregnancy, she cheerfully relented to Stephanie's wishes and announced to family and friends they were expecting a boy.

On December eighth Alex and Olivia threw their friends a baby shower, but Stephanie was unable to attend due to working non-stop on her current case. For the past seven days, she, Eric, Ed and Lennie had been entrenched in finding the killer of blonde Kristy Peck. Kristy, twenty eight, had been abducted after drinking with friends at a bar called _"Singles"_ on November twenty eighth.

Van Buren had given Ed and Lennie the case, but when Kristy's roommate received a package in the mail a few days later containing a lock of the blonde's lengthy hair, Eric and Stephanie had been brought into the investigation.

Ed had tracked down five similar cases in the state within the first twenty-four hours, but progress was slow and by the time a parcel was delivered to the front desk marked _"Urgent Evidence for Kristy"_, Van Buren had every available detective working the case.

Jake had been called to the station to examine the medium sized box and when he declared it was safe to open, no one was prepared when he revealed the three by three inch square of human flesh encased in a plastic lock seal bag.

"Oh Jesus, we got one sick mother here," stated Ed distastefully.

"We've got to find this woman fast," declared Anita. "God only knows what he will do next."

Jake carefully pulled a folded printed piece of paper from the bottom of the box and unfolded it, "Lieutenant, he's left us a note."

"Read it out loud Jake," directed Van Buren.

"Kristy has two weeks before I send the next piece."

"Son of a bitch," mumbled Lennie.

"I'll take this back to the Lab and see what I can find," suggested Jake.

"Thanks," said Van Buren.

Lennie's desk phone shrilled. "Homicide, Detective Briscoe speaking," he answered.

_"Hey Lennie, it's Bill Craven, we got a report of another missing women at the front desk. She disappeared after a night out at the same bar as the Peck woman."_

"Okay Bill, we're on our way."

Rachel Adams, twenty-seven and blonde, had failed to arrive home after work drinks at _"Singles"_. Her parents were hysterical while speaking with Ed and Lennie in the Interview Room and the Squad went into overdrive.

All the detectives were surviving on a few hours of sleep in the crib and Stephanie had only had a couple of brief moments with Abbie when her wife brought food and fresh clothing for her to the Precinct.

On the twenty fourth, the charred remains of Kristy Peck were located in an alley behind the park opposite _"Singles"_ bar. The detectives spent a sombre Christmas day at the station and Stephanie and Eric had retired to the crib a little after midnight to grab two hours sleep before heading out to follow up on a witness that had been discovered by uniformed Officers.

Stephanie jumped up when she felt a soft caress on her temple.

"Baby, it's just me," whispered Abbie. "Lie back down. Anita told me to tell you to take another two hours sleep. Your witness won't be home until after five, they're running late."

"Okay, and I'm so happy to see you honey," replied Stephanie. "Can you stay a while?"

"I can baby, so scoot over."

Stephanie did and Abbie carefully lay down beside her.

"You know, we won't be able to do this much longer. Junior here is getting way too big," teased Stephanie while rubbing her hand gently over her wife's extended belly.

"True and your son has been kicking up a storm today. Your mother thinks he is going to be a football player."

Stephanie smiled in the dim light, "Well his grandfather will be pleased with that news."

Abbie reached out and softly brushed fingers through Stephanie's blonde locks, "You look so tired baby."

Stephanie's eyes filled with tears, "I am honey and we are still no closer to finding this creep. I keep thinking about how terrified Kristy must have been. This fucker needs to be stopped before he kills Rachel."

The tears fell and Abbie pulled her wife closer, "You can't save them all Steph."

"I know, but it's just not fair."

"It never is my love."

"Oh honey, I love you and our baby so much."

"And I love you and hopefully you'll get a break in the case soon."

"I miss you," admitted Stephanie in a hushed tone.

"I miss you more."

Drying her eyes, Stephanie kissed Abbie softly then said, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay sweetie, I've had plenty of people to keep me company."

"I know, but I've missed our time together."

"Tell me about it, it's been very frustrating."

Stephanie smirked, "I've been too busy to think about sex."

Giggling softly, Abbie huskily replied, "I, on the other hand have been overly aroused."

"I apologise for not being there for you."

"Oh trust me darling, you have been," confessed a still giggling Abbie.

Stephanie's eyes grew larger, "So you've been busy?"

"Yes, I had to do something."

"That is tragic, but also highly erotic."

"Don't go there and Eric is only across the room."

"Yes, but we could sneak down to the shower," suggested Stephanie.

"Oh god, yes please, I want you so bad."

"Then let's go my lovely horny wife."

-0-

With hands placed squarely on the tiled wall in front of her, Abbie was rocking back and forth as Stephanie penetrated her from behind with three strong fingers. The water was flowing over her back and Stephanie was softly kneading the fullness of her right breast.

"Oh sweetie, you feel so good inside me."

Stephanie whimpered, "I love you Abbie, come for me honey."

"Yes Steph, love me darling."

"Abbie, touch me please," begged Stephanie.

Standing up straighter, Abbie reached behind and downwards. Finding Stephanie's engorged clitoris, she stroked in time to her wife's rhythm. "Oh darling, this is wonderful."

"Abbie ... oh ... god ... please." Stephanie sought out Abbie's most sensitive inner mode and pushed in harder with a twist of her wrist.

Abbie reacted right away and climaxed hard with tensed muscles against Stephanie's thrusting fingers. Stephanie's own release soon followed as Abbie continued to rock and whisper, "More."

Abbie orgasmed six times before finally being sated and Stephanie just shook her head at her while they dressed.

"I'm actually ... out ... of ... breath," admitted Abbie.

Stephanie laughed briefly, "So you should be honey, your stamina is rather remarkable."

"Well, it was pretty good even before Junior came along."

Reaching out, Stephanie curved her hand over her wife's stomach, "You do realise I'm more tired now than before?"

"I know, but now you and I are going back to the crib to sleep."

Stephanie smiled with glistening eyes, "I love you Abbie and thank you for visiting. I really needed you."

"I'll always be here for you darling."

Taking Abbie's hand, the couple returned to the bunk bed and slept until four fifteen when Lennie woke them.

-0-

Charles Alan Danson, forty six, gave Stephanie and Eric the Squad's first description of the killer and once the sketch artist had drawn up his likeness, it was faxed to all Precincts in the five boroughs.

Lieutenant Van Buren received two dark suited visitors later that day and Lennie said, "It's the Feds. I knew they'd turn up eventually."

"Yeah, maybe a fresh approach is what we need," reasoned Ed.

After introductions, Federal Bureau of Investigations Agents Fallon and Whittaker worked side by side with the detectives for a week, but still didn't manage to unearth any new leads.

A cardboard box arrived in the mail delivered to the station on Monday December thirty first. When it was opened the detectives weren't surprised to see it contained a lock of blonde hair and Stephanie was called into Van Buren's office thirty minutes after the Crime Lab confirmed the hair belonged to Rachel Adams.

"You wanted to see me Loo?" asked Stephanie as she stepped into the room.

"Yes Detective Richards, please take a seat."

She did and looked at Agents Fallon and Whittaker with suspicion, "You want me to go undercover right?"

Van Buren took off her reading glasses, "Yes, we have run out time and options and are no closer to finding this perp. You fit the description of his victims and if we have any chance of stopping him and rescuing Rachel Adams, we need to set a trap."

Agent Fallon continued, "We have had this bar under constant surveillance and come up with nothing. It may be the Unsub has chosen a new direction, but at this stage, if we use some bait, hopefully we will get a bite."

"Count me in," volunteered Stephanie. "When do we start?"

"Tonight," answered Whittaker. "You will be under constant watch and help will be close by at all times and you will be wired."

"I personally don't think our perp is stupid enough to try anything inside the bar," reasoned Stephanie.

"Precisely, as we already know," said Van Buren. "This guy doesn't make contact inside, but the missing women don't make it home."

"Obviously he tracks them covertly then takes them without detection," added Fallon.

"Even with the beef up of security cameras in the area since 911, this guy is smart enough to avoid being captured on film," commented Stephanie.

"I want you to go home Stephanie and get some sleep," directed Van Buren. "Meet us back here at eight for a briefing."

"Yes Loo," replied Stephanie while reaching for the door handle.

-0-

Abbie entered the darkened bedroom and was pleasantly surprised to find Stephanie sound asleep in their bed. She quietly took off her suit then slipped into the shower. When she returned, she carefully opened a drawer and retrieved a pair of boxers.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" asked a groggy Stephanie.

Turning, Abbie replied, "Not today you haven't. Have you caught the guy?"

Frowning, Stephanie crawled out of bed and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth, "No, but we have a new strategy." She exited the room and giggled when she saw a now naked Abbie in bed, "Do you have a plan honey?"

"Yes, now get in here before you freeze."

Obeying the request, Stephanie snuggled into Abbie's back and kissed her wife's right shoulder, "God, I've missed you and our bed."

"Mmm, I've missed you too and I'm ready."

"Oh," replied a flabbergasted Stephanie.

Rolling onto her back, Abbie looked into her lover's blue eyes, "Yes, it was the shower."

Smirking, Stephanie scoffed, "I swear that pulsating shower head is going to replace me one of these days. It's definitely getting more action than me lately."

Taking Stephanie's right hand, Abbie placed it on her mons veneris, "That will never happen darling."

Sliding two fingers between the saturated folds, Stephanie moaned, "I love you."

Sometime later, Stephanie's hand was resting on top of Abbie's baby bulge, "Wow, he sure does have a powerful kick."

"Yes he does."

"You probably woke him up with all that screaming."

"You can talk."

Giggling, Stephanie leaned over and kissed Abbie's stomach, "True, so how was work?"

"Good and I commence a new trial next Monday, so am busy with prepping witnesses."

"When are you going on Maternity Leave?"

"I decided on March fourth," answered Abbie. "So, what is this new strategy you hinted at before?"

"Don't get mad, but I'm going undercover."

Abbie sat up at gave her wife a death glare, "Say what?"

"I'm going to be staking out the bar."

Pursing her lips, Abbie queried, "You mean you are going to be the bait?"

"Yes, we have to move now or we'll lose the second victim."

Abbie got out of bed and irritably glared down at Stephanie, "Why can't they use someone who doesn't have a pregnant wife and who, by the way, hasn't seen her much this past month."

Sitting up, Stephanie pleaded, "Please Abbie, don't get angry at me. We don't have any other options left."

Going to the chest of drawers, Abbie put on underwear then stepped into the walk-in robe, "Yes you do, you could have said no."

Infuriated, Stephanie climbed out of bed, "I wouldn't be much of a cop then, would I?"

Abbie emerged wearing slacks and a woollen jumper, "Well, I hope you'll be happy playing cop while your son and I are over at Alex's."

Stephanie reached for her wife's arm, "Abbie stop. It's my job to catch this bastard."

Abbie was seething with her response, "Yes and it's your duty and responsibility to be here for your family."

Hurt by Abbie's caustic words, Stephanie snapped, "Don't you dare make this into a choice issue Abbie. You didn't hear me bitch or complain to you last month when you were coming home well past midnight every night."

"This is different and you know it? I wasn't putting myself in danger."

"Abbie, I'll be wired and under constant surveillance. Why are you so pissed off at me?"

Abbie picked up her wallet from the nightstand, "If you can't figure it out, I'm not explaining it to you."

"Fuck Abbie, this is ridiculous."

"No it's not. See you when I see you."

Abbie stormed out of the house and was gone before Stephanie could finish dressing.

"FUCK!" she yelled when she checked the time and saw she had less than thirty minutes before she was due back at the station. "Damn fucking Texas temper," Stephanie mumbled while donning black trousers, sky blue silk shirt, boots and a black leather jacket.

-0-

Stephanie phoned Abbie three times before leaving the two-seven and each call went unanswered. She called Alex next and was informed Abbie was sleeping.

"Is she really Alex or did she just tell you to say that?"

_"No Steph it's the truth, she really is asleep. She was pretty upset when she turned up here, so Liv made her a cup of tea then she went to bed."_

"Alex, please have her call me when she wakes."

_"Okay and you do realise her hormones are all over the place and every emotion is raw?"_

"I know and I tried to talk to her, but she just took off."

_"She's scared Steph and along with the pregnancy, she is frightened you'll be hurt. Abbie thinks you are willingly putting yourself at risk."_

"I know Alex, but it's my job."

_"I understand all too well, I'm married to someone who would do the exact same thing."_

"Thank you Alex. I've got to go, talk to you soon."

_"Be safe Steph."_

"Bye."

Stephanie got out of the taxi, paid the driver, removed her wedding band and placed it on her right hand then entered the bar.

-0-

Five hours slowly passed without incident and Stephanie returned to the station for a debriefing. During the operation, she had been hit on ten times and none of the men fitted the description or profile of their suspect. Although the detectives and FBI Agents were disappointed, it was agreed to continue with the operation the following night.

Lennie approached Stephanie in the parking lot, "Hey Kiddo, are you okay?"

"Abbie and I have an argument over this op?"

"Oh I see, just sort it out when you get home. You can't afford to have your head somewhere else."

"Abbie's not there, she's staying at Alex and Olivia's."

"Sorry to hear that, hopefully you can talk to her tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Will do Kiddo."

Thirty minutes later, Stephanie slipped into an empty bed and cried pitifully before falling into an exhausted slumber.

-0-


	36. Chapter 36

TITLE: Law & Order – Stolen Moments

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: First meetings often go horribly awry, leaving bad impressions. A/U

RATING: Rated MA for sexual content

PAIRINGS: ADA Abbie Carmichael & OFC; Detective Olivia Benson & ADA Alexandra Cabot.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please take the time to review; it's what feeds to the Muse and keeps the stories coming!

* * *

Chapter 36

After sleeping in, Stephanie called Abbie's office and patiently waited as Barbara connected her.

_"Assistant U.S. Attorney Carmichael speaking."_

"Hello, it's me."

_"What can I do for you?"_

"For a start you can stop talking to me so formally."

_"I don't want to."_

"Jesus Abbie, this is ludicrous. I'm really sorry you're upset that I'm doing this operation, but there is a killer out there that needs to be stopped and a scared woman who desperately needs our help."

_"I am aware of that. I also know you are not the only blonde female Police Officer that can be used as the decoy. You have a responsibility to your family."_

"Yes I do Abbie, but I also have a responsibility to the victims and if you can't understand that then I'm truly sorry."

_"I'm sorry too, but I want my son to have two fulltime parents."_

"Oh that is really low Abbie, so you are saying you want me out of your life?"

_"Until you decide your baby and wife are first on your list of priorities, then yes."_

Too shocked to speak, Stephanie burst into tears before finally saying, "I love you and our baby. You are everything to me, but I have to do this job. You are breaking my heart Abbie." She couldn't say anymore and ended the call. Stephanie looked at her cell and threw it at the nearest wall before falling to her knees and howling mournfully.

-0-

Abbie sat and listened to the beeping on her phone for a full five minutes before whispering, "Fuck, what have I done?" She called Stephanie back to apologise and was upset to receive a message the number was out of service. Calling the house phone, it went to the answering machine, so she left a message, "Stephanie honey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I love you. You are my life and it's these fucking hormones making me act like a bitch. You are right baby, it's your job and I do understand. I'm just frightened for you. Oh god baby, please call me back. I love you so much, don't ever leave me please. Just call me darling, I'm in court from ten until five, but please call me." Abbie was in tears when she hung up and it took ten minutes before she was ready to leave the office for the courthouse.

-0-

Stephanie got to her feet, grabbed her keys and headed for Abbie's office. Although her wife's words had cut deeply, she knew it wasn't correct and it was her hormones affecting her moods. She heard the phone ringing inside the house, but raced to the garage instead. The quicker she got to Abbie the better.

Pulling up outside the State Attorney's Building twenty minutes later, Stephanie ran all the way to Abbie's office and was disappointed when told by Barbara, she was in court all day.

"Is it okay if I go in and leave her a note?"

"Sure, go ahead."

Stephanie opened the connecting door and went directly to the desk. Locating a pen, she wrote on the message pad.

_My beautiful Abbie,_

_I love you and our baby with all my heart._

_I know your hormones are not helping this situation._

_I realise you are afraid for me and I promise to be careful honey._

_I'll see you at home tonight after the op. You once told me I can't save everyone, but I know I have to at least try._

_All my love always,_

_Steph xxxx oooo_

Leaving the ballpoint pen on top of the pad, Stephanie departed and made her way to the two-seven.

-0-

Agent Fallon watched Detective Richards get into her Chevrolet and followed at a discrete distance. Lieutenant Van Buren had insisted a tail be kept on the detective at all times until the killer was apprehended. Fallon hadn't minded being tasked with the detail at all. Richards was a beautiful woman and easier on the eyes then most subjects. He followed her into the Precinct parking lot and got out of his SUV then went to the café next door for a coffee.

When Fallon walked into the bullpen twelve minutes later, Lieutenant Van Buren asked, "Where is Detective Richards?"

Fallon looked around the room for the blonde, "She drove into the lot just in front of me."

"Shit!" exclaimed Lennie in panic. "Did you see her enter the building?"

"Uhm no, I went for java around the corner."

"You damn idiot," fumed Van Buren. "You were supposed to make sure she was safely inside the Precinct." Turning to Eric, she directed, "Detective Adamson, go view the security camera footage and see if we've got anything. Green and Brisco, you are with me and Agent Fallon, I suggest you get out of our sight before one of us hurts you, you useless fuck up."

Fallon looked to his partner for support. He shook his head, "I'm with them Fallon, you are a useless fuck up." He raced out with the detectives to the parking lot to find Stephanie's SUV still had the keys in the ignition and her duffle bag on the front passenger seat.

"Jesus Christ," cursed Lennie.

"I'm really sorry about this Lieutenant," apologised Whittaker. "I'll call my office now and organise reinforcements."

"I appreciate that Agent," replied a much worried Van Buren.

Ed called CSU while the Lieutenant put out an APB on Stephanie. Lennie left to go check on the video tapes.

-0-

Eric was busy rewinding a cassette when Brisco hurried into the Security Room. Eric looked up at him and said, "The fucker pulled a gun on her as she pulled up and forced her into his car. I've got the make of vehicle and a licence plate number." He quickly wrote down the information, "Come on, let's go do a search."

Agent Fallon was still in the Squadroom and Lennie walked straight up to him and grabbed the lapels of his suit jacket, "He snatched her right from under your nose you shmuck. If he hurts her, I'll fucking kill you with my own bare hands, now get out of my sight!"

Eric quickly raced to his computer and conducted the search on the plate number. Within seconds he had a name, address and a DMV photo. "We got him Lennie. A Vernon Hyde, forty six from the Bronx. I'll organise an APB on the vehicle."

Lennie called Van Buren and passed on the information. He and Eric ran back to the car lot after printing off several copies of the licence photo.

-0-

Vernon Hyde's house was empty when breached by SWAT and ESU, but Ed and Eric thankfully discovered Rachel Adams shackled to a post in the basement when they joined in the search. The woman was heavily drugged and covered in multiple bruises and lacerations. She was also naked and layered with dirt, dried blood and grime.

Paramedics quickly transported her to St Marks Hospital while CSU, Detectives and Agents ransacked the building in the hope of finding clues to Stephanie's whereabouts.

Five hours passed and there had been no sightings of Hyde's vehicle or Stephanie. The officers and agents returned to the two-seven dejected and the massive manhunt continued.

-0-

At ten minutes past four, Abbie returned to her office and was greeted by Barbara, "Abbie, your wife dropped by a few minutes after you departed for court. She left you a message in your office."

"Thank you."

Going into her office, Abbie sat down behind her writing table and read the note. She smiled and made ready for home. As she opened her office door, Ed and Lennie appeared.

"Hey guys, what brings you down here?"

Lennie reached for Abbie's right arm, "Sweetie, I'm so sorry, but we've got bad news."

Abbie noted the hurt expression on both detectives' faces and blurted out, "Don't you dare tell me she's hurt."

"Sweetie," began Lennie in a broken voice. "She's been abducted."

Abbie didn't hear another word; she'd instantaneously fainted and collapsed.

Ed and Lennie grabbed for her and gently lowered her to the floor while Barbara called for an ambulance.

-0-

Abbie regained consciousness surrounded by her mother in-law, Ed, Lennie and Jeffrey. "What happened?" she asked in a voice trembling with emotion. "Oh my god, is the baby all right?"

Maureen patted her hand, "Yes, he is just fine and you passed out from the shock honey."

"Lennie, what happened to Stephanie?"

He gave her the details and she said, "I'll have Fallon's badge for this."

"Get in line sweetie, Lieutenant Van Buren has already launched an official complaint."

Abbie started to cry, "We had a fight yesterday and I told her to leave."

Maureen gasped, "Why?"

Taking her time, Abbie explained the argument and the aftermath of emotions.

"Stephanie knew you didn't mean it honey," soothed Maureen. "She said so in the note."

"Oh god, she just has to be okay," pleaded Abbie.

Maureen squeezed her daughter in-law's hand firmly, "You'll come home with me Abbie and she'll be back with us in no time."

Stephanie wasn't and after two days without news, Maureen took a depressed Abbie back to her house and they both cried when they spotted the pieces of cell phone carnage scattered on the floor. Abbie wept harder when she saw the flashing light on the answering machine.

"She didn't hear my message," wailed the brunette.

Maureen comforted her before taking her back to her residence.

-0-

The following day, Vivian and Thomas arrived and Andrew, Dawn and the two children flew in on the Saturday. Everyone stayed at Maureen's and formed a protective cocoon around Abbie and her unborn child.

Rachel Adams continued to recover in hospital, but could not provide any useful information about her abductor or his new location.

Abbie vehemently insisted on returning to the office on the Monday, but continued to stay at Maureen's with her family. The work kept her distracted during the day, but the night times were unbearable. She would cry herself to sleep and leave for work early the next morning.

Now into her sixth month, Abbie was slowing down considerably and fatigue was now an issue for her, but she refused to give up work and the comfort it offered.

On Monday January fourteenth, an eerie silence fell over the 27th Precinct as the all too familiar package arrived in the morning mail.

Jake arrived promptly and wailed openly when the strands of blonde hair were retrieved. This time there was no accompanying note and everyone was disheartened further.

-0-

Abbie's last ray of hope of seeing her wife again was extinguished when a barrel was delivered to the two-seven on the morning of the twenty fifth.

CSU attended and transported the drum back to the Crime Lab while officers broke down emotionally with the final acceptance that Detective Stephanie Richards had been murdered by Hyde and her remains deposed of in the steel cask.

The container was traced to an address in Queens and FBI agents and NYPD officers converged on the small house. Once inside, they froze when they located a torture chamber in the basement.

Lennie was inconsolable as he scanned the bloodied floor, walls and bench tops. Ed was physically sick as were several other officers and agents. Van Buren had managed to remain stoic the entire time, but the scene of Stephanie's murder was even too much for her to bear. She wept pliably and turned away from the grotesque scenery.

Minutes later, Captain Siper from the Crime Lab called the Lieutenant to confirm the strands of blonde hair found in the barrel of acid belonged to Stephanie. Also recovered were Stephanie's wedding band and a gold necklace with a heart shaped diamond pendant. The items had been secured in a metal box and attacked to the inside of the lid. The medallion was inscribed, "Love always, Abbie" and had been a Valentine's Day gift the year before. It was listed on the printout of missing items belonging to Stephanie's when she initially went missing.

Van Buren closed her phone and silently exited the house of horrors.

Lennie joined her on the sidewalk moments later and the two seasoned detectives embraced.

"How the hell do I tell Abbie?" questioned Anita through heavy sobs.

"I'll do it Loo. I don't know how, but I will. I swear, when we catch this bastard, I'll put a bullet between his eyes." He swiped away his tears, let go of his friend and went to his car.

-0-


	37. Chapter 37

TITLE: Law & Order – Stolen Moments

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: First meetings often go horribly awry, leaving bad impressions. A/U

RATING: Rated MA for sexual content

PAIRINGS: ADA Abbie Carmichael & OFC; Detective Olivia Benson & ADA Alexandra Cabot.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please take the time to review; it's what feeds to the Muse and keeps the stories coming!

* * *

Chapter 37

Due to grief, Abbie had to be hospitalised when the baby went into distress. After five days of bed rest, they both stabilised and the AUSA returned to Maureen's home.

Traces of blood splatter, epidermis, minute bone fragments, hair, saliva and vaginal secretions were located during the CSU's painstaking processing of the house belonging to Hyde and all samples were matched to Stephanie's DNA. Lennie went on vacation and he stayed with Abbie at Maureen's as they all tried to deal with the senseless act of murder.

On February first, a memorial service was held for Stephanie with full honours and for most who attended, it was a blur. Afterwards, Jeffrey took Abbie and his mother to Malibu for a break and Abbie officially went on Maternity Leave.

By the end of March, Abbie returned to the home Stephanie had built for her, but the sorrow of her beloved's death hang around her like a veil and depression was a constant visitor. The grieving widow continued to talk to the baby and share everything she knew about Stephanie and she took some small comfort from the interaction.

-0-

Abbie's water broke on April sixteenth at ten fifteen and she calmly called Alex and Olivia. The couple rushed her to hospital and Maureen and Jeffrey arrived shortly thereafter. Abbie's parents were advised via a phone call from Maureen and they left Houston immediately. The couple arrived just in time to witness the birth of their healthy grandson.

The new mother was exhausted after ten hours of labour and cried when her son was placed upon her chest. His hair was jet black and his eyes the same shade of blue as Stephanie's.

"Hello there little man," his mother said. "You look just like your other momma."

Maureen leaned down and kissed Abbie's forehead, "He's got her face and your chin."

"He's perfect," replied Abbie through her tears. "Just like Stephanie."

After Abbie's parents tearfully welcomed the new arrival, mother and baby were moved to a private room. Lennie and Liz visited a short time later and cried unashamedly when they nursed the baby before he was feed and placed in a crib beside Abbie's bed.

Later, Maureen drove the Carmichael's and Jeffrey to her home to sleep while Alex and Olivia faithfully promised to be there at nine in the morning to pick up mother and child.

Lennie kissed Abbie and said, "You did real well."

"Yeah, he's not too bad. I miss her so much Lennie."

"I know sweetie. We'll visit you at home tomorrow. You sleep now, love you."

"Love you both and thanks for being here."

"Goodnight sweetheart," said Liz before kissing Abbie then walking out with an overwrought Lennie.

Abbie looked over to her sleeping son, "Your momma loved you little man and you'll grow up big and strong just like her."

On cue, baby Carmichael-Richards gurgled and his mother smiled.

-0-


	38. Chapter 38

TITLE: Law & Order – Stolen Moments

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: First meetings often go horribly awry, leaving bad impressions. A/U

RATING: Rated MA for sexual content

PAIRINGS: ADA Abbie Carmichael & OFC; Detective Olivia Benson & ADA Alexandra Cabot.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please take the time to review; it's what feeds to the Muse and keeps the stories coming!

* * *

Chapter 38

Bald, medium height Vernon Hyde looked down at the naked blonde sitting on the concrete floor of his cellar and spat at her, "I told you to clean yourself up bitch. You have to be pretty for me Clara."

Through heavily swollen eyelids, the blonde leered up at her captor and snapped, "I am not Clara."

Hyde raised his steel capped boot and kicked the blonde in the side of the jaw. Had it not been for the fact her mandible was already broken, it would have shattered under the heavy blow.

"You are whoever I say you are whore and don't talk back to me unless you want to end up like the others."

Standing up slowly on unsteady legs, the blonde picked up the sponge from the steel bucket containing warm, sudsy water and painstakingly began to wash her badly beaten and bruised body.

Hyde stood by with a sadist scowl on his face and observed, "You are beautiful Clara."

"Yes daddy," the woman replied through gritted teeth.

"That's a good girl Clara, make daddy happy."

The cuffs on the captive's wrists rattled as she ran the cleaning utensil over her discoloured and swollen genitals.

"Don't forget to clean everything for daddy. You know how daddy loves to have you smelling fresh."

The response was a whisper, "Yes daddy"

"You know how spotless daddy wants you to be when he loves you."

Bending gingerly, the fragile female washed the top of her left foot and murmured, "Yes daddy."

"What did you say?" asked Hyde as he moved closer.

The comeback was a barely audible hush, "Yes daddy."

Hyde leaned over to hear something he never would again. It was his first and final mistake.

The metal pail slammed into the left side of his temple without warning.

The incarcerated swung the bucket again with her limited energy and screamed, "I SAID YOU ARE A FUCKING CRAZY SICK FUCK."

Hyde stumbled to his knees as the third strike landed on the back of his skull, "You fucking bitch, you'll pay for this."

"NO, NOT ANYMORE," yelled the blonde as she picked up the chain links that shackled her ankles to the floor and wrapped it around Hyde's throat. Pulling back with the very last ounce of strength, the woman fell backwards towards the meagre mattress on the floor behind the support pole and succeeded in trapping her tormenter between it and the chain. "WHO'S DADDY NOW YOU PERVERTED PIECE OF DOG SHIT? IT'S MY TURN NOW YOU FUCKING DEMENTED BASTARD," she bellowed.

Vernon Hyde repeatedly attempted to grip the shackle as it dug into his neck muscles and windpipe then crushed into his larynx and pharynx. With flaying arms, the desperate man ultimately succumbed to the lack of oxygen and lost consciousness.

As Hyde slumped downwards, the blonde gritted her teeth and pulled again. She counted to one hundred and twenty before finally letting go of the chain. Collapsing backwards onto the filthy bedding, she patiently waited. Regulating her pounding heartbeat, the prisoner crawled over to Hyde and checked his carotid pulse, there was no beat. Ignoring the pain to her jaw, she smiled crookedly and dug her right hand fingers into the left pocket of the man's trousers. She laughed unnervingly when she felt the cold metal of the key ring against her skin. Withdrawing the keys, the hostage took hold of the smallest key and unlocked the metal handcuffs that had dug into her flesh from the moment she had first been taken captive and enslaved.

Painfully, she reached down and unlatched her ankles from the leg irons. Steeling herself against the agony she knew would follow, she stood up and slowly made her way up the wooden staircase one excruciating step at a time.

Steadying herself against the wall, the blonde opened the door then stepped into a sparsely furnished kitchen. Hobbling down the short hall, she entered a bedroom and grabbed a long sleeved tee shirt, track pants and a parker from the closet. Putting on the oversized clothes, she returned to the kitchen and searched through the pile of bills on top of the counter until she found an address.

-0-

Lennie went back to his desk carrying a mug of coffee and answered his ringing phone, "Homicide, Detective Brisco."

_"142 35th Avenue, Murray Hills, Queens."_

"I'm sorry Miss, but you are going to have to speak up."

_"142 35th Avenue, Murray Hills, Queens. Vernon Hyde's house."_

"Who is this?" demanded Lennie, still unable to decipher the caller's words.

The blonde took a deep breath and gathered all her anger and shouted through the pain, _"HYDE, 142 35TH AVENUE, MURRAY HILLS, QUEENS."_

Lennie waved to Ed, "Miss stay on the line and we'll trace your call."

"What you got man?" inquired Ed.

Lennie put his left hand over the receiver, "Some broad is trying to tell me something, but I can't hear her clearly. She's saying something about hiding in Queens."

Ed picked up his phone and asked for a trace. He held the line until he was given the address of 142 35th Avenue, Murray Hills, Queens. Hanging up, he relayed the information to Lennie.

The older detective spoke into the phone, "Miss, a couple of uniformed officers will be there in a few minutes."

"No just you Lennie," came the words before the line went dead.

Brisco got up from his chair, "I heard that and she asked for me. Come on Ed, let's go."

-0-

Ed pulled up outside the small stucco house and Lennie got out of the Squad car first. The two detectives cautiously approached the door and knocked several times with no answer. Ed went around the back of the building and peered through the kitchen window, "Hey Lennie, there's a woman lying on the floor, call for a bus."

Lennie did while kicking down the front door and Ed joined him. The men ran into the kitchen and knelt down beside the horrifically beaten and disfigured woman.

"Jesus man, she's in a bad way," remarked Ed.

Lennie looked at the dirty, tangled, long blonde tresses and said, "I don't recognise her."

Ed noticed the open basement door, "I'll go check downstairs Len."

"Okay Ed, I'll go search the rest of the house."

Drawing his gun, Ed took off down the stairs and returned to the kitchen as Lennie walked out of the hallway. "Man, we got Vernon Hyde down there, he's dead. This woman must be his ninth victim."

Lennie pushed past his partner and went downstairs. Upon his return, he called Van Buren and CSU.

The Paramedics arrived seven minutes later and administered to the blonde and as she was placed on a gurney then into the ambulance, Lennie jumped into the back while Ed waited for the others to arrive.

-0-


	39. Chapter 39

TITLE: Law & Order – Stolen Moments

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: First meetings often go horribly awry, leaving bad impressions. A/U

RATING: Rated MA for sexual content

PAIRINGS: ADA Abbie Carmichael & OFC; Detective Olivia Benson & ADA Alexandra Cabot.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please take the time to review; it's what feeds to the Muse and keeps the stories coming!

* * *

Chapter 39

ADA Serena Southerlyn approached Brisco in the hallway of St Marks Emergency Room. "How is she doing Detective?" the tall blonde asked.

"She's in pretty bad shape Counsellor. That bastard Hyde worked her over real good. The doctor is just waiting for an available OR. The poor woman had her left leg broken and it knitted in the wrong position, same as her left wrist. The surgeon will have to re-break the bones then reset them."

"Jesus," whispered a grimacing Serena.

"She's been beaten that severely, her nose, cheek bones, eyes sockets and jaw are all broken in several places."

"Oh my god, what an absolute nightmare it must have been for her?"

"God only knows how many times the animal raped her."

Serena shook her head, "There is nothing I can really do here Lennie, she won't be in any condition to talk for several days."

"I sent a set of prints off to the Crime Lab in the hope they can identify her, but her fingertips are extremely mangled. It looks like she's been clawing at the wall, so I don't know if the Techs will be able to get a clean print until she heals.

"That's more than a possibility, stay in touch Lennie."

"Will do and I think I'll hang around here for a while longer."

"All right, bye."

"See you Counsellor and thanks for checking in."

-0-

Six hours later Lennie was sitting in the unidentified victim's room when Jake called, "Hey Kiddo, what you got for me?"

"_Your vic is not in the New York Missing Person's Database nor have they a criminal record. I'm now checking with the National Database and wait, ahh nope, no match there either. With the print so distorted, it's more than probable that we won't get a hit."_

"Okay, thanks Jake."

_"I'm not done yet, I'm searching Military employees."_

Lennie heard the ping of the search engine in the background and waited.

_"Zilch on that one too I'm sorry to say Lennie."_

"Maybe, she hasn't been reported missing yet. Hopefully our mystery lady will be able to tell us herself when she wakes up."

_"That would be good. I'll talk to you soon and I'm really glad the fucker is dead."_

"Me too Kiddo, but it doesn't make it any easier."

_"Hell no Lennie and nothing ever will. Goodbye."_

Lennie closed his phone, wiped away the stray tears and settled back in the armchair. He was awakened by a nurse sometime later while she was exchanging one of the many patient's I.V. bags.

"How's she doing nurse?" he asked.

"Holding up fairly well considering her malnutrition is one of the worst cases I have seen, not to mention the damage to her face. The plastic surgeon did a remarkable job."

"How long before she wakes up?"

"That's up to her, she has a lot of healing to do Detective," replied the nurse before completing her checks and leaving the room.

Lennie lasted ten minutes before falling back to sleep.

-0-

Ed entered the hospital room carrying two large takeaway containers of coffee and Lennie smiled at him, "Thanks Partner, just what I needed."

"Have you been here all night?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to leave her alone. It just didn't seem right."

"That's very kind of you Lennie and I got a call from Abbie earlier to remind you of tonight's get together. Your phone battery must be flat."

Lennie reached inside his rumpled jacket and looked at his cell phone, "Yep, no charge."

"How about you go home for a while and get some sleep."

"Thanks Ed, I'll see you later."

"I'll be right here. I want to see this through to the end because of Stephanie."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

Lennie returned after just four hours of sleep and was surprised to find Eric sitting in the armchair, "Hey Eric, how's it going?"

The younger man stood and stretched his legs, "She hasn't woken yet."

"All right and the nurse did say it might take some time. I'll sit with her for now and please make my apologies to Abbie tonight."

"I will Lennie and I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Sitting down, Lennie got comfortable with a newspaper in hand. He was into the sports section when he heard the Jane Doe moan. He got up and went in search of a nurse. He returned with one and smiled when he saw the women's eyes were narrowly ajar.

She tried to talk, but nothing came out.

"It's all right darling," said the nurse. "You won't be about to talk for a while. Your vocal chords have been traumatised. They will heal in a day or two. Just relax and rest."

The patient's entire head and face were swathed in bandages and when she lifted her right hand to her face, tears fell from the corners of her eyes.

Reaching for some tissues, the nurse soothingly dabbed them away, "It's okay darling, you are perfectly safe now."

Lennie stood and looked at the woman whose left leg was in traction and left forearm and hand encased in fibreglass. "I'm Detective Brisco, you just concentrate of getting better Miss and we'll talk soon."

The woman's right arm rose and touched Lennie's arm. She patted him several times before her eyes closed.

Looking at the nurse, Lennie noted, "Poor kid, she's been to hell and back."

A man in his mid-forties with shaggy, sandy hair and wearing blue scrubs entered the room, "You must be Detective Brisco." He held out his hand, "I'm Doctor Tom Brady." After shaking hands, the surgeon picked up the medical chart from the bottom railing of the bed.

"Hey Doc and please call me Lennie."

"The nurses tell me you and two other detectives have been sitting with the patient since she was brought in."

"Yeah, we don't want her to wake up alone. It's kind of a long story."

"That's very thoughtful of you."

"So how is she doing Doc?"

"Her progress is good considering what she has been through. Her leg was originally an open fracture, but after a few weeks of therapy, she will be good as new. The same applies to her wrist. The deeper lacerations on her body will heal in time and the wound to her skull caused no major damage. We had to wire her jaw, as it was broken in four places as was her nose. The fractures to the cheeks and orbital bones will mend quickly. The extensive trauma to her genitals has caused considerable internal scarring and I can't even begin to gauge the level of psychological damage done."

"Jesus, she certainly has been through some horror," remarked Lennie. He was close to tears and the thought of Stephanie having endured similar torture tore at his heart. Once the doctor and nurse left, he allowed the tears to flow. He cried for the Jane Doe lying in the bed and for the senseless deaths of Hyde's other victims.

-0-

The following morning, Rachel Adams and Serena visited. The Jane Doe didn't wake, but Rachel held her right hand and wept. Rachel was currently under the care of Psychiatrist Emil Skoda and was making healthy progress in her recovery. She had contacted Serena when news broke about a ninth victim having survived and the death of the monster known as Vernon Hyde.

A lump lodged in the blonde ADA's throat as she watched Rachel gently lean over and whisper to the sleeping patient, "You and I beat the slimy bastard." Turning to Serena, she asked, "Is it okay if I sit with her a while?"

"Sure, take your time Rachel."

"Come on Counsellor, you can buy me a coffee," suggested Lennie.

The pair went outside and made their way to the café. Serena bought two mugs of coffee and joined the Senior Detective at an outside table.

"Thanks Serena," said Lennie before he took a long sip. He listed all of Jane Doe's injuries to the ADA and she sat in stunned silence.

Reaching out, she placed a hand on Lennie's arm, "Now that we have Hyde's DNA and prints, we've been able to link him to three other unsolved murders dating back two years."

"If our victim hadn't killed him, I would have."

"I think a few people would have Lennie. How's Abbie doing in all this?"

"She's coping and is such a terrific mother. I visited her on Thursday and my heart just ached. She talks to the baby and tells him stories about Stephanie and it's so hard not to hurt."

"I can't even begin to image how hard it must be for her and the rest of you."

"Abbie has been tremendous. She told me she can feel Stephanie's presence and that's what gets her through each day."

Both the ADA and Detective teared up and Lennie changed the subject, "How is the Smith case going?"

The pair chatted for an hour before returning to Rachel and Lennie resumed his beside vigil.

-0-

The following week Lennie dropped by the hospital before heading to the two-seven. When he entered the room, he grinned broadly when he saw Jane Doe was sitting up and awake while Eric was asleep in an armchair.

"Good morning Eric and hello to you. Nice to see you are back with us."

Jane waved as Eric woke, stretched and got to his feet.

"I'll stay until nine," suggested Lennie. "Then Serena is dropping by for a couple of hours."

"Okay and I see she just woke up. I'll come back at noon."

Lennie patted him on the shoulder, "Not much of a way to spend your vacation."

"I think it's what Stephanie would have wanted."

The two detectives both turned to Jane Doe when they heard the crash. The roll-away table had been knocked over and the blonde was motioning for the two men to move closer.

"Okay sweetie, calm down," urged Lennie as he approached. "It's all right."

Eric righted the table and picked up the bits and pieces. The patient tapped Lennie's arm and made a guttural sound.

"Your jaw is wired shut while you heal, so you can't talk," explained the older detective.

The woman nodded and to Lennie's surprise, tapped him on the chest.

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

Again Jane nodded.

Lennie took out his notebook and pen, "Is this what you want?"

There was another nod.

Moving the portable table over the bed, Lennie placed the notepad and ballpoint pen on top.

The blonde's hand was trembling badly, but she took hold of the pen as Lennie opened the book for her. He held it still while she slowly wrote the name Stephanie.

"Holy mother of god!" exclaimed Lennie. "She must have been captured while Steph was still alive."

The woman grunted and shook her head several times. The interaction was interrupted by a nurse and an orderly.

"Excuse me gentlemen, but it's time for Jane's bath and a visit from the doctor," announced the nurse.

Jane waved at Lennie then pointed to herself.

"I don't understand," he admitted.

The blonde slowly wrote the words, _**"It's me."**_

Lennie read the note, "Your name is Stephanie too?"

A shake of the head was followed by Jane grabbing at the bandage covering her left eye. She exposed the deep scar above the eyebrow. Opening her eyelids as far as she could, she gripped Lennie's collar and pulled him closer so he could look at her.

His eyes flew wide open and he stumbled backwards. Eric reached for him and steadied his fall.

"What is it?" Eric asked.

"It's Stephanie," whispered the stunned detective.

"Oh my god, oh my god," ranted Eric as he stepped in closer.

Releasing there had been a major breakthrough, the nurse and orderly left to two men alone.

Both Detectives looked at the woman in the bed as she wrote down more_**, "Hyde staged death."**_

The two men burst into tears and Lennie asked, "Is it really you Kiddo?"

Tears were spilling from her eyes as she nodded.

"Unfucking believable," uttered Eric. "This is just fantastic."

Stephanie wrote, _**"Abbie please."**_

"Hang on Kiddo, I'll go get her," offered Lennie. "Holy shit Stephanie, I don't know what to say except, welcome back and I love you."

More writing followed, _**"I love you both and drive safe."**_

Lennie raced out of the room and Eric took hold of Stephanie's hand, "Oh Steph, I missed you, we all did and I love you too." He laid his head on the bed and wept uncontrollably until the nurse and orderly returned.

"Sorry to interrupt Detective, but we need to get the patient ready. The wire is being removed from her jaw," explained the nurse.

Eric raised his head, "Her name is Stephanie. Detective 2nd grade Stephanie Lynn Carmichael-Richards and I'll move out of your way."

Smiling, the nurse replied, "Okay, the doctor will be here soon and it won't take long."

"I'll just be outside." Eric turned to Stephanie, "Do you want me to call your mother and J.J.?"

There was a weak nod.

"Okay Stephanie." He dried his eyes then called Lennie and told him to get Maureen and Jeffrey too. Once he was outside, he phoned Lieutenant Van Buren.

_"Homicide, Lieutenant Van Buren speaking."_

"Loo, it's Eric. We finally have an ID on our Hyde victim."

_"Excellent, now we will be able to notify her next of kin."_

"Lennie is already on it. He may be a little late getting to the station."

_"That's fine, so how is she doing?"_

"She is really good. Loo, are you sitting down?"

_"No."_

"I think you better."

Van Buren took a seat behind her desk, _"Okay, I'm sitting."_

"Jane Doe is Stephanie."

_"Say what?"_

"Stephanie is Jane Doe, Hyde faked her death."

Anita started to cry, _"Oh dear lord, that's amazing news."_

"Loo, I've got to go."

_"Okay Eric, I'll be there as soon as I can and this is just wonderfully fantastic."_

Ed approached the Lieutenant's office and noticed her distressed state, "Are you okay?"

"I couldn't be better Ed and you better take a seat."

-0-

Lennie dried the last of his tears and composed himself before ringing the doorbell.

Jeffrey answered the door moments later, "Hey Uncle Lennie, what brings you here this early?"

"I need to speak with Abbie."

"Sure, she's in the nursery with mom. She's changing the baby's diaper."

Lennie smiled, "I see he still doesn't have a name."

"No, not yet, but Abbie told us she has one in mind."

"Listen J.J., I need you, Abbie and your mother to come with me."

"What's going on?"

"I'll explain when we get there." Lennie walked up the stairs then down the hall into the nursery, "Good morning ladies."

Each woman took a turn to hug and kiss him.

"I can't explain right now, but I need you all to come with me."

Abbie's brows arched, "Where are we going?"

"No time to explain."

Maureen shook her head, "Lennie, we'll need to take Abbie's car with the baby capsule."

"Oh of course, okay let's get moving."

Abbie picked up her son while Maureen gathered up the baby's travel bag.

"And for goodness sakes Abbie, give that boy a name," quipped Lennie as the threesome met Jeffrey at the door.

"I already have," Abbie replied while collecting her wallet and keys from the hallway table.

-0-

Eric vigilantly stepped back into Stephanie's room once she returned from the procedure room and gasped. The bandages had been removed and except for the swelling, she was recognisable as his friend and partner. He cried again and went to her bedside.

"Hey Partner," she said in a hoarse voice. "It's so good to see you."

"Oh Steph, I can't begin to tell you how good it is to have you back."

"The animal was pure evil Eric," explained Stephanie with her scratchy tone.

"Ssh, save your strength. Your family will be here soon. Fuck, I can't believe it. Seeing you again is a miracle."

With a small smile, Stephanie reached for her friend's hand, "I love you Eric."

"I love you too." He leaned in, "Is it okay to hug you?"

"It sure is, just not too tight."

As they embraced, Lennie walked into the room, "They're right behind me Steph."

"Do they know?" asked Stephanie as Eric straightened up.

"No, I thought it best to wait."

Eric wiped his eyes, "Okay, I'll get to the station and start on the paperwork."

"See you Eric and thanks for sitting with me."

"Welcome, I'll bring Sally by later."

"Yes please, bye."

Leaning over, Lennie kissed Stephanie, "You look so much better than before. Who do you want to see first?"

"Mom and J.J. then Abbie, save the best for last. I'll need to spend more time with her."

Smiling, Lennie replied, "I understand honey and I'll wait outside."

"Thanks for being here with me and I love you."

"My pleasure Kiddo and I love you too."

"Fuck, this is so surreal Lennie. I kept going because of all of you. I wouldn't let the fucker win and take me from my family and friends."

"You did well and I'll see you soon."

Lennie went and waited outside the door. He grinned when Maureen and Jeffrey came into view.

"Abbie is just nursing the baby in the mother's room then she'll be here," explained Maureen.

"So what's this all about?" inquired Jeffrey with knotted brows.

"There is someone inside who wants to see you, but I warn you, it will be a huge shock."

"Lennie, you are not making any sense," complained Maureen.

Jeffrey took his mother's hand, "Come on mom."

Lennie started to cry again when he heard Stephanie say, "Hello mom and J.J."

"Oh dear god, Stephanie!" wailed Maureen.

Moving away from the doorway, Lennie sat down in the corridor and waited for Abbie.

She appeared pushing the pram ten minutes later, "Do you want to explain what's going on Lennie?"

"We've identified Hyde's last victim."

"Oh shit," cussed a shocked Abbie. "So how come we are needed here?"

Jeffrey exited the room with a tear streaked face, "I'll look after the baby Abbie, they are asking for you."

"Me, they know me?" asked Abbie in confusion.

Jeffrey took hold of the stroller handle, "Trust me honey, you know them."

With a furrowed forehead, Abbie went to the door and peeked inside. "Oh good god," she whispered.

Maureen was holding her daughter's hand and bawling, "I'll leave you two alone."

"Thanks mom."

Abbie stood frozen on the spot until Maureen reached her, "Go on, it's really her."

The black haired woman stared at the woman she thought was lost to her and blurted, "Oh sweetie, what did he do to you?"

Stephanie held out her right hand, "Come here baby, everything is going to be all right."

Abbie slowly walked towards the love of her life and collapsed into her arm in a wave of tears, "Oh darling, you came back to me."

"Yes I did my love. When I am stronger, I'll tell you all about how the thought of you, our baby, our families and friends kept me alive."

"Steph, oh darling, I love you so much."

"I love you too Abbie and I'm real sorry Hyde hurt you."

"Oh sweetie, it was horrible, but I always felt you were near."

"Mmm, I used to escape with you in my mind."

"Stephanie, I love you, oh dear god, I am so happy you are alive."

"I had to come back to you ... I love you." Stephanie ran her trembling, lacerated fingers through her wife's hair, "I missed you every second of every day."

Abbie howled, "My heart was broken sweetie."

"As was mine my love. Baby, please lie beside me."

Wordlessly, Abbie lowered the bed railing and snuggled into her wife's right flank.

"That is much better, please stay with me Abs," whispered Stephanie in a strained voice.

"I'm not going anywhere until you are ready to come home."

There was no reply from Stephanie, she had fallen asleep. Abbie cried and listened to the soft breathing for some time before Maureen joined her.

"Your son is hungry."

Lifting her head off Stephanie's chest, Abbie replied, "I didn't realise I'd been here that long."

Maureen smiled, "It's been over three hours. J.J. went to your house and packed a bag for you."

Stephanie opened her eyes, "Hey beautiful, hey mom."

"Hello honey," sniffled Maureen. "I believe there is someone outside who wants to meet you for the first time."

Abbie got off the bed and left the room.

"Mom, how has Abbie been?"

"She was utterly devastated honey, everyone was, but she held it all together for the sake of your son. She's a wonderful mother honey. Jeffrey is going to take me home and we'll be back later."

"Thank you mom, love you."

"I love you too."

Abbie returned carrying the infant and Jeffrey pushed the pram inside then kissed his sister and Abbie goodbye. Abbie gently laid the restless baby onto Stephanie's chest, "He's hungry."

Overcome, Stephanie wept tears of joy, "He's beautiful."

"Say hello to our son, Stefan Paul Carmichael-Richards, born April seventeenth, 2002."

Kissing the fidgeting bundle on the forehead, Stephanie declared, "That's a wonderful name and I believe you are needed."

Abbie took Stefan from her wife then sat beside her to feed him.

Stephanie watched and reached out to stroke her beloved's hair, "You look so beautiful and serene Abbie. He's a hungry little man, isn't he?"

"He gets that from you?"

Laughing, Stephanie said, "He has your hair colour."

"Yes and your beautiful eyes and chin."

"I'm sorry I missed his birth."

"Well, you better be there for the next one?"

"I promise my love and look at him go."

Abbie giggled, "See, I told you he takes after you."

"God, I missed your laugh."

"I missed everything about you."

"I want to kiss you, but my face is too sore."

"It won't take long to heal darling, then I expect a full day of kissing from you."

"I must look a fright?"

"No, you are gorgeous sweetie."

"How was little man's birth?"

"Ten hours labour, but certainly worth it. I've told him all about you."

"Oh Abbie, I love you and our son. I bet Anita was chuffed you named him after her youngest boy."

"No one knows his name yet. I only decided on Stefan this morning because I remember how much you liked the name. The fact it is close to your name swayed my decision."

"Aww honey, that is so sweet and it's a strong name."

"You know, all that stuff I told you the last time we spoke wasn't true?"

"I knew that baby, but it did hurt badly at the time."

"Yes, I found your cell phone."

"I guess I have some serious ass kissing to do."

Abbie snorted, "We'll discuss that at a later time, but right now, I want you to concentrate on getting better."

"All right, has Stefan gone to sleep?"

"Yes, just like his mother."

"Oh honey, don't make me laugh, it hurts."

Abbie looked at her in alarm, "Are you okay?"

"Yes honey." Stephanie watched as Abbie burped Stefan then placed him back in the stroller. "Has it been hard for you?"

"No darling, your mother has been excellent."

"How often does our boy require feeding?"

"Every four hours on the dot."

Stephanie looked down and smiled when she spotted the wedding band on Abbie's finger, "I'm so relieved to be back."

Abbie took off the long gold chain from around her neck and handed it to Stephanie, "I've worn them every day."

Looking at the heart locket and her wedding ring, Stephanie replied, "Thanks for looking after them for me. When the swelling goes down in my hand, I'll put my ring back on." She leaned forward and draped the chain over her head and grimaced from the pain.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry he hurt you so badly."

"I'll mend honey."

Abbie lay down beside Stephanie again, "I'll organise all the paperwork to have you declared alive tomorrow."

"Thank you, I guess it's a bit of a shock?"

"It is, but the good kind."

"I'm going to call Emil Skoda tomorrow and arrange some sessions. I think I'll need them."

"I'll help you in any way I can darling."

"You being here is the best medicine my love."

Abbie kissed her wife on the neck, "Good."

In a softer voice riddled with tears and agony, Stephanie admitted, "He raped me daily."

It broke Abbie's heart to hear the words she already knew were true, "I know honey and we will work through it together."

"Thank you."

-0-


	40. Chapter 40

TITLE: Law & Order – Stolen Moments

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: First meetings often go horribly awry, leaving bad impressions. A/U

RATING: Rated MA for sexual content

PAIRINGS: ADA Abbie Carmichael & OFC; Detective Olivia Benson & ADA Alexandra Cabot.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please take the time to review; it's what feeds to the Muse and keeps the stories coming!

* * *

Chapter 40

For two weeks, Abbie stayed by her wife's side excluding her sessions with Emil, and after three weeks in traction, Stephanie's leg bone was knitting nicely and she was allowed to go home. She was scheduled to return to the hospital the following day to have new fibreglass applied, but because of the wrist cast, she couldn't use crutches and was relegated to a wheelchair that Jake was more than happy to push.

After settling on the couch, Abbie placed Stefan on Stephanie's chest and made a start on dinner. Stephanie's facial fractures had healed and the swelling dissipated, so smiling didn't hurt anymore.

Jake joined her and said, "Well honey, I'm off home, I'll see you in a couple of days."

"Bye Jake and thanks again?"

"Bye sweetie and take it easy," he said, before kissing her and Stefan on the head. "Good lord that boy is a looker."

"Yeah, he takes after momma," joked Stephanie. "Give Sean a kiss for me and thank him for the last basket of goodies he sent to the hospital."

"Will do."

Jake left and Abbie yelled out from the kitchen, "DO YOU NEED ANYTHING BABY?"

"Only you my love."

Abbie appeared moments later carrying a camera, "This is definitely a Kodak moment."

Smiling broadly, Stephanie waited for the snap to be taken, "Honey, I believe your son is hungry. He's tried to latch onto my nipple twice without success."

Abbie put down the camera and picked up Stefan, "I've noticed he's my son when it comes to feeding, changing and bathing."

Stephanie pointed to her leg, "I would if I could Counsellor, but I'm on the disabled list."

"Detective, you are full of shit."

"No honey, I believe that is our son."

"Oh yes, another thing he takes after from you."

Stephanie giggled, "Just wait until I'm back on my feet."

Abbie took Stefan to the nursery to change his diaper then returned to sit in an armchair and feed him.

Stefanie gawked at her wife's exposed breast and felt the stirrings of desire heat her body, "You are so wonderful baby."

Abbie glanced over to Stephanie and noted the glistening blue eyes then inquired, "Are you okay?"

"Yes honey, I'm good. I can't help but notice how fuller your breasts are."

Smirking, Abbie replied, "They're full of milk honey."

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "Duh, I know that and do you know it's been five months since I kissed and touched you?"

It was Abbie's turn to spin her eyes, "I'm very well aware of that thank you very much."

"I was just checking honey."

Abbie looked at her wife's goofy grin, "What are you thinking?"

"I can't wait to get out of these casts and make love to you."

"Oh god," muttered Abbie.

Chuckling, Stephanie continued the game of tease, "So did our boy there do any damage on the way out?"

"No, I didn't tear and I kept up with all the pelvic exercises afterwards."

Arching her right brow, Stephanie asked, "So you are still nice and tight?"

"Stephanie!" protested Abbie. "Are you purposely trying to drive me crazy?"

"No honey, just checking the condition of the merchandise."

Abbie placed Stefan carefully over her right shoulder and patted him gently on the back and he immediately burped. "See, a little piggy just like you."

Stephanie roared with laughter, "I love you Abbie."

After two more burps, Abbie stood and put Stefan back on Stephanie's chest. "Your turn," she announced before going to the kitchen to check on dinner. She turned quickly when she heard a thud on the floor, "Should you be up?"

"The Physio said I should walk around as much as possible to regain strength in my upper body." Stefan was sound asleep in the crook of her left arm, "I'll just go put the little man to bed."

"Oh Stephanie, his crib is in our bedroom."

"Okay honey, I'll be right back."

Abbie watched as her still too thin wife headed down the hall. After stirring the pot of chilli, she went to the bedroom.

Stephanie was bent over the crib and talking, "When you get bigger, your momma and me are going to teach you how to play football."

"Not if his grandfather gets in first," claimed Abbie from the doorway.

"That's true little man. Papa Tom is an absolute maniac when it comes to gridiron."

Stefan cooed in his sleep and Stephanie tucked him in before turning on the baby monitor.

Abbie held out her hand, "You are terrific with him."

"Nah," replied Stephanie as she hobbled over and took the offered hand. "You are and I'm so pleased to be home."

Abbie's eyes filled with tears, "So am I darling, so am I."

Reaching up, Stephanie wiped the tears away, "I never thought for one second I wouldn't see you again. I used to watch Hyde like a hawk just waiting for him to make a crucial slipup."

Tilting her head into Stephanie's hand, Abbie kissed the palm, "I love you so deeply Stephanie."

"Mmm, that feels so nice."

Abbie kissed up her wife's arm and suckled gently on the inside of her elbow, "Your brother and Lorrie will be here in five minutes."

"We will continue this later because I want you Abbie."

"Oh dear lord Steph, I want you too."

Leaning in, Stephanie captured her wife's eager lips and kissed her tenderly. Once the couple pulled apart, Abbie cupped Stephanie's chin, "You are so beautiful."

"I want you to show me. I want to feel your love inside me, so pure and strong. I want to taste every inch of you and I want you to make me feel real love again. Oh god Abbie, I missed you so much."

Abbie shuddered, "Steph, I will do all that and so much more."

Stephanie was ready to take Abbie right there and then, but the chime of the doorbell stopped her. "Abbie, I need to come," she pleaded. "I'm so worked up over you and need a release."

Abbie stared at her, "Now?"

"Oh yes, but I've waited five months; what's another couple of hours?"

Abbie chuckled, "I love you. Now go clean up before you meet your brother's girlfriend for the first time."

"Okay I'm going, but you owe me big time."

"Excuse me, but it was your idea to invite them over for dinner."

"I know, go answer the door and damn, you are so gorgeous when you are feisty."

-0-

Dinner ended around ten after Stephanie excused herself from the dining table and promptly fell asleep on the couch. Because of the leg cast, Abbie had reluctantly agreed it was better for Stephanie to sleep in the living room and not have to confront the staircase too often.

Abbie walked the guests to their car and Jeffrey noted, "She's looking a lot better."

"Yes, but she's still way too thin."

"A few more of your home cooked meals will have her back to normal," joked Jeffrey.

"Hopefully that will be true. Goodnight J.J." Abbie kissed and hugged her brother in-law before embracing Lorrie goodbye. Returning inside, she went into the bedroom to find Stefan awake and ready for his next meal.

After changing him, Abbie took him to the living room and settled in the armchair. He gurgled softly as he suckled on his mother's teat. In turn, Abbie gently stroked his hair and watched her wife sleep. She stayed that way until Stefan was finished. As she stood, Stephanie stirred.

"I'll take him honey," she offered.

"Thank you, I need to go have a shower," replied Abbie as she handed the baby over.

Abbie returned minutes later to find them both asleep. She turned off the house lights and settled in the armchair and went to sleep.

-0-

Abbie opened her eyes when she felt Stefan latch onto her left breast. Stephanie was standing over her and caressing her head.

"Our boy was hungry and I didn't want to wake you."

"It's fine darling, you go back to sleep."

"I'm wide awake Abs. I'll go have a shower then take him again so you can get more sleep."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Do you want the light on?"

"No baby, this atmosphere is nice. Do you need a hand?"

"I'm fine; I have the routine of bathing down to a fine art."

"The plastic bags and tape are in the small blue bag."

"Thanks and see you soon."

By the time Stephanie had finished in the bathroom and dressed in fresh boxers and tee shirt, Abbie was in bed fast asleep and Stefan was fidgeting away in his crib. Picking him up, Stephanie burped him before sitting down on the bed and talking to him.

When he was due his next feed, Stephanie put him onto Abbie's right teat and was happy when she didn't wake. Stephanie had the feeling it may have been the best sleep her wife had had for months. She caressed her son's head and marvelled at how perfect he was.

When Stefan was full, Stephanie shuffled down to the nursery and turned on the light. She cried when she spotted the far wall decorated with photos of herself with Abbie and ones of her in her police uniform. "Oh boy, I love that mother of yours."

As she laid her son on the change table, her necklace fall down and he reached up with his tiny hands. He played with the locket and ring until Stephanie finished.

Going back outside, she opened the front door and walked over to the garage. She showed Stefan all her belongings and told him funny stories from her childhood. When the baby yawned, she took him to his crib and turned on the monitor.

Checking the time, Stephanie saw it was nearly eight o'clock and that explained why she was hungry. Before leaving hospital, she had asked her mother to restock the refrigerator and pantry and Maureen was more than happy to oblige.

-0-

Abbie woke to the aroma of bacon, eggs and pancakes. After checking on Stefan, she had a quick shower and tossed on a pair of track pants and football jersey. She found Stephanie behind the stove top and dancing as she flipped the pancakes.

"This is a wonderful way to begin the day baby," declared Abbie.

"It's a beautiful morning. My son is content and my darling wife just had five hours of undisturbed sleep, so I'm very happy."

Giggling, Abbie wrapped her arms around Stephanie and kissed her cheek, "I love you."

"I hope you are hungry because breakfast is ready."

"Actually, I am and I'm glad to see your appetite is good."

Stephanie passed Abbie a plate, "I'm a very lucky woman. Mom will be here at ten to take me for my x-rays. Is there anything you need while I'm out?"

"No baby, I think your mother covered it all yesterday."

Abbie helped Stephanie with the dishes once they finished eating then checked on Stefan. He was awake and in need of a diaper change. Stephanie gladly volunteered while Abbie stood by and watched.

Abbie noticed Stephanie was wearing her wedding band and ran her hand down her wife's back and apologised when Stephanie cringed, "Sorry baby, did that hurt?"

"No Abbie, it's not that."

Although confused by the change in Stephanie's attitude towards intimacy, Abbie nevertheless apologised again, "Okay, I didn't mean to rush you."

Picking up Stefan, Stephanie returned him to his crib and played with his mobile until he fell asleep.

Abbie approached her, "Steph, I'm ready to listen when you are willing to talk."

Looking up from her peaceful son, Stephanie replied, "I know you are and I love you for that, but I'm not quite there yet honey."

"All right and you are pretty good at the diaper routine one handed."

"I learnt from watching you in hospital."

"Oh and I just thought you were checking out my ass."

Stephanie tittered, "Well, I was doing that too." She went to the closet and grabbed a pair of three quarter length shorts and a black polo shirt, "I'll just have a shower."

"I'll watch," volunteered Abbie. She followed Stephanie into the ensuite and handed her a plastic bag to cover her leg cast. She repeated the action for her wrist then asked, "Are you going to keep your hair longer?"

"No, I'm getting it cut this afternoon."

"Oh," replied a disappointed Abbie.

"Do you like it this way?"

"Yeah, it looks really good on you."

"Okay then, I'll just have it tidied up." Stephanie took off her boxers and tossed them at Abbie.

Abbie grinned, "I used to sleep in your clothes because I missed your scent."

Stephanie reached out towards Abbie, "I'm sorry you went through all that heartache honey."

"I also decided I was never going to love another."

"Oh god Abbie, I love you so much." Stephanie moved in and kissed Abbie passionately.

Abbie opened her mouth and Stephanie devoured her lips.

Pulling back, Stephanie confessed, "I don't want to rush our first time honey. I want to take hours to rediscover all of you."

Abbie nodded and tamped down her desire, "I understand sweetie."

"Besides, Mom will be here early to see Stefan."

"I know."

Stephanie pulled off her tee shirt and Abbie gasped, "Oh dear god baby." It was the first time she had seen Stephanie naked since her return and her bruises had disappeared, but the cuts to her body were still visible. Reaching out, she touched her wife's shoulder, "Sorry."

"It's okay Abbie and it took me a while to get used to it too."

The second Stephanie turned and stepped into the shower, Abbie's face was awash with tears. Her wife's back was a maze of criss-cross scars and red welts. She understood why Stephanie recoiled earlier and her heart ached for the pain her partner had endured repeatedly over a period of five months.

Without hesitation, she stripped off and joined Stephanie in the cubicle. She stood behind her and slowly kissed every inch of her tortured skin. No words were exchanged, but both cried with acknowledgement and acceptance.

When she was done, Abbie exited the shower first, dried and put her clothes back on. As she departed the bathroom, her wife's gut wrenching sobs tore at her soul. Although wanting to turn around and comfort her, Abbie knew it would be wrong to do so. It was a private journey for Stephanie to travel, and she vowed she would be waiting for her at the end.

-0-


	41. Chapter 41

TITLE: Law & Order – Stolen Moments

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: First meetings often go horribly awry, leaving bad impressions. A/U

RATING: Rated MA for sexual content

PAIRINGS: ADA Abbie Carmichael & OFC; Detective Olivia Benson & ADA Alexandra Cabot.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please take the time to review; it's what feeds to the Muse and keeps the stories coming!

* * *

Chapter 41

Stephanie sat with her mother in the examination room and waited for the Orthopaedic Surgeon to arrive with her x-ray results.

"So how are you settling back into home?" asked Maureen.

"It's okay and Abbie has been my saving grace. She has been patient and very understanding."

"I'm still trying to get used to seeing you."

Stephanie laughed, "I know, I keep shocking people when they visit."

"It's good to see Abbie so happy again. That woman loves you unconditionally."

"I know how lucky I am mom and she's given me a beautiful son."

"Oh he is a charmer all right and is a lot like you were at that age. Are you and Abbie still right for lunch on Saturday?"

"We are and it will be great to see Jessica and Rodney again."

"Jessica nearly cut short her holiday until I explained you weren't going anywhere."

"I want to thank you for all the help you gave Abbie."

"No thanks required honey, she is family and I adore her."

"How would you feel about looking after Stefan once he goes onto the bottle? I want to take Abbie away for a break, just the two of us."

"Just let me know when and I'm sure his Uncle Jeff will spoil him rotten."

Giggling, Stephanie replied, "He's hopeless around Stefan."

"God only knows what he'll be like with his own children."

The two women were still laughing when Doctor Ewing joined them.

"Hey Doc," said Stephanie. "What's the verdict?"

"Hello Stephanie and Maureen, how would you feel about losing both casts now?"

"I'd feel very good about that."

"Your leg and wrist have knitted well and I see no reason why you shouldn't be free. I'll have your wrist strapped and you will need crutches. I've booked you in for Physio on Friday at noon. We need to build up your muscles again."

"No problem Doc and thanks for all your good work."

"You are welcome and I'll drop in and see how you are going on Friday."

"Thanks, I'll see you then."

An hour later, Stephanie was fibreglass free and on her way home with her mother.

-0-

Stephanie steadied herself at the door while Maureen unlocked and opened it. Abbie was in the nursery bathing Stefan when Stephanie made her way down the hall.

"I'M IN HERE BABY," yelled Abbie.

"I'll fix us something to eat," offered Maureen.

"Thanks mom," replied the younger blonde as she enter the room and smiled at her family. "Hello honey and little man."

Abbie grinned back, "I see you lost your casts."

"Yes and I have Physio at noon on Friday."

Looking down, Abbie noted how wasted the muscles in Stephanie's leg were.

"Not a good sight hey?"

Abbie picked up Stefan, "It will get better darling." She leaned in and kissed the blonde, "Are you okay?"

"Very much so and mom is making lunch."

"Speaking of food, your son made quite the hog of himself earlier."

"Oh, so now he's my son," taunted Stephanie.

"Yes and it will be your turn to change him next."

"Only if you kiss me first."

Leaning over again, Abbie kissed her wife thoroughly and sealed the transaction.

-0-

After feeding Stefan, Abbie put him to bed then joined Stephanie and Maureen for lunch. Once the meal was over, Stephanie disappeared into the garage and Maureen left for home.

An hour later, Abbie went in search of her wife with Stefan on her hip. She found her working out on the gym, "See Stefan, your mother is health obsessed. There won't be any stopping her now."

"You know, I can hear you honey and don't listen to her little man. I bet your momma still runs every chance she gets."

Abbie laughed, "I've skipped a few since you came back."

Stephanie grabbed her crutches and stood up, "Abbie, can you do me a favour and wipe down the bench, I sweated a bit."

"I can, and then how about you and I play with Stefan in the living room?"

"You have yourself a deal, but I need to shower first."

Abbie gathered up the towel and dried off the bench, "Did the doctor say how long it will take for your leg to be able to bear full weight?"

"No baby just that the bones had knitted well."

Abbie held the door open for Stephanie and she kissed her and Stefan on the head as she hobbled past.

-0-

Abbie set up a cushioned rug on the living room floor and put Stefan down on his back with a pillow under his shoulders for support. Placing the Disney characters mobile frame about his head, she lay down beside him and played with the colourful figurines.

Stephanie joined them and lowered herself onto the blanket opposite Abbie. "It's hard to believe he'll be four weeks old tomorrow."

Abbie was suddenly overcome with emotion and couldn't speak. Stephanie reached over and interlocked their fingers, "Abbie, everything is fine and tomorrow I'm going to tender my resignation."

"Why would you do that?" queried Abbie.

"I learnt the hard way that you and our son are my first priority and I won't jeopardise my life with you again."

"Oh Steph you didn't. You have always made me your main concern. I was wrong to accuse you of not doing that. You can't walk away from the job you love and I wouldn't ask you to."

"I can Abbie. I love you and Stefan more. We don't need the money and I don't ever want to put you through the heartache of losing me again."

"Sweetie, what happened was not your fault. If you hadn't gone undercover, Rachel Adams would have been killed."

Stephanie's forehead wrinkled with confusion, "What did you just say?"

"Didn't anyone tell you? Your disappearance led to Rachel Adam's rescue. She used to come visit you in the hospital when you were still asleep."

"Oh god, I didn't know that. I assumed she had died."

"No baby, she survived and so did you. I don't want you to stop being a cop."

"Why not?"

"Because you are too damn good a Detective."

Stephanie smiled, "But what about if I'm asked to go undercover again?"

"For a start, Lieutenant Van Buren won't allow a dickwad FBI Agent to be your tail."

"Pardon?"

Abbie explained how Stephanie had been captured because of Agent Fallon's incompetence.

"Oh I didn't realise Loo have me covered."

"Anita had Fallon dismissed from the Bureau. Apparently it was his second major fuck up in less than six months."

"Honey, please don't swear in front of the baby."

Abbie laughed, "He's asleep."

Looking down, Stephanie confirmed that comment, "Oops sorry honey."

"It's all right mother protector."

"I guess I have to rethink my retirement plans then?"

"Yes, besides I love you in uniform."

"Honey, I don't wear it that often. Did your libido drop once the little man was born?"

"No, but with you gone, it was very frustrating."

Stephanie's voice dropped, "Oh of course, I forgot about that."

"By the way, your memorial service was very moving and you had a big turnout."

"Oh shit honey."

"Not in front of the baby," jested Abbie.

"But he is asleep."

"No, he's awake."

Stephanie looked down at their son, "How do you do that without looking?"

"You get to sense it baby."

"We made a good kid darling."

"Yes we did and you get to have the second one."

Stephanie's eyes closed against the sting of tears, "I mightn't be able to honey."

"But the doctor said you were fine."

"I asked him not to tell you or anyone else, but I have extensive scarring to my ovaries Abbie and may not be able to conceive."

"No baby!" exclaimed Abbie in despair.

"It's okay honey, I'll need to have tests done in the future, but we'll cross that bridge later. If the worst happens, we still have my frozen eggs."

Abbie cried, "That fucking son of a bitch."

"Let it go Abbie, we have more than I ever hoped for and I'm satisfied."

"So am I, but I hate the thought that someone could have taken away the possibility for you to give birth. Uhm, don't look now, but someone is wide awake and looking for a feed."

"I've noticed he doesn't cry a lot."

"That's because he has your temperament and is extremely patient."

Laughing, Stephanie moved the mobile out of the way and moved closer to Abbie and Stefan. "You better offer it up mom before he gets his cranky pants on."

Abbie lifted up her jersey and Stephanie rolled Stefan onto his side. He sought out the small plump nipple and latched on.

Smiling, Stephanie gently stroked Abbie's hair, "Thank you for bringing such joy into my life Abbie."

"That's a two way street darling."

-0-

After dinner, Stephanie had a lengthy shower then went straight to bed. Abbie finished changing Stefan after a bath and put him down in his crib. Crawling in beside Stephanie, she draped an arm around her midriff, "Are you comfortable baby?"

"Yes, it's good to finally be in our bed again."

Abbie kissed Stephanie's jaw, "I couldn't sleep in here without you until I started wearing your clothes."

"Abbie, can we talk about what happened?"

"Yes baby, I'm right here for you?" She gently rubbed the dip of Stephanie's tummy and waited.

"When Hyde turned up at the door of my car, I had no time to react. The gun was against my head before I got out of the SUV."

"I know baby, it was all caught on camera. That's how they located Rachel. Eric found the licence plate on his vehicle"

"That was good work on his part. My first thought was of you and how you would cope. I was drugged with a hypodermic needle the second he had me in his car. I came to two days later in the basement. I was shackled and handcuffed to the concrete floor and had limited movement."

Abbie's caresses quickened.

"I still had my watch on me, so I knew what day it was. It was another five days before he came downstairs and drugged me again. When I woke, I was naked and a piece of my hair was missing from my fringe."

Leaning in, Abbie softly kissed her wife on the neck.

"Hyde came back and taunted me. I didn't react, knowing it was what he wanted. He held a gun to my head when he raped me for the first time. He called me Clara and when I said that wasn't my name, he kicked me and broke my nose."

Abbie hugged her tighter, "Oh my god sweetie."

"He made me pretend to be his wife Clara and degraded me every day. If I was good, I'd be feed and when I refused, I was kicked severely and went hungry."

Abbie jumped up out of bed, rushed into the ensuite and vomited. She was shaking and crying as she regurgitated her stomach contents.

Stephanie limped into the room without her crutches and soothingly rubbed Abbie's back, "I'm so sorry honey."

Abbie heaved again then replied, "Don't be Stephanie, I know you need to get this all out and I'm done now." Brushing her teeth, she walked hand and hand with Stephanie back to bed.

Stephanie settled first and opened her arms. Abbie snuggled onto her chest and the blonde suggested, "That's enough for one day, go to sleep honey."

"I love you Stephanie."

"I love you too."

Stephanie lay awake until Stefan started to cry. Lifting Abbie off her upper body, she got out of bed and limped over to his crib.

He stopped crying and Abbie said, "Bring him to bed after you change him baby."

"Okay Abs."

Taking Stefan into the nursery, Stephanie quickly exchanged his nappy then took him to his mother.

Abbie's tee shirt was raised and Stephanie laid the baby on his side and into the crook of Abbie's arm.

"Do you need anything Abbie?"

"Yes, I need you to hold me."

Stephanie eased onto the bed and in behind her wife and Abbie sighed with contentment.

-0-

The morning sun broke through the blinds in the bedroom and Stephanie stirred.

"Good morning baby," said Abbie cheerfully.

"Mmm, it is when I wake to your beautiful face."

"Falterer."

"What time is it?"

"It's a little past ten-thirty."

"I better get up and make a move. Is Stefan asleep?"

"No, his Aunt Olivia has him out in the living room."

"Liv's already here?"

"Yes honey and I wanted you to sleep in."

Stretching, Stephanie smirked, "I have to admit it's the best sleep I've had since all this crap happened." She rolled over and slowly got to her feet.

Abbie jumped off the bed and asked, "What would you like to wear? I'll get it ready while you shower."

"What about a pair of basketball shorts, a Long Horn's polo and a pair of runners?" Stephanie limped into the bathroom while Abbie disappeared into the closet.

-0-


	42. Chapter 42

TITLE: Law & Order – Stolen Moments

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: First meetings often go horribly awry, leaving bad impressions. A/U

RATING: Rated MA for sexual content

PAIRINGS: ADA Abbie Carmichael & OFC; Detective Olivia Benson & ADA Alexandra Cabot.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please take the time to review; it's what feeds to the Muse and keeps the stories coming!

* * *

Chapter 42

Stephanie arrived home on Friday after her Physio session and went straight to the kitchen to take a painkiller. Her tibia was aching so she went to lie on the bed. Abbie wasn't due home from picking up her parents at the airport for another hour, and once the medication started to take effect, Stephanie relaxed and drifted off to sleep.

It was dark when she woke, so she turned on the lamp to find her crutches. Going into the bathroom, she took a long shower then dressed in boxers and white tank top.

When she entered the living room, Thomas and Vivian greeted her with hugs and kisses before she settled on one of the armchairs.

Abbie joined them carrying Stefan and she handed him to her mother, "He's all bathed and feed and ready for a cuddle."

"Just the way I like him."

"Honestly mom, he could be covered in poop and you'd still fuss over him," retorted Abbie with a chuckle.

Laughing, Vivian looked at her daughter, "That's very true."

Abbie glanced at Stephanie and noted she appeared distracted. Going to her, she pressed her lips to the top of the blonde head and her heart sank when her wife flinched with a start.

Since Stephanie's declaration of what Hyde had done to her, she had slowly withdrawn physically and now a deep depression had befallen her.

Abbie controlled her emotions and announced, "Dinner will be ready in ten." She walked into the hallway and entered the study. Picking up the phone, she called Olivia and spoke for several minutes. Taking the handset into the living room, she passed it to Stephanie, "It's Olivia."

"Oh okay," replied a faraway in thought Stephanie. "Hey Liv, what's up?"

_"Hi Steph. Listen I've got to take a drive to Philly in the morning to pick up a piece of furniture Alex bought and wondered if I could borrow your truck?"_

"Sure Liv, that's no problem."

_"I was also wondering if you'd like to keep me company for the trip."_

"Uhm sure, it will be good to get out. What time are we leaving?"

_"I'll be at your place by seven."_

"All right, see you then."

_"Bye Steph."_

Stephanie handed the phone back to Abbie, "Thank you." The blonde remained quiet for the duration of dinner and excused herself shortly afterwards and went to bed.

"How long has this been going on?" inquired Thomas once he heard the bedroom door close behind his daughter in-law.

"Three days," answered Abbie. "She disclosed some of the horror she went through and I vomited. I think my reaction has a lot to do with how she is behaving."

"I'd say so honey," agreed her father. "I see she hasn't gained much weight either."

"That's because she is on the gym at least two hours every day and not eating enough."

"Abbie, you need to talk to her," suggested Vivian.

"I know mom, but I don't know how to approach the subject."

"You'll figure it out honey."

-0-

Abbie reached for Stephanie's arm when she laid Stefan on the bed, "We need to talk."

Stephanie gently positioned their son against his mother's nipple and replied, "I know, but not yet."

To Abbie's delight, Stephanie returned to bed and spooned into her back. "I love you," she whispered.

"Oh baby, please don't slip away from me."

"I won't and thank you for arranging a get together with Liv. I know you want me to discuss things with her."

"Yes I do and she is the expert with this sort of circumstance."

"Yeah, I was going to call her myself because I'm aware of the fact I'm withdrawing, but can't help it."

"Ssh baby, we'll work through it."

"Just give me a little time honey."

Abbie turned her head, "Whatever you need and I love you."

-0-

Stephanie tossed the keys to Olivia, "I'm under strict instructions not to be late for Maureen's party."

Giggling at her friend, Olivia replied, "Yes, so am I."

"In that case, once we hit the highway, we'll put on the emergency police lights."

"Detective Richards, I like your style."

"Thanks, but it's the wrath of Abbie that makes me daring."

Once Olivia exited the drive, Stephanie opened the glove compartment and placed the strobe light onto the roof. Plugging in the power cord, she said, "Pedal to the metal my good friend."

After discussing two current cases Olivia and Elliot were investigating, Stephanie took a deep breath then said, "I appreciate your help Olivia. I know Abbie is worried about me and I'm fully aware of the fact I'm retreating from everyone."

"Steph, you and Abbie are Alex and my closest friends and we'll help anyway we can."

"When I told Abbie about being raped every day, she threw up."

"Honey, I have read the report on your injuries and I must say; you showed incredible courage to survive."

"I never gave up on the idea of getting free because of Abbie and our baby. They were my constant strength along with all the people I love and who love me."

"Have you discussed any of this with Skoda yet?"

"Yes, last week we got to the rape part and I needed to tell Abbie about it."

"And you think that by her barfing, she didn't want to hear it?"

"Yep."

"Steph, sometimes our bodies react differently than our minds or hearts. I can't keep track of the amount of times Elliot and I have tossed our cookies after hearing from a rape victim."

"So you are saying Abbie's reaction wasn't from disgust for me?"

"Precisely Steph, did she pull away from you?"

"No, but I did."

"Honey, I can't begin to fathom what you experienced, but from a work point of view, you need to tell Abbie everything then start the healing process."

Stephanie fell silent for a few minutes before whispering, "When Hyde was inside me I used to close my eyes and imagine it was Abbie. It was the only way I could cope because the first time, he tore me up pretty bad and I knew it would only get worse if I wasn't lubricated."

Olivia indicated and pulled over to the side of the highway. Turning to her friend, she said, "You feel guilty because you got wet?"

"Yes," replied Stephanie in a small voice.

"Steph, you weren't stimulated because of Hyde, but because you went to another place in your mind with Abbie. Fuck, if you hadn't, you would have ended up with septicaemia from internal injuries and died. You did what you had to do to live."

"I'm afraid to touch Abbie," blurted out Stephanie with a rush of tears.

"Why Steph?"

"I want her so bad that I ache and I know she is frustrated, but we haven't done anything more than kiss. When I got home the first day, I was ready to make love to her, but we were interrupted."

"Have you told Abbie you are scared?"

"No, I don't want to hurt her further."

"At this moment you need to be selfish and think about your needs. You have to disconnect what Hyde did to you and how Abbie makes you feel when you make love."

"You're right Liv and this is about me taking back control."

"Too straight it is."

"Hyde would punch me afterwards because I wouldn't climax. In the end, I faked it just to avoid the beatings."

Olivia leaned over the centre console and hugged her friend, "That was the smart thing to do."

Stephanie kissed the brunette on the cheek, "Thank you Liv, you've really helped."

"You are more than welcome, now let's go pick up the Chesterfield chest of drawers." Olivia pulled back and was relieved to see Stephanie smiling, "And if you need to offload anything else, I'm here for you."

"Thanks Liv and your wife has good taste."

Giggling, Olivia joked, "Yeah, I tell her that all the time." She started the engine then pulled back onto the highway.

"So when are you two going to start a family?"

"Alex wants to wait a couple of years before we try and we are having too much fun at the moment."

Stephanie tittered, "Well I hope you've had that balcony of yours reinforced."

"Yes we have. Oh by the way, if you and Abbie want to take a break, Alex and I will babysit Stefan for you."

"Thanks for the offer Liv and we will definitely take it up."

-0-

Stephanie hugged Olivia goodbye in the drive then limped into the house. She found Abbie in the living room reading the paper. "Where are your parents?" she asked while leaving her crutches against the armchair.

"They took my car and went to your mother's to lend a hand with preparations."

"Is Stefan asleep?"

"Yes why, is something wrong?"

"No everything is perfect. I'm off to have a shower. Oh, have I told you how incredibly sexy you are with reading glasses on?"

"Only about a million times baby."

The couple heard the soft cry from the bedroom and Stephanie said, "I'll change him darling."

Abbie took off her spectacles, "I'll feed him in bed; I could do with a nap."

"Me too," said Stephanie before shuffling down the hall.

Abbie swiftly caught up with her, "How was the trip with Liv?"

"Great and Alex invited us over for dinner next Saturday."

"Excellent."

Stephanie collected Stefan from his crib and changed him before taking him to bed and lowering him onto the mattress. He hungrily sought out Abbie's teat and Stephanie said, "I'll just be a few minutes then join you."

"That would be nice."

Abbie grinned when Stephanie appeared six minutes later stark naked. She felt the ache in her centre throb and actually squirmed, "Oh god, you're beautiful, but still too damn skinny."

"I'll work on it darling. I see our boy is still at it."

"Yes, he is a little hungry."

Stephanie laughed and slid into bed behind Abbie.

Abbie groaned when her wife's erect nipples pressed into her back which led to her wetness escalating.

Stephanie kissed the lobe of Abbie's left ear then huskily declared, "I want you darling."

"Oh god Steph," whimpered Abbie. "Just let me burp the little guy and have a quick shower."

"I'll be right here waiting Abs."

Abbie emerged from the bathroom a few short moments later and Stephanie gasped, "Holy crap, I'd nearly forgotten how magnificent you are nude."

Abbie laughed, "You see me unclothed all the time."

"Yeah, but this time I'm going to touch you."

Abbie climbed into bed and Stephanie placed a hand on her hip, "There are some things I wouldn't be able to do because of my leg and afterwards, I want to tell you everything."

"I understand baby and I've missed this part of us."

Guiding Abbie's hand downwards, Stephanie parted her thighs and slipped her wife's hand into the folds.

"Oh dear god Stephanie, you are dripping."

"No one makes me this wet, only you."

"Tell me if I hurt you."

"You won't baby, I'm fully healed." She leaned over and cupped her hand around Abbie's fuller breast, "Oh how I missed you."

Abbie shuddered and climaxed.

Stephanie chuckled, "I see you really have been frustrated."

"Yes, now touch me again."

Stephanie rolled onto her back and Abbie pressed her fingers onto the swollen clitoris while she was pulled towards her wife's mouth. Stephanie flicked her tongue across the ripe nipple and suppressed a moan as Abbie leisurely stroked over her small bundle of nerve endings. Arching her back, Stephanie exploded into orgasm and sucked on Abbie's breast as the next one built.

Abbie drew back, "I love you." She rose off the bed and positioned herself between Stephanie's legs until their centres were touching. Gripping onto Stephanie's left shoulder; Abbie leaned over her and captured her lips in a heated kiss. She started to rock and Stephanie followed. This had always been Stephanie's favourite position because she could hold her lover and kiss at the same time. Abbie considered it to be a firm top five on her list.

-0-

"I guess we'll need to change the sheets," joked Abbie sometime later while cuddling her wife.

"Mmm, yes honey," answered Stephanie lazily.

"You were brilliant baby."

"So were you my love."

After a short silence, Stephanie discussed her conversation with Olivia.

Abbie cried and held her tightly, "So you were never at the same house as Rachel?"

"No honey, anything collected there with my DNA was planted straight after I was abducted."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes honey."

"How did your wrist and leg get broken?"

"Hyde put a gun to my head and forced me to perform fellatio on him. Of course I tried to bite and ended up with the gun butt smashed against my skull. He dragged me to my feet and slammed my wrist repeatedly against the pole until it snapped."

"Fuck, I hate him," seethed Abbie with distaste.

"I was too weak by then to offer any resistance, but he never forced me to do it again."

"You would have tried to bite him again, wouldn't you?"

"Yes I would have. It was some time later when he broke my leg and the bone pierced the skin. I had to realign the bone as best I could and Hyde used to pour antibacterial solution over me so I wouldn't get an infection.

"What a sick bastard."

"I used to scratch the passing days onto the wall with my fingernails so I could keep track of time. It was March sixth when he had me bent over the mattress and he tried to enter my anus. I struggled and got out of his grip. He threw me against the stairs then jumped on my leg. That was how he broke it."

Abbie fell apart and Stephanie soothed her until the tears stopped.

"At least you didn't vomit this time," taunted Stephanie.

"I nearly did, but your touch helped."

"I love you Abbie."

"I adore you baby."

Stephanie inhaled deeply before continuing, "Hyde knew I was looking for a moment of weakness from him, so he didn't try that again either."

"Did he say why he kept you longer than the others?"

"It was because I was a cop and had the spirit to fight him. He couldn't break me as quickly as the other women and he also got off on the fact I was a lesbian and you were my wife. He actually showed me my obituary from the paper."

"He was a mad son of a bitch."

"He certainly was and in the end he grew too over confident with his need to overpower me and that gave me the opportunity to kill him."

"I'm so glad he did. Anita spoke to me yesterday and asked if you would be ready to make a statement. There's no rush, but they need to close the file out."

"I'll talk to Serena tonight and organise it."

"I'm very proud of you Steph."

"Thank you and I'm glad you waited for me."

"Of course I waited. There will never be anyone else for me."

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh."

"Olivia told me you admitted to Alex that had it not been for little master piggy over there, who by the way is awake, you would have given up and waited to die."

"That's true. You are my life baby, so is your smelly assed son."

Stephanie laughed heartily, "Back at you and I'll go change him." She got out of bed and picked him up. He grabbed onto her exposed left nipple, "Try all you want little man, they don't serve milk."

In replay, Stefan wailed and Stephanie quickly took him into the nursery. She smiled as she heard Abbie's raucous laughter float out of the bedroom.

-0-


	43. Chapter 43

TITLE: Law & Order – Stolen Moments

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: First meetings often go horribly awry, leaving bad impressions. A/U

RATING: Rated MA for sexual content

PAIRINGS: ADA Abbie Carmichael & OFC; Detective Olivia Benson & ADA Alexandra Cabot.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please take the time to review; it's what feeds to the Muse and keeps the stories coming!

* * *

Chapter 43

Stephanie was leaning on her crutches waiting for a drink when Serena approached holding hands with a tall, attractive, black haired woman. For a second, Stephanie thought she knew the woman.

"Hi Stephanie, this is my partner Laura York."

Shaking hands, Stephanie said, "Pleased to meet you Laura and you are a Sergeant with uniform at the two-seven, right?"

"Yes I am and it's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for the invite, your mother is quite the hostess."

"That she is and Serena, I'm ready to make that statement when you are."

"Great, how does nine Monday morning sound?"

"Sounds good to me," replied Stephanie before looking past Serena. "Can you excuse me? My wife is frantically waving at me. Obviously our son needs changing."

Laura and Serena laughed as she hobbled towards Abbie.

"What's up honey?" Stephanie asked.

"Nothing is wrong baby, everything is just perfect," answered Abbie before kissing Stephanie soundly.

Maureen joined them and turned off the stereo system, "If I could have everyone's attention."

The guests stopped chatting and focused on the host.

"I want to thank you all for coming here tonight and I have a confession to make. You are here under false pretences. As you are all painfully aware, my beautiful daughter Stephanie took a little sabbatical late last year, but thankfully found the strength and courage to return to us. This gathering is to rejoice that fact and to celebrate a belated birthday. I'd ask you all to raise your glasses and toast to Stephanie's next twenty nine years."

The response was deafening and intermingled with cheers, wolf whistles and tears. Stephanie was teary as was Abbie when they embraced Maureen with gratitude.

A cake was wheeled out and Stephanie asked Abbie, "Did you know about this?"

"Actually I didn't, but your present is at home."

Leaning in, Stephanie whispered, "Do I get to eat you?"

Abbie groaned, "Yes and welcome home baby."

Stephanie cradled Abbie's face in her hands and locked onto her eyes, "You are my home Abbie and I'll always find my way back to you." She lowered her lips to her wife's and kissed her lovingly.

Abbie melted and wrapped her arms around her lover's waist; intensifying the kiss as Jeffrey yelled out, "FOR GOODNESS SAKES, GET A ROOM YOU TWO."

-0-


	44. Chapter 44

TITLE: Law & Order – Stolen Moments

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: First meetings often go horribly awry, leaving bad impressions. A/U

RATING: Rated MA for sexual content

PAIRINGS: ADA Abbie Carmichael & OFC; Detective Olivia Benson & ADA Alexandra Cabot.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. I like to dabble with the subtext and do so for fun and not for profit. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of NBC Universal Television or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone with you and take my sympathy with you. If you find such material offensive, too bad, so sad, you chose to enter this web site of your own free will, hence you have no one to whine to expect yourself - now bugger off!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please take the time to review; it's what feeds to the Muse and keeps the stories coming! This is the final chapter and many thanks to all who reviewed, cheers D.

* * *

Chapter 44

Stephanie was leisurely running her hand over Abbie's slightly rounded abdomen when she noted, "Your figure is nearly back to where it was before you were pregnant."

"Mmm, yes and so is yours."

"Are you tired?"

"A little baby, but Stefan will be hungry soon."

"I'm going to miss you tomorrow."

"I'll miss you too, but it's time to return to the hallowed halls of the U.S. Attorney's Office."

"When I visit you for Stefan's lunch time feed, can I get a booty call?"

Abbie chuckled, "I'll see what I can do to facilitate that request."

"It's hard to believe it's the first of July tomorrow."

"Uh huh," replied Abbie.

"Honey, why don't you go to sleep? There's plenty of expressed milk in the fridge, so I'll feed the little man."

Abbie shifted on the couch and rolled into Stephanie, "I love you so much."

Dropping a kiss on Abbie's head, Stephanie responded, "I love you and our boy is fidgeting."

"In that case, bring him up here."

Stephanie slid off the couch and collected Stefan off the blanket and changed him before handing him over to Abbie.

Sitting up, Abbie lifted her shirt and smiled at her dreamy eyed wife, "What are you thinking about?"

"I'd like to have another child."

"If you want, we can."

"I've made an appointment with Dr Sharp on Saturday morning for tests."

"Okay, that's the first step and if you can't conceive, we go to plan B."

"All right and if I can, I'd like to try straight away."

"I love you baby."

"Oh I know you do. Do you want to express some milk while you sit there?"

"May as well."

"I'll go get the pump."

When Stephanie returned, Stefan was finished and she asked, "Would you like me to bathe him honey?"

"Yes please, I'll take that from you then go lie down."

"Oh okay."

"I thought you'd like that idea."

Stephanie grinned, "I confirmed our flight for Malibu this morning."

"Good and I'll see you in bed," said Abbie while attaching the pump.

-0-

Abbie smiled at her wife as she made her way up the backstairs, "How was the water?"

"Really nice," answered Stephanie while she reached for a towel. "So how is mother coping?

With a sly grin, Abbie replied, "All is well and apparently, J.J. is in full uncle mode. You will be pleased to know our son has behaved well during his introduction to Brewster and didn't try to eat him."

Smiling down at Abbie, Stephanie climbed on top of her, "I'm happy to hear that."

Abbie wrapped her arms around muscled abs, "I'm glad to see you are not feeling any withdrawal symptoms from your little man."

Stephanie kissed Abbie's chin, "I'm doing fine and the break will be good for both of us."

Twirling her fingers into Stephanie's silky strands, Abbie whimpered, "I am so happy."

"Me too and I'm looking forward to returning to work next week."

"Stefan is going to miss having you around all day."

"Honey, with all his aunts and uncles clambering to babysit, he'll be too preoccupied to even notice."

"Yes and his Aunt Olivia is on top of that list."

"How about we have a shower and I take you out for dinner?"

"That sounds good, but can I make an amendment?"

Stephanie giggled, "Let me guess, does it involve you and me naked out here?"

"Why, yes it does."

"And I thought I was supposed to be taking it easy."

"Honey, it's been three weeks since the insemination and you have definitely not been taking it easy these past two days."

Stephanie smirked, "We're having a girl this time."

Abbie's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yes, so you better start thinking of a name."

"Well, you were spot on with Stefan, so I'm not going to argue."

"Smart move honey, now where were we?"

Cupping her wife's face, Abbie huskily answered, "Right where we belong."

-0-

Epilogue:

Caitlin Peta Carmichael-Richards was welcomed into the world on April 17th, 2003 twelve months to the day after her brother. She announced her arrival with a whimper which caused her parents to declare she was going to be nothing but trouble. Stephanie had opted for a caesarean birth due to her internal scaring and was relieved to see her and Abbie's daughter placed onto her chest. She cried as she marvelled at the sleeping blonde bundle and reached for her wife's hand.

"You did a wonderful job baby," cried Abbie before kissing Stephanie.

"No honey, we did. We do make great babies my love."

"Yes we do my darling," replied Abbie proudly. "Her grandparents are outside waiting to meet her."

"Just a minute Abbie, let's have a little more quiet time together."

"I'd like that and thank you Steph."

"No thank you and I love you."

"I love you too and I guess we'll have to get used to finding stolen moments together again."

Stephanie smirked at her much adored wife, "Yes honey, but for all the right reasons this time."

The End


End file.
